If Not For You
by Janis 70
Summary: (AU) What if Buffy had met Graham on the first day of college instead of Riley? Would their relationship be another disaster or would it turn out to be a once in a lifetime sort of love? A love she and Riley or even Angel never shared. (Buffy/Graham)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunnydale, California**

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Campus Quad**

The mystery of the unknowing was a terrifying part for the Vampire Slayer. After all of the long and arduous hours of training with her Watcher, nothing had prepared her for this; The first day of college.

Buffy stood alone in the swarm of excited faces in the centre of the campus quad. She had lost her friends in the massive crowds. She had nothing but the orientation package in her arms. Her green eyes darted back and forth to the people zipping past her. Like usual, she felt like the last person to know something. The excitement and genuine smiles were completely lost on her.

Gathering the courage to search for her friends once more, Buffy took a deep breath and made the first step to manoeuvre herself through the massive crowd.

"_Freshman!_" A senior student advisor shouted holding a megaphone. She stood on top of tall boulders gathering the newly arriving students as they passed her. "_We're doing this by class folder colour! If you're not holding a yellow folder, you're in the wrong group! That is a yellow folder!_"

Buffy paused and glanced down at the folders in her arms. Her frown deepened when she realised she did not hold a yellow folder.

"Buffy!" Buffy whirled around thankful to finally see a friendly face. Grinning wildly, Willow moved around the students catching up with the Slayer. "Buffy! We're over here!" Willow waved her hand over a bunch of heads that blocked her pathway to the blonde woman.

Buffy nodded her head releasing a breath she had not realised she had been holding in.

"Hey, Will! Boy, am I glad to see you." Buffy said with great relief.

Willow's smile widened. Her eyes were bright as she looked around the active campus. "Isn't this cool? There's so much stuff going on!"

Buffy muttered a fake agreement as she fell into step with the redheaded witch. With amazement, Buffy looked at Willow as she effortlessly led them to the bookstore. Whatever was being said had fallen on deaf ears because Buffy could not keep up with Willow excited yammering.

She followed Willow's pointing finger to a group of protesters yelling at the top of their lungs and holding picket signs above their heads.

Nervously, Buffy blinked and swallowed, "Um, yeah, almost, one might say _too much_ fun." She cleared her throat needing to the change the subject quickly. She noticed the colourful array of fliers in Willow's hands. "I see you got ticketed too."

"Oh, yeah!" Willow beamed. "Isn't it great!"

"Bookstore." Buffy gestured to the banner hanging over the entrance of the ginormous building which also duelled as a library. "Is Oz meeting us there?"

Clearly distracted by the fliers in her hands, Willow replied, "He saw some friends some time back. He'll catch up later—I've heard about five different issues and I'm angry about each and every one of them." Willow's pout shifted into a goofy smile.

Buffy released a small laugh and shook her head as they entered the Bookstore building.

**Bookstore**

Unsurprisingly, the Bookstore was crowded with nervous students and they're parents. Each aisle row was filled with newly arrived students searching for their class textbooks.

Buffy and Willow were no different than them.

"Here," Willow said pointing her finger up to the aisle label indicating the class subject. She scanned the titles of the textbooks carefully for a moment until finding the one she needed.

"I can't wait till mom gets the bill for these books," Buffy said taking the two books from Willow's hands and placed them in the basket balanced on her arm. "I hope it's a funny aneurysm."

Willow laughed and squealed when she spotted another textbook on the list. "_Introduction to Psychology,_" she announced. "Up there."

Buffy followed Willow's index finger to the top shelf. With a frown, she passed the basket to Willow and moved to the tips of her toes straining her arm to reach up to the shelf. "This store discriminates against short people," Buffy said with a pout.

"I think there's a protest next week," Willow smirked waiting patiently for the books.

Buffy felt the textbook with the tips of her fingers. Slowly, she inched them closer and closer to the edge of the shelf. The unsteady textbook shifted unsteadily on the edge of the shelf before toppling down with a thud on an unsuspecting student kneeling on the floor reading a textbook.

"Oh! Oh god! I am _so _sorry!" Buffy winced with guilt.

The crouched young man patted a hand over the top of his aching head. He lifted his eyes to see his attacker. As soon as his eyes landed on her face, the air caught in his throat. He swore his heart skipped three beats. He had a sinking feeling he was drooling like a moron. As stupid as his expression might be at the moment, he couldn't help it. Never in his life had he seen a woman so beautiful before. His eyes darted around her face taking in her bright green eyes that stared at him widely. The slight parting of her lips that were incredibly enticing. The silky shine of her straightened blonde hair. _Holy shit_.

He swallowed and replaced his drooling expression with an easy smile. "Don't worry about it." He slowly stood tall holding the fallen textbook in his hand. "Let's, uh, put some of these right here." He placed the textbooks down on a lower shelf.

Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away from him. As soon as he looked up at her, his striking icy blue eyes sent her into a spiral. There was only one other time anyone had made her knees buckle, her throat dry, and made her stomach do summersaults. It was the first time she had met Angel in the alleyway.

She couldn't help but find his awkwardness endearing. Buffy watched as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you, uh, takin' Psych or somethin' or do you just want me dead?"

"Uh-huh," Buffy froze to where she stood mentally slapping herself. _Ugh, you're an idiot._ "I mean—the first one." She hoped to the Powers That Be that he didn't notice her cheeks flare up with embarrassment.

A lazy smile twitched at the corners of his perfect lips. He found her reddened cheeks and offhanded comments adorable. "Professor Walsh is, uh… a character. You won't be bored."

"You've taken her class?" Willow made herself known to the attractive rugged man for the first time.

He slowly turned his eyes from Buffy's face to Willow and shook his head, "Uh, no… A buddy of mine is a TA in the class. I'm Graham—by the way." He wanted to kick himself for sounding like a blabbering idiot.

"Willow," she gestured to herself then pointed at Buffy, "and this is Buffy."

_Buffy_. Graham repeated her name in his mind finding it perfect. The smile that was forming on his face couldn't be helped.

Buffy felt his intense eyes on her and began to shy away from them though all she wanted at that moment was to drown in their cool depths.

Willow sat back on the heels of her feet and watched the silent exchange of heavy attraction. She smiled finding the not-so-subtle flirtation between the pair highly entertaining.

"It's nice to meet you," Graham said.

"I'm nice to meet." Buffy blurted then immediately regretted even opening her mouth. _Seriously_?

"Yeah," Graham's smile widened, "you're very nice to meet."

Willow quickly plotted on how to keep this man around for a little while longer hoping Buffy would get more acquainted with him. She found this man surprisingly perfect for her best friend despite only just meeting him.

"Graham," she noticed the book on Dietrich in his hands and asked, "what are your thoughts on Dietrich?" Willow paused wondering why she couldn't just ask a simple question like 'what's your favourite colour?'.

Graham tore his eyes away from Buffy to answer Willow's question. Buffy's face fell with disappointment knowing she was unable to actively participate in the academic conversation. _Well, it's not like you were doing so well during a 'regular' conversation._ She sighed heavily and turned her attention to students and parents filing out of the Bookstore.

Unbeknownst to her, Graham's eyes actively glanced in her direction more often than not. Whatever was being said by Willow was on deaf ears. Graham was distracted by Buffy and watching her every movement. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Every now and then Graham would grunt a response. Willow was not offended in the least. She found it amusing how he longingly stared at Buffy. Desperately, Willow wanted to shake that 'far off' look in Buffy's eyes knowing she was completely out of the conversation and her mind was elsewhere.

_Oh boy._ Willow smiled to herself watching the pair in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall Semester - Day 2**

**May Hall**

The large wooden door slammed in Buffy's face. Her head fell back releasing a breath. _Day two and you already got yourself kicked out of a class._ Buffy shook her head with disappointment and pushed her hair from her face.

She headed down the long hallway for her next class with hopes this one would be better to her. It became exceedingly difficult for her to shake the feeling of humiliation. So distracted by her own thoughts she failed to see another person walk straight into her. The pile of books in her arms tumbled to the tiled floor. _Ugh, perfect._ Buffy bent down wanting this day to be over ASAP.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry about that." The large, hard mass that ran straight into her crouched down helping her pick up the fallen books. "I didn't see ya there."

"It's fine," Buffy muttered not really hiding her irritation. "Just add it to the pile of my crappy day."

"It couldn't be _that_ bad."

"Well, you don't—" The words died on her lips as soon her eyes reached the familiar face of the man she had met yesterday at the Bookstore. She remembered finding him _really_ attractive in that rugged Indiana Jones sort of way. _Close your mouth_. Buffy ordered herself.

"It's you," Graham said with an easy lazy smile.

"It's you, too," Buffy said lamely. _Jeez, you used to be good at this flirting thing._ "Uh, how's your head?" she asked.

Graham's smile faded from his lips. His brows lowered over his eyes looking utterly confused. "My head?"

Feeling the heat of her cheeks, Buffy said, "Yeah, remember… Yesterday… I dropped a textbook on your head?" Graham stared at her blankly. "Jeez, I didn't hurt you _that_ bad." She rolled her eyes.

The corners of Graham's mouth twitched into an amused smile. "I know. I was just teasing you." He tilted his head to the side. "I like watching your face get redder and redder."

"Now that's just mean," Buffy returned his smile. "I've known you for like a day and I already can't stand you."

"Awe, that's a shame." Graham's blue eyes dance around her face.

"It's true." She playfully teased him.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Princess."

Buffy shrugged and began to stand tall with him. "You probably don't even remember my name—"

"— Buffy," Graham answered quickly. "That's a name that's hard to forget."

"Because you think it's goofy?"

Silently, Graham shook his head still wearing a smile that grew wider the longer he talked to the beautiful woman. "No,"

Suddenly, Buffy began to shy away from his gaze feeling a bit embarrassed at the way he was looking at her.

"Where're you headed?" Graham asked.

Buffy rearranged the books in her arms and replied, "Psych," she looked around for the classroom printed on her schedule.

"It's the fourth door on the left." Graham couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes from her.

Feeling his unrelenting gaze, Buffy shifted her eyes from down the hallway to his. It surprised her how easily hypnotised she was by his icy blue eyes. She could fall deep into the winter depths of his eyes if it weren't for the students filing out of the classrooms.

Buffy was the first to break the from the longing gaze, "I, uh, guess that's my cue."

Nodding his head, Graham sat back on the heels of his boots and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Okay," he watched Buffy slowly turn away continuing down the hallway when he called out to her, "until next time Buffy…?"

"… Summers," Buffy looked back at him holding her books to her chest, "Buffy Summers." She turned away from again.

"Have a good day at school, Buffy Summers," Graham called out to her above everyone's head.

His heart skipped three beats when she looked back at him from over her shoulder and flashed him a bright smile.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Dining Commons**

In the rush hours of lunch, Graham expertly moved around the long lines and wandering students to the table at the top of the small steps, where his two best friends sat, Riley Finn and Forrest Gates.

Riley combed a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he read the stack of papers mounted in front of him while Forrest tossed his eyes from woman to woman as they passed.

Graham slid into the chair at the end of the table beside Forrest and followed his eyes.

"Women," Forrest began as he hungrily eyed the attractive college girls surrounding him. "young, nubile, exciting… each one a mystery just waiting to be unlocked."

For the first time, Riley lifted his eyes from the papers to Forrest. "You're ridiculous."

Graham smirked as he bit into the sandwich in his hands.

Forrest's eyes widened with lust when they landed on a beautiful blonde haired woman standing at the yoghurt machine. "Oh, check her out." Graham followed the plastic fork pointing in the direction of the beautiful woman. "Is she hot or is she _hot?" _Forrest wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth as he gawked over the subtle curves of her body.

Graham sat back with a small smile running his own eyes over her. He liked the long multi-coloured skirt, the fitted dark green sleeveless top that hugged her curves perfectly. The outfit was pulled altogether by a pair of tall brown boots.

"_She's_ Buffy," Riley said without looking up from the papers in his hands.

Graham's smirk slipped from his lips when he reminded himself Riley knew her from Professor Walsh's class. The jealous that was etched in his features was easily hidden by a neutral unsmiling expression.

"You've established the first contact?" Forrest eyed his friend with surprise, "Excellent. What do you think of her?" His eyes traced the curves of her bottom.

Riley scratched his head. He looked up at her for a moment and shrugged, "I haven't really thought about what I think of her."

Graham sat back in the chair enjoying the show Buffy was unconsciously performing. He watched as she struggled with the yoghurt machine.

Amazingly, she snapped the metal handle right off of the machine with shocking force. Her green eyes stared at the machine widely. Self-consciously, she darted her eyes side to side hoping no one had seen her embarrassment. She quickly picked up her tray ducking her head down trying to be unseen in the crowded room.

"How do you know her?" Forrest looked at Riley.

"She's in Walsh's class," Riley replied.

"A girl _that_ cute in the face and you form no opinion?" Forrest looked at his friend suspiciously.

With a heavy sigh, Riley looked up from the papers to Forrest once more, "No. I mean—she's all right, I guess. She's just kind of… I don't know… Peculiar." Riley decided to turn his eyes to the woman in question.

In an attempt to escape the scene, Buffy made a quick turn and dropped the tray. Graham smirked and stifled a laugh finding her utterly adorable.

"Peculiar?" Forrest frowned and eyed Graham sitting beside him also watching the beautiful blonde. Forrest narrowed his gaze over his friend sensing an interest. "Hey, Graham, what do you think of the blonde chick? Mattressable, n'est pas? Riley's not down. Doesn't like her." He said rolling his eyes.

Riley shook his head with a deep frown, "I never said that."

The entire conversation was completely lost on Graham. He hadn't heard a word that was being said, too distracted by Buffy and her clumsiness. He watched her intently, taking in every move she made. He memorised the shade of red that coloured her cheeks. Even in the prime of her humiliation, she was the most memorising thing he had never seen.

"Maybe she's Canadian." Graham lamely replied to Forrest's question.

"Didn't she go out with Parker Abrams for about thirty minutes?" Forrest asked immediately grabbing Graham's full attention. His playful smirk bouncing across his mouth had suddenly vanished hearing the campus womaniser's name.

"Abrams? There's a sign of good taste." Riley said with bitter sarcasm.

It was no secret Parker Abrams was a player. He was the 'love them and leave them' kind of guy. He was a self-proclaimed master of 'all the tricks in the book' in order to get a beautiful woman into his bed. Then he'd kick them out the next morning—if they even stayed until the morning.

Every man on campus hated the dark haired man. He tended to ruin all of the women around them. The girls he used no longer held trust for the opposite sex thanks to Parker Abrams.

**Next Afternoon **

**Student Common Centre**

The next afternoon, the three friends stood spread across an open room of the commons area.

Riley threw a frisbee across the heads students lounging in the chairs lost in their own conversation. "… So she says, 'You teach human behaviour maybe you ought to show some'." Riley smirked with disbelief as he recounted a conversation from class earlier that day.

Forrest caught the frisbee between his hands and stared at Riley in shock, "You're lying. She said that to Walsh?"

For those you knew Professor Maggie Walsh, she was a woman who held no personality. She was an opinionated hard-ass.

"Hope to die." Riley caught the frisbee being passed back to him then tossed it across the room to Graham. "She's crazy."

Graham smiled to himself easily picturing Buffy standing up to the 'Dragon Lady'. He turned his eyes to Riley, "Like you never wanted to tell the Professor off."

Coming down the stairs Parker Abrams led a small crew of friends. Forrest caught the frisbee in the air and ran across the Commons towards Parker. "Hey, Parker!" Forrest called out to the brown haired man.

Graham and Riley shared a less than eager expression to converse with the known asshole.

"Oh, hey, Forrest, what's up?" Parker waved goodbye to the guys he came down the stairs with and smiled at Forrest as he approached.

"Question, what's the scoop on Buffy Summers? Is she cool?" Forrest asked not wasting any time with small talk.

A slow and proud smile painted across Parker's mouth thinking about to the attractive blonde he slept with during the first few weeks of the school semester. "Buffy? yeah, she's alright, I guess…" Parker sat back on his heels trying to come off as cool and nonchalant. "I mean, she's kinda whiney."

Graham's neutral expression darkened hating the man standing in front of him.

"How's that?" Forrest asked curiously.

"Well, you know, clingy. I mean… we got a little psychical—Well, we got _fully_ physical and then she's all over me, you know, like we're betrothed or something."

"But, fun was had, yeah?" Forrest raised a high brow tilting his head to the side imaging the cute blonde he had seen in the cafeteria was a wild thing in the sack.

Graham wasn't sure who pissed him off more, Parker for using the woman he's been crushing on for weeks or Forrest for prying for answers of his conquest which only fueled the jealousy pumping in Graham's veins.

"Oh, yeah!" Parker's face brightened remembering the eagerness of the college Freshman. "The word is; stamina." Forrest and Riley chuckled liking the sound of a woman that could go all night in the sack.

Meanwhile, Graham's fists clenched tightly at his sides struggling to restrain his own anger.

"Definitely a bunny in the sack… But later on… Well, you know the difference between a Freshman girl and a toilet seat?" As Parker's words flowed out confidently, Riley's smile vanished. "The toilet seat doesn't follow you around after you use it—"

Parker's vulgar statement was cut short with Graham's fist sucker punching straight into the nose hearing it crack. Parker fell back, landing on the stairs. He held a hand over his bleeding nose and looked up at Graham with surprise. "You broke my nose!"

"Say another word and I'll break more than your nose." Graham darkly threatened. Forrest and Riley stared at their quiet and often reserved friend in surprise. Out of the three of them, Graham was known to be the even temper, uneasily rattled friend.

The ache in Graham's fist was easily ignored. He turned away and stormed out of the building turning a blind eye to the surprised faces watching his exit.

* * *

Riley and Forrest ran out of the Commons building, racing to catch up with Graham.

"Whoa, man!" Forrest shouted with exhilarated excitement.

"I can't believe you did that!" Riley reached out for Graham's arm halting his brisk walk.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could've gotten into?" Forrest ran a hand over his bald head. "If Parker reports you—"

"— He won't," Graham said without hesitation. "He's too embarrassed. That asshole deserves more than a sucker punch in the fuckin' nose."

Forrest regarded his friend with surprise, "He really pissed you off." His head tilted slightly to the side with curiously. In all of the years he had known his quiet friend, Graham had never expressed interested in a particular woman. Forrest found this intriguing.

"He was just being so… crude." Riley said shaking his head. He would've punched him himself if Graham hadn't beaten him to it. He was sure he would've done that.

Forrest turned his eyes to Riley and raised a highbrow, "Please! You've heard me say much grosser things than that."

"A lot of those were about your own mother!" Forrest slapped the back of Riley's head. Riley laughed then looked at Graham placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you for getting pissed, man. I didn't like hearing him talk about Buffy like that either. I think I… well, I guess like her."

Graham looked at Riley completely blindsided by the revelation.

Shaking his head from Riley's stupidity, Forrest smiled, "Your kind of like a moron."

The rest of the conversation was completely lost to Graham as his mind spun with thoughts of Buffy. Now that Riley had confirmed his crush on her as well, Graham knew he hardly stood a chance with her. If a girl had to choose either him or Riley, without a doubt Graham knew they would they choose Riley. He was the sort of guy, sweet girls liked. He was stereotypical solid, all-American kind of guy. Riley would with no doubt treat Buffy well. He was the type a girl could depend on. Riley was a sort of guy a girl would let into her heart.

As it were, Riley knew Buffy the best. Every other day for two hours, he spent time with her in Walsh's class, whether they talked or not. He spent the most time in the same room with her. He got to watch her. He got to talk to her, much to Graham's disappointment.

"Listen, I, uh, I gotta run. I have a class. I'll see yea later." Graham could no longer stand to be around Riley a moment longer. He needed a minute to himself and collect his thoughts. To get his messy emotions in check. _Shit, man, you're turning into a chick._ He scolded himself as he stomped through the woods moving across the vast campus. _Now that Riley's also into Buffy, you're fucked, dude. _Graham thought to himself when he walked straight into a petite mass.

The young woman dropped her books from her arms and apologised profusely, "Oh, I am so sorry." She quickly gathered her things.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't see you." Graham knelt down when he caught a glimpse of a familiar shade of honey blonde hair. Graham felt his heart clench in his throat.

"It's okay." The blonde college student lifted her chin reaching his eyes. "Graham," she said with an easy smile, brighten her beautiful face.

Graham was happy that she didn't look disappointed at seeing him. "Hi," he finally managed to say. All of the frustration that pounded in his chest had suddenly dissipated. He quickly took a moment to memorise her features. Her hair was clipped back with bits of shorter blonde strands falling around her face. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and knee high skirt with a pair of sandals. _Beautiful_. Graham smiled, "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Oh?" Buffy felt her cheeks heat.

Graham loved each and every time she would blush in his presence. "Yeah, sorry for walkin' into you… again…" he sheepishly said following her lead to sat up straight. It was at that moment he realised just how petite she was.

"Call it even?"

Graham frowned, "Call what even?"

"You know, when I dropped a textbook on your head—Honestly, Graham…" she rolled her eyes fighting the smile spreading across her mouth.

Graham playfully grinned down at her, "How could I forget? You definitely made an impression." He watched her cheeks blush once more. He began a mental tally of the times he flushed her cheeks. "Are you, uh, busy?" Graham asked deciding not to waste another moment. He didn't just want to flirt with her, no, he wanted something much more. "I was thinkin'—err—well, wonderin', if you would, uh, want to get a coffee or, um, somethin' with me?" He rubbed the back of his neck feeling utterly awkward.

Buffy adjusted the bad strap on her shoulder and gave a warm smile that melted Graham's knees. "I'd like that." _Finally_. Buffy inwardly jumped with glee.

"Great! Here," Graham took her books from her arms, "let me."

"You don't need to do that," Buffy said falling into step beside him They headed down the woods pathway towards the popular Rocket Café.

"Yeah, I know, but if you change your mind, you won't go runnin' away since you need these." He waved the books in the air.

"Clever," Buffy bit her bottom lip enticing him.

Graham smirked, "That's what they keep tellin' me." He teased catching her playful eye roll as she laughed. Swirls turned in his stomach as he listened to her laugh. The sound was as perfect as her voice.

_This is your chance, man. Don't fuck it up._ Graham told himself as he and Buffy walked through the woods towards the café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rocket Café**

For the first time in weeks, Buffy finally felt at ease. Since that whole fiasco with Parker which sort of turned herself off to the opposite sex; Buffy swore to herself that she wasn't going to communicate with a man unless it was Giles or Xander. Totally swearing off of men for all time.

At least that was her thought until she literally ran into Graham again. She liked this man… a lot. It more than surprised her when he finally asked her out. She was beginning to convince herself that he just was not interested. To be honest, she didn't think he liked her at all. That was apart of the reason why she latched herself onto Parker, he noticed her.

The conversation between them flowed easily which was refreshing. She didn't have to stutter over her words or think of something clever or sophisticated. It was as if they've known each other forever. Graham seemed to know exactly what to say to make her laugh. _He's funny… in that dry sort of way. _Buffy decided. _He's really cute, too. No, not cute… That's not right… Ugh, who are you kidding? Graham's hot! Totally and completely smoochable._

She girlishly giggled as she listened to Graham's story about a frat house prank. "So what did they do to him?" Buffy asked.

"They tied him to a flagpole. The poor guy was so freakin' embarrassed. I felt sorry for him." Graham grinned watching her laugh.

"I'll bet." Buffy said sipping the hot mocha in her hands.

Graham sat back in the chair for a moment and took in her perfect and angelic features. Everything about this girl made him spin on his head. And all she did at this very moment was sip her coffee. He wanted to keep talking and prolong their time together. More than anything, he wanted to hear her laugh again.

"Speaking of absurd college festivities, my house is, uh, throwin' a party tonight. You're more than welcome and of course bring Willow and her boyfriend if you'd like."

"Are you afraid your party will be too dull without me?"

"A lot of things would be too dull without you." Graham said aloud without realising.

Buffy's smile slowly faded. It was too late to back track, Graham inwardly panicked hoping he didn't just freak her out or turn her off to him.

Then a half smile twitched in the corners of Buffy's mouth, "I'd love to go."

"Yeah?" Graham began to relax.

Suddenly, Buffy's eyes widened which automatically made Graham nervous. "Time?"

"Huh?"

Buffy reached across the table for his wrist and glanced down at his watch. "Oh, crap."

"What? What's wrong?" Graham panicked.

"I missed my class."

Graham's face twisted with guilt and ran a hand through his short hair, "Oh, shit, Buffy I'm sorry. It's completely my fault. I kept you too long and—"

"It's okay. I promise. I'd much rather be here with you." Buffy assured him sweetly reaching back over the table placing her hand down over his. The tingling sensation his hand felt when she touched him did not escape Graham's notice. "But I should probably go to this next one."

"When's that?" Graham lifted his eyes to her face from their overlapping hands.

"Twenty minutes or so,"

Graham nodded wishing she hadn't removed her hand from over his. He followed her lead and stood from the chair then helped her gather her things. "I'll walk you." Graham announced.

Buffy wasn't about to decline his offer. She wasn't ready for him to leave. Her hand tingled from when she touched him. She hadn't felt a tingling sensation like that since Angel. Her life with her ex-boyfriend seemed centuries ago. A piece of her felt a pang of guilt for not thinking of Angel since running into Graham. Constantly, her mind was filled with thoughts of the souled vampire. She missed him so much. But for two whole hours, she totally forgone any thoughts of Angel and it felt good. No one has had that effect on her. No one but Angel had sent a shiver down her spine with just a look. And yet, Graham had accomplished that. When his blue eyes fell on her, she felt that stirring feeling inside of her once more.

"Lead the way." Buffy said pushing her conflicting thoughts from her mind. She didn't feel like analysing them now. All she really wanted to do was to hear Graham's deep voice again. "You said you're from Chicago?" Buffy looked up at his profile, tracing the line of his nose.

Graham looked down at her and smirked nodding his head. "Born and raised."

"What made you come to California?"

"I don't like the snow." Graham replied brushing the back of his hand against her. More than anything he wanted to wrap his long fingers around her but something inside of him wanted her to make the first move in fear he'd frighten her by moving too fast.

**Following Night**

**Lowell Frat House**

The party was already in full swing when Buffy, Willow, and Oz arrived.

Willow pointed into the direction of the spiked punchbowl. Oz nodded his head and took her hand, leading her towards the snack table while Buffy went straight for the dance floor after spotting a few friendly faces from her classes.

Riley appeared behind Willow and Oz looking nervous. He noticed Buffy as soon as she entered the frat house.

Willow smiled up at the taller man reminding herself that she promised that she'd help Riley talk to Buffy. She knew the TA's been crushing on her friend long while now, way before he dropped by her and Buffy's dorm room earlier in the day. The flags went up for Willow when she caught Riley staring longingly at her friend across the lecture hall when he thought no one was looking.

"Okay," Willow began making sly movements staying unnoticed by Buffy on the dance floor, "she's wearing a halter top with sensible shoes. That means mostly dancing, light contact, don't push your luck, and heavy conversation is out of the question."

"So, what do I do?" Riley asked nervously.

Oz turned from the punchbowl to Willow and Riley holding two plastic red solo cups in his hands. "You should ask her to dance." He suggested.

"Right. Dance." Riley's face fell for a moment with terror. "No, wait, I can't dance." Just the thought of the prospect of completely embarrassing himself in front of the girl he's been crushing on for weeks made him queasy.

* * *

Standing off to the side with Forrest, Graham's eyes were fixed on Buffy. He smirked watching her hips sway to the upbeat rhythm. His house brothers drooled with desire as they gawked at the beautiful blonde. Each one of them failed miserably as they tried to impress her. She hadn't shown an ounce of interest in any of them. In fact, she didn't even notice their gawking eyes, as she was too busy dancing with her new friends.

Graham watched her smiling face and was hypnotised by her swaying hips that taunted him. His eyes followed the line down her naked back and around her bottom. Graham shifted uncomfortable in his jeans.

Forrest nudged his arm getting his attention. He followed Forrest's finger to Riley moving across the room just as Buffy walked off the dance floor at the end of the song.

They stood in close proximity to hear the Riley's struggling conversation about cubed cheese.

From the awkward expression on Riley's face, Graham knew his buddy was in the tank. His normally confident friend was crashing and burning before his eyes. _Should I feel weird of how happy this makes me? _Graham wondered.

Forrest snorted a laugh watching Riley retreat back across the room utterly humiliated. He ruined any chance of talking to Buffy again for the night. "I'm gonna check on our boy." Forrest said following Riley down the hall while laughing at him.

Buffy turned her eyes from Riley's back sort of feeling bad for the guy. The poor guy struggled for something to say, it confused her of why he chose to talk cubed cheese then about class. _When in doubt I guess…_

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and sighed heavily not in the mood for another awkward conversation or to be hit on by a drunken frat boy. Buffy slowly turned with full intention of shooing the guy away when her eyes met icy blue eyes. Suddenly all feelings of irritation and reluctance vanished and a small smile replaced her frown.

"Drink?" Graham held out a red solo cup filled with spiked punch.

"_Please_." Buffy graciously took the cup from his hand letting her fingers brush over his. _There's that tingle again._ Buffy mentally noted.

"Are you havin' fun?" Graham asked.

Buffy thought about it for a moment. Besides the awkward conversation with Riley and the slobber of intoxicated frat boys, yeah she was having fun, well, more fun now that Graham was here. "I am actually. Thank you for inviting me." She took a sip of the punch then asked, "Are you having fun?"

"I am now." Graham said without hesitation.

Bashfully, Buffy dropped her gaze to her shoes then gave him that half smile looking up at him from under lashes. Graham took a small step towards her closing the space between them. The backs of his fingers ran down her arm and to her hand. His long fingers wrapped around her hand. Buffy tilted her chin upwards to look at his face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the heat of his body radiate off of him. She watched his head slowly lean downward into the direction of her lips.

Buffy would have been lying if she said she hadn't dreamt about his lips and how they would feel against hers. With anticipation, Buffy parted her lips slightly ready to capture his mouth. Inches from kissing a voice suddenly called out her name, "Buffy!"

Timing was everything as far as Buffy was concerned. Buffy and Graham both turned to the sound of a man's voice from the front door scanning the room for her.

Xander maneuvered himself between the crowd until he stopped finding Buffy standing closely with an attractive dark haired man. "I've been looking all over for you! We need to talk." Xander's eyes darted from Buffy to Graham back to Buffy then to the door. "Uh, not here—Its sort of, uh, unfinished business." He told her slowly and carefully hoping she'd catch his hidden meaning.

"Business?" Buffy slowly realised what he was suggesting. "Right."

"Buffy," Riley appeared beside Graham looking down at her with a bit of hopefulness. "Um, Willow and Oz took off. They said not to worry."

Buffy plastered a false smile onto her face. "Right, um, excuse us." Buffy reached out taking Xander's hand and pulled him quickly out of the house.

Graham and Riley's faces fell wondering who that strange man with shaggy dark hair was.

Forrest laughed and placed a hand onto Riley's shoulder, "Denied, again." Shaking his head, Forrest nodded into the direction of the hidden elevator in the hallway. "Come on, man. We're needed downstairs anyway."

The three frat men turned from where they stood and headed down a vacant hallway to a secret elevator hidden behind a tall mirror which lead to an underground facility.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woods Outside Stevenson Hall**

Graham and the commando crew ducked behind large bushes in the woods just outside of Stevenson Hall. He grumbled with annoyance when Forrest snatched the binoculars from his hands.

Forrest chuckled, "Ha, look man, Ry is drowning. That boy has no game." He passed back the binoculars to Graham.

Graham frowned needing to see it for himself. Spying on his friend, he smirked with satisfaction as Riley once again flub his way through an uncomfortable conversation. Riley's mission was to get the 'civilian' from harms way after detecting a vampire near the dormitory. Graham turned the binoculars onto Buffy's face. She did not seem pleased. She looked to be on edge. It wasn't the conversation that was making her feel shifty. From the looks of it, Graham figured that she was hiding something but Riley was too stuck in his own defeat to notice.

A loud scream broke the pair at the bench apart. Riley ran back towards the woods and Buffy ran towards the scream in the dorm building.

"Tell me we're tracking it." Riley frowned as he back into the bushes loading back on his gear.

Graham glanced down the radar device in his hand and followed the red blinking light which indicated, Hostile 17. "Honin' a signal… Got it. Headin' west." Graham looked up to the dorm building windows saw a man's dark shadow from a window on the fifth floor. "Dorm buildin'. Fifth floor." Graham said with a serious voice.

Riley cocked his gun, "Let's get a move on."

* * *

Inside the dorm hall, the commandos broke into the hall of the fifth floor from the fire escape door. Two soldiers behind Riley, Forrest, and Graham tossed a fog can smoking up the hallway to stay unseen.

"Hostile is located in room 214." Graham announced still staring down at the device in his hand.

"Break it down." Riley ordered. He held out his hand halting the firing squad when a frightened woman crawled out of the room. "Hold your fire!" He called out suddenly.

Forrest spotted the redhead and grabbed her arm holding her back keeping her in the corner as the others finished the job. "Got her!"

"Bag and tag it." Riley commanded. "We're gone."

A mass of leather jumped Graham from behind. Graham flipped his attacker over his shoulder hearing the hard thud of the landing. "The Hostile is escapin'!"

Forrest squinted his eyes to track Hostile 17 but in the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead trying to crawl away from the corner. "Stop her!" Forrest pointed at the redhead heading in Graham's direction.

Graham bent down catching the woman's arm. "She's contained."

"Contain this!" Graham lifted his head only to see a fist back at his face. He hadn't seen the powerful punch coming. He let go of the girls arm and staggered back hitting his back hard against the wall. Graham recovered quickly and aimed his gun at his attacker when a fizzing smoking fire extinguisher flew at him a catching him off guard.

"Ugh! Abort!" Graham called out picking himself back up from the ground in a haze.

Riley and his commando men retreated out from the white smoked hallway jumping one by one through a broken window.

**Next Afternoon**

**Campus Courtyard **

Buffy's mind was on overdrive. After the strange occurrence with those commando guys she's been running into lately, she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Riley from last night by the bench.

_Ugh! Why is he so — so… peculiar? Why does it feel weird to talk to him?_ Her mind was clouded by Riley. She found him very cute. _He's definitely easy on the eyes — in an All-American kind of way. He's sweet and normal, which is new… And he has good arms — Strong arms… But there's something about him…_

The image of Riley in Buffy's mind slowly morphed. The pair of icy blue eyes that made her knees weak and her insides melt appeared in her mind. Graham's image wore that smirk that sent cool shivers down her spine. Just picturing his handsome face made her excited (in more ways than one).

_Ugh, who am I kidding? I totally have a school girl crush on—_

Buffy's thought were interrupted when she slammed straight into a large mass without noticing. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry… This keeps happening to me." Buffy quickly bent down gathering her fallen books.

"I hope you're doin' it just to get my attention." Buffy immediately recognised that deep velvety voice. She looked up and saw Graham looking down at her. "Because you don't need to be runnin' into me. You already have my complete attention."

"_Me, _walk into you?" Buffy playfully challenged. "I'm pretty sure it was your fault this time."

"Dream on, Summers, this is one's on you." His smile grew.

With a heavy eye roll and long sigh, "Fine… Whatever. Blame the victim."

"Victim? You're hardly the victim. I have a bruise." He pointed his finger 'injured' hand and pouted childishly.

"Oh, poor baby." Buffy cooed taking his pretend hurt hand without realising.

"Damn straight, poor baby." Graham nodded his head.

His eyes were glued on Buffy's beautiful face. The sensation of her hand wrapped around his was almost too much for him to handle. But the moment her perfect, heart-shaped pouting lips touched his pretend injury, his heart skipped three beats and skin tingled setting his body on fire.

Without any thought, Buffy kissed his hand. She hadn't realised she was doing it until she heard his breath hitch. Her eyes lifted up to his face and swore off her embarrassment with a soft smile, "Does that feel better?" Her voice was low and sensual.

Graham swallowed really needing to readjust his pants, "Um... yeah... better..." Graham's mind was barely functional. "Do you, uh, wanna get a coffee or somethin'? I'll even buy — _despite_ you rammin' me down. I'm forgivin' that way."

Buffy laughed with an eye roll, "You're funny guy."

"So I've been told." He watched her smile grow. His eyes glanced down at their conjoined hands that had yet to part. Without realising it, Buffy too was looking down at their hands not wanting to let go of his. She gently leaned closer to him so that their shoulders touched. Together, hand and hand, they walked down the stone pathway towards the Rocket Café.


	5. Chapter 5

**May Hall**

**Psychology 101**

**Professor Maggie Walsh**

"So this is what it is," Professor Maggie Walsh moved around the wooden desk to stand at the forefront of the lecture room. "Talking about communication," she began, "talking about language—_Not_ the same thing. It's about the way a child can recognise and produce phonemes that don't occur in its native language."

Sitting in the front row beside Willow, Buffy felt herself slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Last night's patrol happened to been a late one and she didn't have much time to rest before conquering her full day of classes.

"Buffy Summers."

Hearing her name immediately Buffy jolted awake. She picked up her head and looked down at the professor with wide eyes.

Maggie smiled folding her arms across her chest, "Thank you for volunteering. Come down to the front here." She gestured her hand in front of her.

Hesitantly, Buffy stood from her chair and moved across the short distance stopping at Maggie's side.

"Typical college girl, one assumes. Lie down on my desk." Maggie instructed.

"W—what?" Buffy found the professor's request to be a strange one.

"Go ahead. You're perfectly safe."

Buffy swallowed her nerves and did as she was told. She slowly lied back on the desk and propped herself up on her elbows waiting for the next instruction of this strange activity.

"Riley," Maggie looked back Riley standing in the background against the wall. "If you could oblige?"

Riley glared at the professor with annoyance. "A demonstration, right?"

Maggie smirked taking no offense to Riley's skeptical attitude. "Be a good boy."

Riley moved around to the front of the desk and faced Buffy. Buffy's eyes locked with his. She could easily see his desire behind the shades of blue-green eyes.

"This feels very strange." Buffy said a bit apprehensively as she stared up at the TA.

Riley face of annoyance softened. A lazy smile tugged at his lips. "Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her. "If I kiss you, it'll make the sun go down." Riley slowly leaned forward inches form her mouth. Though the warm heat of attraction between them was evident, Buffy could not ignore the ogling eyes watching following their every move.

Riley closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. Buffy's hands slid up his forearms to his shoulders deepening the kiss. Unnoticed by them, the light from the window had quickly shifted from day to night.

The kiss came to its natural end. Buffy slowly drew her head back and opened her eyes to a pair of icy blue ones that always melted her insides. "See?" Graham smirked and ran a finger down the sharp line of her jaw.

"Fortune favours the brave." Buffy whispered. She sat up on the desk never breaking away from his handsome face. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over his bottom lip wanting to kiss him again.

Feeling the pull of his desire, Buffy's eyes stayed focused on his mouth as she slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Her parted lips brushed over his when a sounds of singing entered her ears from outside the lecture room.

"_Can't even shout,_

_Can't even cry,"_

"Do you hear that?" Buffy drew her head back breaking the chaste kiss and looked the open wooden door.

Graham stepped backwards helping Buffy off of the desk. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched she walked out of the classroom seeking out the innocent singing voice.

_"The Gentlemen are coming by,_

_Looking in windows,_

_Knocking on doors,_

_They need to take seven and they might take yours,"_

Buffy stood outside the classroom door seeing a younger version of herself standing on the other end of the hallway holding a small wooden ornate box. Her eyes narrowed on the box just as she felt Graham's hand touch her shoulder.

Buffy looked back at him and his handsome face had morphed into a white faced hideous smiling demon.

**May Hall**

**Psychology 101**

**Professor Maggie Walsh**

Buffy's eyes snapped open and her head picked up from her hand wide awake.

Still a bit shaken from her strange dream, Buffy's eyes darted around the room until finally settling onto Willow sitting beside her.

From the front of the room, Professor Walsh addressed the class about the finals coming up shortly. Riley stood in the background against the wall. His eyes were on Buffy. He had seen her sleeping and admired her beauty. But he became worried noticing the agitated expression on her face.

"I'll see you all Monday for a final review." Maggie ended the class turning her back on the students as she gathered her materials.

The students hustled out of the classroom. Buffy stuffed her books into her bag and stood with Willow. Her mind kept replaying the vivid dream in her mind over and over again, trying to decipher it. _Something spooky is going on. _She noted.

"Boy, that was an exciting class, huh?" Willow put her things into a backpack. "And that last twenty minutes were a revelation. Just laid out everything we needed to know for the final." She teased her friend relentlessly. "I'd hate to have missed that." Willow turned her eyes to the blonde.

"Just tell me I didn't snore." Buffy released a heavy breath.

Willow smiled, "You were very discreet. Minimal drool."

"Oh, yay…" Buffy stood and followed Willow out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

"So you were dreaming?" Willow looked at her friend.

"Yeah, it was kinda intense—"

"— Intense?" Riley appeared from behind the girls wearing a boyish smile that would make any girl swoon. "Really? 'Cause you seemed so peaceful."

"Of course it was only for a moment—" Buffy began to say but stopped feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Right." Riley smiled inching to stand a bit closer to the beautiful blonde. "You guys headed toward Kresge Hall?" He asked hoping they were or at least Buffy was.

Willow recognised the distraction in Buffy's eyes and knew she was no longer present in the conversation. "Um… yeah…" Willow answered for Buffy taking over the conversation with Riley.

From down the crowded hall near the tall window letting in the afternoon light, Buffy saw Graham standing against the brick wall talking to a guy with scruffy black hair. She felt her mouth dry as she eyed him from head to toe. The dark pair of jeans he wore hung on hips and sculpted his bottom in all of the most flattering ways possible. He wore a blue and gray UC Sunnydale T-shirt that showed off his well-built arms and chest.

Graham must have felt her stare because he turned his eyes from his friend and into her direction until they locked with hers. A charming smirk tugged at his lips which only made Buffy's stomach do a heap of flip-flops.

"I, uh, actually have to go." Buffy said very much distracted. She did catch a glimpse of disappointment in Riley's eyes but promptly ignored it. She looked at Willow, "I'll see you guys later." Anxiously, Buffy left the pair and dodged the on-coming students moving all different directions in the hallway.

Willow gave Riley a sympathetic smile patting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Hang in there. She likes you. Buffy _really_ likes you." This gave Riley a bit of encouragement. "She just has a meeting with her advisor that she forgot about." Willow knew that it was a lie. In fact, Willow didn't have any idea what made Buffy take off so quickly. She was convinced from their nights in the dorm room gossiping about Riley that she really did have romantic feelings for him. Willow pushed the TA onto Buffy enough in hopes she would take the bait.

* * *

Graham watched as Buffy walked closer to him. Without moving his eyes from her, Graham patted his friends shoulder and said his goodbye's. His friend looked back to see where Graham was running off to. His eyes set on a beautiful blonde coming towards Graham and understood perfectly. He smirked happy for his friend then made himself scarce.

"Hey," Buffy said in the sultriest voice she could muster without sounding stupid or too slutty.

"How was class? Did you learn things?" Graham asked her teasingly.

Buffy's smile widened, "Oh yeah, there were even chalkboards, pencils, and students sitting at all of the desks."

Graham's eyes widened, "That sounds strange and unusual."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out alive."

"I'm so glad it worked out." Graham smirked holding out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

Flattered by the gentleman gesture, Buffy looped her hand around his elbow. "We shall." Buffy said with a smile letting him leader her out of the building.

They walked into the courtyard and spotted a vacant bench near a large artsy water fountain.

"But seriously," Buffy continued, "I fell asleep and I had this weird dream."

"Really? Dreamin'? Say, did I happen to appear in this dream of yours?" Graham tilted his head to the side enjoying their flirtatious game.

Buffy turned her head to him and smiled, "There might've been a cameo." She dropped her hand from around his elbow and faced him fully.

"Yeah?" His smile widened.

"It was more like a featured role, actually."

Graham's chest tightened with excitement. Confidence radiated off him the longer Buffy seductively looked up at him from under those long dark lashes. He took a small step closer to her still wearing a smile. "As your leading man was I… romantic?"

"I'm not saying a word." Buffy teasingly fired back.

"Tease." Graham chuckled and reached out taking her hand that was at her side. He guided her to the bench beside them and sat down.

Buffy tried to give them an appropriate amount of space without trying to be too pushy. Their knees touched. One of his hands wrapped around hers and the other was stretched out across the length of the bench behind her. "What are you doin' tonight?" Graham finally gathered enough nerve to ask her out on a date as he should have done a long time ago.

"Patrolling," Buffy replied without hesitation.

Graham frowned, "Patrollin'?"

Buffy's eyes widened realising what she had said, "Oh, uh… pe—trole—um." She stuttered to back track herself.

"Petroleum?" Graham laughed finding her adorably strange.

"Uh-huh," Buffy smiled sweetly happy he didn't run for the hills for her odd little slip-up.

"Well, I was thinkin' of askin' you out or somethin'… but if your too busy with crude oil fun… I'm willin' to reschedule since I'm obviously so low on your list."

Buffy's smiling sweetly, her face twisted with surprise when he revealed that he was finally going to ask her out on a date. "Out on a date?" She asked trying to hide the hopefulness from her voice not wanting to sound desperate.

"That was the general idea. If you really want, we can have a candle light dinner beside a pump jack if that's what you're into. I'm flexible."

Buffy playfully slapped his chest taking a moment to notice his chiseled muscles underneath the T-shirt. "I'd love to—err—maybe not so much a date by a pump jack. Would this date have dancing?"

"The hoedown, of course. What other type of dancin' is there?"

Buffy laughed when her eyes caught the time on his watch. "Will you be wearing a ten gallon hat and an obnoxious belt buckle?"

"With the home state of Texas engraved on it." Graham said with a lousy Texan accent.

Buffy's smile widened, "Oh, then I _absolutely_ accept."

Graham was floating on cloud nine. She had accepted his date invitation. "How does Friday night at eight sound?" Graham moved his arm from the back of the bench to Buffy's arm. He lazily ran his fingers down her arm, feeling her soft tan skin to her hand as if it were a gesture of old habit.

"Friday night at eight sounds perfect." Buffy felt the soft pull of his eyes bringing her closer to him.

"Good…" Graham's eyes slipped down to her partially parted lips. The soft curves of them hypnotised him. He wanted nothing more than to taste the flavour of her lipgloss. He dreamt about those lips. He felt like an adolescent twelve year old boy for the amount of times he has fantasied about Buffy. It was worse than his Princess Leia _Return of the Jedi _phase.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat feeling his stare of desire. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to feel his hard, solid body against her and those arms tightly wrapped around her body. Everything about this man sent her head spinning from her shoulders. It frightened her to think that there was another man; that was not Angel can have such an effect on her.

So close to kissing his lips, she could feel his warm breath against her face. Buffy drew back her head suddenly. "I gotta go… I have… class and… crude oil." She announced in the most awkward way possible. Inwardly, she was shaking her head with disappointment. _You're a moron. Finally! The guy you've been mooning over for months is so close to kissing you and you're going to bail? Seriously?_

"Yeah," Graham clenched his jaw fighting to control his desire. He nodded his head and watched her stand from the bench.

Not wanting to give him the wrong impression of her sudden departure, Buffy faced him and smiled sweetly, "I'll see you tomorrow night at eight." She confirmed. Graham smiled and watched her leave. He caught her heavy sigh and her low mumble, "Fortune favours the brave."

**Next Afternoon**

**Giles' Apartmen**t

"Can't even shout. Can't even cry. The Gentleman are coming by… Sounds vaguely familiar." Giles poured himself a cup of tea and placed it down on the coffee table. "Are you sure it's not something you heard as a child?"

Buffy leaned back on the couch crossing her arms. "No, I haven't." She looked up to see Spike appear from the kitchen holding a bag of chips.

"It could definitely be one of your prophetic dreams or it could just be the eternal master that is your brain." Giles raised a highbrow wearing a smug smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes unamused.

"Spike?" Giles looked at the vampire as he fell back in the chair across from the couch. "Have you heard of a group called, the Gentlemen?"

"Group of what?" Spike asked with a full mouth of chips.

"Gentlemen," Giles repeated.

Spike frowned, "Dunno," he shrugged with a smirk catching Buffy's glare of annoyance.

"Are you certain?" Giles stood from the couch for a notepad sitting on the table.

"No," Spike's smile widened the irritated Buffy became. He fell back onto the couch popping a chip into his mouth.

Giles rolled his eyes and went across the room to a bookshelf. "Hmm," Giles thought to himself and rummaged through his dusty books of demons and dimensions.

Feeling restless, Buffy stood from the couch and ran a hand through her hair deciding that tonight she was going to patrol then spend the rest of the night pulling apart her closet for the perfect date-wear that would absolutely drive Graham wild. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of him. _Finally something normal was happening to me._

**Downtown Sunnydale**

**Clock Tower**

A pale wrinkled hand with perturbing veins and long thin fingers reached out and opened a lid of the ornate wooden box from Buffy's dream.

A thick swirl of mist streamed from the window and straight into the box. The long thin fingers closed the lid and held his hands together. An evil perpetual grin on the demons fave was wide and menacing. He looked out the window that looked over the town of Sunnydale.

**Next Morning**

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Stevenson Hall **

**Room 214**

The morning yellow sun shine bright through the window into the dorm room. Willow as the first to rise. She reached out her arm and turned off the alarm clock that buzzed. She stretched out her arms and smiled already feeling the happiness of the beautiful day.

Buffy woke soon after and sat up running her hands over her hair. She pushed it back into a ponytail. She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the tight black dress that hung on the door of the closet. Tonight was night of her date with Graham. She was planned on wearing that slim dress for him.

"Morning," Buffy looked at Willow. Her face fell into a deep frown. She repeated herself again and again but the sound of her voice was nonexistent.

Willow's eyes widened looking at Buffy in horror. "I've gone deaf!" She raised her hands over her ears in a panic.

Buffy kicked off the covers jumping to feet then went to the door hearing a soft bustle of people outside in the hallway. She opened the door poking her head out. The dorm residents circled around each other in a confused panic.

_Date night is not looking too good. Oh, man… _Buffy's frown deepened with disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Night**

**Main Street**

The night held an eerie silence that made the air seem cooler and even lonelier. Townspeople moved around the street in a confused daze unsure which way was up again. A number of horrific deaths had occurred in only two nights. Six poor innocent victims had their hearts cut right out from their chest during the night. The Gentlemen needed only one more heart to complete their ritual.

The deaths of those innocents weighed heavily on Buffy's shoulders as she walked down the street in search of the demons. She of course blamed herself for not getting there in time. For not doing something more to save them. Every demonic death that happened personally effect the Slayer. It was her chosen responsibility to save everyone, at this moment she never felt more like a failure.

Walking down the Main Street lost in her own mind of guilt, she hugged her arms around herself and looked up taking in the chaotic scene in front of her. A car had crashed into a fire hydrant. She paused watching the water shoot up to the dark sky when a familiar tingle shivered down her spine.

She turned to see two men fighting down the street. From the darkness, Graham had appeared breaking the fight apart. He took one man to the side and fixed his suit jacket trying to calm him down.

Buffy felt a rush of relief, she had searched for him earlier during the day. But he was nowhere to be found. She felt the wright worry for him as much, if not more than those innocent victims. It was hard to choose which one drove her more crazy.

Graham smirked at the man seeing him visibly calm. Buffy noticed the other man behind Graham holding a metal pipe. He held it up high ready to strike when Buffy caught up to him. Effortlessly, she grabbed the man's wrist and snapped it forcing him to drop the pipe.

Graham spun around to see Buffy standing behind him. He ran his eyes over her quickly checking for any injuries. Wasting no more time, Graham reached out and wrapped both arms tightly around her petite body. He held her tightly against him and kissed the top of her head breathing in the familiar scent of sunflowers. He drew his head back and looked down at her, "You okay?" Graham mouthed running his thumbs gently over her cheekbones.

Buffy nodded trying not to lean into his touch. "You?"

Silently, Graham nodded his head and tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. The lazy smile that danced across his mouth gave Buffy a sense of ease. At that moment, she felt grounded again which was odd because she barely knew this man. She knew he stirred all sorts of feelings inside of her. _But who is he? _Buffy wondered.

She felt herself beginning to drown in the depths of his blue eyes almost forgetting about the Big Bad she was on the hunt for. Without thought, Buffy raised her hand and let her fingers slide down his cheek feeling the rough stubbled surface.

Graham glanced above her head to see a group of teenagers throwing something on the street that made a loud popping sound.

The moment away from his eyes zapped Buffy back into reality. She shook her head slightly and started to back out of his arms. "I should go." Buffy mouthed feeling instant regret.

With disappointment, Graham nodded his head. He knew he had a job to do but all he wanted was to be with Buffy just a little bit longer. He watched as she began to move around him when he caught her arm twisting her back around and held her against his body.

Graham dipped his head down capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. His hands cupped her face with both hands. It took Buffy a moment to respond to his kiss pushing away her initial surprise. She opened her mouth wider inviting him to deepen the kiss but he never did.

As fast as it began, it was over. Graham slowly pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. His fingers twisted around the long strands of her hair. He basked in the feeling of her hot breath hitting his face. His heart pounded in his chest. His jeans tightened when her nails gently scraped from the base of his neck and slid down from his shoulders to his biceps.

"Be safe." She mouthed. Buffy then immediately took off into the night leaving Graham only wanting more.

With just one kiss and Graham was addicted.

**Downtown Sunnydale**

**Clock Tower**

Buffy crashed through the wooden boards covering the window of the clock tower. She landed over the Lackey taking it down to the ground with a thud. She kicked the monster across the room and watched it crash through a beam splintering the Lackey to death.

Buffy felt another presence behind her and heard sounds of fighting. She reached behind her back for the crossbow. When she spun around, she aimed the weapon at the monster. Her eyes widened with surprise when she realised the monster was in fact, Graham. She looked him over staring at the taser rifle in hands arms aimed at her and the green commando uniform clothing his body. Her eyes went back to his face. His shock was apparent as well.

Three other Lackey's jumped down from the top of the stairs. Buffy glanced at Graham who nodded his head with understanding. Buffy ran up the stairs in the blink of an eye followed by Graham.

Buffy fought off the Lackey's tossing them over the railing. She made it into the main area of the clock tower where a group of Gentlemen demons turned to her. Their smiles were wide and their heads tilted to the side curiously. Buffy turned her eyes recognising the ornate wooden box from her dream. A Lackey came up from behind the Vampire Slayer and wrapped his arm around her neck entrapping her.

Graham fired the taser rifle, zapping the Gentleman demon that floated near Buffy holding a scalpel between his long thin fingers. His attention turned when Buffy slapped her hands on the table with urgency. Graham looked down to see what she was pointing at. He nodded his head and with the butt of his gun, Graham smashed the wooden box.

The Lackey tossed Buffy aside just as the mist flew out from the box. A stream of mist entered back into Buffy and Graham.

Buffy looked up at the demons and screamed at the top of her lungs. The Gentlemen's bodies stiffened and their heads exploded to green goo smearing the walls.

When it was over, Buffy panted finding her breath again. Her eyes turned from the dead demons to Graham who stared at her with a disturbed shock.

**Next Day**

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Stevenson Hall**

**Room 214**

With a heavy sigh, Buffy placed the black dress she was planning on wearing for the date that night back into the closet. She was more than disappointed. Finally, she had something to look forward to and of course, just like her life, it turns out Graham was not as normal as she believed him to be.

A soft knock sounded at the door. A moment later, Graham stuck his head into the dorm room. He opened it wider to enter then softly closed the behind himself. "The door was, uh, open."

Buffy faced him closing the closet door behind her and self-consciously fixed the hem of her sweater. "Uh, okay," Buffy said with uncertainty.

Graham crossed the moderate sized room and ran his eyes over the photographs on Willow's side of the room. Some were of her and Oz and other were of herself with Buffy and a few others Graham didn't recognise.

"I guess we gotta talk." Graham looked at her, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed folding her hands over lap. "I guess we do."

Graham sat down on Willow's bed across from Buffy. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Neither dared to look at one another feeling the weight of awkwardness between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek wanting Graham to break the thick silence. She didn't trust her own voice. She lifted her eyes to see he completely avoided looking at her, perhaps feeling the say way as her.

"Well, somebody should say something before one of us graduates." She said softly.

Graham nodded his head with agreement and lifted his head, "What are you?" Graham immediately winced finding his question offhanded and inappropriate.

Buffy glared with a cocked brow and scoffed pursing her lips, "Capricorn on a cusp of Aquarius. You?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that." Graham ran a hand through his short hair. "It's just… damn, you're amazin'. Your speed and your strength… fuck..." Graham's eyes were comically wide with astonishment, "… I've never seen anythin' like it."

"I'm also passionate, artistic, and inquisitive." Buffy stood from the bed and looked at him. "Who are you?"

Knowing that question was going to come up eventually. Graham shifted uncomfortably then stood up from the edge of the bed as well. "You know who I am. What I do..." He moved around the room and faced her. "I can't… I can't tell you."

"Then let me." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Your part of some military monster squad that rounds up demons, vampires—probably have office-sounding euphemisms for them like 'Unfriendlies' or 'Non-sapiens'—"

Graham tilted his head to the side more than surprised of her knowledge. "— Hostile Sub-Terrestrials." He shifted on his feet placing his hands on his hips.

"So you deliver these… 'HSTs' to a bunch of lab coats who perform experiments which, among other things, turn some into harmless bunnies… How am I doing so far?"

With the click of Graham's tongue he answered her, "A little too good."

"Meanwhile, by day, you pretend to be Graham Miller, windy city Chicago boy. Ever _been_ to Chicago, Graham?—God, if that's even your real name."

"It is. And yes, I _was_ born and raised in Chicago and I _still_ believe that the Cubs will one day win the World Series." Graham candidly pointed his index finger at her refusing to take all of the blame. "But you forget, Princess, I'm not the only one who hasn't been honest here."

Buffy sighed and moved to the window before facing him again, "I thought a professional demon chaser like yourself would've figured it out by now. I'm the Slayer."

Graham sat back on his heels with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at Buffy with concentrating eyes.

"Slay-er. The Chosen One." Buffy sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries? You've got to be kidding me…" Buffy rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Sounds familiar. Into every generation someone is chosen to fight—"

"— One girl is chosen." Buffy corrected, "One girl to fight the demons, vampires, and blah, blah, blah..."

"I didn't think Slayers were real. Just some spooky myth that demons made up. Like the Boogyman."

Buffy's arms fell at her sides. "Witness the Boogyman."

"You're an amazin' fighter, Buf. Really, man, you wailed on those guys."

Bashfully, she ran her eyes over him tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You did pretty well yourself."

"I don't see a scratch on you."

"You're not looking hard enough."

Graham's eyes were fixed on her face, "I'm lookin' pretty hard."

Their eyes locked together, Graham took a few steps closer to her. He stopped when he stood before her peering down. He raised his hand and tenderly touched her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheekbone until he slipped over her pouting bottom lip. Buffy's breath caught in her throat wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms and forget about all of this.

Her eyes opened reaching his handsome face, "I really thought you were a nice normal guy."

Graham let out a deep breath but he did not removed his hand from her cheek. "I am a nice normal guy… except for the part where I'm a government secret agent demon hunter. But I'm still that same guy you dropped a textbook on. Everythin' I said to you—every word. It was the truth. I've never lied to you—well, except for maybe this… but before all of this crap…" He searched for a new approach. "When I asked you out, I really, _really_ wanted to take you out. I want get to know you. I accept the Slayer thing. It doesn't scare me away. It _won't _scare me away. C'mon Buf, what do you say? Still want to go out with me? I'll pay and everythin'." Graham gave her a charming smirk that always seemed to make her swoon.

Forcing herself not to fall for his easy charm, Buffy raised her eyes to his face and looked at him sadly. "I think we both need a little more time to—_I_ need a little more time to process… everything. Decide where this—where we—"

Nodding his head feeling a bit disheartened, Graham reluctantly agreed, "Okay. I won't push you. So I, uh, guess I'll just leave." He stared down at her not moving an inch despite what he just said. Buffy did not make a move either.

Like the magnetic force between them, Graham slowly stepped towards her. He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. Buffy raised her eyes to his face gasping a small breath as his mouth lowered down over hers.

The kiss was slow and filled with pent-up desire. Buffy wanted nothing more than to drown in the kiss and the taste of his tongue. It was getting harder and harder for her to be away from him, especially now that there was kissing involved and his kisses were perfect.

Unable to hold back any more, Buffy deepened the kiss. Her hands laid flat on the breasts of his chest and slowly slid up towards his neck when suddenly, the earth below their feet began to rumble breaking them apart.

Graham grabbed Buffy's hand then started for the closet doorway. Graham pressed his body protectively against hers and kept her steady while they watched various objects around the room fall to the ground.

When the rumbling stopped, Graham slid a hand down Buffy's arm getting her attention. "You okay?" He asked seeing the concern in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Buffy removed herself from under Graham's safe arms and stepped out from the closet into the room.

Graham eyed her closely and said, "Somethin' tells me this isn't your first earthquake."

"It's not."

**Hours Later**

**Restfield Cemetery**

With frustration, Buffy stared up at the mausoleums engraved spooky symbols. "Ooh, 'I wonder where I've seen this before?'" She mocked herself feeling foolish. "Where else? The place I spend almost all of my waking hours—memorising stuff off the sides of mausoleums. Big freaky cereal boxes of death—" She froze suddenly hearing muffled sounds coming from inside the mausoleum. Buffy pulled out her crossbow and snuck inside when she saw a large green ogre demon standing over a child's casket.

Buffy appeared at the top of the steps and shot the crossbow at the demon. "Door was open."

The demon angrily ripped the arrow out from its shoulder and tossed it away. He stomped towards the Vampire Slayer and shoved her backwards.

Buffy stumbled back but did not fall. She attacked the demon again with a force. After a few minutes of sharing powerful blows, the ogre demon picked Buffy up and flung her down from over his head. Buffy landed on her side over a headstone and finally hit the grass with a thud.

A shadow casted over her, Buffy quickly recovered and flipped up onto her feet. She spun around throwing a defensive right hook punch. "Graham?" Buffy looked at him with surprise.

Graham rubbed his forearm that blocked Buffy's powerful punch. "Hey, that, uh, flip-thing you did was kinda hot." He lightly tired to joke even though he knew its was an inappropriate time to tease her like so.

Buffy didn't react to his joke and searched for the demon. "Where did the demon go?"

"It's, uh, gone." Graham fell into step with her. "I saw it take off into the woods, headin' south."

"You didn't follow it?" She gave him a glare of aggravation.

Graham raised his brows, "Well, I just saw that thing drop you on your ass… and hard, I might add. I ain't goin' after that thing without a weapon. Besides, at this moment, you're my priority. Are you alright?"

"I'm the Slayer." Buffy said as if it would answer all of his questions and satisfy his concerns.

"So, I guess you're alright then." Graham shook his head and pulled out a walkie-talkie from the hook of his belt. "Base one, this is Flying Eagle one."

"Flying Eagle?" Buffy tried to suppress the smile that was beginning to coat across her lips.

Graham ignored her and continued, "Confirmed sightings of unidentified Sub-T. Have Agent Finn mobilize a patrol team for debriefing at oh-eight-hundred hours."

"Copy that." A muffled voice filtered from the walkie-talkie.

Buffy shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "Very commander-y, Flying Eagle not withstanding. What are you doing here?"

"I was searchin' for this beautiful girl that hangs out a lot in cemeteries." Graham smiled with a head shake, she wasn't buying it. "Fine, I was really headed back to campus, I was plannin' on stoppin' by at your dorm room and try to talk about what happened earlier today when I heard the attack from the street and… here I am."

"I gotta go… get the demon." Buffy moved around Graham heading back toward the woods when his voice stopped her.

"We'll get it." Graham jogged up to her side catching up.

Buffy stopped and faced him. "It's not that simple."

Graham frowned sensing the beginnings of an argument in her voice, "I was thinkin' track the demon, fight it, chop its head off… seems pretty simple—"

"— That's not what I meant!" Buffy let out a frustrated breath. "I can't do this."

"Can't what? Find the demon?"

"Will you stop about the damn demon already? This isn't about the demon. I can't talk to _you_." Graham's brows pinched together with confusion. "I can't do any of it." Her arms fell to her sides. "I can't be with you. It's a mistake. It's a huge black pit of a mistake and I can't go there again."

"Wait a sec," Graham held his hands at his hips giving her a hard stare, "lemme get this straight… When you thought I was an 'Average-Joe' you were willin' to go out with me? But now you find out I'm a little less than average, you what? Head for the hills? Suddenly, you're no longer interested?"

"You don't understand, Graham. I've done this before. I was involved with—You don't know what my life is like!" She yelled at him.

"Then tell me!" Graham shouted in frustration. "Let me in. Talk to me. I wanna know!" He stepped to her wrapping his hands around her shoulders. "I wanna know _everything_ about you. Your favorites foods, your favourite Romantic Comedy, your worst fears and your biggest dreams—I want to _know _those things."

"I can't." Buffy turned away from closing her eyes feeling tears form inside of them. She started towards the woods again when Graham caught her elbow halting her movements.

"Goddamn it, Buffy! You're so confusing!" He stood in front of her blocking her path. "One minute, we're makin' googly eyes at each other—and then we're kissin' the next minute, now you're runnin' away from me so fast, its like I have the ebola disease or somethin'. Seriously, what the hell? I don't get it and I don't get you and I don't give a shit about any of it because _I want you,_ Buffy." He took a brave step towards her knowing he now had her full attention. She stared up at him with disbelief. "God, I want you so badly. I've never felt like this in my life and its scary as hell—It's terrifyin'. I get that you have a past. Everyone does but it shouldn't stop us from being happy. You deserve happiness, Buffy. And I really, _really_ want to be the guy that gives it you."

Buffy turned her eyes to his. They held sadness and bits of pain she remembered her past. "There was a lot of death. Pain. Apocalypse—None of it fun. Do you know what a Hellmouth is, Graham? Do they have a fancy term of it, 'cause I went to high school on top of it for three years. This is a job to you—"

"— It's not—" Graham began to argue.

"— It's an adventure! For me—its destiny. Its something I can't escape. Something I can't change. I'm stuck."

"You're not alone, Buffy."

"No, Graham… no," Her voice was firm and unapologetic though inside she was screaming.

Graham back tracked himself stepping in her path again. "Buffy, please—"

"— My answer is no." Her words were decidedly spoken. There was no question of her meaning of 'no'.

Whatever retort Graham had at the tip of his tongue, died. He stood straight clenching his jaw out of frustration. _She's not interested, man._ He stepped aside for her to pass. He felt his heart tear of his chest as he watched her continue into the woods until she disappeared into the darkness.

Buffy quickly hid herself behind a large tree trunk. Her hand covered her mouth as the tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She hated herself for her harsh words. All she wanted more than anything was to jump into Graham arms and tell him she hadn't meant what she said. Buffy wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. But the pain and the guilt from her past with Angel casted over her like a shadow and reminded her of the devastation she had endured. Just as she did with Angel, Buffy could see herself falling to her knees with heartbreak for Graham. _Not again. _Buffy made a vow to herself when Angel left that she wouldn't fall for anyone like that again. _Please… not again._ She begged to whoever was listening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Later That Night**

**Main Street**

Passing the _Expresso Pump_, Graham glanced up from the device in his hand to see couples exiting and entering the popular coffee shop. His frown deepened with annoyance looking back down to the radar tracking device.

The conversation in the cemetery replayed over and over in his mind. He was so close. She was going to go out with him, she picked out a dress, the perfect shoes and earrings, the whole nine yards, then the Hellmouth happened. In actuality, Graham was more than relieved that she knew about this stuff, otherwise she'd be turned off by his late nights and strange bruises that would randomly appear over his body.

His mind trailed off and into the kiss in the afternoon. It was a much deeper kiss then their very first kiss. He knew she wanted him back by the way she latched onto him. But he also felt her not totally committing to the kiss when her fear took over her.

His stomach started to flip-flop which only meant one thing. Graham looked up from the radar to see Buffy coming from the opposite direction. He watched as she nervously twisted her fingers together as they approached each other.

"Hey," Graham said biting back his happiness to see her again.

"Is this really time for Donkey Kong?" She looked at him strangely.

Graham's brows furrowed over his eyes and realised what she was referring too. He waved the radar device in his hand and said, "I really wanted Space Invaders but the military is pretty limited on their issued video games." He gave her the sarcastic statement with an ease that he was thankful for.

"Gotta take what you can get, I guess." Buffy shifted side to side feeling utterly awkward.

"It reads creature pheromones." Graham explained the devices actual function simply.

"And?"

"Uh, well, it's either got busy with another demon and made little green demons or it has a few friends. I'm thinkin' the latter—better visual…"

"Oh, okay. I better keep moving. You know, Big Bad needing to be squished."

"Right."

The silence that hung in the air was suffocating. In all of the time they've known each other, this awkward silence had never haunted them.

"This is stupid." Graham broke the tense silence between with a frustrated huff.

Buffy nodded in agreement, "I know, which is why we can't do the me and you thing—"

"— No, I mean your stupid." Graham suddenly said taking Buffy by surprise.

"Wow, sweet talk like that melts all of my reservations." Buffy dryly fired back with a seedy glare.

Graham rubbed a hand around the back of his neck fully aware he was royally screwing this up like an idiot. "Shit, I didn't mean that—You know what? I _do_ mean that—I didn't mean that either—Fuck it, I did." His face held a look of determination. "Buffy, you've got this whole twisted sister way of lookin' at things. You say, you're all dark and twisty and on some level you really hope that your expectations are goin' turn out just the way you predicted them. That this," Graham gestured between them, "is gonna end _exactly_ the way you anticipate; A mess of turmoil and misery. And that's bullshit!"

"I've already done this, Graham!" Buffy exasperatedly shouted at him. She took a deep breath and continued, "I've tried it! And every time things fall apart I get sucked right back into the über evil. I can't escape the Slay—" Buffy noticed various people passing them by, "—Fry cook," she lamely covered he, "thing like how you can be discharged from fry cook school. But when I get discharged, it's permanently fired."

It never occurred in his mind of the possibility of Buffy dying. It was impossible for him to imagine a world without her in it. "I get it." He looked at her. "I really do. It did the research. I read the fine print. I'm well informed about… fry cooks." He couldn't help but sound awkward. "I'm not talkin' about other fry cooks, Buffy. I'm talkin' about _you—_the dark and twisty mess that is you. You're so scared of failing. I'm already tellin' you, this relationship wouldn't be easy. It would take a lot of work. But I want it, Buffy. I am all in. Don't close the door on us yet."

Buffy fought the desperate need inside that wanted to hook her arms around his neck and kiss the frown from his face. She did want him. It frightened her of how much she did. Images of Angel flashed through her mind. There was a time not so long ago that she would've never looked in any other direction but Angel's. She remembered fighting with Angel that she didn't want normal; That she didn't want… human.

Her eyes reached his and darkened, giving him her final answer. _This is the only way. _She reminded herself once more. "It's my business. So why don't you just… leave me alone."

Graham released the breath he hadn't realised he held. He could easily see the resolve in her eyes. _She's not gonna change her mind, man._ Graham told himself and stood tall towering over her. He took out the radar tracking device from his back pocket and brushed past the Vampire Slayer continuing down the street.

Buffy took a deep breath pushing her heartbreak lower refusing to cry over him.

"I just want you to know," Buffy turned to the sound of Graham's voice. He stood behind her only a few feet away still holding the electronic device in his hand. "you can say no all you want. You can shut and bolt lock every door and window you've got. But _I_ just want you to know, I will fight for you, Buffy Summers."

The surprise was evident on her face as she watched him turn away and continuing down the street. His words of declaration echoed in her mind over and over again. _You're a fool._

**Ruins of Sunnydale High School **

Hours had passed since Graham heartbreaking conversation with Buffy in the middle of Main Street. Now dressed in his commando gear, Graham followed the lead to a burned down high school.

The sounds of shouting voices lit a fire under his butt. Graham sprinted down the unrecognizable hallway and turned a corner to see the large green demon from the graveyard standing over someone. Graham narrowed his eyes and realised it was Buffy. For a moment he watched as she fought the demon from the cemetery.

Graham entered the former library and grabbed the demon by its cloths, tossing him away from the Slayer.

"Don't let him jump into the Hellmouth!" Buffy yelled, "If he does, we're finished!"

Graham punched the demon away from the gaping crack in the ground. The demon retaliated throwing Graham off of him and straight into Buffy.

Graham took out his gun from his holster belt and fired at the demon drawing it away from the hole. The demon went down in pain.

Laying face down, the demon weakly outstretched its hand for the sack of bones and slid down between the Hellmouth crack.

"I'm going in." Buffy announced standing to her feet quickly when Graham grabbed her hand pausing her movements.

He clipped a hook of a cable rope from his utility belt around her belt loop. "You're comin' back out."

Without another word, Buffy jumped into the Hellmouth. Graham watched the cable wire roll out of control until it snapped. Graham tightened his hands around the cable and used all of his strength to lift the heavy weight. His teeth clenched, pebbles of sweat beaded over his brow as he pulled Buffy and the dead demon to the surface which stopped the ritual from ever happening.

Quickly, Graham moved around the broken pieces the building and helped Buffy out of the hole. His eyes darted over her checking for injuries. She appeared to be perfectly healthy and devastatingly beautiful.

Willow, Xander, and Spike appeared from around the corner meeting Buffy and Graham at the front of the former library. Graham nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It was a gesture Buffy had noticed he only did when he was nervous.

Xander eyed the military issued uniform with wide unsurprising eyes. "So… you're one of those commando guys, huh?" Xander dragged his finger up and down.

Graham's eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights. "What? N-no… I was, uh, p—paintballin'—err—or somethin'—and then I heard, uh, screams and—uh… Yeah, I'm a commando." He admitted with defeat. Buffy looked up at him with amusement.

"Okay." Willow and Xander said with a shrug.

Graham frowned catching the judgmental glare the platinum blonde man staring at him wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt. "Do I know you?" Graham asked.

"Me?" Spike's face widened, "No. No, sir, I'm just an old pal of Xander's here… " He began to say in a horrific Texan accent.

Graham stared at the vampire a moment longer and decided to let it go. "Oh, um, you've got, uh, an interestin' friend." Graham looked from Spike to Xander and followed Buffy out of the high school ruins.

**Next Day**

**Lowell Frat House **

**Graham's Bedroom **

Graham laid on his bed covering his face with his arms. Soft acoustic guitars filled his ears as his heart sank with sadden defeat. He had finally met the girl of his dreams and she was gone. Just like that.

_"__Helplessly hoping her harlequin hovers nearby,_

_Awaiting a word,_

_Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit he runs._

_Wishing he could fly,_

_Only to trip at the sound of goodbye."_

Last night's events replayed in his head over and over. The heated arguments and utter frustration of her resistance towards him spit him in two. Graham Miller was doomed; in more ways than one.

_How the fuck am I gonna get out of this one? I'm screwed._ Graham grunted with disbelief. For one girl he told her everything.

A soft knock tapped at his door taking him from his distracted thoughts.

"Its open." Graham grumbled never moving his arms from over his face.

He heard the door open then softly close.

"Hey,"

Graham snapped from his brooding thoughts and sat up with surprise to hear her breathless voice. Buffy stood at the door with her hands behind her back eyeing him carefully. He was sure after last night, it was all over no matter how hard he fought for her.

"You never called. I didn't know if you… " Buffy nervously trailed off.

Graham stared at her with disbelief that she was standing before her, in his room. Her entire demeanor seemed to be much calmer than he last saw her. It seemed a night of processing information was what she needed. The longer he stared at her, the more he desired to run his fingers through her yellow hair. The way it fell over her shoulders and relentlessly teased him.

"Yeah, I know… Sorry." Graham rubbed a hand around the back of his neck. "I'm just, uh, sort of, uh, distracted." With a heavy sigh, he said, "I'm a deadman." Graham admitted. "Or the secret kind of deadman—or its supposed to be—but a deadman, nonetheless. Then you find out and that's cool—whatever. I'm okay with that… but your friends? Shit, man, could it have been _anymore_ of a fuckin' disaster? I was trained to be good at this shit and I'm like 'Hi, paintball' … I'm a fuckin' moron." Graham shook his head rubbing his hands over throbbing head that ached. "Shit, I should'a just given 'em my security code and rank."

"You have a security code and rank?" Buffy teased trying to lighten the sour mood he was obviously in.

Graham's eyes widened with the horror of yet another slip-up. "_No_… yeah. Fuck!" Graham jumped to his feet and paced back and forth. "Yeah, I do. See what I mean? Total deadman. It might as well be the end of the world." Graham shook his head with disappointment and sat down again burying his head into his hands.

_"__Stand by the stairway you'll see something certain to tell you,_

_Confusion has its cost,_

_Love isn't lying it's loose in a lady who lingers._

_Saying she is lost,_

_And choking on hello."_

Buffy pushed herself from the door and went to him stepping between his knees. She ran her fingers through his short brown partially spiked hair. Her fingers slid from his hair and down the side of his face. "No, it's not." She traced the sharp line of his jaw and brushed the pads of her fingers over his mouth. Graham's eyes closed comforted by the tender touch. Buffy leaned downward capturing his mouth. The kiss lasted only a few moments, it was not nearly long enough to satisfy Buffy's needs.

Graham tucked her long hair behind her ear and searched her green eyes. "Does this mean you want to give us the old college try?"

Buffy smiled softly with a short nod and leaned closer to him with the desire to continue the kiss. "Yes," This second kiss held a sort of passion that had been pushed aside for so long. It was a kiss filled with need and hungry desire. Graham opened his mouth wider and cupped the back of her neck wanting her to deepen the kiss. Buffy smiled against his mouth and happily obliged.

_"__They are one person,_

_They are two alone,_

_They are three together,_

_They are for each other."_

Needing air, Buffy drew her head slightly back. Her arms hung around his neck and her body was pressed against his solid mass of his chest sitting across his lap. "Just as a warning," Buffy caught her breath brushed her nose against his, "I can sometimes be a little high maintenance."

"_Sometimes_?" Graham teased with a lopsided grin.

"Hey," Buffy playfully slapped his chest with a laugh. "I'm not that bad!" Her arms circled around his neck drawing him closer.

Graham chuckled against her mouth and maneuvered them down on the bed. Buffy laid on her back underneath Graham. She moaned into his mouth sucking on his tongue. Graham's hand slowly slid down Buffy's side to the hem of her sleeveless blouse shirt. His fingers began to inch up under her shirt when a low rumbling sound filled their ears.

They broke apart with a laugh. Buffy looked at him slightly embarrassed, "I guess I'm hungry." She said explaining the grumbling sounds of her stomach.

Graham moved off of her but stayed close to her side. He propped his head up with his hand and twirled her long blonde hair around his finger with the other. "How 'bout I take you for lunch?"

Buffy looked at him with a widening grin, "You're my boyfriend for like a minute and you're already buying me things." She kissed his lips. "Best boyfriend ever."

"C'mon, Summers," Graham slid off of the bed holding out his hand for her to take. "I know the perfect spot to eat and then you can tell me how great I am."

"Deal." Buffy took his hand letting him pull her up. She started for the door opening it when she realised Graham wasn't behind her. "Aren't you coming?" Buffy asked with a confused frown.

"I just want to change real quick." For the first time, Buffy realised that the T-shirt he wore had a few tiny holes in it and his jeans had holes as well. She wished she got to witness just how this T-shirt and jeans ended up with holes.

"I'll wait outside." Not waiting for his reply, Buffy closed the room door behind her and stepped down the stairs when Riley appeared from around the corner.

"Buffy?" Riley looked at her with surprise. A smile slid across his face wondering what had brought her to the frat house. He hoped it had something to do with him. He was absolutely ready for the next step in their relationship. He's been preparing himself to ask her out for weeks. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy spun around, "Oh, hi, Riley." The bright smile across her beautiful face gave him the confidence he needed.

"Its good that you came. I was actually just about to call you to see if you wanted to—"

"— Hey, you ready?" Riley's words died on his lips when Graham's voice interrupted him. Graham hopped down the steps wearing a fresh T-shirt and an open flannel shirt over it with a pair of weathered jeans without massive holes in them. Riley frowned as he watched Graham wrap his arm around Buffy's shoulders turning her attention.

The moment Graham came down the steps and called out to her, Buffy had admittedly totally forgotten about Riley.

Riley's stunned expression did not escape Graham's notice.

"You guys know each other?" Riley asked pointing between Graham and Buffy.

"Uh, yeah," Graham officially felt like an ass remembering he and Riley both had an enormous crush on the same girl, "we met on the first day of the semester at the Bookstore."

"I dropped a textbook on his head." Buffy smiled looking up at Graham oblivious to the obvious tension between the two men.

Riley tried a laugh but it chest ached too much to fake it. "How funny…" The shock on his face was still apparent. He wanted to burn his eyes out of their sockets watching Buffy wrap her arms around Graham's waist and looking at him with a happiness he so desired to give her himself.

"We should, uh, go," Graham looked down at Buffy, "before the lunch crowd beats us. We'll, uh, see yea later, Ry." Graham wanted to escape the awkward situation as fast as possible. Buffy hadn't seemed to mind the abrupt exit, only wanting to really spend her time with Graham and no one else.

Riley watched the new couple walk down the grass pathway. Buffy's arm circled around Graham's waist while his arm lazily hung around her neck. Buffy looked up at the dark haired man with a smile. Graham returned her smile and leaned down, brushing his mouth against hers.

_Graham and… Buffy? When did this happen? How could this happen? She was supposed to be with me. I'm the one she should be with. Me._ Riley watched with raging with jealously. _Its supposed to be me._

**_Song Used: "Helplessly Hoping" by Crosby, Stills &amp; Nash 1969_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2**

**Rain Would Gather Too**

**Sunnydale, California **

**Cemetery Woods**

A black hooded group of commandos stealthily moved through the woods aiming their taser rifles into the thick, empty darkness.

Suddenly, a soldier from the top of a hill came tumbling down with a thud. A moment later, a petite powerful mass jumped out from the blackness and attacked the commandos firing their rifles.

Buffy picked up a nearby commando and used him as a shield, blocking the electric blast. She tossed him aside and proceeded to effortlessly fight off her assailants until she was the last one standing surrounded by knocked out commandos.

A new platoon slowly crept up from behind the Vampire Slayer. Buffy knew they were, she kept her back turned pretending to be oblivious when Maggie Walsh's voice commanded, "Lights!"

Giant overhead spotlights brightened the darkness just showing the scene Buffy had created with the attacking elite platoon of commandos.

Maggie stepped out from her hiding place. She forced the surprise from her face not expecting such power and excellence from her seemingly tiny flaky college student.

"Took the patrol team forty-two minutes to track you and you neutralised them in twenty-eight seconds. You're as good as Agent Miller said you were."

Riley removed his mask wearing a wide grin having seen the attack standing with Maggie.

"I was just lucky." Buffy modestly replied. Though she was well aware just how good she was. She was in the middle of trying to make a good impression. _Best not be too cocky_. She reminded herself.

"I see." Maggie trailed her eyes over the young woman knowingly. "Well, still, very impressive." She turned away leaving Buffy with Riley.

"Wow!" Riley began with a wide grin of excitement. "Buffy, that was really awesome! I mean, you really— "

Graham appeared beside Buffy wrapping his arm around her shoulders drawing her attention from the higher ranking commander. Buffy's bashful smile widened when she looked up at Graham. "Did you see?" Buffy's full attention shifted to Graham and, once again, Riley was long forgotten.

"See? Babe, I've got the bruises to show it. Damn, you're strong." Graham rubbed a hand over his chest.

Buffy pouted running a hand over his chest. "Sorry,"

"What did Professor Walsh have to say?"

"I told her that I got lucky but I was just being modest. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Graham smirked kissing her forehead. He glanced over to Riley catching his scowl but easily ignored it. "You wanna get out of here?"

"_Please_," Buffy said almost pleadingly so. She took his hand and let him led her out of the woods.

As the couple made it through the small crowd of commandos, Buffy politely smiled to each solider as Graham quickly introduced her to.

Meanwhile, Maggie Walsh stood in the background in the shadows. Her blue eyes were intently watching the Vampire Slayer. Her frown deepened into a glowering scowl. There was much more to this girl than Maggie had realised and she had full intent to find out everything she could.

**Next Afternoon**

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Rocket Café**

Sitting at a small table drink a double chocolate mochas, Willow listened with wide eyes as Buffy rattled off the story of last nights events with the Initiative soldiers. Willow struggled desperately to keep up with Buffy's hasty tale. She smiled every now and then despite her own confusion. But she proved herself to be Buffy's supportive friend.

Willow wasn't going to lie, she was more than surprised when Buffy came out and told her that she was now dating Graham Miller. She didn't know Buffy really talked to the handsome college man they had met him at orientation months ago. She knew Buffy was attracted to him but nothing came of it. If she would have known Buffy's true feelings for the rugged man, she probably wouldn't have pushed Riley so hard on her. Obviously it didn't matter since Buffy found Graham despite her efforts.

_It doesn't matter._ Willow decided. It was nice to see her best friend finally smiling from ear to ear with happiness again. It seemed to have been ages since she's last seen Buffy this happy. She hasn't been crazy about a boy since Angel. _Could this be the one?_ Willow wondered.

"How was your night last night?" Buffy asked taking a sip of her drink.

Willow shrugged, "Like a normal people. Light on the action-packed. Hope tonight's plans aren't too much of a letdown for you, excitement-wise." Buffy stared at Willow with wide blank eyes. "You remember about tonight, right?" Willow frowned.

Buffy smiled over her coffee cup, "The Bronze… The gang….You kidding? I'm so there. I miss you guys. We haven't spent any time together lately."

"You've been busy." Willow used her best supportive best friend voice. "Fighting armies and stuff. Not to mention other distractions of a more romantic— " Willow trailed off noticing the far off look in Buffy's eyes told her, she no longer had her attention.

Willow turned her head following Buffy's gaze. She looked back at her friend and watched Buffy's eyes brighten with excitement and a smile tug at her lips.

Graham stood at the cashier with his hands stuffed into his front pockets staring at the doughnut display case beside the register.

Buffy trailed her eyes over him. His back faced her which didn't stop her viewing show. Her gaze circled around his jean cladded butt. _Man, he can really wear a pair of jeans_. Buffy admired. She traced the curve lines of his muscular back. He wore dark green almost charcoal coloured button up shirt. _He so delicious when he wore shirts like that._ His long sleeves were rolled up half his arm. _He has really good arms; Nice… and strong…. _Buffy decided with a dreamy smile. He topped the casual ensemble with a pair of worn out brown boots which he frequently wore.

"You want to let him know you're here?" Willow asked watching her friend with amusement.

"Nah, I'm just enjoying a good stare." Buffy rested her chin into the palm of her hand watching Graham order. "Tell me more about your night." She said though still very distracted by her gorgeous boyfriend.

"Well, we spent most of it at Xander's teaching Anya to play poker," Willow smirked and continued though she knew Buffy was no longer present in the conversation.

"Will, I think you're gonna have to get used to—Oh! A doughnut?" Buffy's head popped with surprise. "That's his lunch? He is so going to be punished."

Willow sheepishly giggled finding this giddy Buffy quite amusing.

After paying, Graham turned from the cashier counter and his gaze landed straight onto Buffy's beautiful face. He moseyed over to the friends sitting at a table. "Hey," he greeted bending down pecking Buffy's lips as if it were old habit, "Hey, Willow,"

Willow waved and watched as Graham whispered something into Buffy's ear with made her grin with a nod.

"Is it okay if I—" Buffy began.

"Go." Willow interrupted with a smile. "Go be two wild and crazy kids. Oz is meeting me anyway."

Buffy gave Willow an appreciative smile and stood from the chair taking her unfinished drink with her. Graham hung his arm around Buffy's shoulders as they headed towards the exit. Willow watched Graham offer Buffy a bite of his doughnut. Buffy grinned and took the bite while Graham took a sip of her coffee.

Oz came up from behind Willow sitting the chair Buffy had just vacated. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Young love." Willow smiled dreamily watching the couple exit the café.

**Lowell Frat House**

**Graham's Bedroom**

Graham manipulated Buffy's neck with his mouth. He alternated with his lips, tongue, and blunt teeth in order to make her moan wanting more. He discovered the scar on her neck sometime ago. He made a mental note to ask her about it someday but definitely not right now. At this very moment, he didn't give a rats-ass. But whatever this mark was, it was a major sensitive spot on Buffy's body. Every time his mouth went over it, Buffy squirmed beneath him completely and totally aroused.

Buffy drew her knees up his sides as he moved against her in a motion foreshadowing the next step they were so close to taking. Her strong fingers slid from his hair, down his shoulders, and over his biceps. Graham's hand slipped under Buffy's blouse. It was cool against her skin. It created an odd and addictive sensation within the Slayer as he covered her breast with his palm. She could feel the coolness of his hand through the thin lace fabric covering her breasts.

"We don't have to do this now," Graham muttered against her neck breathing in the scent of her lingering perfume.

"I know." Buffy ran her hand over his stubbly cheek. She drew her head back breaking the kiss in order to look at his handsome face.

"If you're not ready… we can… " Graham groaned right then when Buffy's fingers danced over his erection pressing against the rough material of his jeans. "Shit, Buffy… " He moaned against her neck.

Buffy smiled, "I'm ready. I want to do this."

Graham reached between them capturing her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss against her palm. Buffy smiled and leaned forward closing the small space with another searing kiss.

* * *

Standing side by side outside a large mirror, Graham pressed a few buttons on the secret panel that appeared from the walls. He took Buffy's hand into his own and gave it a squeeze when a green light appeared scanning over Buffy. "Rental scan accepted. New retinal scan accepted. New retinal scan recorded: Summers, Buffy." An android voice said. The mirror suddenly slid open revealing an elevator.

Buffy stepped into the white elevator and looked at Graham. "Remind me to ask Professor Walsh how she keeps her secret underground elevators so sparkly white."

"401 spray. Obviously…" Graham replied with a wink.

"I took a tour in D.C in the seventh grade and I got lost in the Smithsonian." Buffy suddenly blurted nervously.

Graham gave a small laugh and leant back against the elevator wall still holding her hand. "Good thing we've got a buddy system." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Buffy dragged herself into his arms completely swooning over him. She circled her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest looking up at him from under her long lashes. Graham brushed her hair back from her shoulders and slowly kissed her mouth when the elevator suddenly stopped interrupting their romantic moment.

"What happened?" Buffy looked around on edge.

Graham reached over to a hidden panel never removing himself from the spot where he stood and punched a code. "Say something into the panel."

Buffy looked at the metal machine and said, "My minds a blank."

"New vocal code recorded and encrypted. Special Clearance: Summers, Buffy. Identity number: nine, one, four, eight, five." The electronic voice said through the ceiling speakers.

"Now that, that's over with… " Graham closed the panel and continued what had begun a minute before. He dipped his head down capturing her mouth into a deep kiss.

The elevator doors suddenly opened breaking yet another almost perfect moment with her boyfriend. Graham took Buffy's hand and led her out of the elevator to the top balcony looking over the enormous secret government agency.

Buffy's eyes widen, "Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bronze**

"Face it, Will, she's almost an hour late." Xander looked at his best friend from across the tall table. "She's probably off living the life of Graham. I don't think she's coming."

"She is." Willow looked at Xander ignoring the unconvinced eyes of Anya and Oz. "She told me she was looking forward to quality time with us." Her eyes went to the door seeing Buffy enter. "See? Here she comes." Willow then spotted Graham, Forrest, and Riley trailing in behind her. "With Graham and some other guys." Willow frowned with a bit of disappointment.

"Hey, all, sorry about the late-itude," Buffy stepped up beside the table wearing a megawatt smile.

Xander glanced down at his wrist pretending it was a watch. "Late? Really? Huh, hadn't noticed." Xander smirked then turned his eyes to Graham. "You must be Graham." Xander held out his hand.

"Xander, right?" Graham took the offered hand with a firm shake. "Uh, good to see you again. Um, this is Riley, Forrest and few others from the house." He quickly introduced. "We're gonna get drinks. Anybody want anythin'?" Graham looked around the table.

"Coke, please." Buffy looked up at her handsome boyfriend with a smile. She watched Graham and his friends move around the crowd for a moment before turning back to her friends waiting for her attention eagerly.

Willow waited for the Initiative commandos to leave when she asked, "Buffy, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, don't you think you're rushing things a little?"

Buffy frowned with confusion, "I thought you liked Graham."

"Not with Graham—"

Xander stepped in hoping to clarify the confusion for Willow. "— I think what Will is trying to say is, do you think you're rushing it with the Initiative? There's a lot about them we still don't know."

"I know that." Buffy said a bit defensively. "Like, what?" Her face fell with a childish pout.

"Like, what's their ultimate agenda?" Willow began, "I mean, okay, they neuter vampires and demons—then, what? They going to reintegrate them into society? Get them jobs as bag-boys at Walmart?"

Xander looked at the redhead, "Does Walmart actually have bag-boys?"

Willow ignored Xander and continued, "Plus, don't forget, there's that whole three-fourteen thing Ethan told Giles about."

"And I always say a man who worships chaos and tries to kill you is a man you can trust." Buffy said sarcastically.

Willow sighed heavily, "Bad info or not, Buffy, I think you should be asking some questions before you go off to enlist."

A high beeping sound of a pager. Buffy frowned and unhooked the pager from her belt loop looking down at the number code written across it.

"When did you get a pager?" Xander frowned.

The herd of Initiative soldiers soon gathered around Buffy, Graham stood in the front of the pack holding out his hand. "Time to go." Graham told her gently.

Buffy looked back at her friends apologetically.

Willow nodded her head speaking for the group. "I know. Talk later."

Buffy nodded grateful for her friends understanding. She turned to Graham taking his offered hand and led the group out of the nightclub.

**Cemetery Woods**

Jealousy coursed through Riley's veins as he watched Buffy from afar. She stood in the bushes with Graham waiting for him patiently. She appeared extremely bored. Riley sighed as he ran his eyes over her. _She's so beautiful. _He wanted nothing more than to shove Graham out of the way and take his place. Riley scowled at the interaction between the pair. Graham was distracted with the mission task and ignored Buffy as she talked. _I would have never ignored her_. _Graham's doesn't understand how great she is._ Riley folded his arms standing stiffly.

Forrest appeared at Riley's side following the direction of his eyes that landed on the blonde Vampire Slayer. He placed a sympathetic hand on Riley's shoulder, "Face it man, you missed your shot."

"Thanks." Riley grumbled with a scowl. "I just… I didn't see that coming." His eyes shifted from Buffy to Graham holding a pair of binoculars.

"No one did, man." Forrest chuckled. "You waited too long. You wasted all that time wondering why she was so 'peculiar' instead of jumping at the chance to get on that. You should'a just gone for it like Graham, man." Forrest shook his head wearing a teasing smirk.

"Whatever, look at him." Riley gestured out a hand towards Graham. "He's completely ignoring her! What the hell is wrong with him?"

Forrest eyed his best friend for a moment and chuckled, "Jealousy… " he whistled shaking his head amused by the entire situation.

* * *

Buffy stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and swayed side to side with boredom. _Ugh, its dead tonight—no pun intended. Can we go yet? _She had told this to Graham about an hour ago and his response was a distracted grunt.

"I guess she hates me now." Buffy grimaced pushing the dirt under her boot.

"Who now?" Graham grumbled not really listening to her.

With a heavy sigh, Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Professor Walsh."

"Is this about the questionin' thing at the debriefin'?" Graham raised his eyes from the infrared binoculars.

"The Initiative faux pas? Then, yes,"

Graham shook his head and continued to look into the binoculars. "It's a little unusual to ask… _that_ many questions in the military but she doesn't hate you. She's, uh, just not used to you."

"Well, she probably hates me now."

Graham smirked looking up from the binoculars, "It's impossible to hate you, babe." He leaned over and pressed his mouth against the side of her head before focusing back on his job.

The silence that hung between them was brief.

"I hope she has some sort of opinion of me." Buffy said.

"It's impossible not to have an opinion of you." Graham teased and winced when she punched him. "Ow," he was not used to her strength yet.

"Not funny," Buffy glared at him with a small smile.

"It kinda is—Hold on." Graham raised the binoculars to his eyes jumping back into his 'serious-business mode'. Buffy smiled a little finding his sudden personality change very attractive. "Isn't that Xander's friend?"

Buffy frowned peeking through the bushes to see Spike walking by holding a brown paper grocery bag in his arms. "Spike?" Without another thought, Buffy moved around Graham and stepped through the bushes without waiting for Riley's orders. "Spike, what are you doing here?" She raised a highbrow of impatiences.

Spike defensively whirled around. He relaxed realising it was just Buffy. "Oh, it's you. What are you doin' here?" He glanced over Buffy's shoulder to see a militia of taser rifles aimed at him. "Oh, bloody hell, seriously Slayer, this is really low even for you." He sneered. "Settin' me up like this against these ninnies!" Spike pointed at the commandos with his free hand. "You know they're the ones that did this to me! Those little fuckers!" He glared over Buffy's head at the hidden soldiers angrily.

"You know this Hostile, Buffy?" Riley appeared from the bushes still holding his rifle in his arms aiming at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes with a huff as he lit the cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Yeah, it's just Spike." Buffy said running her eyes over him skeptically. "Spike, a word of advice; get gone." Buffy ordered.

Spike glared at the Slayer curling his upper lip bitterly. "Your day will come, Slayer." He flicked his half smoked cigarette at her feet and stalked off into the woods.

Buffy released a heavy breath shaking her head finding the vampire just ridiculous and immature. Graham placed a gentle hand on her shoulder turning her attention when a Polgara demon jumped from the bushes suddenly attacking the soldiers.

Graham spun around to the demon and took out the rifle taser from around his back. The demon picked the military man above his head and tossed him aside.

"Graham!" Buffy called out to him with worry. The Polgara demon shoved the soldiers past him heading straight to the Vampire Slayer. Buffy's face darkened and began to attack the demon. She smashed her fists into the demons face hearing something break.

The Polgara staggered back catching it's footing. From the demons anger, its skewer appeared from its wrist. Buffy saw the skewered arm swipe above her head. Buffy caught the arm and snapped it over her knee. In the corner of her eye, she saw Graham stand from the ground holding a telescoping wand from his boot. He whacked the demon across its back then stepped back with the rest of the solider watching the Vampire Slayer with amazement.

The fight felt as if it was happening in slow motion. Buffy's punches and kicks were crisp, hard, and shattering when they landed into her target. The demon fell to the ground in a bloody mess knocked out cold.

Buffy panted staring down at the demon at her feet. Her eyes lifted from the demon to Graham and Riley standing side by side in front of her. An almost primal smile slid across her lips. _That was fun._

"So… " Buffy began locking her eyes with Graham's. "What do you want to do now?" She asked seeing the hungry desire behind his blue eyes.

Graham smirked.

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Lowell Frat House**

**Graham's Bedroom**

The bedroom door flew open as Buffy and Graham stumbled into the room in a passionate lip-lock. Buffy stepped backwards holding her hands around his neck. Graham smiled into their kiss as he pulled off her jacket. He kicked the door closed with the heel of boot and turned her, pressing her back against the door.

He braced himself at either side of her head panting as she tore through the buttons of his shirt. Graham shrugged the shirt from his shoulders as her fingers now unfastened the button of his jeans. Buffy's fingers scratched over his muscular torso to the rim on his trunks. Her eyes lifted to his and welcomed his kiss.

Her fingers began to push the rim of his jeans down his muscular thighs. She then ripped off the trunks covering him. Graham lifted his eyes with surprise. "That was fuckin' hot." Buffy laughed and kissed his mouth. His tongue slipped between her teeth. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Graham gasped into her mouth in a wet, open kiss when her hand wrapped around his erect cock which begged for release.

Between their heated kisses, Buffy whispered, "Bed." Her hand moved up and down his shaft.

Graham nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around her back and lifted her inches from the floor. He turned to the bed and sat her down. Graham first toed off his boots then kicked off the jeans that were bunched around his ankles, and finally, pulled off his socks. Graham stood before the Slayer completely nude.

Buffy's eyes ran over him with hungry desire. She watched as he knelt down at her feet. He held her foot by the ankle and propped it against his chest. Slowly, Graham reached to the top zipper and began its slow descend down her leg then slipped off her boot. He raised her barefoot and kissed the inside of her ankle. Graham proceeded the same process with the other boot. When he finished, Graham moved back up her body and kissed her throat.

Graham watched her with eyes of endearment. Buffy reached back and unclipped her long blonde hair from its restraints. Graham swallowed watching her hair fall around her shoulders. "Holy fuck… " He wiped a hand over his face mesmerized by the angelic sight before him.

Slowly, Graham's fingers tangled over the small loose knots of her halter top pushing the straps from her shoulders. His mouth kissed and nipped over her skin. Graham grinned against her mouth as he unbuttoned the top of her black pants and slipped them down her legs until they were completely off. He sat back on his knees and admired the vision in front of him. Clad only in black panties, Graham took a moment to revel in the goddess laying before him. He felt dizzy just looking at her. He reached out sliding a hand down her partially naked body, starting between her breasts, over her flat stomach and to the hem of her panties.

"Need you… " Buffy whined sitting herself up and hooking an arm around his neck while her other hand slid down the length of his cock.

Graham smiled in their kiss. His mouth traveled from hers tasting the creamy softness of her skin. He groaned when her fingers scratched through his hair and over his strong shoulders.

With surprise, Buffy turned Graham onto his back and straddled his waist. She rubbed herself over his very present erection. Impatiently, Graham's hands felt the soft skin of her breasts and sides. He grunted as she mimicked the movements of love making. Buffy laughed at his childish impatience and nipped his collarbone with blunt teeth.

Buffy a seductive smile crossed her lips turning her innocent eyes up to his face. Graham was putty in her hands. Especially, when her fingernails scratched down his chest while her other hand wrapped around his standing erection. Graham groaned with pleasure as she gave him a few long strokes.

If Buffy was nervous, it didn't show. Inwardly, she was shaking like a leaf with nerves hoping that she was doing everything right. From the look of it, it seemed Graham was very much enjoying her manipulation of his body.

All of her fears momentarily subsided when Graham suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her onto her back. He adjusted himself between her thighs. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat feeling the teasing sensation of the tip of his cock at her centre.

She groaned at the loss of him when he reached across the bed into a drawer and took out a small foiled square. He sat back on his knees ripping the package open with this teeth and rolled the ridged slippery material over his throbbing member.

Buffy dug her heels into his back of his thighs urging him to move it along. Graham smirked bending down capturing her mouth in hungry kiss while he guided himself into her dripping centre.

"Holy shit… " Graham moaned as he buried himself inside of her instantly surrounded by her perfect warmth. He opened his eyes to see her smiling back at him. That was an image he engrained into his memory._ She's perfect._

A hand went to his face and slid down his jaw his bottom lip. "Kiss me, Graham."

He didn't need to be told twice and kissed her fervently. Graham slowly began to roll his hips keeping a steady rhythm that slowly built swirls of climactic pleasures inside of her, beginning at her pelvis. Buffy laced her fingers into his short hair and deepened the kiss slipping her tongue between his lips as his pace quickened.

**Underground Secret Initiative Agency**

**Monitor Room **

Sitting in a room of a walls of monitors on the wall. Professor Walsh sat in a large chair wearing no emotion on her face as she stared at the monitor that was labeled: MILLER - 11804.

Walsh watched as Buffy rolled Graham onto his back. She straddled his waist passionately rolled her hips throwing her head back, Graham's large hands smoothed up her naked torso and cupped his hands around her breasts as they moved wildly against each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Lowell Frat House**

**Graham's Bedroom**

The early morning sun crept through the blinds bathing over Buffy's sleeping form. The bright rays warmed her skin. Buffy snuggled deeper into the pillow sighing in her sleep. Her nose twitched feeling an itch and soon she noticed the bright sunshine beating over her face which became exceedingly obnoxious.

Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes. She waited a moment for the feeling of sleep to subside when she noticed the strange room she was in. In a moment of panic, she became fully awake. She felt a long arm lazily placed around her waist tighten. Then a pair of warm, wet lips kissed the skin of her neck and shoulder. Her smile widened as the memories of the previous night flooded through her mind. She reached back her hand wrapping it around the back of his head, loving the way his mouth manipulated her entire body.

"… Wake up…" his deep voice whispered into her ear. His blunt teeth gentle nipped her earlobe.

Buffy grinned and turned her head. His mouth hovered over hers for a moment. Graham's hand pushed away any untucked hair from her face wanting to see all of her beautiful features. Graham cupped her cheek and closed the space between their mouths in a deep and passionate kiss.

Lazily Graham rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. His mouth kissed and nipped down the length of her body, tasting her skin. Buffy closed her eyes and moaned biting her bottom lip. He held her legs over his shoulders as he licked and prodded her most sensitive area of her body. "Mmmm… Graham… " she breathlessly moaned his name. Her breath hitched as a wave of pleasure soon washed over her body. She smiled with happiness and relaxed deeper into the pillow, "Good morning… " Buffy opened her eyes feeling like a gooey mess.

Graham's mouth traveled back up her body until reaching her mouth. "It's a very good morning, " he kissed her mouth feeling her smile against his lips.

An annoying chirping sound broke the couple's tender embrace.

Buffy broke the kiss with a laugh. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders then down his biceps, "Your robot bird sounds hungry."

"It's a very high tech alarm clock I'll have you know." Graham rolled off of her and reached for the alarm clock.

"Did you buy it from the toy dispenser at the bowling alley or something?" Buffy teased him pressing her lips against his shoulder.

"Or something… " Graham chuckled trying to turn off the alarm clock that wouldn't shutdown. With a frustrated grumble, Graham slammed his hand over the alarm clock breaking it. His heart skipped a beat when the sound of Buffy's girlish giggle entered his ears. "Shit, I paid two quarters for that thing." His frown was childish.

Buffy's arms wrapped around his chest laying him onto his back. She moved over him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her mouth kissed his throat.

"It was a one of a kind." He eyed the broken alarm clock then tossed it away.

Buffy lifted her head from his neck and smiled, "I'll bet." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

Graham wrapped his arm around her naked waist and rolled them over. He trailed his mouth over her neck and continued to her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around.

"Mmm… Why do you get up so early anyway?" Buffy closed her eyes losing herself in the feeling of his mouth taunting her skin. "… That feels good… " she softly said in the woes of pleasure.

Graham sat back on his knees running his hand over his hardening cock. "I want to get an early workout done."

Buffy propped herself on her elbows watching his stroking hand with interest, "Quite the regimented solider." Her eyes lifted to his face.

"I'm the athlete on the Wheaties box." Graham reached over to the nightstand dipping his hand into the drawer for another foil wrapped package. _Shit, I'm almost out_. He frowned not realizing how many they had gone through the night before.

Buffy ran a hand over his muscular chest then took the condom from his hand and slid it over his throbbing cock. She leaned forward and traced the sharp lines of his muscular chest with her mouth.

Graham grabbed Buffy by her hips as her legs circled around his waist. He held his hardened cock in his hand and slowly slid himself into her hot, wet centre. "Ugh… I am how they train me." He continued.

"They? Who's they?" Buffy asked drawing her knees up his sides. She closed her eyes relishing his thick size that filled her completely.

"The government… fuck you feel good… " He pumped himself in and out with a firm pace. "I was… ugh… transferred out of Special Ops training in—in Mississippi. That's where I met Riley and F—Forrest…" Graham closed his eyes when Buffy's mouth touched his neck, "…We were there when we joined t—the s—secret agency." His words were slurred finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation when Buffy kissed his neck like that.

"Did they tell you what you were joining into?" Buffy met his thrusts. Her hands slid from his shoulders and settled over his biceps.

"They didn't…" Graham moved to his knees as Buffy sat up. She held herself up by her hands. "In the military… you follow orders… n-no questions asked… All I knew… was this was like… CIA—secretive." Graham squeezed his eyes closed feeling the build to his climax. "We didn't know what were getting into until… months later."

Buffy adjusted herself slightly to straddle his lap. She took control over their steady rhythm that naturally sped up. Graham's fingers clenched around her hips. Buffy hooked her arm around his neck and arched her back riding him hard. She dipped her head downward and captured his mouth. Her tongue forced entry between his lips and teeth. Graham was more than happy to oblige her authoritative kiss.

"I don't understand," Buffy said breathlessly breaking the kiss, "aren't you… c-curious about all the science and-and the…ugh, Graham… " Her head tilted to the side and Graham opened his mouth biting her bite mark with blunt teeth. Buffy yelped a moan. "… re-re-research stuff they're d-doing?" Buffy stuttered as sensual pleasure swirled within her.

His hands rolled her hips over him faster and faster wanting to explode but not until she had first. "Fuck… Buffy… " He smothered her mouth with hungry wet kisses.

A moment later, a wave of intense pleasure washed over them. Buffy muffled her cries against his neck, moaning his name, while Graham took her face into his hands and covered her mouth with his lips as he emptied himself inside of her.

Reeling from their passionate love making, Buffy and Graham fell back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Graham pulled Buffy closer against him with the arm that rested under her back. Buffy turned onto her side and rested her head on his chest. With her finger she began to trace the distinct lines of his chest.

Finally controlling his panting breath, Graham turned his eyes down to her head and asked, "What do you really want to know, Buf?"

Buffy tilted her chin upwards to look at him, "What's three-fourteen?"

Graham gave her a look of a surprise. He opened his mouth to answer her question when a cellphone ring sounded.

With an irritated groan, Graham removed his arm from around her and went to find the cellphone in his jeans pocket. He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Miller." Graham answered using a serious professional tone.

Buffy smiled and sat up in the bed. She pushed the thin sheets from her body, uncaring about her nudity. On her knees, she moved behind Graham and wrapped her hands around his chest. She ran her lips from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear. She kissed the small patch of skin behind his ear and bit his earlobe.

"On my way." Graham said then hung up the cellphone.

"Phone call from the 'downstairs'?" She asked resting her chin on his shoulder. Her fingernails gently scratched the down the smooth surface of his back.

Graham tossed the cellphone back on the floor and turned his chin to her. "You know, you're very distracin'."

Buff smiled with amusement and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Am I?"

"Yes, I couldn't get two words out because of you. And now the _Colonel_ is probably sittin' there wondering if I drank too much 'crazy' from the waterin' hole."

"Or you could tell him the truth." Buffy suggested.

"Yeah, okay, I'll just tell him that there was a super hot chick in my bed that was doin' somethin' with her tongue in my ear."

Buffy smiled and kissed his neck, "See! That wasn't hard." Her smile widened when Graham grunted scratching the top of his hand. "Hot chick?" Buffy wondered.

Graham turned his head from the hand he had been scratch and looked at Buffy giving her an easy lopsided smirk, "Smokin'." He leaned forward capturing her mouth in tender kiss that quickly deepened as it grew with intensity.

Graham's arm wrapped around her back. He turned from where he sat and laid her back down over the mattress. Buffy held him close not wanting him to let go of her. She could melt into a puddle of mush by just his kisses and the way his hands softly slid down her body.

Breaking the kiss, Graham rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes looking apologetically, "I hate to do this to you—_especially _when I finally have you in this position—"

"— I know—I mean, I understand." Buffy ran a gentle hand down his stubbled cheek and kissed his mouth. "What is it? What's going on?"

Graham eyed her pouting pink lips he was so addicted to and shrugged, "I dunno." He smiled at her surprised expression and pecked her lips with a quick kiss.

Buffy tilted her head to the side watching him remove himself from around her. She wrapped the sheet around her naked breasts and sat up against the headboard. "You're really not one for questions, are you?" She smiled watching get out of the bed and throw on a pair of worn jeans then a dark blue plaid flannel shirt. After finishing the flannel buttons, Graham sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on his boots.

Graham smirked looking back at her from over his shoulder, "I'll leave the questionin' to you." He crawled up the bed and over her legs. He nipped her lips with his own.

"Be safe." She whispered running her hand down his cheek.

"Always am, babe." Graham allowed himself just one more kiss before he would have to tear himself from her warm embrace. "Don't get dress. I want you just like that when I get back."

Buffy giggled sheepishly watching him walk out the door wearing an aching expression. She relaxed against the mattress then decided to remove the covers. She got out of the bed and found an AM/FM radio sitting on top of the dresser. She switched it on and smiled at the classic rock station that was previously set. The song was sort of familiar to her, she remembered Giles mentioning it at one time or another.

Coming out of the electric guitar solo, a deep raspy voice sang with perfect clarity.

_"Well, I know you want a lover,_

_Let me tell you brother,_

_She's been sleeping in the devils bed._

_And there's some rumors going round, _

_Someone's underground,_

_She can rock you in the nighttime 'til you skin turns red."_

Buffy softly smiled to herself and went into the bathroom turning on the shower faucet when her pager went off.

"Crap… " Buffy huffed and quickly scrambled to locate the beeping pager. "Damn." She sighed heavily. Luckily, she had thought ahead the night before and packed a shirt and a pair of jeans into a bag. She proceeded to get into the clothing as fast as possible. Without much thought, she pushed the front strands of her hair back with a clip and walked out of the bedroom room, softly closing the door behind her.

**Initiative Laboratory**

Professor Maggie Walsh gestured for Buffy to follow her the moment the evaluator doors opened.

"It's a small job—Reconnaissance." Maggie began to explain leading the way to the weapons chamber. "It's probably a waste of a Slayer's abilities… But my boys are on an assignment and—"

Buffy shook her head interrupting Walsh's thought. "— No, it's okay. I'm up for some action."

Maggie rolled her eyes then looked at the Vampire Slayer wearing a forced thin smile. She wagged her finger for Buffy to follow her to a large city map of the Hellmouth town. "I doubt you'll get any on this one."

**One Hour Later**

**Initiative Laboratory **

The monitors suddenly came to an eerie standstill. Maggie Walsh reached forward and turned the volume of white noise static off. The heart monitor beside the one she was staring at showed straight line which meant, death.

The back large warehouse doors opened, Riley, Forrest, and Graham walked through laboratory towards the Professor. The men were sweaty, tired, and frustrated.

"I regret to report Hostile 17 is still at large." Riley stood in front of his friends with his hands behind his back standing at attention. "I've left Beta team to comb the area. But the tracer's—"

Maggie spun around in her swivel chair facing her men. Her eyes were wide and on Graham's unsuspecting face. "— Graham," Graham lifted his eyes to his bosses face. "Something's happened. I—I don't know what to say…" she struggled in search for the words, "… it—it's about… Buffy."

Graham swallowed keeping his expression unreadable. The look in Maggie's eyes told him whatever had happened, it was not good.

"Two of our hostiles broke free and escaped into the tunnels." Maggie continued, "She went after them. By herself…" she watched his expression carefully for a moment then said, "Buffy… She's de—Buffy's dead." Maggie finally said.

Riley's mouth fell opened in utter disbelief. His heart stopped in his chest. _This isn't happening…This isn't happening… _Riley repeated to himself over and over unable to fathom the thought of Buffy being dead. "What? I—I don't understand. How could this happen?"

Maggie did not answer Riley's question right away as she kept her eyes firmly on Graham's face. His expression held no emotion, if anything, she could see the wheels in his head crank round and round.

"I did everything I could to stop her. I told her to wait for a backup team—but she kept insisting she didn't need any team—that she could do it herself." Maggie reached out and placed a comforting hand over Graham's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Graham." Something behind Walsh captured Graham's attention. The Professors sympathetic words had gone unheard the moment the camera feed on the monitors behind to move fading out the white noise static. "She was a very, very special girl—"

"Hello, Professor Walsh." The sound of Buffy's voice from other external speakers entered Maggie's ears.

Slowly, Maggie turned her head to see Buffy staring back her into the camera looking pissed off.

"That simple little recon you asked me to do? Wasn't a raccoon. Turns out it was me trapped in a sewer with a faulty weapons and two of your pet demons. If you think that's enough to kill me, the you _really_ don't know what a Slayer is. Trust me when I say, you're going to find out." Buffy dropped the expensive hardware into a puddle.

The monitors went to static. Maggie turned back to Graham wearing a mask of innocence. Graham slowly lowered his gaze from the monitors to Walsh. A flash of darkness etched in his handsome features. Without a word, Graham turned away from the Professor and his friends heading straight towards the exit.

"Graham! Graham!" Maggie called out to him in a panic.

Riley caught up with his best friend grabbing him by his elbow. "Graham, hey, wait! The Professor is talking to you! She can explain—"

Graham's eyes narrowed on Riley's hand that held his elbow. Riley dropped his hand and helplessly watched Graham exit.

"Agent Miller! Graham, I order you to stop!" Maggie desperately commanded.

Graham never looked back at the Initiative as he walked out opening and closing the door behind him.

**_Song Used: "Witchy Woman" by Eagles 1972_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Giles' Apartment**

The entire Scoobie gang met at the former Watcher's apartment. Buffy stood in front of the room with her back to the front door explaining exactly what had happened at the Initiative and Professor Walsh's plan to 'dispose' the Vampire Slayer.

The front door of the apartment flew open. Graham entered without invite. His eyes were pinkish, wide, and wild. Buffy spun around to him just as his arms wrapped around her. He held her tightly against his body and kissed her shoulder burying his nose into her hair. "I'm so sorry." Graham's voice was muffled against her shoulder. "I didn't know… I didn't know… "

"I know. I'm okay." Buffy reassured him holding him tightly.

He drew his head back holding her face into his hands checking her for injury. There was nothing marking her beautiful face. "I am so sorry, Buffy. I knew somethin' wasn't right when I got there—I should've known."

"It's not your fault." Buffy ran a hand down his cheek finding his skin clammy under her palm. Her eyes darted around his face and noticed that his usual tan complexion was unusually pale, almost yellowy-white. His magnificent blue eyes were red with dark tired circles around them. "Graham…?"

Graham cut her off and kissed her forehead feeling relief until the sight of platinum hair caught his attention. Graham narrowed his eyes over the vampire sitting on the stairs. "You," Graham removed himself from Buffy's arms slowly moving towards Spike. "You're the vampire. The one from the graveyard. The one we've been searchin' for all around town. Hostile 17." Graham's voice was jagged with irritation.

"No, I'm just a friend of Xander's—" Spike rolled his eyes dropping the pathetic Texan accent. "Bugger it, I'm your guy."

Wearing a mask of anger and disbelief, Graham spun back around glaring at Buffy. "You let him go but you knew this was the vampire?"

Buffy shook her head needing to explain herself, "It's not like that."

"Then what its like?" Graham suddenly yelled surprising the room. His body started shivering, beads of sweat dropped over his forehead.

"Graham," Buffy said his name softly with concern, "are you okay?"

"Is it hot in here?" He folded his arms over his chest as if he were freezing but the sweat down his face told them otherwise. "Are you sure you're okay?" Graham suddenly asked with genuine concern.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes went to his scratching hands. "How about you? You're looking a little…Do you want to sit?" Buffy gestured to a chair that Xander was sitting in. Xander jumped to his feet and pushed the chairs towards the ill man.

Graham looked at the chair trying to figure out the blurry shape then shook his head backing away towards the door.

"Graham?" Buffy said his name softly as his eyes wildly darted around the room. Cold sweat stained the green T-shirt he wore. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Graham squeezed his eyes closed trying to focus on her voice. He opened his eyes to see a million Buffy's staring at him with worry. His jaw clenched suddenly feeling a wave of nausea. He stepped back hitting his back against the door as Buffy slowly came closer to him. She reached out her hand to touch his face when he slapped her hand away. "_Stay away from me!_" Graham growled and violently shoved her away.

Buffy stumbled backwards catching her footing. She looked at her boyfriend with surprise when she noticed his hypnotising blue eyes were blackened. "Graham—" Graham ran out of the apartment leaving the gang baffled with confusion and concern.

"Uh, what the hell just happened?" Xander looked at Buffy then to Giles.

"I have no idea." Buffy hugged her arms around herself.

**Following Morning**

**Harris' House**

**Xander's Basement**

Roadrunner dropped an anvil on the Coyote's head then took off through the desert. Buffy, Willow, and Anya stared at the cartoon with blank eyes. They watched the Coyote hop away like a dizzy accordion.

"That would never happen." Buffy frowned scrunching her nose with confusion.

"Well, no, Buf, that's why they call them cartoons and not documentaries." Willow gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"What do you think is wrong with Graham?" Anya suddenly asked. After getting to know the ex-demon in only a few short months, it didn't take an Einstein to know that Anya was as blunt as they came. Just when they thought Cordelia didn't have a filter…

Anya turned her head to Buffy and continued, "You said he was nowhere to be found when you last searched for him."

Buffy looked away from the eyes watching her. She hated what was happening to Graham, mostly because she had no idea what was happening to him. The last time she saw him at Giles', he was a wreck and no one had any answers. But something inside the Vampire Slayer told her that this was the Initiative's doing.

"It'll be okay." Willow laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Graham's just… confused that's all."

"I don't know." Buffy shook her head wearily. "Seems like things could get heavier. I mean, his world is falling apart. You guys were there. He totally freaked out and bailed without a trace."

"And after all that you went through with Angel… " Anya felt a sorry for the young blonde. Having this new found perspective on the human world, especially when it involved a selfless person, it was sad to see someone like that having to work so hard to find happiness. "You should get a boring boyfriend like Xander. But you can't have Xander." Anya glared.

"That was the idea. Graham was supposed to be Mister Joe Guy. We were supposed to do dumb stuff like hold hands through the daises going 'tra la la'."

Willow pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, "Poor Buffy. Your life resists all things average. But I can't really see Graham going, 'tra la la'. He's much too manly for that kind of thing."

"Oh, for sure," Buffy smiled at the image of Graham skipping through the daisies as awkwardly as possible.

"So dump him." Anya blatantly suggested. "But you can't have Xander."

"I'll try to remember that." Buffy smirked for a moment the sighed heavily. "Anyway, it's too late. I'm already at the, 'I hurt when he hurts', 'I smile when he smiles' stage." Buffy rested her head back against the pillows.

"I hate that part." Anya frowned feeling that emotion of sympathy for the young Slayer.

"So, I just have to make it work." Buffy said with an air of determination.

"I bet you will." Willow nodded her head.

"No, no bet. I _will_ make it _work_." Buffy said with determination. She sat up a bit straighter feeling a serge of confidence run through her veins.

Xander's stomping feet from the steps turned the girl's attention. He fumbled as he moved around the pull out bed to the square box tv. He turned the dial to the news channel.

"Sunnydale is still reeling from a new crime. A source in the Coroner's Office tells us that the boy was stabbed by what looks like some kind of large skewer. The killer is still at large." The news anchor reported.

Xander turned off the tv facing Buffy and the two other girls sitting in bed with her.

Buffy knew exactly the demon who was responsible for the death. She stood up from the bed and be gan to pace back and forth. "The Polgara demon had a skewer in its arm. That was the one Maggie especially wanted us to bring back alive." Buffy thought back to the demon back at the cemetery a few nights before. "I'm going to the crime scene and see what I can find out." Buffy stood straight and powerful like a true General. "You guys research the Polgara demon—I want to know where it is. And when I can find it. I'm going to make him pay for taking that kids life. I'll make him die in ways he can't even imagine." Her primeval expression soured with realisation as she glanced down at her attire. "That… probably would have sounded more commanding if I wasn't wearing my Yummy-Sushi pyjamas." Buffy frowned.

**Woods Near Restfield Cemetery**

There was no one left at the crime scene as two medical examiners rolled a black bag on a stretcher into an ambulance.

Buffy stood on the top of a hill close enough to hear what was being said and far enough not to be noticed.

A dark shadow casted over the Vampire Slayer blocking the beaming sunlight. Buffy turned to her shadow and gasped surprise of who stood behind her. "Graham?"

"Walsh is dead." He said plainly. There was nothing behind his voice; not one ounce of emotion. His blue eyes were dark and completely blood-shot. They darted left to right, up and down wildly until they focused on her. "I was half expectin' you to be jumpin' up and down with happiness—goin' ding dong, the bitch is gone." He smirked seemingly unaware of the sweat dripping down his face.

Buffy's eyes widened offended by his morbid accusation. She pierced her lips angrily holding an almost lethal glare. "Happy? How can you say that to me? Of course I'm not happy. What happened? Who killed her?"

Graham stood straight lifting his chin up slightly, "That's classified."

"Classified?" Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "The Polgara. It got her—then it escaped. Didn't it?" She quickly pieced Professor Walsh's and the child's murder together. Buffy looked at Graham knowing she was right by the way his expression darkened. "I'm going to find it." She vowed to him. "And destroy it. Then you'll stop asking how 'happy' all this death makes me." Buffy pushed past him only to have his hand catching her arm stopping her movements.

"I'm goin' with you."

Buffy looked up at him up and down for a moment. She knew that expression he wore. It was determination and pure stubbornness. There was no use in telling him anything otherwise. "Fine. But we have to move fast."


	13. Chapter 13

**Main Street**

**Willy's Bar**

The bar was rundown dive, filled with mingling demons regulars minding their own business.

As soon as Buffy entered the tired bar, she felt the rooms tension. She knew all of the demons felt her presence. She also knew that every demon lounging at the times listening to painful country music knew that the petite blonde was the Slayer.

A short and crooked bartender turned from the glasses he was cleaning and frowned with a heavy sigh. Beads of nervous sweat slipped down his forehead recognising Buffy. "Awe, man, you're killin' me here." Willow whined throwing his damp rag into the sink forcing himself not to quiver under the Slayer's icy glare.

"I missed you, too." Buffy smirked and leaned her elbow onto the counter top of the bar. "Joint's jumping." Buffy eyed a demon sitting on a stool nursing a drink of goo.

"Yeah! You know, I'm makin' some changes with my life. Gettin' away from my old image." Willy said nervously.

Buffy raised a brow wearing a smug smirk, "What, you mean as a double dealing snitch?"

"Uh-huh, I know you're gonna think I'm blowin' smoke, but after those apocalypses demons nearly did me in. I had an experience of the spiritual variety." Willy looked at her trying his best to convince the Slayer.

Buffy stared at the bartender impatiently. "That's swell, really. But I sill need to know if you've heard anything about a Polgara demon doing some killing over the last few days."

Graham entered the bar behind her and frowned taking in the demons surrounding him. He didn't understand why, but his blood began to boil with anger. "Buffy, what the hell is this?" He scowled impatiently as Buffy spoke to the bartender. "I thought we were tracking the Polgara demon, not buying 'em a round."

Buffy took a deep breath growing tired of her boyfriends strange new sour attitude. "Well, that's why I'm trying to do until you interrupted me." Her tone dripped of irritation.

"Yeah, man," Willy foolishly intervened between the lover's spat, "she's just cooling her dogs like the rest of us. Now why don't you relay—"

Graham couldn't control his movements as he reached out a hand suddenly and grabbed a fist full of Willy's white wife-beater shirt and slammed him back against a wooden pillar with a hard force. "I think you should shut the hell up right about now." Graham growled. His eyes narrowed onto the scrawny man. "Are you even human?" Graham took out a hunting knife from his utility belt and held the blade over Willy's chest. Willy swallowed nervously feeling the cool metal touch his cheek. "Maybe I should spilt you open just to make sure." Graham's eyes flicked to Willy's face.

"Graham, let him go. He's human." Buffy rested a gentle hand on his forearm not to startle him.

Graham clenched his jaw and dropped the smaller man to his feet then removed his arm from Buffy's reach not wanting her comforting touch. "He harbors demons and that makes him one of the good guys? Like you?" His glare was scrutinising and judging. It was a look Buffy hoped she'd never see in his eyes. It terrified her to the core.

Pushing back her emotions of insecurity, Buffy watched his body tremble. "You're shaking."

An elderly woman stood from a barstool and headed towards the door when Graham took out a gun from its holster and aimed it at the old woman's head cocking back the hammer. "Hold it! I never said anyone can move." In the corner of his eye, he saw demons shift slightly in their chairs watching the scene. "I didn't tell anyone to move! _No one moves!_" Graham furiously commanded.

The old woman cried with terror under the guns aim.

"Hey! We've got new rules here. No killin'." Willy inched back, closer to the demons sitting at the bar watching the military man lose control of himself.

Graham turned his head to Willy and kicked a nearby barstool into the wall angrily. "_Shut the fuck up!_" Graham's attention shifted to the Vampire Slayer moving in front of the gun's barrel protecting the old woman. "Buffy, what the fuck is going on!" His were forced through gritted teeth.

Buffy did not respond as she simply stared at Graham with soft eyes. Graham realised what he was doing and threw back his hand crashing it into liquor bottles. His entire body shook suddenly freezing. Sweat soaked his skin. He squeezed his eyes closed then opened them unable to shake the feeling of dizziness. His breath was rigid and rapid. Buffy slowly stepped beside him and ran a soft hand through his damp hair and down his wet neck.

"I don't—I don't know what's wrong with me." He said through gritted teeth unable to stop them from chattering.

She ran the backs of her fingers down his damp and pale cheek. His face was hot under her fingertips though his body shook as if he was freezing cold. Her eyes went to his hand moving over his other as he began to scratch bleeding, raw skin over his hand. Buffy grabbed his hand stopping his actions, "Hey, hey, no, Graham, stop it." Her voice was soft almost a whisper.

Graham winced feeling a continuous shooting pain travel through his body. The sounds around him intensified to an unsettling high shirk that almost brought him down to his knees with his hands over his ears. "I—I can't… " His watering blood-shot eyes went to her beautiful face. "Help me. Please… "

Buffy slid a hand down his arm, "I'll help you." She promised giving him a partial sense of comfort.

**Harris' House**

**Xander's Basement**

Graham hesitated laying back on the foldout bed. His blood-shot eyes were wide watching Buffy sit down on the edge. She placed a gentle hand over his chest pushing him down on the mattress.

Willow stepped up to Buffy holding out a lukewarm cloth. Buffy accepted the cloth and folded it in half. She began to dab the damp cloth across Graham's sweaty forehead trying to warm his freezing body. He squeezed fists full of the bedding desperately trying to stop his shaking hands.

Buffy ran a soft hand down Graham's clammy stubbled cheek. She felt her insides rip apart at the sight of this strong man weak and sick. She felt his shaking only slightly ease the moment her hand touched his face.

Willow tapped her hand over Buffy's shoulder holding out a glass of water.

Buffy smiled appreciatively and took the offered glass of water and offered it to Graham. "Take a sip of water." Graham sat up. His entire body ached with pain He soon coughed up the liquid dribbling it down his chin. Buffy dabbed the water away then held a hand against his chest, "Lie back down," Buffy whispered, "rest." She told him.

Graham shook his head with panic, "I—The other's… are feeling this too… F-Forrest an—and R-R-Riley." He stuttered squeezing his eyes closed groaning when a shot of pain coursed through is body.

"Shh… " Buffy held a finger over his lips hushing him. Buffy combed her fingers through his short sweat matted hair. "No more talking," Graham began to scratch his wounded hand. "No, stop it. Stop." Buffy held his hand away from the injured one. "You're hurting yourself." She removed the bandana from her hair and tied it around his wounded hand. Her eyes went to his face and slid finger down the bridge of his nose. "You're sick." Graham stared at Buffy with wide eyes as he listened to her distorted voice trying to make out the words she whispered to him. "Once you get some rest—"

"— _No!_" Graham sat up only be stopped by Buffy's firm hand.

"You need to rest, baby." Buffy's voice was soft.

"The Polgara—"

Buffy held her fingers over Graham's lips cutting off his words. "Don't worry about that. Sleep." She raised a blanket over his chest. "Sleep… " Buffy continued to idly comb her fingers through his hair watching his eyes grow heavy as they slowly shut. She watched with a broken heart as he desperately tried to relax his body and trust her soothing voice. Buffy took his hand that was over his chest and raised it to her lips and kissed his knuckles without disturbing him.

Buffy then stood and crossed the room to the curtain closing off the area of the bed. Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Anya stood from their seats looking at Buffy with sympathetic eyes.

"How is he?" Giles asked though he had heard Graham's struggles.

"Something's effecting him physically. Whatever it is… it's getting worse." Buffy said getting nervous for her boyfriend's wellbeing.

"Do you think Professor Walsh did something to him?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. He said, it was effecting the others. So, I guess so… " Her mind drifted back to the sick man on the pullout bed, tossing and turning in his sleep.

"It's gonna be tough to figure this out because of Maggie's deadness and all… " Xander pointedly said.

"She must've left records somewhere… About Graham and three-fourteen—all of it. And I doubt she was the only person at the Initiative who knew what she was up to."

Oz looked at the Slayer, "So what's the plan?"

"I need you guys to keep searching. Xand, you and I will go in undercover." Buffy slowly turned away from her friends peeking back through the curtain to see Graham gritting his chattering teeth in pain. Sweat dripped from his forehead over his handsome face. His body shivered in his sleep holding the blanket up to his neck. "We have to move fast."

* * *

Hours passed since Buffy and Xander took off into deep undercover sneaking into the Initiative to find Graham a cure.

Every twenty minutes, Anya, Oz, Willow, and Giles rotated in checking on Graham. They dabbed a damp cloth over his forehead and checked his pulse.

It was Anya's turn. She stood from her seated position and went to the curtain drawing it open. She jumped back startled by Graham standing on the other side. His eyes were wild and red from sleep deprivation. The circles under his eyes were dark and sunken in. He was pale, almost deathly pale. His body trembled with a mixture of hot and cold. His dark green military issued undershirt was soaked with sweat. It clung against his muscles. His chest heaved heavily with each breath. "Where's Buffy?" His voice was jagged.

"She'll be back." Oz stood from the chair. "Do you need something?" He asked stepping forward getting a sense Graham was even more unstable that they had last saw him.

"Just tell me where she is." Graham ran a hand over his clammy sweaty face and scowled.

Giles took a tentative step forward towards the sick man. "You're not well, Graham. You need to rest. Buffy will be back soon." He told Graham gently trying not to spook him.

Graham extended his arm out to the side and punch his fist into the sheetrock wall. "_Tell me where she is!_" He shouted then violently began to cough. His body could not handle the stress of rising his voice. It felt like all of the air left his lungs and suffocated in his throat.

"She went out to find out what's making you sick." Willow said.

"_I'm not sick!_" Graham yelled in the redheads face. "Stop sayin' that!" Then, it all suddenly fell into place. His eyes snapped up to Giles' face then bounced down the line of faces. "Are you tellin' me, Buffy went into the Initiative?"

"She's just trying to help—" Willow tried only to be screamed at.

"— She doesn't belong there! It's too dangerous!" Graham dug his fingers into his hair pulling at it cowering over wanting to vomit.

Anya took a brave step when Graham snapped his eyes to her. "Say, Graham, why don't you just lie back down and tell us just how dangerous it is."

In the background, Giles and Willow rolled their eyes at the ex-demon.

Graham reached out gripping his hands around Anya's shoulders and shoved her straight back into the wall with a thud knocking the wind out of her.

"Graham!" Giles called out to him startled by the violent act.

"_She doesn't belong there!_" Graham yelled ready to tear the room apart in a fit of rage.

"Graham?"

Graham spun around and doubled back surprised to see Buffy standing behind him with Xander. He gathered his footing quickly and took notice of the white folded lab coat in her arms and a white paper bag in Xander's hands.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Buffy asked him reaching her hand out to touch his cheek.

"You left." Graham's jaw clenched trying desperately to control the rage swirling inside of him. "You went into the Initiative." He chest heaved with heavy breaths straining his anger.

Buffy could sense he was about to blow up. The sickness swimming through his veins enabled him to control his emotions. It was one of the symptoms the Initiative doctors told her. "Graham, you need to lie back down. We have something that will help you, but you need to lay down." She told him gently taking his hand and led him back to the bed. "Lay down, baby."

Graham started to sit down when he whipped around facing her. His hand shot out and around her chin roughly squeezing her cheeks. "You shouldn't have been there. You're so stupid." He reddened dark eyes scanned over her with disgust. "You shouldn't've been there you, stupid fuckin' bitch." He spatted.

Buffy could hear Xander's voice raise to her defense. She reminded herself that Graham hadn't meant anything by it. It's the sickness talking. It's not him. "No, no, it's okay." Buffy spoke up reassuring her friends. Buffy lifted her hands and ran them down Graham's sweaty face. "It's not him. It's the sickness talking. It's not him. " She watched Graham visibly calm and leaned into her comforting touch. "Lie down." Buffy told him again with a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean—" Graham dropped his head and started to sit down on the bed. He lifted his head watching Buffy sit down beside him. His eyes were wide and childlike afraid to be left alone.

"Rest your head." She gently guided him to rest his head on her lap. Graham shifted to his side and buried his head into her lap. Buffy combed her fingers through his short hair listening for his rigid breath the even out until he was asleep. "Xander," Buffy quietly whispered looking up to her shaggy haired friend, "can I have the syringe, please."

"What's the syringe for?" Willow asked watching the exchange between Xander and Buffy.

"Um, Doctor Angolan gave it to me to cure Graham right before Adam killed him." Buffy explained as she ran gentle fingers over the sweaty cool skin of his arm. Buffy traced the line of a popping vein in the inside of his forearm. "Shh… you're going to be okay." Buffy whispered into his ear and gently poked the syringe into his vein and pushed down watching the blue-ish liquid until it disappeared into his arm.

A moment later, Graham groaned in pain helplessly. Buffy could do no more but just run her in soothing circle over his back and down his arms. She combed her fingers through his hair watching the medicine take its affect on him.

"You're okay… you're going to be okay." Buffy whispered into his ear caressing his pale clammy face.

"Adam?" Giles asked trying to avoid looking at the weak man nestling his head into Buffy's pelvis like a child.

Buffy tore her eyes from her boyfriend to the ex-Watcher. "Adam is a Frankenstein-solider-demon-hybrid-thing. He was what Professor Walsh was hiding in three-fourteen." She gently shifted Graham off of her lap and rested his head onto the pillow. She stood and fixed the blanket to cover the length of his body. She leaned down and pressed her lips over his sweaty brow and whispered, "Sleep."

Buffy stood tall and faced her friends, "So about Adam… "


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Days Later**

**Sunnydale, California **

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Buffy's Bedroom **

Graham opened his eyes slowly with an extraordinarily pounding headache that rattled his skull.

Slowly, Graham sat up still a little weak. His hand rubbed over his face noting the thickening, five o'clock shadow that adorned his cheeks and chin. Fully opening his eyes, Graham frowned not recognising the bedroom he was in. He eyed the New Kids On The Block poster on the wall then a photograph on the nightstand. It was of Buffy, Willow, and Xander laughing into the camera.

He was in Buffy's bedroom. _How the hell did I get here?_

Graham failed remember much since falling ill. He knew he probably said and did a lot of nasty things but in his defense he didn't have any self-control.

Graham swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood with wobbly legs. He reached over for a T-shirt on a chair. Unable to keep standing on shaky legs, Graham sat back down on edge of the bed and bent down fishing his hands for his pants, socks, and boots.

Without bothering to tie his boots, Graham stood and went to the closed bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. He heard muffled voices coming from down the hall and stairs. He followed them through the strange house.

* * *

Graham rounded the corner entering a living room only to be greeted by smiling faces.

"There he is." Xander said with a smirk.

Buffy stood from the edge of the coffee table facing Graham as he entered. Relief washed over her features. She moved around the furniture and went straight into his arms. She held her arms around his waist tightly. They stood holding one another until Buffy drew back her head from it's resting place on his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Graham frowned looking around the living room. "Uh, how did I get here?"

"You did a little hallucination walking." Oz dryly said.

"Oh," Graham nodded his head not remembering that ever happening. "I'm, uh, sorry if I did or said anything that was, uh… I was a little out of it. I didn't mean any—"

"— Nah," Xander waved his hand and wrapped his arm around Anya's shoulders, "don't worry about it."

Joyce appeared from behind Graham and Buffy. She looked at the tall man and smiled holding a large bowl of popcorn. "Oh, good, you're up." Joyce smiled. Graham's brow furrowed over his eyes not recognising the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't met." Joyce held out her hand. "I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother."

Graham smiled sheepishly and took the offered hand, "Graham Miller. It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Its good to see you conscious and less… sweaty." Anya smiled running her eyes over the handsome military man.

Graham smirked, "Uh, thanks… " He watched Xander stand and approach him suspiciously.

Xander stood in front of Graham and Buffy, his brown eyes darted wildly around Graham's searching for something.

"What are you doing, Xander?" Buffy asked taken back by overt strangeness.

"Well, there's no polite way to ask you this, but, uh… did they put a chip in your brain?" Xander stared crossed eyed at Graham.

Willow rolled her eyes, "We were all pretty worked about you there for a while, Mister."

"Agreed." Oz sided with his girlfriend.

Buffy looked up at Graham running her hand up and down his arm. "We've got a new Big Bad."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Giles said rejoining the conversation. He turned from Joyce to the Scoobie's. "His name is Adam. He was the project Professor Walsh had kept hidden in room three-fourteen."

"Is he the one who killed the kid in the woods?" Graham asked looking down at Buffy then around the room patient for a response.

Buffy nodded her head sadly, "Yeah, he did." She could see the anger in his blue eyes then the wheels in his head turn on overdrive. She knew he blamed himself because he was associated with such a corrupt agency. He should have known better. "It's not your fault." Buffy took his hand which drew him from his thoughts. "You have to know that. None of this is your fault."

"I should've known," Graham's jaw clenched with anger.

"No one could have known what Professor Walsh and Doctor Angolan were doing." Buffy softly told him though he was not entirely convinced of his innocence. "We'll figure it out." She assured him gently.

* * *

Outside of the Summers home, hidden in the shadows on the porch, Faith stood peeking through the living room window. Her eyes went from one familiar face to another until they landed on the blonde Slayer moving across the living room. Faith cocked a high brow watching her sister Slayer.

Xander groaned and said something Faith couldn't make out. His voice was muffled. He held out a rifle blaster unable to get it to work until the unfamiliar man took it from Xander. _Who are you?_ Fatih wondered watching as the strange man flipped a hidden switch much to Xander's surprise.

Faith rolled her eyes at Xander then continued to carefully watch Buffy. She watched Buffy move across the room and slide across the lap of the strange man. Her arms hooked around his neck and whispered something into his ear as her fingers idly combed through his short brown hair.

Faith felt nothing but a seething hatred for her counterpart. _How long have I been in coma?_

**Two Hours Later**

**Buffy's Bedroom**

"Mom's finally asleep," Buffy said entering the bedroom to see Graham standing at the window looking down to the sleeping neighbourhood. She crossed the room and stood behind Graham. She wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his back. "I never stopped thinking about you." Buffy whispered opening her eyes remembering the terrified fear she felt during those two days.

Graham released a heavy breath and rested a hand over hers which were settled on his stomach. "Yeah," he turned his head slightly, "your pretty hard to not think about." Graham tired a smile but it never reached his lips. His shifted back out the window. "Do you think we're being watched?"

"Um, I don't know." Buffy drew her head back studying the serious expression of his profile. "Does the Initiative do that?"

Graham shrugged, "Probably…" he shook his head with a shrug, "… I don't know."

Buffy ran a hand down the line of his back wanting nothing more than to wash that conflicting and distracted look from his handsome face. "Is there anything I can do?"

His hard expression softened then looked down to his concerned girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders hugging her into his side. He pressed his mouth to the top of her head. "You're already doing it. You being right here… its all I need." He gave her a crooked smile.

Buffy was not convinced because knew him better than that. "What is it, Graham? Talk to me."

Graham ran a hand over his face and faced her, "It's nothin'—honestly." His eyes caught hers and felt his reluctance weaken the longer he looked into her beautiful and supportive eyes. "It's you. You see the world so differently compared to the military—compared to me. I wanna see it the way you do."

She tilted her head to the side and touched the back of her fingers against his cheek. "Well, it's a choice. I made the choice when I quit the Council."

"For your _own_ beliefs and morals. Man—I wish I could do that. Just… walk away and become someone new. A brand new me."

"Why can't you? Who's stopping you?" She looked at him patiently waiting for his response which never came. The hand against his cheek fell and rested on the breast of his chest. "Besides, I am _very_ fond of this you. I don't want a 'new' you."

The corners of Graham's lips tugged into a small smile. He took her hand and led them back to the bed. He sat down first as Buffy stepped between his knees then straddled his lap. First the first time in days, Graham laughed. Her lips gingerly kissed his short brown hair and feathered around his ruggedly handsome face. Graham closed his eyes relishing the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. "What are you doing?" He felt his smile widened as she tickled him with her lips.

"Checking you for any brain-washy chips in your head." She said and continued to kiss his cheek then his neck. Her fingers laced through his hair and gently pulled at it.

"Findin' any?" Graham's hands slid from her hips down her thighs then around her bottom.

"Not sure," Buffy muttered, "might have to keep looking." She drew back her head and held his face between her hands. "We're going to find this demon and we're going to kill it together. Then you're going to stop torturing yourself."

Graham stared into her green eyes mesmerized by the love that was held in them. He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers pushing her long blonde hair from her shoulder. "Kiss me."

Buffy grinned leaning forward per his request and captured his mouth a tender kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Day Later**

**Afternoon**

**Giles' Apartment**

"Faith's back in action," Buffy revealed pacing back and forth with irritation recalling the meeting with the dark Slayer earlier that day, "and she's definitely making her presence known."

Graham stood in the background quietly, taking in the things that were being said amongst the group regarding the brunette Slayer he had never met before. He slowly pieced together years of information in few minutes he listened. He began to paint a sort of picture of this 'dark Slayer'.

"Yeah, Buffy kicked her ass today on campus." Willow chimed in happily looking at Buffy then to Oz who took her hand.

"And we're all happy about it." Oz smirked.

Graham crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on his heels. "Who's Faith?" He asked receiving a surprised stares from the room.

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Lowell Frat House**

**Graham's Bedroom**

"Okay, okay, I get it." Graham held his hands up in the air defensively. Buffy stood from the edge of the bed and began to pace. "Faith equals bad. You're actin' like I'm gonna argue with you."

Buffy placed her hands onto her hips and glared at him knowingly, "Not yet. But you always do that," she wagged her finger around his face and narrowed her eyes over him, "… innocent nervous neck rub-thing just before you start."

Graham smirked, "Figured it out, huh? I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm very observant."

Graham reached out taking her hand to pull her across his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist eying her carfully. "So am I. And I'm 'observin'' you in that top…" his eyes rolled over her in the pink blouse, "… and damn… " Graham wagged his brows suggestively then laid her on her back on the mattress. His hand ran down the length of her body then cupped around her breast as his mouth licked and kissed her collarbone until she moaned his name softly. "And I'm 'observin' you in these tight pants… My observation skills are tellin' me that my girl is smokin' hot." He worked his way back up and kissed her mouth then looked down at her with seriousness in his eyes. "But seriously, Buf, if you're in trouble. Lemme help."

Buffy's hand slipped from around his neck down his cheek. "You can't. This is between me and her. You can't help me."

Graham released a heavy breath and frowned, "Why the hell not?" He demanded sitting up with a pout over his face.

"Because," Buffy sat up. She shifted onto her knees and sat behind him. Her hands hugged around his shoulders as her chin rested on his shoulder. She turned her eyes to look at him. "Faith's too dangerous and evil and-and _bad—_"

"I knew there was a valid reason in there somewhere… " Graham sarcastically muttered. Buffy smiled at his pouting reaction and kissed his cheek. "I just don't get why you're pushing me away."

"I told you," Buffy moved to sit beside him. She reached out and took his hand into her own. "She hurt me and the people I care about and did I mention the psycho killer part?"

She sat back and watched as he jumped to his feet pacing back and forth as she had done. Frustration was clear on his face he faced her, "You're not tellin' me somethin'." He watched her lips tighten which only told him that his suspicions were correct. "I won't push you. I'm kinda hopin' you'll just… I don't know, come out and tell me."

Buffy gave him a soft smile and stood in front of him taking his hands that were at his sides. "You're right, I'm not telling you everything. But I will. I promise. But now, I have to search for her." She headed towards the door when Graham caught her elbow spinning her back to him. "Graham, I have to go. She's out there. A criminally insane woman is out there with, oh, did I mention—superpowers—who thinks I'm responsible for ruining her life. I know Faith. She'll come after me, and then she'll come after the people I _love_."

Graham released a heavy breath. He hated every moment of this but he wasn't going to stop her. How could he? With intense reluctance, Graham said, "Fine. But be careful and call me."

Buffy looked at him appreciatively and stepped forward lifting her chin up meeting him halfway for his lips. "Thank you." She whispered appreciative of his understanding nature. "How about, I come back here later and let you… protect me." Buffy cheekily smiled.

Graham smirked, recognising the lusty glint dancing in her eyes. "Well, that sounds awfully suggestive, Princess. But I feel like it would go against every gentleman-y mannerism my mother instilled in my early development if I refused a beautiful woman."

Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, totally. You don't want to upset Mommy."

"_Definitely_ not," Graham muttered against her mouth and kissed her lovingly.

**Next Night**

**The Bronze**

It was a definite change, Faith had realised the longer she masqueraded around the Hellmouth town in Buffy's body the more she felt people looked at her differently. She felt hostile glares from other women more so than she had in her own skin. The glares were not of harsh judgements and disgust, no, these glares were because of jealousy. She felt the longing lustful stares of every man she passed. _What is it about this chick, man?_ Even in Buffy's skin, Faith was still seething in jealously.

"Everything all poofed?" Willow asked meeting Faith at the door.

Faith looked at the redhead and frowned, "All is well in the world." She found a couch and fell back on it, kicking up her legs on the table. She held her hands to the back of her head feeling completely relaxed.

"Are you gonna be in later or are you going over to Graham's?" Willow asked taking Oz's hand hoping Buffy was going to say the latter.

Faith cocked a highbrow almost forgetting about the handsome man that Buffy had been all over in the living room. "That sounds like a good idea." Faith smiled.

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Lowell Frat House**

**Graham's Bedroom**

Graham sat at the desk at the window. He stared blankly at the open textbooks spread across the table top. He sat back and listened to the soothing voice on the AM/FM radio. Graham closed his eyes breathing in the sounds of acoustic guitars slowly plucking the steel strings.

_"And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,_

_She's around me now,_

_Almost all the time._

_And if I'm well, you can tell she's been with me now,_

_She's been with me now quite a long, long time,_

_And I feel fine."_

Graham's eyes snapped open when the familiar tingling swirled in the pit of his stomach. He turned in his chair facing the door and smirked, "Buffy,"

Faith's eyes ran over the very handsome man feeling the heat course through her body and a wetness form between her legs. She followed the lines of his muscles exposed by the wife-beater shirt that hugged his body. "Hey, baby," Faith's voice dripped with sex. A shiver shimmed down Graham's body and awakened his cock. "You miss me?"

Graham smirked wanting nothing more than to run his hands over her leather cladded legs. Then tear that black tight sleeveless shirt off of her body. A whiff of her perfume entered his nostrils, he tilted his head to the side and flirtatious asked, "What gave you that idea?"

"Is that a yes… or a no?" Faith pushed herself from the doorframe closing the door behind her. "Because depending on your answer, I will either make you feel good or make you feel _really _good." Her voice purred.

As Faith crossed the room swaying her hips and looking at him hungrily. Graham watched her closely picking up a strange vibe. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but there was something off that he couldn't put his finger on. "And Faith?" Graham asked.

Faith reached him and straddled his lap, rubbing her centre over his hardening cock pressing against the restraining material of his jeans. "Faith has won a _fabulous_ trip to England and I got the consolation prize. You." Her tongue licked the delicious skin of his neck. She wanted this man. _Way to go, B. _

With a large smile, Faith drew her head back and felt his body with her hands. "Well, aren't you a sexy big 'ole piece of meat." Graham smirked letting her continue to rub herself over him. "You know, you wouldn't have liked Faith. She's not proper and joyless like a girl should be." Graham stayed quiet letting her finish. "She has a tendency to give in to her _animal_ instincts." She sucked his bottom lip then kissed his mouth deeply.

Graham stood taking her with him. Instinctively, Faith's legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed and broke himself away from her.

He sat back on his heels watching Faith crawl on the bed on her hands and knees. "How do you want me, baby?" She enticed him with her round bottom that was only amplified by her leather pants. She wiggled it in his face wanting him to take her, hard and fast.

Graham stepped to the foot of the bed, mesmerized by her seduction. He reached out and ran his hand over her bottom. His fingers wrapped around her hips and pressed himself against her; wanting her to feel the hardness of his cock. Faith sat up on her knees, pressing her back to his chest. She moved against him, mimicking the movements hard sex. Graham's hands slid up her sides from her hips to the outer curves of her breasts. He pushed her wavy hair from her neck and kissed the small patch of skin behind her ear. He whispered, "Where were you last night?"

Faith did not respond. She faced him, still on her knees, she ran a hand over the outline of his erected cock. "No questions—No talking. I want to play." She stroked her hand over him. "I want to fuck."

Graham clenched his jaw completely aroused by her ministrations but something wasn't right. His chest tightened unable to shake the feeling away. "Not tonight, Buf… I'm exhausted, babe." He stepped away from her, entirely removing himself from her reach. Graham turned to the dresser pulling out a T-shirt and slipped it on over the wife-beater.

Faith frowned, this was not apart of her plan. _What the hell? He's supposed to be fucking me by now. I'm Buffy, dammit!_ Faith reached to him and grasped her hand around his elbow. "Come on, Graham," Graham's head shot up and turned to her. His scrutinising glare was lost to her. "I can help you relax." Faith smiled standing from the bed and ran her hands over his chest and cock.

Graham took her hands into his own. He was positive this was not his girlfriend. He didn't have a clue who this was. Graham brought her hands to his lips. He kissed her finger tips and gently said, "Not tonight."

"Fine, if you don't want to play." Faith scowled with aggravation. She jumped off of the bed heading towards the door when Graham caught her wrist tugging her back into his arms.

"You're right, I don't want to play." He tucked long strands her curly blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a lopsided smile. "It's been a long fuckin' day. You must be exhausted. And all I wanna do is sleep." Graham took her hand watching her visibly calm down. "But I want you with me." He ran the pad of thumb tenderly over her cheekbone. "You look tired too. C'mon, babe," Graham sat down on the bed first, resting against the headboard. Faith hesitatingly stared at the open space beside him. With a deep breath, she crawled into his arms. Graham's strong arms wrapped around slim frame.

The feeling Faith was experiencing was foreign and utterly terrifying. Graham ran a soft had up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. Faith felt her eyes grow heavy. Never in her life had she ever felt so safe or loved before. She wondered for a brief moment if this was what Buffy felt every night.

"Sleep… " Graham whispered into her hair and Faith did just that. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep surrounded by comfort and safety in the arms of a man who loved her—or the body she was inhabiting.

* * *

The bedroom was pitch dark. Sitting by the window in the wooden chair of the desk was Graham. He watched Faith in his bed sleeping soundly. His jaw clenched. He knew this wasn't his girl. He didn't know who this was, his best guess was the girl walking around in his girlfriends body was Faith. From the moment she entered the bedroom he knew something was off. He felt guilty of how captivated he was of her assertiveness and hunger. Admittedly, Graham struggled to contain his arousal. It only proved how much he wanted his little blonde Slayer.

But the woman in his bed wasn't her. She couldn't even compare to his Buffy. It made him sick to his stomach with just the idea of being with someone else.

* * *

When morning came, Faith rose first. She turned her head to see Graham sleeping beside her. She took a moment and ran her eyes over him. She couldn't help but fall for him. No man had ever treated her so kind and tenderly in her life. She didn't feel cheap or used. He didn't want anything from her. All he wanted was to hold her as they slept. It was the first she had ever been with a man with no sexual advances and it was nice… perfect even.

The feelings of love and tenderness were too overwhelming for the dark Slayer. She quietly removed herself from the bed and stood fixing her hair, throwing on a button-down shirt draped over a chair, and pulled on her boots. She glanced back one more time to the sleeping man then snuck out of the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Graham's eyes flew open. He quickly shoved his feet into the boots at the end of the bed. He grabbed the jean-jacket from a nearby hook and headed out the door running after the blonde Slayer.

**Sunnydale, California**

**St. Mary's Church **

When Graham reached the large wooden church doors, a cloaked vampire burst out of the church. Graham grabbed the vampire by its cloak ripping it off and kicked the demon into the sunlight.

"Graham!" A brunette woman ran straight into him. She had come from the parking lot unseen by the surrounding First-Responders and Police Officers blocking the premises.

Graham turned to the voice and frowned not recognising the sultry brown haired woman running towards him. "Buffy?"

Buffy stopped in her tracks staring up at his face with shock. "How'd you know?"

Graham smirked and tilted his head to the side tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Of course I knew, Princess."

Buffy softly smiled at him then shifted her gaze to the closed church doors. "How many vampires are in there?"

"Uh, not sure,"

"Okay, I'm going in. Stay out here for the survivors." Buffy ordered then charged into the church.

Graham watched the heavy door slam closed behind her. He shook his head running a hand through his hair. _Weird day._

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Stevenson Hall**

**Room 214**

After the showdown between the sister Slayers at the church, Buffy wasn't quite ready to face her friends again. Graham had suggested they recoup back at her dorm room. Buffy agreed.

Graham's mind reeled trying to figure out just how exactly Faith was able to switch bodies with Buffy. He stopped thinking so hard and lifted his gaze to Buffy. He silently watched her stand at a window looking out to the college campus. Her arms were wrapped around herself. She held the telephone against her ear with her shoulder.

Minutes later, she hung up the phone and faced Graham. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently. "She's gone." Buffy announced, though not entirely overjoyed. Despite herself, there was a sense of relief that Faith was able to escape the Watcher's Council. She worried for the dark Slayer's safety when in the hands of the Council. "She didn't leave a trace. Giles says, the Council guys have cleared out, too."

"How was all of this even possible?"

"Magic." Buffy twisted her fingers nervously avoiding his eyes.

As if Graham could read her mind, he said, "Just ask me."

Buffy lifted her eyes to his face nervously, "Did you… Did she…?" She stuttered for the right words. She was unable to actually ask question. Terrified of his response. Buffy knew if he answered her the way she thought he would, her heart will tear into two. She just knew it.

Graham shook his head, "She wanted to." Buffy's face fell with heartbreak. "But nothin' happened." Her eyes snapped to his face with disbelief. Graham leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and continued, "I knew somethin' wasn't right when she came here. She was—It was all wrong."

"How did you know?" Buffy couldn't help but ask feeling a bit of ease.

Graham thought back to his encounter with Faith and the moment he realised the 'Buffy' from last night definitely not _his _Buffy. He stood from the bed and reached out of her hands that were folded across her chest. "It was the way she said my name." He said with genuine honesty. "It wasn't—I just knew it wasn't you. Besides," a slow smile crossed Graham's lip, "I like my women dark and twisty not dark and insane. There's a difference."

Buffy stared at him with surprise, amusement, and love. She wanted to crumble in his arms and sob with relief. "I don't think she's coming back." She looks down at their conjoined hands and marveled of how dainty her hands appeared in his. "Graham," he lifted his head, "I gotta tell you some stuff. About my past. And… It's not all stuff you're going to like. But I think I can."

**_Song Used: "Something in the Way She Moves" by James Taylor 1968_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stevenson Hall**

**Room 214**

Graham tried to tell himself that there was nothing to fear. Whatever Buffy had to say will not destroy him or make him run in the other direction. The way her eyes gazed down at their conjoined hands and the way her ankles crossed as they sat together. Whatever she was about to release from her chest, Graham vowed to be patient and to not snap to any conclusions.

"I—I was seriously involved with someone for three years. It ended before I started college. He left… His name was Angel." Buffy lifted her eyes to his face and watched him carefully. His eyes were fixed on the ground. He swallowed clenching his jaw but did not say a word only wanting her to continue, "He's a vampire." Buffy revealed and watched for his reaction. She waited for him to burst out into a fit of anger or shock but the expression etched into his features remained neutral. "About a hundred years ago, gipsies cursed him with a soul. I… I was in love with him."

During the explanation of her past, Buffy had noticed that his brows only ever twitched together whenever she said the words, 'love' or 'made love' as she described the sordid saga of her fluctuating relationship with Angel.

Not once did Graham interrupt her. He had an inkling feel this was extremely hard for her. She was opening herself up to him and he knew if he stopped her, she would close up like a clam and never talk about it again. He waited for her to finish all that she needed to say.

It shocked her of how much she disclosed about the past. Buffy told him the entire truth; the passionate love she felt for the vampire, the pain and heartbreak of Angelus, her depression felt fought through after she had killed him. She told him, she ran away to Los Angeles for a few months. Every single, sordid detail about the tragic relationship, she had just revealed to Graham.

Graham looked at her, just as a tear escaped down her cheek. He reached out and tenderly wiped it way with the pad of his thumb.

Buffy raised her eyes to his blue ones. The way he looked at her. It was exactly the same. She felt nothing but comfort, warmth, tenderness, and love from his eyes. "Thank you for looking at me the same way as you did yesterday." Her voice was small and wet with emotion.

Graham leant forward resting his forehead against hers. Buffy's hands cupped around his neck. She pressed her mouth against his, needing the reassurance of his lips.

The kiss deepened quickly. His tongue slipped between her lips and gently massaged it with hers. His familiar taste sent jolting sparks of electricity through Buffy's body. For the first time, Buffy was positive that Graham was not a fleeting relationship. He was not a 'rebound' to help her get over Angel. No, this relationship is as precious to her as her tortured relationship with Angel was. Silently, she vowed to herself that she was going to make this work. She wanted Graham, totally and completely. He was the key to her happiness and a sense of normalcy she had been longing for; though, nothing about them was at all normal.

Graham tugged the sleeve of her sweater. Buffy slid across his lap hooking her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She moaned into his mouth as his hands crept under her sweater. His fingertips burned her skin in the most addictive way possible.

As usual, in the most inconvenient times, the telephone rang. Buffy groaned and broke the kiss reaching for the telephone. Graham continued to kiss down her neck. "Graham, stop… " She smiled shooing him away as she answered the call. "Hello?" The smile that danced across her beautiful face quickly slid away. Graham noticed her change in her mood and immediately released his arms from around. She stood turning her back to Graham. "…Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Buffy hung up the phone and faced her boyfriend with a guilty expression. "That was… I need to go to LA." She moved around the dorm room in a daze. She went into her closet taking out a rusty orange coloured denim jacket. "I know this looks terrible and this going to sound horrible—I feel like a total bitch for doing this to you but… Angel needs me. He's in trouble. He needs my help—"

Graham stood moving across the room. He stood in front of the petite Vampire Slayer cupping her face in his hands. He smirked lazily, "Don't do that. Don't apologise. Don't feel guilty. I understand." He told her truthfully. "Go. Call me when you get there."

Buffy couldn't believe her ears. She was sure that he was going to freak out or get very jealous. But he didn't. He simply leant forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss.

"You're really too good for me."

Graham smirked twirling the ends of her hair around his finger. "And never forget it." He teased with a playful wink. "Go, before it gets too late."

Buffy moved to the tips of her toes and kissed him once more then headed to the door. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Tell Angel, I said, hi."

Buffy looked back at him with surprise then proceeded to roll her eyes as Graham chuckled. His smile fell from his lips the moment the door closed leaving him alone in her dorm room. He told himself over and over that she would come back to him. He had nothing to worry about.

**Two Days Later**

**The Bronze**

Xander sat down in the vacant barstool beside Graham. He passed him a cold pint of beer. Graham didn't seem to notice as he stared straight ahead lost in his own thoughts.

"So," Xander began the conversation, "how are things holding up? I mean between Faith's body swap and Buffy's spontaneous trip to LA?"

"The sooner she gets back the better," Graham said taking a sip from the beer in his hand.

Xander held out the pint glass in his hand and tapped against Graham's. "I'll cheers to that. And you know what? She's probably already back. But I take it you're not a fan of Angel either, huh?"

Graham smirked and shook his head, "I don't begrudge her of her past. But that's what it is… Her past. It only adds to who she is now." Xander nodded his head in agreement. "But it still doesn't stop me from hatin' the bastard."

Xander chuckled taking another sip the beer in his hand.

**Alleyway Near The Bronze**

Graham headed to the beaten 1971 olive green Chevy pickup truck sitting in the parking lot of the Bronze when he heard a disturbance from the alleyway. He closed the driver's side door and followed the sounds of fighting into the alleyway. From the inside pocket of his jean jacket, he took out a stake.

As soon as he rounded the corner, a commando more solid flew into the brick wall falling to the ground, unconscious. Graham stepped forward under the dim street light as a dark haired man with broad shoulders covered by a long black coat stood tall. He whirled around with an animalistic growl.

Graham stared at the man unmoved by his demonic vampire features. He realised exactly who this man was and stood unthreatened.

The menacing vampire snarled shifting back to his human disguise, "Graham Miller." He recognised the scent, instantly and jealousy swirled in his chest.

Graham stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Angel."

"The welcoming committee your idea?"

For the first time, Graham looked around at his surroundings seeing a sea of unconscious and bruised commandos. "Uh… no…" he lifted his gaze back to the Master Vampire, "… not my idea at all. What brings you back to Sunnydale?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

Angel stood confidently, "Here to see an old girlfriend. Are you going to try to stop me?" He challenged ready for a jealous showdown.

Graham shrugged and shook his head, "What's the point in that? The only outcome of us fightin' is a pissed off Slayer."

Angel hated to admit it, but he had a valid point. From experience, he knew a pissed off Buffy was one not to mess with. "She's not at her house."

Graham rubbed the back of his neck figuring as much. "She's probably in her dorm room. I got my truck around the corner…. I could, uh, give you a lift."

"I've got my own car."

"Fine, then you can follow me to the campus."

Angel eyed the former military man suspiciously for a moment. Against his better judgement, Angel agreed and fell into step with him. They headed back towards their respective cars parked outside the Bronze.

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Stevenson Hall**

**Room 214**

Buffy leant against the edge of the desk for support and looked up at herself in the mirror taking in her deep, bloody gash across the left side of her forehead. She winced tracing her fingers over the reddish bruised parts of her injury.

A gentle knock tore her away from the mirror. She slowly moved to the door gritting her teeth with each step she took. Her entire body ached with soreness from the fight against Adam earlier in the day.

She opened the door more than surprised to see who stood on the other side. "Angel?"

"Hey, can I come in?" Angel asked quickly.

Buffy frowned, "I guess." She muttered opening the door wider.

Angel shifted on his feet awkwardly, "Need a little more than that."

"Oh, come in." Angel nodded and entered the dorm room revealing Graham standing in the hallway behind the vampire. Buffy stared at her boyfriend with confusion. "Graham? What are you doing here?"

Graham stepped forward also feeling uncomfortable, "Uh, hi, can I come in, too?"

Buffy nodded her head unable to speak. She watched her current boyfriend enter the room. He stood beside her ex-boyfriend.

The two men stood awkwardly with their hands stuffed into their pockets shifting from left to right on their feet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Buffy scoffed with a heavy eye roll. She turned her eyes to Angel glaring at him angrily. "This is why you came?" She then noticed the small cut on Angel's forehead then looked at Graham who stared at his boots. "What did you do to him?" She yelled at Graham furiously.

Angel stepped forward coming to Graham's defence. "It wasn't his fault. There was a fight and then he showed up."

Buffy's eyes went from Angel to Graham and back to Angel for a moment trying to wrap her brain around the two men standing in the same room with her. "So what you're saying is there was no fighting between you two?" Buffy sceptically looked between the men.

"None," Angel replied. "He came in at the end of the fight. I told him I was looking for you and he offered me to follow him here." Angel explained.

"Oh," Buffy said with surprise. She had thought the day her current boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend met, it would be a major jealousy brawl. She should have figured the latter. _This is Graham, you forget. He's the most even-tempered human being you've ever met. _

Her steely expression softened as she faced Graham who still stared at his boots. "Graham," She placed a gentle hand on his arm getting his attention. He lifted his head to look at her. "I need to talk to Angel for a minute."

Graham nodded his head giving her a weak smile. "Okay. I'll, uh, I'll just wait outside." Graham quietly excused himself from the room closing the door behind him.

As soon the door closed, Buffy whirled around to Angel and glared at him. Angel immediately recognised the anger in her eyes. She was livid.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth. "Let me guess, you thought of something else really hurtful to say and it was just too good to do it over the phone. 'Cause the funniest part is the look on my face— "

* * *

Graham released a deep breath and glanced back at the closed wooden door. He could hear Buffy's voice of anger and irritation.

Despite his dislike towards the souled vampire, Graham couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. Getting a verbal beat down by a pissed off Buffy was something he wouldn't wish upon anyone. She had a way to push your buttons until you completely snapped or cower in the corner in fear of her 'death glare'.

Graham sat down on a bench across from the room door and waited patiently holding this hands between his knees.

* * *

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed suddenly feeling her exhaustion and the scores of the fight from earlier in the day. She shared a small laugh with Angel and lifted her eyes to his handsome face.

"I couldn't leave it like that. They way I spoke to you… I came to apologise. I had no right." Angel told her.

"You weren't… entirely wrong, what you said in LA. We don't live in each other's words anymore. I can't just barge in on yours and make judgements."

Angel nodded slightly then said, "I'm still sorry."

"Thank you." She gave him a soft smile.

Angel moved towards the door when he paused, "And next time, I'll apologise by phone. Things seem pretty tense around here."

"They really are." Buffy released a heavy breath.

"Anything I can do?"

Buffy ran a hand through her curly blonde hair and shook her head. "Honestly, I think the best thing right now is— "

"— Okay." He gave her a half-smile that always melted her insides.

"It means a lot that you came, Angel."

Angel looked at her feeling a sense of peace that they had resolved their issues. He faced the door placing his hand on the doorknob. He looked back at the Slayer and said, "Oh. And… Graham?"

"Yeah?" Buffy waited.

"I don't hate him." Angel reluctantly admitted. "But, I _don't_ like him." An easy smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Buffy softly smiled with an eye-roll, "Thanks."

Angel opened the door to see Graham sitting on a bench in the hallway. Graham sat with his elbows on his knees waiting patiently. Angel stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him which got Graham's attention.

"She's waiting for you." The vampire said looking down at him.

Graham nodded his head and stood.

He and Angel stood at the same height. With a curt nod, Graham started to move around the vampire when Angel caught his arm. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." The expression of darkness on Angel's face told Graham that he was deadly serious. Angel regarded the young man for a moment longer then dropped his hand from Graham's arm. Graham watched as Angel took off down the hallway until he was no longer in sight.

* * *

"Hey," Buffy said softly as Graham reentered the dorm room. She pushed back her exhaustion for a bit longer as she watched Graham cross a short distance to her and sat down. Buffy reached out her hand and laced her fingers through his. "Thank you for… not killing him."

Graham smirked knowing that if it came down to a life or death fight with Angel, he wasn't so sure he'd survive the match since his opponent possessed supernatural powers. Luckily, it didn't come down to it. In fact, Angel was on his way back to Los Angeles as they spoke. Graham smirked at the thought and looked at Buffy taking in her beautiful features, despite the injury across her forehead.

Her expression was a mixture of sadness and guilt that worried him to no end. "What is it?" Graham asked.

Buffy swallowed nervously and met his eyes. "I have something to tell you," she began taking a deep breath, "there was a fight in the woods. Adam… he killed Forrest." She watched his eyes fall. Her heart broke for him, knowing that Forrest was one of his best friends. "I—I barely got away." Buffy watched the sadness of his face. He picked up his head and stared blankly ahead. "Say something, please." Buffy hated his silence. She could never tell what he was thinking.

Graham turned his head to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Buffy stared at him taken back, "Y-yes. Aside from this ugly gash, I'm fine—But Forrest—Graham, I know nothing I say will make it better but I swear to you, we will find this thing and we will destroy it."

Graham nodded his head turning his eyes back to the floor. "I understand."

Silence overtook the room again. Buffy stared at him wanting him to scream, wave his arms in the air, blame her, cry, do something—anything to tell her what he was thinking. Inwardly, she began to panic. _Does he blame me? Does he hate me? Tell me something! Talk to me!_

Graham reached out taking her hand that was folded on her lap. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Buffy wanted to cry right then. It had been the first time they actually said the four-letter words aloud although they've spent months feeling it for one another. Trying her damnedest to push back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she moves her hand against his cheek and leant her forehead against his. "I love you, too," she whispered.

He brushed his lips gently across hers as if he were asking her permission to deepen the kiss. Buffy's hand that was on his cheek slid down and around his chin granting him access to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips and tenderly massaged it with hers. He explored every corner of her mouth as if it were brand new to him. Her mouth was new to him every time he kissed her.

Buffy brought a hand to his chest and laid him back on the bed without ever breaking the kiss. Graham's arms wrapped around her body and held her against him.

Finally breaking the kiss, Buffy rested her head over 'her spot' on his chest and listened to the soothing beat of his heart. She closed her eyes relishing the feel of Graham's fingers running through her hair.

She didn't think it was ever possible to love another man again as much as she had with Angel. For so long, Angel was her everything. He was the moon and stars. The air she breathed. There was a time she vowed to never let anyone, let alone another man into her heart so easily as she had done with Angel.

The Berlin wall she had built around her heart came crumbling down the harder she fell for the man holding her. It came down so easily.

Buffy tilted her head up to see Graham's face. His eyes were closed. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He looked exhausted from worry and stress. She ran a hand over his face tracing the long line of his nose then his bottom lip.

She laid her head over his heart again and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Finally releasing the stress from the hard day, she wasn't going to think about the Big Bad, the Initiative, or Angel's impromptu visit. No, she was only going to think about the love she felt for the man holding her tightly in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Next Morning**

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Courtyard**

"Hey, Buf," Xander waved a hand as he and Anya followed by the rest of the Scoobie gang approached.

Buffy and Graham sat on the bench looking out to the students moving past them waiting patiently.

"What's with the group meeting?" Xander asked.

Buffy stood first from the bench facing the friends, "I fought Adam last night. I went to his lair and shot him with a blaster gun. He seemed to feed off of it. He made a big noise about how I should check out the information on those encrypted disks—"

"—Oh! Hey!" Willow said brightly, "I decrypted them! Well, they decrypted themselves but I almost had it."

"It was good effort." Oz added patting the top of Willow's hand that he held.

Xander frowned, "They decrypted themselves? Kinda defeats the purpose, yah?"

Giles turned to the redhead, "What did they say?"

"A bunch of stuff we already knew about three-fourteen. But it also said there's some, 'final phase'…"

Graham thought back to an assignment Professor Walsh had sent him with Riley, and Forrest on a long while back. At the time, he didn't understand the missions significance but as he was trained to do, he hadn't asked any questions. "Adam will manufacture a bunch of cyber-demons that are just like him." He mumbled aloud without realising. "There's a secret lab in the Initiative," he remembered catching Walsh disappear into, "it's the only place where he could pull this thing off."

The gang looked at him wide-eyed.

Graham shrugged and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "I can know things."

"Give this demon his due," Buffy pierced her lips thoughtfully, "he thought this one out." Her hands went to her hips.

"What do you mean?" Xander turned his eyes to the short blonde Slayer.

Buffy's frown deepened, "You know the Initiative has been so overcrowded? Those demons were too easy to catch. Its like they wanted 'in' that place."

"The Trojan Horse," Giles said thoughtfully.

"The demons are going to attack the Initiative from the inside… Smart." Graham glanced down at his girlfriend.

"I gotta shut him down, Giles. The 'final phase' is about to start." Buffy looked at the ex-Watcher.

Anya crossed her arms, "So what? We warn the Initiative?"

"They won't listen to me." Buffy wanted to pull her hair out with frustration.

"They'll listen to me." Graham took out a cellphone from his jacket pocket and dialed a number quickly. He held it to his ear and caught Buffy's confused expression. "… Ry, man, it's me. I've got new intel on the three-fourteen project—Yeah, yeah, man—Adam. There's a final phase… "

**Giles' Apartment**

Giles stood from the kitchen holding a tea cup in his hand. "We have no lack of supplies. I only wish I knew which ones would kill Adam." He roamed his eyes over the large weapons display laid across the table.

Buffy checked each weapon determining which weapon would work. "According to Graham, Adam's source of power comes from a… uranium core?"

Graham nodded his head with a small smile. He stood in the background leaning against the wall with Xander. "It's embedded somewhere either in his chest near the spine." Graham explained.

"Great," Xander rolled his eyes, "so we'll just ask him to lie down quietly while we do some exploratory surgery."

"What about magic?" Oz suggested. "Well, it's no hummus but it could still be just as effective."

Buffy met Graham's stare from across the room. She knew his stance on magic; He wasn't wild about it but either way, he said nothing. In a silent conversation between them, Buffy begged him to tell which direction they should take. Graham was well aware that this was not a decision for him to make. No matter what she decided, Buffy he would support her the entire way.

"Perhaps a paralyzing spell…" Giles consulted the bookshelf. "I'm afraid I can't do that incantation for one of those."

Willow frowned, "Don't you have to speak it in Sumerian?"

"I speak Sumerian. The difficulty is only an experienced witch can incant a spell like that and you have to be within striking distance of the subject." Giles explained.

Xander shook his head and looked at Buffy, "See, that's what you get for taking French instead of Sumerian." He rolled his eyes.

Buffy shook her head, "What was I thinking?"

Xander laughed and clapped his hands together standing in front of the room, "So, no problem. All we need is to combine Buffy's Slayer strength, Oz's werewolf howls, Giles' multi-lingual-know-how, and Willow's witchy powers to… " Xander's words died on his lips noticing the wide eyes staring at him. "Don't tell me, I'm just full of helpful suggestions."

Giles looked at Xander genuine surprise, "As a matter of fact, Xander, you are."

**The Initiative**

**Command Centre**

As soon as the Scoobie's entered the Initiative complex, the commandos were on the hunt of the blonde Slayer and her friends.

Finally captured, Colonel McNamara ordered the group to the Command Centre where he'd deal with them there. The Colonel glared at the Slayer with a heavy scowl. His arms were crossed over this chest, exuding unintimidated power.

"Colonel— " Buffy began to try to reason with the ignorant man.

"— Shut up." McNamara sniped.

Graham glared at the Colonel, "Watch your mouth," he ordered with a low and threatening voice.

McNamara eyed the young agent for a moment, he quickly decided, it was the best to continue what he was doing and search the backpack Giles had on him. He laid out a display of axes, maces, magic supplies. "Got some nerve, lady."

Buffy took a deep calming breath though it didn't do any good. "You've got to listen— "

"You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation, brandishing weapons like, like— " Colonel picked up a fossilized gourd with mystical symbols etched into its sides. He stared at it with confusion.

"It's a gourd." Willow said.

"Magic gourd." Giles said sheepishly trying not to roll his eyes.

McNamara looked back at the Slayer with a deep frown, "What kind of freaks are you people?" His attentions turned to Graham. He stood beside Buffy with his hands stuffed into his jean-jacket. "Miller, what the hell has gotten into you? Agent Finn says you've gone AWOL, for what? A pretty girl?"

With a shrug, Graham turned his eyes downward to Buffy, "Well, I mean look at her." Graham winked with a smirk. "She's more than a pretty girl." Graham looked at the Colonel and continued with a serious expression, "Sir, Adam is here—In the Initiative."

"Nice try."

Buffy folded her arms trying to contain her anger towards the stubborn older man. "Those overcrowded containments cells of yours, compliments of Adam. He's pulling a Trojan Horse on you, Colonel. Waiting for his moment— "

"— Every inch of this installation is under constant, twenty-four hour surveillance." McNamara pointed his finger in Buffy's face.

"Including the underground secret lab?" Graham asked.

"Including everything!" The Colonel frowned looking at Graham and leaned towards him, "What secret lab?"

"The one Adam is using." Buffy watched the Colonel's face sink with more confusion. "The one built for the final stage of the three-fourteen project—And you have no idea what I'm talking about…" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I know everything that goes on around here." McNamara scowled at the Vampire Slayer. "A tick on a mouse couldn't get in without me knowing. And if Adam wants to try, we're ready for him."

"With what?" Graham asked taking the Colonel by surprise. "Blaster rifles? Grenades? Great plan. Right up there with 'duck and cover'. It's useless against this thing, sir." Graham held his hands on his hips.

"I've seen Adam hit with taser blasts, Colonel," Buffy began, "he feeds off of it. And now you want to provide him with an all you can eat buffet?"

"You telling me _my_ business?" McNamara challenged.

Buffy stepped forward meeting the Colonel's challenge, "No, I'm telling you, this isn't your business. Its mine. You, the Initiative, the guys at the Pentagon… You're all in way over your heads. Messing with primeval forces you've got no comprehension of—"

"— And you do?"

Buffy glared into the Colonel's eyes sending a shiver down the man's back. "I'm the Slayer. You're playing on my turf."

"Maybe 'up' there." The Colonel pointed to the ceiling, "Down here, I'm the one in control."

Suddenly, the lights went out into darkness. Immediately, the backup emergency lights kicked in. A revolving red and blue lights flashed. All of the doors locked down.

"You're doing a _great_ job." Graham muttered sarcastically.

"Sir," a solider sitting at the monitors started, "the power gird's down. Backup is not responding. We're locked in."

Buffy looked back at her friends. _It's started._

Graham turned his eyes from Buffy to Colonel McNamara concerned face to the screen the solider sat at. "The Containment area's been breached. Hostiles are loose."

"How many?" McNamara looked at Graham.

"All—all of them, s—sir…" The solider looked up at McNamara with worried eyes.

"Shit." The Colonel cursed.

"It's Adam." Buffy shook her head and eyed the Colonel. "I'm the only one who can stop him now and you know it. Let me handle Adam. You just get your people out here." She tried to reason with him again keeping her voice calm and even.

"Sir, awaiting orders." The solider at the monitors said.

The Colonel thought briefly for a moment considering the Slayer's words but his pride was too great. "You men, follow me." He pointed to the soldiers aiming at the rifles at the Scoobie gang. "We have to take the armory. Now!"

"Colonel?" Buffy couldn't believe her ears.

McNamara glanced back to the Buffy and her friends with a deep frown. "These people are under arrest. Do you understand?" He looked at two soldiers at attention, holding rifles. The Colonel then looked back to Graham and asked, "Are you coming with us, Agent Miller?"

Graham turned his head from the monitor watching the demons run wild to the Colonel. He looked back at Buffy. Her expression was fearful of his response to the question. He found himself confused by that. _Doesn't she get it? Is she really that insecure?_

Standing straight, Graham faced the Colonel, "No, sir. I'm not. My place is here… with the Slayer."

The Colonel shook his head with disappointment, "You're making a huge mistake, Miller. You could've been a _commander_. But, you're just throwing it all away for what? A strange girl and her band of freaks?"

Graham glared at the grey haired man and smirked, "What can I say? I like 'em strange."

McNamara regarded Graham's response with a sneer. He then stormed out of the room.

Buffy released the breath she had been holding in. Her eyes turned from McNamara to Graham's face. She reached out taking his hand. "Do you really mean that?"

Graham faced her and tucked a piece of her behind her ear, "What? That I like 'em strange?" He shrugged and shook his head, "Nah, I only like one strange girl and she's a total freak. I mean…seriously, she walks around with a bag of magic gourds… weird."

Buffy's smile widened. She moved to the tips of her toes and gently kissed his lips. Her hands ran over his cheek then around his neck, whispering something into his ear that no one could here. When the moment had ended, Buffy faced the soldiers armed guarding them and raised a highbrow of impatience.

**Secret Laboratory**

As the fight drew on, Graham sent Buffy away to find Adam while he dealt with the zombies of his former friend and Professor.

Graham snapped his former boss's neck. Inwardly, he had to admit that it felt quite liberating finally getting his revenge for all the Professor Walsh for all she had done to Buffy and her friends. He watched her zombie body fall to the found. He knew snapping her neck wasn't enough. Graham bent down and ripped the blood tubes of life from her chest and watched her die once and for all.

He stood for a moment looking down at the body just as Riley crashed into the wall. Graham spun around to see zombie, brainwashed Forrest angrily run after him.

Graham caught Forrest's punch and ripped out the blood tubes from his friends chest. He didn't have time to catch his breath when Riley shot a hard roundhouse kick into his side. Graham grabbed Riley by his shirt and frowned, "Dude. Stop." Graham punched Riley across the jaw, "Punchin'. Me!" Riley dropped to the ground with a thud. Wearing an expression of guilt, Graham stood over Riley and said, "I get it, man, you're mad and you're jealous… But really this is not a good time for a 'bigger dick' smackdown." Graham punched Riley square in the jaw as he tried to attack him again. Riley's head fell back knocked out cold. "Sorry, man." Graham stood and took off after Buffy.

**Secret Laboratory**

**Monitor Room**

"You could never hope to grasp the source of our power." Graham stopped short when he heard the usual soft breathless voice of his girlfriend sound demonic and powerful. _What the fuck? _He caught sight of her eyes and they were wide, yellow, and terrifying. She was no longer herself but possessed by something not from this world.

She struck her hand into Adam's chest. _Oh, shit!_ Graham's eyes watched on with shock.

Adam grasped Buffy's hand but he was unable to pull it out from his chest. Buffy violently ripped her hand out from his chest, holding a uranium core. "But yours is right here." Her head tilted to the side watching the core float into the air then vanish in the air with a green light.

Adam fell to the ground dead.

Cautiously, Graham slowly moved towards Buffy. "Buffy?" Her brilliant yellow eyes were wide when they focused on his face. Graham swallowed then watched her glowing eyes vanish back to perfect shades of green.

A moment later, Buffy collapsed in Graham's arms winded with exhaustion. She panted as the powerful and demonic energy evaporated from her body. Graham held her chin between his index finger and thumb. He tilted her chin upwards to look at him. Buffy buried her face into his chest needing his comforting warmth to surround her. "You're okay… you're okay… " Graham softly repeated into her hair holding her tightly against his body. "You're okay…"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Part 3**_

_**Without Your Love**_

**Year and a Half Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Buffy's Bedroom**

It was a rarity for Buffy to feel so restless after a night of wonderful and passionate love making. For an average man who did not possess an ounce of supernatural superpowers, Graham really knew how to get the job done. At first, she hated to admit it, but she was surprised by his stamina, which rivalled her own. His 'superpower' was the ability to make her every inch feel gooey and limp. _Exactly how it should be. _

But something was off tonight. She climaxed all right. In fact, she thought they may have broken a whole new record. But still, Buffy couldn't shake the restless feeling of pent up energy.

Buffy rolled onto her side holding her hands under her cheek and she watched Graham sleep soundly. She reached out a hand and gently ran it over his rough stubbly cheek. She liked ever since he left the military he stopped shaving so often. He looked more like a rugged cowboy or like Indiana Jones.

She leant forward, pressing her lips against his, carefully not to disturb him. She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling, releasing a deep breath of boredom and anxiousness. _I need to let off steam._ Buffy sighed heavily sitting up in bed.

Buffy swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood tall and quickly searched for the pair of dark coloured jeans, a mint-green sleeveless top, and pulled on a black leather jacket she had found the back of a chair. She then tucked 'Mister Pointy' into her jacket sleeve and glanced back at Graham for a moment. Buffy went to the bedroom window and quietly slid it open and climbed out.

**Restfield Cemetery**

The Vampire Slayer took off across the green grass then leapt over a headstone knocking down a newly risen vampire to the ground. She extended her leg kicking the vampire in the face with the heel of her boot. She continued her brutal assault with a series of powerful punches and flips until finally taking out the stake from her sleeve. She jumped hooking her legs around the vampire's neck knocking him to the ground. She spun around and jabbed the stake into the vampire's heart watching him burst into dust.

Buffy got to her feet and licked her lips jonesing for another kill. She whipped her hair to the side and hunted for another vampire to fight.

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Buffy's Bedroom**

Buffy crawled back through the window sometime later. She looked to the bed to see that Graham hadn't moved. He was still sound asleep just as she left him. Her eyes wandered over him. He laid flat on his back with one leg sticking out from under the sheets. The view of his muscular chest was perfect.

Her eyes traced the lines of his muscles then over his abs until they reached the top of the blanket that hardly covered his naked waist. Her mouth watered as she drew the lines of his abdominal v-lines.

Wearing a wicked smile across her face, Buffy began to remove her clothing. Her eyes still over his chiselled body. She dropped the coat to the floor, kicked off her boots, then unbuttoned her jeans. Her sleeveless mint-green blouse was next to come off.

It wasn't long until she stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but her panties and bra. She unhooked the straps of her bra and dropped it to the floor and finally shimmed the panties down her legs.

Without disturbing the slumbering boyfriend, Buffy crawled up the bed, slowly pulling down the thin sheet that barely covered his waist. Her tongue began to lick the lines of his defined abs. With a smile, Buffy listened to his sleeping moans. She had to suppress her laughter when his pelvis flinched. She continued her licking ministrations down the v-lines of his abdomen.

Graham released a small gasp when Buffy's hand wrapped around his hardening cock. She slowly pumped long strokes and watched his reaction with a smile. In her hand, she felt him get harder.

"Buffy… " Graham moaned her name without opening his eyes.

Buffy wondered if he dreamt of her.

She kissed her lips over the tip of his cock. The taste of his pre-cum drove her senses wild. It was pure Graham, just like his natural musky scent of denim and the outdoors. _Perfect._ Buffy parted her lips wider and took him fully into her mouth. Graham arched his hips as she took all of him. Her mouth sucked him and her tongue teased him with long licks up and down his shaft.

"Fuck… Buffy… " Graham moaned gripping his fingers around the bedsheets

Buffy smiled. He was fully awake now.

Graham sat up which made Buffy relinquish the sucking hold she had over him. He cupped her face and captured her mouth tasting himself over her lips. His hands moved over her body to her bottom. He squeezed her bottom and pulled her to straddle his lap. Buffy lowered herself over him and broke the kiss opening her eyes to look at him.

She slowly began to roll her hips setting the pace. Graham gladly relinquished control to her. She moaned into his mouth. Buffy rolled her hips hard and fast.

Graham knew what she wanted. He twisted her onto her back. He braced himself on his knees holding her legs apart and pounded into her. Buffy sinfully grinned, running her hands over his chest feeling her climax approach. She threw her head back, her eyes squeezed closed and her mouth bobbed open and closed. Graham bent over kissing her mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure. He muffled her release not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

Buffy's nails scratched up his back and threaded into his hair. She moved her mouth to his ear and moaned. That was all he needed, Graham buried his face into her neck covered by her blonde hair as he emptied himself deep in her womb.

They panted for breath. Graham rolled off of her to his lay on back. Buffy hugged her arm around his waist and rested her head on the inside of his upper arm. They shared a glance and burst out into a fit of laughter.

**Next Afternoon**

**Outside Sunnydale**

**Beach**

"Go long!" Graham drew his arm back watching Buffy run backwards holding out her arms to catch the flying football.

Buffy snatched the ball from the air and jumped with excitement, "Touchdown! Oh yay! Go team Me!" She carelessly tossed the football back to him.

Graham reached out for the football and smirked, "You know, for a chick with superpowers, you suck at throwin' a football." He teased throwing the ball back to her.

"Really?" Buffy childishly pouted and threw the football back.

Graham's smile widened, "Yeah, you throw like a girl."

Buffy caught the football again and frowned looking down at it. She fixed her fingers over the strings just as she was taught as a child by her father. She drew her arm back and hurled the football into the air with supernatural force. She laughed ecstatically watching Graham fall flat on his back catching the football in his stomach.

Her eyes widened when Graham get back up on his feet. He tossed the flattened football aside and stomped towards her. "No! No!" Graham wrapped an arm around her back hoisting her up over his shoulder. He carried her towards the ocean. "No! Graham! No! I didn't mean it!" She laughed struggling to break free. "Let me go!" Graham devilishly grinned spanking her bottom with his hand. "Stop! Graham! I'm sorry!"

Graham stared straight ahead stepping into the cool salty water. He then threw her into the water as if she were a paper weight.

A moment later, Buffy jumped up to the surface of the water drenched to the bone. She blew her wet hair out of her face and smiled menacingly then attacked her boyfriend taking him down into the water with her.

Back on the beach, Xander turned from watching the scene with a smile. He looked back at Anya, Willow, and Oz. "I'm exhausted just looking at those two. With the splashing and the jumping, and the running, and the… " he glanced back over his shoulder seeing the couple still in the water, now embraced in a heated make-out session, "… kissing. Shouldn't relaxing involve less exertion?"

"Absolutely!" Anya nodded her head tilting her head back letting the sunlight soak her skin. "Exertion can lead to sweatiness."

"Which can cause the pain and heartbreak of stickiness…" Willow chimed in turning the page of her magazine resting on her lap, "… Better to just stay put."

Oz smirked looking up from the guitar in his hands to the gang. "I think we've just put our finger on why we're the sidekicks."

Graham carried Buffy on his back as they walked from the water towards the group. Buffy adjusted the drenched Cubs baseball cap on his head. Her arms circled around his neck. She leant closer and kissed his ear whispering words of love to him.

"Game over?" Willow watched them admiring the megawatt smile of happiness plastered on her best friends face.

Graham revealed a flattened football, "Buf, slain the football." He tossed it across to Xander as Buffy jumped down from his back, rolling her eyes. Graham took a seat on a dry towel straightening the crooked hat on his head.

"It was accidental." Buffy pouted settling herself between Graham's legs. She rested her back against his bare chest holding his arms around her body. "I was a bit distracted." She tilted her head back to look at him and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Where's my burger?" Buffy pouted looking at Xander.

"Yeah, man, I'm starvin'," Graham smirked.

"I'd love to make the moo but the fire's not cooperating. I think this charcoal is made out of the water." Xander frowned disappointedly.

"What's the deal, Xand? I thought you were a cow griller by trade?" Willow teased him.

"Well, they had a newfangled gas stove at the burger place," Xander smirked.

Anya picked her fingernails as she looked at Xander, "Plus, they fired him in like a day."

Xander's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, "Anya embarrassing me in public. Who saw that coming?"

Graham manoeuvred himself from around Buffy and reached over to the matches in Xander's hand. He effortlessly lit the match and then charcoal. He smirked at Xander tossing the matches back into the shaggy-haired man's lap.

Xander huffed with an eye roll, "It's comforting to know I lack the culinary finesse of a _caveman_!"

"Check it out!" Buffy looked at Graham from over the rim of her black sunglasses. "My man can light a fire!" She grinned at him as he crawled back to her. Buffy caught his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"So can mine." Anya began, "But apparently only in the bedroom."

"Ahn! Too much information." Xander scolded her ducking his head away with embarrassment.

Graham settled himself back behind Buffy extending his legs around her. Buffy eased herself back to the comfortable position against his chest. This was all that he needed. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms, surrounded by good friends, burger on the grill, and not a worry on his mind. But he couldn't help but think about Riley and Forrest.

He never really mourned Forrest's death and he hadn't talked to Riley since began to date, Buffy. He knew Riley was jealous but to throw an entire friendship away because of it didn't seem worth it. Graham tried to connect with him again, but Riley kept pushing him away until eventually, Graham stopped trying. Through the grapevine of the last connections he had with the government agency, Graham caught wind that Riley had been transferred to Brazil on a recall mission.

Graham shook his head of the depressing thoughts of his broken friendships and focused on the gorgeous woman in his arms. If ever given a second chance to do everything over. He wouldn't. _Not even one second._ Buffy Summers was the best thing to ever happen to him. He knew without a single doubt that he made the best decision of his life when he chose her.

Buffy sensed deep his thoughts. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled softly. Her hand went to his face and slid it down to his chin gaining his attention. Graham turned his eyes to hers and smirked. He hovered his mouth over hers and kissed her lips lovingly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

_Nobody knows who I am. Not the real me. Its like, nobody cares to find out…_

Dawn vigorously scribbled into the diary across her lap. She heard the click of a door opening. When she picked up her head, the sight her blue eyes beheld was one that could melt her into puddles.

Graham walked out of the bathroom after jumping into the shower, per his morning ritual. He only wore a pair of worn out blue jeans which hung on his hips. Dawn ran her eyes over her muscular bare chest. She noted his perfect tan from the day at the beach yesterday. The towel he had used from the shower hung around his neck. His damp hair stuck up in all directions.

As he walked down the hallway back towards Buffy's bedroom, he glanced into the open doorway into Dawn's room. He met her eyes and gave her a charming smile then continued on.

_That's Graham. He's my sister's boyfriend. Graham is so, so, so cute! He has the bluest eyes and the bestest smile, and his body is just so…_ Dawn drew wild circles describing her lust. _I'll give it to Buffy, she can really pick the hot ones… But what I like most about Graham is that he doesn't treat me like I'm a little kid. I'm like his equal—Just like everyone else. But he'd never notice me. Not in one million—trillion years… Especially with Buffy around… He is so into her. They're always kissing or groping—I bet they've had sex!_

Dawn stood from her bed and wandered down the hallway towards Buffy's bedroom.

The bedroom door was partially open, just enough for her to spy into.

Her heart skipped two beats when she saw Graham now dressed in a T-shirt sitting on the edge of the bed lacing up his boots. Dawn bit her bottom lip running her eyes over him.

_Look at him! _ She wrote down quickly then lifted her eyes to see Buffy sliding onto the bed behind him. The older sister circled her arms across Graham's chest drawing him back against her. Graham stagnant frown shifted into a lazy smile.

Dawn felt her heart sink as she watched Buffy slowly meet his lips in a slow kiss.

_Ugh, great, now they're making-out. That'll last forever… Life with Buffy is so hard compared to other people. I mean, no one has a sister who's a Slayer. Everybody cares about what she thinks—Just 'cause she can do backflips. As if! I can totally save the world if somebody handed me superpowers. _Dawn lifted her eyes to see the couple in a passionate embrace. _When do they come up for air?_

"Buffy!" Joyce's voice echoed down the hallway.

Dawn turned her head to see the mother walk down the hallway towards the bedroom door. She frowned looking down at Dawn curiously, "Dawn, what are you doing out here?"

"Mom?" Buffy asked standing from the bed and moved to the door opening it wider. She looked down at Dawn and glared, "Have you been spying on us the entire time?" Buffy pursed her lips with anger.

"No!" Dawn shouted in her own defense.

Buffy rolled her eyes holding her arms across her chest and looked at Joyce. "What's up?"

"I need you to take Dawn for her school supplies."

"What?" Buffy's eyes were wide flabbergasted. "I can't do that! I have Slayer training with Giles!" Her face winced with guilt turning back to Graham. "Oh, god, Graham… I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you. I know I said we'd hangout but… I'm sorry, baby…"

Graham shook his head standing from the edge of the bed with a small smirk, "Don't worry about it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm plottin' your death." He told her dryly getting a chuckle from the elder Summers. "I was thinkin'… Death By _Lava_. What do you think? Huh?" Graham did not wait for a reply. "I think its doable."

"Lava?" Buffy tried to fight the smile reaching across her mouth but found it impossible.

Graham held up his hands, "Okay, relax, I'm still workin' out the kinks. Nothin's concrete."

"Where would you get the lava?" Buffy folded her arms across her chest narrowing her stare over him.

"We're on a Hellmouth… there's guaranteed lava, duh."

Joyce enjoyed watching the sweet interaction between Buffy and her boyfriend. After the misery and heartbreak of her daughters last boyfriend, she was so thankful that Graham was in their lives. He was the missing piece in their family; which kept them balanced and at ease.

"Buffy, you still need to take Dawn and that's the end of it."

Buffy whirled around with wide eyes. "But Mom—"

"— No 'buts', its final, Buffy."

Graham sensed an impending argument on the verge of eruption. He stepped around Buffy to stand between the Summers women and said, "How 'bout, _I_ take Dawn to get school supplies," Dawn's eyes brightened loving this new idea so much more. "While _you_ go do the Slayer trainin' and _you_ can go prepare for the art gallery showin' tonight. Huh? Does that sound good?" Graham looked between the women. "Then you and I can meet up at the Magic Box and we'll hangout from there."

Buffy paused for a moment considering the suggestion then lifted her eyes to Graham. "You'd do that for me?" She tugged the hem of his T-shirt.

The serious expression across Graham's face softened. He wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I'd do anythin' for you, Princess." Graham whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Graham." Joyce said with genuine appreciation. She soon excused herself from the room and moved back down the hallway towards the stairs.

Dawn watched the couple who had totally forgotten about her existence wrap their arms around each other.

"Yes, _thank_ _you_. I'll make it up to you..." Buffy tilted her chin upwards kissing Graham's mouth, "... with outfits and dirty sex." She whispered against his mouth then deepened the kiss just as he groaned with desire.

_Gross._ Dawn wrote down continuing the diary entry. She lifted her eyes back up to the couple heatedly kissing now. _She's like, eating his face. How does he find that sexy?_

**Main Street**

As they walked down the street, Dawn couldn't help but steal glances of the handsome ex-military man. She admired the way the brown leather jacket covering his back looked on him.

"Hey, Graham," Dawn said nervously looking up at him.

"Hm?"

Dawn twisted her fingers and continued, "Uh, thanks for taking me out today. I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted to do… I knew you really wanted to spend your afternoon with Buf—"

"—Are you kiddin'?" Graham interrupted her with a smile. "I like hangin' out with you, Dawnie."

_Okay, normally, I hate when people call me 'Dawnie'—except when Graham says it—Okay, and I guess its cool if mom and Buffy say it too—But that's it._

"Really?"

"Really, really…" Graham's smile widened.

Dawn look away bashfully then asked, "Can we go to the Magic Box now?"

"Where do you think we've been walkin' to?" Graham smirked looking straight ahead towards the Magic Box around the corner.

**Magic Box**

With a small skip in her step, Dawn trotted into the magic shop with Graham trailing behind.

The happy, feel good grin slowly fell from her lips the moment Buffy turned around with her hands on her hips looking seriously pissed. "What is it?" Dawn asked then her eyes turned to the dead body on the floor. "Is—is he okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. She winced at the harshness of her question, she hadn't meant it to sound like that. "I thought you were getting supplies?" Her eyes moved from Dawn's surprised face to Graham who appeared behind the young brunette.

"We did." Graham moved around Dawn facing Buffy bravely himself. "We finished early and wanted to see you like we planned—What's goin' on?" He looked around the room then to the deceased shop owner at the base of the steps.

"Dawn, can you please wait outside." Buffy gently told her sister trying to stay calm.

"I don't want to wait outside. What happened to—"

"— _Dawn_… please, go outside." Buffy said through gritted teeth, desperate to keep her cool. Her patients wore thin when Dawn hadn't moved an inch. Between her adolescent sister and the dead body now in her hands, she was not in the mood.

Buffy stomped across the shop and yanked Dawn along by her elbow and practically threw her out of the shop. "Ouch! That hurts! I'm telling!" Dawn whined.

"I don't have time for this." Buffy opened the door and pushed Dawn out. "Just do like I say and wait out here." Before Dawn can fire back the shop door slammed in her face.

Buffy whirled around and moved back towards the crime scene. She brushed past Graham who stared at her with a knowing expression. Buffy raised her hand quickly putting whatever he had to say to an end before it even began. "_Not_ now." Buffy sniped keeping her angered eyes forward.

Graham bit this tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. He decided to put it off for now and concentrated on the crime scene. "What happened?"

"Dead guy." Buffy answered the question with unnecessary sarcasm. She took a deep breath and said, "Vampires it looks like. Judging by the bite fest, I'd say there was more than one vampire."

Graham crouched down next to the body and examined the bite marks on his neck. "I'd say about four."

"Looks like someone put together a new fang-gang club." Buffy looked back at Giles who removed his glasses thoughtfully.

"First rule about fang club—" Xander shook his head holding his hands on his hips.

"— Don't talk about fang club." Graham finished.

Xander smiled looking over at Graham, "See, I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you. He's a keeper." He cheekily grinned at Buffy.

Buffy bowed her head sheepishly feeling extra guilty for her impatiences towards her dutiful boyfriend.

Anya smiled hooking her arm around Xander's elbow. "Awe, Xander has a man-crush."

Xander's grin faded and his face turned a shade of red. "No, no, no! No, man-crush!" He looked at Graham who smiled at him. "We're pals—Manly man pals…" Xander slapped his hand on Graham's back.

Buffy, Willow, and Oz raised a high brows of amusement while Giles vigorously cleaned his glasses.

"Buffy," Giles picked up a retail book on a round table. He thumbed through it pretending he hadn't heard the conversation. "I think you should be on immediate search for their lair."

"Okay," Buffy looked at her former Watcher. He had his nose unsurprisingly in a book. She turned her attention to Graham. He stood beside Xander with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. "Will you join me?" She gave him that puppy-dog pout that she he knew he couldn't resist.

Graham looked down at her knowing she was trying to get back on his good graces. He had to admit, groveling Buffy was pretty awesome. _What else can I get her to do?_ He wondered. "Okay." Graham smirked leaning forward and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, Buffy?" Buffy turned to Willow. "Aren't you forgetting something, Buffy? You're on Dawn duty."

Buffy pouted with a huff, "Oh, duty. I've got to drop my sister off at home first." Her eyes slowly widened, "My mother's gonna kill me."

Graham sympathetically wrapped arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head knowing just how right she was.

**Night**

**Restfield Cemetery**

The moonlight shined brilliantly in the nighttime sky, fusing the stars embellished over their heads. The crisp air around them felt fresh against their skin.

Quiet listening to the soft chirps of the birds in the trees, painted a bizarre romantic undertone in the eerily silent cemetery.

"… So then Mom goes off on me about how I'm supposed to watch Dawn and make sure she's shielded from everything might upset her." Buffy rolled her eyes as she finished the story.

"Like dead shop keepers?" Graham sighed heavily having grown tired of the never-ending conversation. He knew it was useless to try and stop her. She was on a babbling roll.

"Right! But she didn't see him! A foot, maybe—A dead foot. Which is bad, okay, but—_hello_—I see dead stuff all the time… You don't see mom shielding me—"

"— I know the story, Buf," Graham ran a free hand over his face while the other held hers, "I was there." He caught her firm glare. "Uh, so what?" Graham brought her conversation back on track, "You want your mother to give you space and shield you all the same time?"

"Thank you, logic boy." Buffy smirked completely oblivious to then clench of Graham's jaw. He forced himself not to argue because suddenly he'll turn into the bad guy and everything will explode from there. "Did I mention this is a rant? Sense has no place in it." Buffy paused suddenly holding a stake in her hand tightly spotting something in the distance. She relaxed letting out a breath and wrapped her hand around Graham's arm. "Trash can. From a distance it looked kinda… "

"Tense." He finished.

Buffy frowned shaking her head, "No, not really… I was gonna say more round and squat and—"

"— I'm sayin' you're tense."

"Well, yeah. We have a new vampire gang in town—"

"— I'm not talkin' about the damn vampires." He sighed with frustration and faced her.

"Then what are you talking about?" Buffy tilted her head to the side patiently waiting for him to explain himself.

"You've been ridin' Dawn's back pretty hard lately. Don't you think?" Graham rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. _What happened to not starting an argument? You're an idiot…_

Buffy frowned considering his words for a moment then shrugged, "I guess. It's just—I know it's always been this way… She's the baby. But for some reason, it's really been getting to me lately. She's always around."

Graham gave her a lazy lopsided smile that immediately made Buffy's knees like Jell-O. "Well, if it's any constellation, you're my baby."

Graham leaned forward tilting his head partially to the side to kiss her lips when she spoke broke the moment between them. "You know what really bugs me?" Graham released a heavy breath of defeat and looked at her. "She gets to be a kid and she acts like it's the biggest burden in the world. When sometimes, all I want is to curl up on mom's lap and not worry about the fate of the world. I'd like to be the one who's all protected—who's waited on— "

"— _Babe_," Buffy snapped her closed mouth and shifted her eyes to his face with innocence, "you're scarring the vampires away." He held his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "How about you complain about Dawn a little later—You know, when we're not tryin' to be sneaky." He held a hand against her cheek. "I'll even let you curl up on my lap. I'll make it worth your while." Graham wagged his brows suggestively.

Buffy let out a breath suddenly forgetting about her earlier irritation with Dawn. She hooked her arms around Graham's neck and nuzzled his nose. "I like the sound of that." She glanced back over her shoulder to see the graveyard was silent; not a demonic presence in sight. "There's nothing here. Let's go home."

Graham smirked and kissed the tip of her nose.


	20. Chapter 20

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Kitchen**

"Har—Har—_Harmony_ has min—min—minions?" Buffy laughed hysterically sitting on the kitchen counter. She threw her head back unable to control herself. Graham felt Buffy's infectiousness laughter and couldn't hold it back anymore.

Xander and Anya stared at the Slayer with deadpan serious expressions. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction."

"I'm—I'm sorry… " Buffy tried to control herself but she couldn't stop despite the stomach muscle craps, "… It's just…Harmony has minions!"

"And ruffles have ridges." Xander ran a hand through his hair, "Buffy, there's actually a more serious side to all of this."

Buffy sucked in a deep breath of air trying desperately to control herself. "I hope so." She snorted into another fit of laughter. "I'm having trouble breathing." Shook her head desperately trying to compose herself. "Like what?"

"She did come here to kill you." Xander said seriously.

Buffy stared at him for a moment then burst out into laughter.

Graham crossed his arms still smiling at her, "Buffy, she _did_ kill that shop keeper. She could be a threat."

Anya nodded her head with agreement, "Especially now that she can enter your house anytime she wants."

Buffy sobered quickly and turned her eyes to the ex-demon. "What?"

"Uh, yeah," Xander shifted nervously on his feet, "Harmony… kinda happened to sorta get an invite."

Buffy's smile slowly fell away and shook her head, "You can't invite her in. Only someone who lives here can— " Buffy bit the insides of her cheeks in a piercing scowl. She hopped off the counter. "Where is she?"

"In her room. I think she's still pretty freaked out." Anya explained with sympathy.

"Dawn!" Buffy called out to the teen as she angrily marched to the bottom steps.

"Buf, it was an accident." Xander explained in Dawn's defense. "She didn't mean too "

Buffy whirled around glaring at the shaggy haired man. "— Oh, well, that makes it all right then, doesn't it?" Buffy stomped up the stairs and turned the corner to Dawn's bedroom door.

Graham was hot on her heels. He reached out placing his hand over hers that was on the bedroom doorknob. "Buffy," he whispered her name softly, "nobody feels worse then her right now. She doesn't need a shouting lecture. Just give her some space." He told her with a whispering ease.

Buffy snatched her hand away from under his and turned away heading straight into her bedroom. She bent down picking up a black duffle bag and began to load it with an army of weaponry.

Graham stood in the doorway leaning against the frame watching her carefully. "That's a lot of weapons for someone who was just laughin' her ass off a minute ago."

"That was before I found out my sister gave Harmony a backstage pass to_ kill us in our sleep_." Buffy packed the weapons into the bag angrily.

Graham pushed himself from the doorframe and crossed the room to her, "Xander's callin' Willow as we speak to do that disinvitin' spell for the house. It'll be safe before your mother comes home." He smirked and reached out to touch her shoulder. "It'll be better soon—"

"— No," Buffy shrugged his hand from her shoulder not wanting to lose the anger stirring inside her body, "not all better. It's not like she hasn't grown up in this house knowing the rules. Especially the biggie: Numero Uno; Do not invite bloodsucking dead people into the house! I mean, please, I'd never have Harmony over here when she was alive."

From the hallway, Dawn stood unseen by her sister and Graham. She spied into the partial opening of the doorway and listened to the heated conversation.

Buffy shook her head releasing a heavy breath, "No, Dawn has to be coddled and protected from the big bad world. Well, you know what? We're turning Dawn into a little idiot who going to get us all killed!"

Tears slipped down from Dawn's eyes. She removed herself from her hiding place and ran down the stairs.

Graham sat back watching her calm down. Buffy closed her eyes running her hands over her face, "She just _has_ to be more careful. I can't be there to watch over her twenty-four hours a day. I just can't."

Graham moved to her grasping his hands around her shoulders forcing her attention on him. "I know you want her to get that and be overly cautious like the rest of us—but Buf, she's not the Slayer. She's not a Scoobie. She's a teenage girl. And yellin' at her constantly, expectin' her to blindly think like a Vampire Slayer is not gonna work. You have to talk to her—calmly." Graham quickly added.

Buffy nodded releasing a heavy sigh, "You're right."

Graham's brows rose up his forehead wearing a smug smile, "You know, I can't hear that enough; especially when I'm always surrounded by you crazy Summers women." He applauded himself finally getting her to smile. She dropped the weapon in her hands then the duffle back on the bed. She moved to him letting his arms warp around her body, instantly putting her at ease.

"_Buffy!_" A voice from down the stairs called to her.

* * *

Buffy and Graham rushed down the stairs hearing a mixtures of cries from the back porch.

When they arrived to the back they saw Xander crouched over Anya running a gentle hand over her face aware of the blood.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Vampires… " Anya said weakly barely conscious, "… they took… "

"Easy, Ahn," Xander brushed her hair off from her forehead, "don't try to talk."

Anya turned her head to Buffy's face, "Dawn… "

Buffy looked down at the injured woman and frowned feeling a stir of terrified worry twist inside of her. "What? Anya, what about Dawn?"

"She ran out… took her… vampires… " Anya closed her eyes knocked out.

Graham quickly dialed his cellphone and held it up to his ear. "Who are you calling?" Xander looked up to Graham.

"She needs medical attention." Graham replied waiting for the line to pick up.

"Graham,"

Graham turned to the sound of his name. He followed Xander's finger pointing to Buffy's back. She furiously marched out of the backyard on a mission.

"Fuck." Graham cursed and tossed Xander the cellphone. "Here." He then ran off after the livid Vampire Slayer.

**Restfield Cemetery**

Filled with anger from the entire situation; this vampire gang, Dawn getting taken, Dawn unable to protect herself. The anger and stress was beginning to ware on Buffy.

She felt another presence behind her. Expecting it to be a vampire she spun around holding a stake ready to fire.

Millimeters from impaling the stake through Graham's heart, Buffy stopped and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm backin' you up." Graham replied bewildered of why she would ask such a question.

"No, you're not."

Graham clenched his jaw with frustration, "I'll distract the vamps and you get Dawn—"

"— No, _I'll_ save Dawn and you get gone. You're not helping me." Buffy shook her head adamantly.

"I might not be a Slayer but I'm a damn good fighter. You know that."

"I'm not saying you're incapable of handling yourself—"

"— Then what the hell are you sayin'?" Graham felt his anger boil in chest the longer he kept up with this argument with Buffy. "'Cause it sure as hell soundin' like you're sayin' I can't fight."

"I'm not saying that!" Buffy shouted throwing her hands out with annoyance.

"Well, well… " Spike emerged from the shadows holding his hands in his duster pockets. He wore a smug smile as he approached the arguing couple. "Lookie at what we have here. Trouble in paradise?"

Buffy and Graham angrily turned their heads towards the blonde vampire. Without warning, they both raised their fists and socked Spike straight into the nose.

Spike staggered back holding his now bleeding nose with his hand. "_OW_! Bloody hell!"

"I don't have time to banter with you, Spike." Buffy scowled, "Where's Harmony's lair?"

"Haven't seen her in months. How should I—" Buffy jabbed her fist again into Spike's nose, "— _OWWWW_!"

"Where is she?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips waiting for a quick response.

Spike glared at the Slayer holding his bleeding nose. "At least lay off the nose." The vampire whined. Buffy pulled her fist back ready to fire again. "Okay, okay… " Spike held up his hands in defense. "Used to have a cave in the North woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site."

Buffy brushed past Spike without another word.

Graham followed Buffy from behind and bopped his fist into Spike's nose. He never saw the vampire fall to the ground.

"_OWWWW! _I'm telling the truth!" Spike shouted holding his bloody nose between his hands.

"I know." Graham answered and kept walking behind Buffy into the woods.

Spike scowled at the pair as he wiped his bleeding nose. "Bloody wanker."

**North Woods Cave**

**Harmony's Lair**

"My sister is so going to kill you." Dawn tugged the shackles around her wrists having above her head against the rock wall of the cave.

The vampires grinned. One of them slowly held out his finger on Dawn's shoulder. The vampires doubled back laughing until a sudden arrow flew from behind straight into the chest of the vampire that had touched Dawn.

The other vampires whirled around to see a very the brassed off couple at the entrance.

"Can't say she didn't warn him." Buffy said with a shrug then looked at Dawn, "Close your eyes, Dawn."

Dawn silently complied much to Graham's relief.

Harmony stepped forward around her 'minions' and her massive unicorn display. She held her hands to her hips giving her best attempt as powerful. "So, Slayer… At last we meet."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "We've met, Harmony, you half-wit."

"I'm the half-wit?" Harmony smugly smile seeing one of her minion, Peaches creep up behind Buffy and Graham. "Uh, excuse me, but you're the one who's fallen into my… " Graham heard the vampires footsteps. He spun around and punched the large vampire into the face. Buffy grabbed Peaches by his jean vest and threw him aside. She grabbed a stake tucked into her belt and whipped it across the cave straight into Peaches heart. "… uh, trap." Harmony finished weakly, her confidence had vanished into nothing.

Buffy stepped down the rocks holding an ax in her hand and gripped it tightly until her knuckles were white. Meanwhile, Graham continued to fight off other vampires attacking him keeping them away from Buffy and Dawn. He easily kicked and punched them off staking their hearts.

"Harmony, when you tried being head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the Homecoming committee, you were _really_ bad. But when you try to be bad… you _suck_." Buffy took another step closer to Harmony.

"Buffy, watch out!" Dawn peeked open her eyes in time to see an overweight vampire attack Buffy from behind.

Before Buffy could react to the attack, Mort picked her up like a feather and tossed her into the wall. "Ooo, good shot, Mort!" Harmony cheered in the background only to receive a glare. "I think you've… got her on the, uh— " She hushed when Buffy recovered quickly and attacked the much larger vampire taking him down as if he were nothing.

Mort grabbed the ax from Buffy's hand and tossed it aside. He stomped his feet towards her with triumphant grin. "You're outta stakes, Slayer."

Buffy ducked under Morts swinging arm. She looked up in front of her and grabbed a weapon without realising what it was. She spun around and jabbed the pointy end of it into Mort's chest. Buffy stood straight as the vampire combusted into dust in front of her. She looked down at the makeshift weapon in her hands and rolled her eyes. It was one of Harmony's many unicorns.

Graham withdrew his hand holding a stake in the vampires chest and walked through it's combusting vampire's dust. He quickly scanned the area and realised Harmony had escaped sometime during the fight.

Buffy dropped the unicorn to the ground and picked up the ax. She went to Dawn and began to swing the ax hitting the shackle chains. "You are gonna be in _so_ much trouble when we get home."

Dawn frowned, "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm telling Mom you slayed in front of me."

"Then I'll have to tell her you ran out of the house in the middle of the night and got Anya hurt… " With each word, Buffy struck the chains with the ax.

Standing in the background, Graham watched the sisters bickering banter back and forth. He shook his head turning away from them desperately needing a minute of peace and quiet before the Summers girls followed him out.

**1630 Revello Drive**

Buffy, Graham, and Dawn quietly filed into the house from the back porch door. Buffy turned her head and watched as Graham move around her towards the cabinet taking out a glass for water.

She bit her bottom lip unsure of how to approach him. She opened her mouth to say something but the sounds of the front door opening and closing distracted her.

A moment later, Joyce entered the kitchen pleasantly surprised to see everyone gathered in it. "Sorry it ran so late." Joyce smiled at Buffy oblivious to the tension in the room. "Everything go okay? Hi, Graham,"

Graham sipped the water in his hand and smiled politely, "Hi, Joyce."

Dawn looked over at Buffy with a bit of worry. Buffy felt her sisters gaze but never returned it. "Yeah, uh…" Buffy suddenly said surprising Dawn, "… Graham stayed with Dawn while I did a quick sweep of the cemetery and then we, uh, watched some TV." She lied.

Joyce smiled then faced her youngest daughter, "Well at least one of us is supposed to be in bed by now."

Dawn silently nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen thankful that Buffy hadn't ratted her out. _I guess sometimes she's a really good sister._ Dawn begrudgingly admitted herself as she disappeared up the stairs.

"How was the exhibit?" Buffy didn't really care but the exhibit but it was better than the uncomfortable silence between herself and Graham.

Joyce raised a brow taken back by Buffy's sudden interest, "It was good. There was a lot of takers on this South American painting— " Joyce noticed Buffy's distraction and knew she was no longer listening to a word that was being said. Buffy's eyes were on Graham and Graham's eyes were firmly on Joyce. _That's odd._ Joyce frowned, "I'll tell you all about it in the morning. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Buffy muttered never moving her eyes from Graham. She waited until Joyce had gone up the stairs until she spoke again. "Do you, uh, wanna watch some TV?"

He did not respond. Graham simply pushed himself from the counter he was leaning against and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Buffy sat on the other side of the couch beside him. She awkwardly held her hands between her knees and looked down at her shoes.

Never in their entire relationship has there ever been this much silence between them.

Buffy turned her head and watched Graham blankly stare at the dark screen in front of him. He sat slightly slouched with his arms were folded across his chest.

Buffy bit her lip knowing all of the reasons for his silence, it was her fault. She opened her mouth when she was angry and irritated and she took it out on Graham. But she did not have a clue of how to fix it. "I'm sorry about before." _That's a good start._ Buffy told herself.

Graham did not respond. His eyes hadn't moved from the screen. He appeared emotionally detached.

Biting back her frustration, Buffy tried again and said, "It's not that I don't think you can't handle yourself—Because you can. I _know_ you can. I was just… so scared for Dawn that—"

"— I would've gotten in your way?" He quietly said never turning his eyes from the screen.

"No!" Buffy said quickly and slid across the couch much closer to him. Placing her hands over his knee. "I—I mean, y—yes, but not the way you think—God, this isn't coming out right."

Graham impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch making Buffy anxious.

_Okay, new approach._ "Graham, I love you. And I worry about the people I love. It might not always be rational but I do. I was mad at Dawn and at Harmony and at Spike and I took it out on you. I was wrong and I am _so_ sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Graham slowly nodded his head then tore his eyes from the blank screen to Buffy's face. "I get it."

She could see the anger and irritation vanish from his beautiful blue eyes. But she was still unsure if he had forgiven yet. _There's only one way to find out._ "Are you still mad at me?" Buffy asked, giving him her best pouting face.

"I was never mad at you." He said then caught Buffy's half smile, "Okay, fine, I was a little mad at you."

Buffy scooted even closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Can I make it up to you?" Her smile grew wider knowing she definitely had his interest. "You know, I still haven't given you my complete gratitude for taking Dawn out for school supplies. Don't you remember when I said I would?"

"Remind me again."

Buffy relaxed recognising the playfully serious expression on his face. More than anything, she wanted to bite the lips of his pouting frown. She moved to straddle his lap. Her arms hooked around his neck and she pressed her breasts against his chest letting him smell her lingering perfume.

"Well, there was going to be… outfits and lots and lots of dirty sex." She rubbed her centre over him.

Graham considered her words for a moment than nodded his head, "That sounds good. I would like that a lot."

"Yeah, I know you would." Buffy smiled brushing her nose against his and kissed his lips softly before allowing the kiss to naturally deepen until it left them breathless. Buffy rested her forehead against his looking into his eyes. "I'm still sorry."

Graham opened his eyes and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Then settled his hands around her hips. "I love you."

"Even when I'm being a mega bitch?"

"_Especially_ when you're being a mega bitch." Graham's heart pounded in his chest listening to her girlish giggles. He tucked the fallen strands of her hair behind her ear. "Next time, use your words, instead of pushin' me away and expectin' me to understand. I'm a pretty understandin' guy but words help every now and then."

"I know. You are _completely_ understanding. It's one of the many, _many _qualities that I love about you. Next time, I'll remember to use my words."

They held their gaze for a long minute before Graham's frowning lips cracked into a lopsided smirk. Her hand that was caressing his cheek cupped around his neck and pulled him closer. He met her halfway capturing her mouth into a loving kiss. Graham's arms tightly hugged her against him and lowered her down onto the couch never breaking the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Weeks Later**

**Sunnydale, California **

**Restfield Cemetery**

_The cemetery tonight is absolutely dead… No pun intended… Ugh… _Buffy rolled her eyes as she followed the dirt path leading across the largest cemetery in Sunnydale. Mindlessly, Buffy kicked a small rock with boredom. She had high hopes when entering the graveyard for a good fight. Restfield was her favourite patrol stop because it had the most activity.

Buffy turned hearing a low growl from behind the mausoleum. "Finally… " She muttered and drew out the stake from her belt.

She jumped from around the corner and attacked the unsuspecting vampire. The new fledging staggered back and prepared himself for the Slayer's oncoming attack. He managed to block the powerful roundhouse. He threw back her leg and snarled.

Buffy stood straight just about to attack when an unsuspecting attacker jumped in her way taking over the fight.

"Graham?" Buffy recognised her boyfriend immediately.

Graham held the vampire's neck in a tight headlock and looked up to Buffy. He looked at her with genuine surprise, "Buf? What are you doin' here?"

"I was going to ask you that!" She watched him maneuver the vampire in a different lockdown position without breaking a sweat. She knew he was a very good fighter but never this good.

Graham frowned holding down the vampire on its back by his knee. "Oh, I thought you were goin' to Pinewood Cemetery?" He socked the vampire in his face then looked up at Buffy patiently waiting for her response.

Buffy blinked, "Uh, I was… but nothing was happening—Are you here alone?" She looked around her surroundings hoping Xander, Giles or Willow was with him. But she saw no one.

"Uh, yeah… " He picked but he vampire by its shirt collar and threw the vampire against the tree trunk when Spike jumped out from the bushes.

Buffy's frown deepened, "Why do I even bother to show up?" She rolled her eyes crossing her ams. "What are you doing here, Spike?"

Spike picked up the vampire and looked over at the Slayer. "Same reason as you and your Cub Scout, I'd wager. Wanted a spot of violence before bedtime." He shoved the vampire across towards Buffy.

_Finally_. Buffy jabbed the stake into the vampire and watched it combust into dust.

Spike stood straight dusting off the invisible dirt from his jacket. He wiped his bloody nose and licked his fingers clean much to Buffy's disgust.

"What?" Spike frowned feeling Buffy's scrutinising glare. "I softened him up for you."

Again, Buffy heavily rolled her eyes and pushed past the platinum blonde vampire. "Keep out of my way, Spike. I'm not going to take this much longer."

"So I should do what with my time? Sit at home knitting cunning sweater sets?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Would it keep you out of my way?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"I'd listen to her Spike." Graham smartly advised finding his place beside Buffy. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his weathered brown leather jacket.

Buffy half turned to Graham but decided against it. The flash of annoyance on Buffy's face did not escape Spike's notice. He smirked and began to laugh, "Ooh, I saw that." He pointed at Buffy with a smug smile. "Looks like neither boy is entirely welcome. Better take him home, Slayer, make him stay there. I got knitting needles he can borrow."

"Spike, I just saw you taste your own nose blood and, you know what, _I'm_ too grossed out to even hear you right now. Go home." Buffy walked away heading out of the cemetery with Graham trailing behind her.

He quickly fell into step with Buffy and lazily hooked his arm around her neck. "Sorry, if I got in your way." Graham kissed the top of her head feeling the heat of her annoyance. He winced knowing he partially responsible of it.

Buffy sighed heavily letting go of her irritation and took his hand that hung around her. She rested her head against him and looked up to his face. "You didn't—_weren't_." She quickly corrected. "I was just… startled." She laced her fingers through his, "You know I don't _love_ the idea of you patrolling alone—Not that I don't think you can—_You know_ I think you're a great fighter—" Buffy watched his brow pinch slightly together. _You sound like a moron. "_What I'm trying to say is that you definitely made the squad. You tossed that vamp like he was a… little teeny vampire. I know that you can handle yourself in the field but I—"

"— Worry?" He finished plastering a lazy smile across his face.

"Don't you like it when I get all worried and protective over my man?" Buffy playfully pouted and ran her fingers down his throat to the skin exposed by the open buttons of his shirt.

Graham wasn't offended by her concern, in fact he found it nice that she worried. Plus, he thought she was adorable when she did her nervous ramble.

He answered her question when a kiss. Graham broke the chaste kiss and darted his eyes around the quiet cemetery. "You wanna find some more bad guys to kill?"

Buffy shook her head totally uninterested in patrolling. The hot power radiating off Graham's body was turning her on. "Nah," her hands ran up and down his chest.

"We could kill Spike for the hell of it… " Graham suggested.

Again, Buffy shook her head and cupped her hands around his neck, pressing her body against his. "Nah… I wanna spend my time with you."

All thoughts of patrolling and kicking ass were long forgotten when Graham picked up on the sultry breathless lisp of Buffy's voice. "Is that right?" He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Mmm-hmm… I foresee nakedness in our very near future." With her blunt teeth, Buffy bit his chin.

Graham chuckled, running his hands down her back and around her bottom. "I'm likin' this future already…" he took her hand into his own dragging her towards the black iron gate. "Let's get out of here."

**Next Afternoon**

**Main Street**

**Magic Box's Opening Day**

The small door bell jiggled when Buffy and Willow entered the remolded and renamed, Magic Box on it's opening day. Giles had advertised it was once again under new management. After the shop keepers untimely death, Giles immediately jumped on board and bought the cursed shop.

"Trick or treat." Buffy sang with a smile.

The two girls spotted a large bowl sitting alone on a round table in the main area filled with chocolates.

"Ooh… Chocolate." The girls attacked the large bowl as Giles appeared from around the counter.

He smiled at the girls, "Oh, hello you two." Giles rolled his eyes slightly as the girls looked up with wide eyes, cheeks filled with chocolates. "Please, feel free to eat all of the candy that is not at all for the costumers and their children when they come in."

Willow grinned, "Thank you kind proprietor."

Oz stepped out from the same back door Giles had exited from and want straight to the redhead wrapping his arms around her, "Hey," he kissed her temple.

"Buffy are you ready to train?" Giles asked.

Buffy shrugged and popped the last piece of candy into her mouth. "You betcha."

Giles and Oz shared a look and gestured for Buffy to enter the backroom first.

* * *

Buffy entered newly converted backroom the boys had tirelessly worked on for weeks.

Well, mostly Xander and Graham had worked on it tirelessly for weeks. Oz was in charge of the music that played during construction and Giles already had his hands full with reopening the Magic Box.

Buffy slowly turned her eyes around the room a smile of excitement washed over her face. "Oh my God, look at this place." The training room was furnished with state of the art training equipment and weapons; some dating back to the medieval era.

"Boo!" Buffy gasped startled when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist picking her up slightly off of the ground. She felt Graham smile against her neck, "You scare too easy, Summers." He set her down on her feet.

"What's gotten into you?" Buffy shook her head with a grin then turned her eyes to the men surrounding her, "Thank you so much."

Giles stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and said, "It's just a token. You needed a proper space to train so… "

"I love it." Buffy said with honesty.

Graham playfully jabbed her stomach. "Wanna give it a try?" Buffy eyed him with a high cocked brow, nonplussed. "C'mon, don't tell me you're afraid of a little competition." Buffy did not respond, she simply continued to smile up at him.

"I'm the dummy-man!" Xander announced proudly then suddenly tried to retract his previous statement realising how it sounded. "I mean, I _made_ the dummies. The things you hit that don't hit back. Those, I made." Oz gave a sympathetic pat on Xander's shoulder.

"They're great. It's all great." Buffy smiled appreciatively.

"You've earned it. Truly." Giles smiled.

Buffy hooked her arms around Graham's waist giving him a grateful hug. "Thanks guys, your like a fairy godmother, Santa Clause, Yoda, and Q all rolled into one." She frowned and said, "Q from James Bond, not Star Trek." The men smiled at her as she removed herself from Graham. "I'm going to get changed." She started for the changing room located in the back end of the training room when she swept her leg on the ground taking down Graham with a hard thud. Buffy rose her feet and triumphantly looked down to Graham wearing a cheeky smile, "Competition my ass." Buffy continued towards the changing room.

Graham landed on his back with an 'umpf'. He picked up his head wearing a large grin. "This ain't over, sweetheart!" He called out to her.

Buffy snobbishly waved her hand then she disappeared behind the door.

**Downtown Sunnydale**

**Graham's Apartment**

Desperately needing to catch their breath, Buffy and Graham broke apart from their passionate embrace. They laid side by side panting and sweaty. Buffy turned her head to Graham. She watched his chest rapidly heave up and down. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on the inside of his arm, close to his chest.

Graham wrapped the arm caught under her around her shoulders. He pulled her in close into his side. "Wow… " Graham grinned happily and breathless.

"Mmm… " Buffy softly moaned feeling utterly content. "That was relaxing… " she closed her eyes.

Graham turned his head to her. The warmth of her expression gave her a shiny afterglow. She appeared to be totally satisfied. Graham mentally applauded himself for his achievement. It wasn't easy tiring out his girl; Slayer stamina and all that.

He took a mental picture of her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, her well-kissed lips were slightly parted, her beautiful long blonde hair was mussed around her head, the mixture of her lingering scent of her perfume and her natural scent filled the air. It was a gorgeous sight to behold and he was the lucky man to have not only seen it, but to also been the cause of it. That gave him more satisfaction than anything.

He pushed her hair off of her forehead and leaned forward whispering into her ear, "You wanna go another round? I bet we can break our record. What are we gonna shoot for? Ten… eleven… twelve…?"

Buffy opened her eyes with surprise and matched his wide smile, "Again? Right away again?"

"And again and again… I'm determined for tweleve. But if you're too tired—" Graham pulled himself away turning over to his other side when Buffy's hand stopped him from rolling away. She shifted over top of him halting any further movements.

"I'll have you know, I have the endurance of ten men." She kissed his mouth.

"Ten men?" Graham chuckled as Buffy continued to kiss his skin, starting at his throat and gradually moved lower down his chest. "Can we make it women? You know, for the imagery. I can't go on picturin' you with ten men. It'll shatter my ego. But with women… Now there's an image." Graham chuckled.

"Whatever… " Buffy mumbled against his skin not really listening to him anymore. She found her way over his muscular stomach almost reaching her destination. She licked the v-lines of his abdomen and settled herself on her knees, between his legs. She lifted her eyes to his face and softly smiled.

Graham knew that look. He loved that look. Every time she gave him that look great things happened to him.

She hovered over him blew her hot breath over his limp cock, waking it. He instantly hardened. Graham reached out his hands to touch her when she slapped them away and coyly said, "No touchy."

Her lethally powerful hand wrapped around him and began to stroke his rising member. Graham closed his eyes relishing the feel of her hand. "Fuck… " He released a breath, he hadn't realised he been holding in.

Buffy smiled knowing she had him in the palm of her hand. She took it one step further and opened her mouth around him. Her tongue swirled around his mushroom tip then sucked his length. "Holy shit… " He fingers gripped the bedding forcing himself not to reach out to her. "… Buffy… " She repeated her ministrations over and over again until he was hard as a rock and desperate for release. His breath had become uncontrollably jagged. He squeezed his eyes closed forcing himself not to take control. "Fuck… Buffy… I'm gonna… " He emptied himself into her mouth. She greedily swallowed his seed.

Graham didn't waste anytime basking in the afterglow of his climax. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Buffy. He rolled her onto her back and slid himself into her centre with a single thrust. His hips rolled at an unforgiving pace. There was a time and place for making love and now wasn't it.

Buffy's nails scraped at his back holding him close. Graham buried his face into her neck breathing in her scent. He moved his head to hover his face over hers. His kisses were bruising and filled with raw passion. Buffy laced her fingers through his short hair and tugged at it as she arched her back.

"Ugh! Graham!" She shouted his name as she climaxed.

Graham collapsed on top of her and lazily kissed her lips. Buffy ran her hands over his face smiling at him. Graham slid out of her and went to her side, never removing her from his arms. He kissed her forehead listening to her soft moans of pleasure. He loved that sound almost as much as her breathy voice or her laugh.

Graham watched her roll away from him. He pressed himself against her back wrapping his arm around her body. The soft tips of his fingers slowly trailed from between her breasts, down her torso, reaching its destination at her centre. His mouth kissed and nipped at her shoulder and neck. Buffy turned her head looking back at him over her shoulder with a dreamy expression. Graham closed the small space between their mouths.

She loved the thoroughness of his kisses which explored every crevice of her mouth. He removed his hand from around her face and wrapped it around his hard cock. Buffy gasped feeling him against her. Her hand shot to his thigh; digging her nails into his skin with a moan as he reentered her. Graham grinned against her shoulder and began to roll his hips beginning another round with his love.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Buffy woke from a peaceful and dreamless sleep to a ringing cellphone coming from her coat that was sprawled out on the floor. With a start, Buffy's eyes snapped open. She ran a hand through her messy mussed hair and reached out over the edge of the bed fishing for her coat.

Her squinted sleepy eyes struggled to read the name of the caller which didn't register until she answered.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Buffy!" Dawn squeaked with relief. "Finally! I've been calling and calling—"

Buffy immediately sensed the panic in her younger sisters voice. "Dawn, what is it? What's wrong?" She knew the only reason Dawn would be calling her like this was if something was wrong.

"Me and Mom are at the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?" Buffy jumped out of the bed searching for her clothes. She bent down picking them up. She found Graham's jeans and tossed them over his sleeping face.

Graham's head shot up. He removed the jeans from over his face and looked at his girlfriend with confusion. He immediately recognised her urgent expression of concern. He didn't question her but immediately got out of the bed and quickly dressed. He pulled on a T-shirt, jean jacket and never bothered to lace up his boots.

Buffy headed towards the door. She grabbed her pocketbook and found Graham's keys on an end-table. She jiggled them in the air to get his attention then tossed them to him.

Graham caught the keys and followed Buffy out of the apartment quickly heading to the pickup truck outside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

The couple raced through the hospitals double sliding doors when they found Dawn standing in the waiting room with a handsome young doctor.

"Dawn." Buffy called out to her.

Dawn ran straight into Buffy's arms.

"Are you okay?" Buffy checked her sister for any further out of the ordinary distress and found nothing. "How's Mom?"

"I'm okay. And mom's—" Dawn began to say when the good-looking doctor appeared behind the teenager smiling warmly at Buffy and Graham.

"Your mom is doing just fine." The doctor said much to the families relief.

"This is Ben." Dawn gestured towards the doctor. "He gave me his stethoscope." She held it up showing Buffy.

"_Lent_ you his stethoscope. _Lent._" Ben corrected and looked at Buffy giving her a charming smile. "Buffy, right?" He extended his hand. "I'm Ben. I'm an intern here. I've had the pleasure of hanging out with the renowned, Dr. Dawn here while your mom's being tested."

Graham ran his eyes carefully over the intern and found that he instantly did not like him. He watched the way he eyed his girlfriend. Graham wasn't a blind man. He was well aware of just how beautiful his girl was—but he still hated when other men lustfully gawked at her. Thankfully, Buffy never seemed to notice. Her eyes were always on him.

"What happened to Joyce?" Graham asked taking Buffy's hand, easily hiding his jealousy.

For the first time, Ben looked at Graham. "She's going okay now. The doctors aren't sure what exactly caused the collapse. It could have been just a dizzy spell or low blood sugar—that sort of thing."

"But it's nothing… big?" Buffy asked the doctor nervously squeezing Graham's hand for support. "It's not something bad?"

"It's very unlikely." Ben reassured.

The adult conversation melted into the background as Dawn stood from the chair against the wall with the stethoscope in hand. She placed chest-piece over Ben's heart and listened to its normal beat. She then moved it over Buffy heart. It was fast with anxiety but nothing out of ordinary. She stepped beside Buffy standing to Graham. She placed the stethoscope chest-piece over his heart and listened. Her brows furrowed over her eyes hearing its irregular beat. Dawn's eyes moved up to Graham's face with worry.

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

**Examination Room**

Graham sat on top of an examining table pulling down his T-shirt over his chest. He lifted his head and looked across the room at Buffy. She leaned against the wall glaring at him with an expression mixed of disappointment and concern.

The doctor looked up from the chart-board in her hand and said, "I know I'm repeating myself here, but I don't know how else to convince you. I have never in my thirty-plus years in medicine had let a patient with tachycardia this serve leave a hospital—"

"You said you couldn't keep me." Graham interrupted standing to his feet.

"Legally, no, I can't force you to do anything. But with that pulse, believe me, I'd get on my knees and beg you if I thought it could change your mind."

"You can try but it won't work." Graham told her gently, "I'm leaving."

The doctor frowned and turned back to Buffy hoping she could somehow persuade Graham to stay. "And your girlfriend here can't convince you to—"

A small smile crossed his frowning lips, "Buffy can persuade me to do _a lot_ of things but this isn't one of 'em. I'm goin'."

The doctor eyed Graham a moment longer and sighed heavily, "Alright then, but you're leaving against my recommendation."

Graham silently nodded his head as he pulled on his coat. But as soon as the doctor closed the door behind her, Buffy whirled around ready to tear into him.

"Graham, what the hell are you doing? What if you have a heart attack?"

"Calm down, Buf." He told her calmly, holding his hands up.

"_Me_ calm down?" Buffy glared at him bewildered by his apparent lack of concern on his own health. "I'm not the one with a pulse of a hundred and fifty."

Graham placed his hands onto her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I'm goin' to be fine." He lazily smiled, "I promise you." Graham went to touch her cheek when she stepped back away from him. With a heavy breath, Graham dropped his hand and shook his head.

"You can't know that, Graham. You're still human. You can still have a heart attack."

The easy smile that lingered across his mouth vanished into a deepening frown. "I was a human who was used as a lab rat for months—_years_. I know what I'm doin' Buffy so why don't just _back off_." He didn't know why he had gotten so angry with her. In his right mind, Graham knew that her concern was only coming from the best place. But the waves of anger and annoyance rolled down his body in waves.

Buffy glared up at him taken back by the anger in his voice. She couldn't believe her ears. She loved his man so much and he slaps her love back in her face when all she wants to do is be there for him.

Joyce and Dawn entered the examining room breaking the glare stare down.

Joyce gave the couple a gentle smile immediately feeling the thick tension in the room. "Hi,"

Graham broke his eyes from Buffy's and to the elder Summers woman, "How are you?" Graham asked.

Joyce blushed and softly smiled, "Embarrassed mostly. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. But no more tests, so you can take this pin cushion home." She noticed the tension expression her daughter and her boyfriend wore. "Is everything all right?"

"Its fine." Graham answered quickly avoiding Buffy's surprised glare. "Let's get out of here." He moved around the Summers women to the door. He opened it gesturing for them to go.

As Buffy passed him, she shot him another steely glare.

Graham released a heavy sigh and followed the women out, closing the door behind him.

**1630 Revello Drive**

"I don't get what he's thinking." Buffy sighed into her hands with frustration as she told the story of Graham's irregular heartbeat to her Wilow, mother, and sister. "Why isn't he worried?" Buffy looked at her mother then to Willow.

Joyce rubbed a soothing hand in circles around Buffy's back, "Oh, honey, he probably thinks his body could handle whatever is happening to him."

"He is in really good shape." Willow said unsure what else to say.

Buffy shook her head, "Nobody's body can handle a heart attack."

"He is a man. And men are known to be very stubborn." Joyce gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Willow pouted.

Buffy stood from the couch and began to pace her frustration away but her worry for Graham was too great. "I just keep coming back to the Initiative."

"It does have that icky government feel to it." Willow agreed with the Slayer.

"Did you know one time the CIA tried to kill Fidel Castro with poisonous aspirin?" Dawn said suddenly receiving a room full of odd stares.

Buffy looked down at her sister not in the mood for her random outbursts of useless facts. "Dawn, please," Buffy told her sister softly. "I have to do something. I just have no idea what to do."

"Another time, the CIA—" Dawn tired again.

"— _Dawn_." Buffy said her name firmly and looked down at her with annoyance.

"It's relevant." Dawn promised. Buffy sat back on her heels folding her arms across her chest and waited for Dawn to finish. "The CIA tried to make Castro go crazy by putting itching powder in his beard." She looked around but only received strange stares. Dawn frowned feeling their disapproval. "What? It's about the government."

"Buffy, can't you just call the Initiative? If they knew what was wrong with Graham, they have to help, right?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But call them how? The Initiative doesn't exist. This is so unfair! Its like, Big Brother can spy on you all the time, but when you actually have something to say no one will listen."

"Sounds more like Big Sister." Dawn muttered under her breath.

Joyce smiled down at her youngest daughter and idly ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"There's got to be a way." Willow said.

"What am I supposed to do? Take a tour of the White House and pretend to get lost but really I'm looking for a secret door with the words, 'Secret Government Monster Hunters' written across it?" Buffy frowned growing more flustered by the second.

Dawn held her arms around her knees and looked up at her sister. "I don't see why, if they're really spying on you all of the time—why you don't just say something when you know they'll hear you. Like sometimes, I write fake things in my diary just in case—" Dawn caught Buffy's glare and stopped.

"— I gotta go." Buffy reached out for her pocketbooks and went to the front door. "I'll see you later." She walked out the door.

Dawn looked at Joyce and Willow with wide eyes, "What'd I say?"

**University of California, Sunnydale**

**Hudson Hall**

Buffy had spend hours scouring for Graham across Sunnydale until she finally made it to the University in a last ditch effort to find him.

After searching every building she think could think Graham could have gone, she made it to Hudson Hall. It was one of the original building and it held the offices of various professors if the psychology, sociology and history majors.

Rounding a corner and passing oncoming students, a large solid mass bumped into her.

"Uh, sorry about that… " The large mass said bending down to pick up the book he had dropped.

Buffy looked down and recognized Graham. She released a breath of frustration that was caught in her throat.

"Buffy," Graham rolled his eyes up to her face. He stood tall watching her expression shift. She was seriously pissed at him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Her hands were at her hips scowling at him.

"I had an appointment with a professor that I, uh, forgot about." Graham knew it was a terrible lie. Buffy knew him well enough to know that he never missed important appointments.

Buffy studied his handsome face with a scrutinizing glare. The complexion she saw was one she had seen before; His skin was pale, dark circles under his blue eyes, thickening bristles covered his cheeks, chin, and under his nose. His neck and arms were adorned with bruises probably from last nights fight in the cemetery. Yet, he hadn't seemed affect by the injuries.

"What's going on with you?" Buffy shook her head needing an explanation.

Graham's jaw clenched clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I'm fine." He moved around her heading down a hallway.

Easily, Buffy fell into step with him and forcefully grabbed him by the wrist. She pulled him into an empty lecture room and closed the door. She faced him and asked again, "What are you doing?—And don't say that your fine because I'm not buying that anymore. There is something seriously wrong with you and it's not just your attitude."

"What are you, my mother?" He sniped with annoyance.

Buffy glared at him taken back. She shook her head pursing her lips tightly together, "No, no, I'm just the _idiot_ who's worried because she _cares_ about you."

Graham startled her when he suddenly punched his fist into the brick wall. Pieces of the brick crumbled around his knuckles shocking Buffy. Slowly, Graham withdrew his fist from the brick wall and looked down at his bleeding knuckles wiggling his fingers proving to her that had not broken anything as he should have had. "It's called, Hyper-Adrenal-Overload." Graham said, "And a bunch of other shit that sounds a lot worse. But all of it means is that I'm way stronger than I ought to be." Graham lifted his eyes from his bleeding knuckles, "I can't feel pain. That," he pointed to the hole in the brick wall, "I didn't feel that."

"Graham, you need help. Let me help you." She stepped closer to him.

Graham smirked looking down at her frowning face of concern. "I'm strong Buffy. Stronger than I've ever been in my life. Most would kill to feel like this."

"And this feeling is going to kill you!" Buffy said desperate for him to understand. "Your body was not built for this kind of stress. What is this about? Why are you killing yourself?" Graham did not respond which only infuriated Buffy. "Graham,_ talk to me_!" She threw her arms out to her sides and angrily asked, "Is this about having superpowers? Is this about you not being Superman or something? Because if that's what I wanted then I would be dating Spike!"

"That's not what this is about! I never said _anything_ about that! I don't care that your fuckin' Wonder Woman—"

"— Then what is it? Why are you being such a stubborn ass?" He did not respond. "Graham! There isn't enough time! We have to find someone who can help you before its too late and you die." Her panic was evident in her voice. It gave him a warm sense of pleasure that she was so worried about him.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "I love you."

"What?" Buffy said with surprise by his sudden declaration. While she was busy scolding him at the top of her lungs and disclosing all of her worries, Graham casually leaned against the wall and watched her with loving eyes.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Buf. The powerful feelin' coursin' through my veins… it's addictive. But if all it means I would lose you then take it. I don't want it. You're too important to me."

Buffy released a heavy breath and stepped forward to him. She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. Her eyes wandered around his face for a moment when she quietly said, "Nobody's ever known me the way that you do. _Nobody_. I've opened myself to you in ways I've never opened up—I need you. I need you with me and I need you healthy. I can't lose you either…" her vision slowly began to fog with unshed tears, "… I love you so much. I need you, Graham. I really need you."

Graham reached out holding her hands around his face. "I'm not goin' anywhere." Buffy stepped into the safety of his arms. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his sick heart. She felt the tears she unable to hold them back any longer. Graham felt her tears as they dampened his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I have an appointment at Sunnydale Gen with a Neurology Surgeon, Doctor Overheiser. He's a former doc at the Initiative. I'm not goin' anywhere," Graham assured her, "you can count on me."

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

**Operating Theatre**

Spike swung his legs from over the metal slab and growled at the sight of Buffy and Graham running down the steps towards him and Harmony. "Slayer!" Spike stood straight and shifted into his demonic visage. "Suit up, Harm." Beside him, Harmony gripped the crossbow in her arms aiming at the Slayer and changed into her vampire features.

Buffy grabbed the doctor by his lab coat lapel as he tried to escape. Buffy flung him against the wall and said without looking away from Spike, "Stay here. We're going to need you."

The doctor nodded his head helplessly and tucked his knees into his chest.

Spike smirked, "Buffy, I swear I was just thinking of you. I wanted to tell you the great news. My head's all clear now. No more bug-zapper in my noggin'."

Buffy eyes narrowed on the vampire and shrugged nonchalantly, "Good. That means I get to kill you."

"You get to try… " Spike growled gritting together his sharp fangs.

The couples glared at one another in an old-western standoff until Harmony's finger on the trigger slipped shooting the cocked arrow straight into Graham's thigh.

Graham's turned from the arrow in his leg to then back to the vampire. Rage came over him in waves. Without hesitation, Graham ripped out the arrow from his thigh; much to the vampires surprise. He tossed it aside as he angrily stalked towards Harmony.

Buffy tossed Spike in the air and turned to see Graham easily dominating the fight against the vampire.

Graham hovered over Harmony and blinked feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness. He ignored his pounding heart and the sweat dripping down his forehead. Graham clenched a hands around Harmony's throat.

"Graham! Be careful!" Graham's ears flinched to the sounds of Buffy's voice from across the room. "Your heart!" She warned him.

Spike cocked a high brow smirking, "What, is he your sidekick now? That is too cute. You know, you should think about gettin' one of those motorbikes with the little sidecar. Could be precious." Spike glanced in the direction of Graham and watched him beat the living crap out of Harmony. "Look at 'im go!" Spike snickered, "Too bad 'bout the heart. He's not that bad of a bloke." Spike grasped a tight hand around Buffy's throat. "I actually kinda like him." He said with a shrug.

Buffy broke away from Spike's grasp and punched his nose when Graham's cries shot through her ears. _Graham!_ "Graham!" Buffy tossed Spike away and raced to Graham.

Graham staggered back into a glass case with a hand over his heart.

She caught him as he collapsed to the floor. Buffy held the back of his head careful that he did not slam it during the call. She rested his head onto her lap and called out to the doctor, "Doctor! We need you now!"

Overheiser jumped to his feet and ran to the couple in the corner avoiding the vampires during his short route.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sometime Later**

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

Buffy stood in the background behind the doctor watching as the doctor stitched the small wound on the breast of Graham's chest. The scar will forever be a lasting reminder of the Initiative.

The doctor turned from Graham handing him back the T-shirt on a cart and faced Buffy. He quickly explained the procedure and the safety protocols for his healing process.

Buffy nodded her head only half listening. Her mind and eyes were too distracted on Graham. She gave the doctor an appreciative smile. The doctor politely nodded and disappeared up the stairs leaving the couple in the operating theatre alone.

Buffy watched for a moment as Graham struggled to get his left arm through the hole of the T-shirt sleeve. He winced in pain; irritating the new stitches. His entire body ached. The past few weeks of being indestructible was finally catching up to him.

Quickly, Buffy went to him and helped his arm into the sleeve hole. She did not let go of his hand as she stepped between his legs dangling over the edge of the slab table. Buffy then laid her head down over his heart. Closing her eyes as she listened to the steady rhythm of his healing heart. She drew her head back to look at him. Dark circles were still around his eyes making his exhaustion apparent. A dark red bruise was painted across his forehead and right cheek.

"How's it going in there?" Buffy gently brushed her fingers over the stitches.

"Back to normal."

Buffy took the hand that rested lazy on his lap and raised it over her heart. She pressed his palm against her chest letting him feel it's matching steady rhythm. "It's just like mine."

Graham slowly leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead relishing the feel of her presence.

Buffy shifted her eyes to his face. Her free had that was not holding Graham's hand against her heart cupped his cheek. The pad of her thumb gently grazed over his stubbled chin. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Graham Miller."

Graham smirked and kissed the heel of her hand that touched his face, "I'll try not to."

"I mean it. I don't know what I would do without you." She told him honestly.

"You'll never have to find out." Graham assured her and tenderly kissed her lips.

Buffy moved back into his embrace. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"You should go see your mom." Graham suddenly said breaking the moment passing between them.

Buffy picked up his head feeling a tinge of relief and guilt at his suggestion. "Are you sure?"

"Go." Graham tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll be alright."

"Will you come by later?" She asked shyly.

Graham smirked nodding his head, "It might take me a minute but yeah, I'll come by later. You gonna nurse me back to health?" He wagged his brows suggestively wearing a cheeky smile.

Buffy released a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes, "You _must_ be feeling better." Her words were laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, there is nothin' hotter than my girl wearin' one of those little nurses outfits as she tends to all of my aches and pains." He winked.

"You're ridiculous and with that said—I leave you with a 'see you later'." Buffy chastely kissed his mouth and turned away.

"Hey! Don't forget the little hat! I want that little hat!" Graham called out to her.

"Uh-huh…" Buffy said climbing up the stairs never turning back to him.

Graham's smile widened, "The outfits not complete without that little hat!"

Buffy reached the top waving her hand at him to hush up. "Bye!" She walked out of the door.

"Buf! Buf!" Graham watched the door close. "_Babe_!"

Graham's grinning smile fell from his lips reminding himself how tired he was. The twenty minute walk to her house would easily take him an hour in the beaten condition he was in. He had absolutely no interest in going back to his apartment which was located just outside of campus. It was significantly closer but he had a burning feeling that the military was waiting for him there. Plus, he spent most of his days and nights at the Summers residence anyway and he left most of his clothes there.

He shifted off of the metal slab table and adjusted the hem of his T-shirt. His legs were shaky but his determination to get out of here held him in place. The image of Buffy wearing the nurse's outfit was more than enough motivation to get himself out of there.

* * *

As he walked out of the door of the operating theatre and stepped into the hallway of the hospital, Graham was greeted by a familiar face. He ran his eyes over Riley's black uniform. He knew exactly why Riley was following him. Graham has been receiving secret military messages for weeks now and all have gone ignored. Slowly and with a limp, Graham moved around his former best-friend and headed down the hall.

Riley was hot on his heels following him.

"Home from deployment?" Graham asked knowing he was not in the condition to outrun Riley at the moment.

"After what happened? I came back to make sure that you were okay. I guess being Superman didn't work out, huh?" Riley smirked staring at the back of Graham's head.

Graham did not stop walking and turned to Riley, "Good to know you're still lookin' out." Graham said with heavy sarcasm.

"It hurts. Doesn't it?" Graham pause mid-step at the sound of Riley's voice.

Graham smirked turning back to him, "Nah, havin' a scalpel dig through your insides tickles." He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hall.

"Pain is your friend." Riley said following Graham, "Pain tells you that you're alive."

"Oh good, so the throbbin' _does_ exist? I think, therefore I am or some bullshit like that? A golden sign of life? Fantastic…" Graham was not in the mood to continue this conversation with Riley.

"Its good that Buffy found you when she did, man. 'Cause you were just about to detonate big time. She's impressive." Riley said following Graham past the nurses station, visitor's lounge, nearing the sliding door exit.

"Yeah, she's a hell of a woman." Graham had to agree with that.

Riley took long strides to step in Graham's path. "But you do realise that you don't belong here, right? That this town, the girl isn't really for you. I mean, you're nothing here."

"All the more reason to stay." Graham smirked and began to limp-step around Riley.

"Oh, c'mon, Graham, you know it's true. There's nothing for you here."

"There's _her_." Graham caught the expression on Riley's face as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes with jealously.

"Right. Okay. There's 'her'. Then what? You used to have a mission. Now you're what? The mission's boyfriend? The mission's true-love? You belong with us, Graham. You're more than the Slayer's sidekick—her pet."

Riley watched Graham for a long time as he processed his words. Feeling confident he knew that Graham was coming around to him. Graham turned his eyes to Riley's face and asked, "What about you? If you were in my position… You had the girl, the scars… would you give it up? Would you honestly regret having done the things you've done, in order to be with her and do what was right?"

Riley stared at Graham speechless.

With a slight nod, "I didn't think so." Graham turned from Riley and continued out of the door leaving him stupefied of where he stood.

**One Hour Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham entered the front door of the dim lit house. He closed the door behind him with a heavy and painful sigh. Just as he predicted it took him a little more than an hour to arrive at his girlfriend's house.

He turned the corner into the living room finding, Buffy sitting with Dawn who had her head resting on Buffy's lap fast asleep. Buffy stared at the romantic comedy that Graham didn't recongise.

She turned the sounds of rustling boots and softly sighed with relief when she saw Graham standing at the french doors. "Graham, you're here." She carefully removed Dawn's head from her lap, pushed the blanket from her legs and went to him.

Graham smirked though his eyes were heavy with sleep. "I told you, I would be. Took me longer then expected because of, uh, you know—me being a walkin' bruise and all… " Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Graham ignored the shooting aches that pistoled through his entire body.

"Graham?" Joyce said coming up behind the couple.

Graham looked over his shoulder at the elder Summers and gave her a slanted smile, "Hey, Joyce."

"Its good to see you well again." She laid a motherly hand on his shoulder and smiled. Joyce entered into the living room and sat down on the couch watching her daughter run her hands carefully over Graham's face and down his arms.

"I'm going to make you dinner." Buffy suddenly announced pulling away from Graham.

"What?" Graham's eyes grew large. He knew Buffy's culinary skills were less than fantastic. "You really don't need too. I'm fine, babe. Just tired."

Buffy frowned comically, biting her bottom lip unconsciously arousing Graham despite his aches and exhaustion. "Then I'm going to make you tea. Go, go sit and relax. I'll be right back." She told him and disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Graham sighed heavily running a large hand over his face and sat down in the dark brown leather chair across the couch. He slouched back, slinging his arms over the chair arms totally spent. He ran a hand over his face desperate to keep himself awake. His eyes turned to the direction Buffy had taken off to. "She doesn't stop, does she?"

Joyce smiled gently as she combed her fingers through Dawn's long brown hair. "No, she doesn't. Buffy is always taking care of others before herself. She's always been that way." She ran her eyes over Graham's injured face thoughtfully and said, "You've been really good for her, Graham. After the painful mess that Angel had put her through—err—Buffy did tell you about Angel?" Joyce asked carefully.

"Yeah, she did." Graham had no desire to be reminded the souled vampire.

Joyce looked at him with a bit of surprise though she knew she shouldn't have been. She continued, "After he left… Buffy was heartbroken. I'm sure her heart had been broken long before all of that but… she was devastated nonetheless." Joyce's eyes narrowed on his face. "Since you've been in her life, she seems brighter—happier. I've missed that. She smiles and laughs like—like a woman in love. When all of this happened," Joyce gestured a hand over Graham's injuries, "I was so worried because, well, I don't think she would recover if something ever happened to you, Graham." Joyce truthfully told him. "Buffy has given you her entire heart. You're capable of destroying her, if you don't love her heart correctly."

"I love your daughter, Joyce. I'm not Angel. I won't leave her. I won't hurt her like him. I'm here for as long as she'll have me."

Joyce smiled nodded satisfied with his response.

A moment of silence filled the room until Buffy reentered the living room holding a steaming bowl of macaroni and cheese in one hand and a frozen bag of peas in the other.

"Here you go, honey." Buffy said with an endearing smile as she placed the peas across his bruised forehead. "How's that?" She sat on the arm of the chair.

"Better. But I still want the hat." Graham whispered for only her to hear. His healing heart soared when she laughed lightly and kissed his temple. Graham moved his eyes to the bowl in her hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, yeah, I made it for you. You should eat to get your strength back."

Graham took the bowl from her hands and smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, babe." He looked at it and quickly masked his face of disgust with another appreciative smile. "This… looks… _great_." Graham lied.

Buffy watched eagerly as he picked up a fork and ate a bite. He suddenly stopped chewing and looked up at her. Buffy's eyes went wide with worry, "What? What's wrong?"

Graham desperate not to spit out the undercooked meal, Graham swallowed it and smiled lazily, "Nothin'. This is _really_ good." He stressed lying through his teeth. Buffy's worry line of her brow softened and eased into a soft smile. The happiness on her face made this form of torture worth it.

Joyce eased back on the couch with a smile watching Graham snake an arm around Buffy's waist. Buffy shifted off of the arm of the chair sliding across his lap. She mindful of his wounds, Buffy settled on his most uninjured side and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Buffy closed her eyes and ran a hand over his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**One Week Later**

**Cemetery**

The autumn night was a bit cooler than usual. It being Southern California the weather was nowhere near the frigid temperatures as on the East, but, it was cold enough for knit sweaters and jackets.

Graham strolled through the graveyard following Buffy's plan of meeting her halfway. He was happy to be back on patrol. The week sitting the sidelines was mere torture. He hated having Buffy go through patrols alone despite her Slayer abilities.

Graham looked up at the bright stars and smiled at its simplistic beauty.

He heard twigs snaps and sounds of a disgruntle fight from between the trees. Graham frowned and followed the sounds. He reached inside of the pocket of his jacket for a wooden stake. He moved the branches aside and peeked through to see a frizzy haired in eighties punk attire vampire growl. The vampire held Buffy in his arms. The vampire held the stake in his hand and plunged into her stomach.

"Buffy!" Graham jumped from his hiding place and attacked the vampire to the ground.

Buffy staggered back against a mausoleum wall staring at the stake that still impaled her. She gritted her teeth as she jerked the stake from her stomach and dropped it. In a blur, Buffy fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground in shock holding her bleeding wound.

Graham quickly ended the fight against the vampire. He spun around to Buffy and found her wavering through unconsciousness. "Shit!" Graham cursed trying desperately not to panic. "No, no, baby, don't close your eyes." He pushed her hair from her face with his bloodstained fingers. "Stay awake, Buf." Graham moved an arm under her legs and another wrapped around her back.

The pickup truck was just outside the cemetery parked against a curb. He raced through the cemetery and opened the passenger side door cautiously placing her inside.

He ran around the truck to the drivers side.

"Wh-where are we going?" Buffy weakly asked gritting her teeth in pain.

Graham removed the open button shirt he wore over his T-shirt and crumbled it into a ball, then held it over her bleeding wound. "Hospital," Graham replied.

"No! No!" Buffy weakly protested.

"We're goin'. Press down." Graham held her hand over the shirt that plugged the wound. "Keep pressin'." Graham ordered.

"No, hospital, please. I'm—I'm fine… Really." Buffy gritted her teeth in pain.

Graham gave her a long and hard stare. Apart of him knew she had to go to the hospital but the other part of him hated the terrified look in her eyes. It ripped him to pieces. He looked away from her unable to take her stare any longer. His hand went to the ignition and turned the key. _What do I do? _Graham wondered. _Fuck it. We're goin' to the hospital and that's final. You can bitch at me about it later._ Graham's mind was set. When suddenly his look of determination and resolves swayed, "Shit." The truck's engine rumbled for a moment then Graham's jaw clenched. _No, we're goin'. _He put the truck in gear and sped off down the darkened street.

**Next Morning **

**Graham's Apartment **

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. She waited a moment for her blurry vision to settle on the mass that slightly shifted the side of bed.

Graham sat beside her changing the bandages that covered her stomach. Buffy's hand went over his halting his movements. "Mornin', sleepyhead," Graham hovered over her and kissed her forehead.

"Ouch."

"Ouch is right." Graham chuckled.

"What happened?" Buffy's hand went to her head and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a massive headache.

"You were fightin' a vampire and it staked you. He was goin' to finish you off if I hadn't found you when I did. Now, your at my place—Which we argued about for twenty minutes. Even on the verge of death, you are _still _stubborn as hell." He shook his head.

Buffy watched his face as he redressed her bandages over her wound. His eyes were fixed on her stomach. He moved a cool fingers gingerly over the now closed wound. "You're healin' nicely." Graham continued to fix disinfect the wound. "I'd be great, if one of us could go one week without any near deaths, t_hat,_ would be a fuckin' miracle." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy weakly returned his smile, "Do you think I'm a total wuss now?"

Without looking at her, Graham answered with a dry, "Yes."

"Thanks." Buffy rolled her eyes watching his hand rub an ointment over her stomach. "At least no major organs got kebabed."

"I still think you should've gone to the hospital."

"Accelerated healing powers come with the Slayer package." Buffy slid her hand up his arm and touched his face, drawing his attention from her injury. "And the boyfriend who comes with complete with combat medical training? That's just a Buffy Summers bonus."

"Do you remember what happened?" Graham asked as he finished dressing the wound and lowered the henley shirt he place dressed her in the night before.

"It was a vampire." Her eyes reached his face for a moment then added, "Just one… vampire. I think he was just the regular kind. Extra stinky though."

"He did have pretty bad Van Halen hair too." He watched a small smile tug the corners of her mouth.

Buffy released a heavy breath of frustration, "I'm in the best physical shape of my life. If you're going to ask me how it happened—I don't know—"

Graham leaned forward silencing her with his mouth. He waited a moment until she responded to his kiss then he slipped his tongue between her lips.

"Mmm… Are you trying to distract me, Mr Miller?" Buffy buried her fingers into his hair smiling against this mouth.

"Is it workin'?" Graham smirked kissing her lips lightly. He moved over her and settled at her side on the bed He wrapped an arm carefully around her body. He raked his eyes over her face. Graham's expression was serious. "Whatever is goin' on, it sounds like a problem for Giles and his books. I'm gonna have'ta bench you from patrols the next few days. I'll take care of it."

"Okay… " She said uneasily.

Graham sighed heavily and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Would it make you feel better if I took Xander and Willow with me?"

Buffy's frown was slowly replaced with an easy smile, "Very much. Thank you."

"Gotta keep my girl happy."

With a girlish giggle, Buffy hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. "Oh, she's _very_ happy." Buffy muttered against his mouth and kissed him soundly.

**Late Evening**

**1630 Revello Drive**

In the latter part of the very long day, in which Buffy has been recuperating at Graham's apartment until she left for the Magic Box to discuss the matters with Giles.

Graham left Buffy to her research and visited Joyce wondering how she had been feeling since the scare nearly a week ago. He should've known Joyce would've put him to work when he showed up.

Out of the goodness of his heart and the kryptonite of the infamous Summers women pout; Graham ended up hulling seven large and heavy as hell wooden crates of Native American Artwork from the gallery and into the Summers' living room.

Graham arrived back to the Summers home with the final load of artwork. He carried the boxes into the house when he noticed Buffy's coat on the hook nearest to the front door. "Buf?" Graham called out to her but there was no answer.

He then headed into the kitchen to see Dawn staring into space. "Dawnie?" Her eyes turned his she burst out into a fit of sobs and ran out of the kitchen. Graham's frown deepened and started to go after the teen when he noticed someone sitting outside on the porch step.

* * *

Graham opened the backdoor and closed it behind him seeing Buffy sitting on the stairs.

He silently crossed the space to her and sat down. Her head was buried between her knees, she hugged her arms around herself. She hadn't noticed his presence until he sat down beside her.

Her head shot up and looked at him with teary bloodshot eyes, "Graham?"

Instinctively, Graham brushed her tears that stained her cheeks and buried his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

Buffy eyes turned from him and to her shoes with sudden interest. "I don't want to talk about it."

Graham did not push. He knew with time, Buffy would let him in. Instead, Graham wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her into his side. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she broke down into sobs against his chest. Graham could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and he didn't care. As her sobs poured from her eyes in waves, she held his arm tighter around her body.

"Mom's sick," Buffy slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. "They—they want her to stay overnight at the hospital for a—a CAT scan."

Graham nodded his head and pressed his mouth against her forehead, "It'll be okay. It's either nothin' or the doctors caught whatever it is in time."

Buffy frowned pouting her bottom lip. Despite the situation and tears that fogged her eyes, Graham couldn't help but find her adorable. "That was very logical and annoyingly optimistic."

Graham gave her a slanted smile, "I try." He lifted her chin to look at him, "You're not alone in this, Buffy. You got your friends, Dawnie, and me. We're all there for you."

"Thank you." She gently kissed him and laid her head back down on his shoulder feeling seriously needy for his comfort.

**One Day Later**

**Sunnydale General Hospital **

Anxiously sitting in the waiting room for hours, Dawn's knee could not be controlled any longer. It fidgeted with her nerves. Her fingers twisted the charm bracelet around her wrist. Dawn stared at the closed white double doors where her mother had been rolled into.

A hand held out a Coke-Cola can in Dawn's face distracting her eyes from the doors. She turned her sight to her sisters face. With a small smile, Dawn took the soda can and watched Buffy sit down beside her.

"What's a CAT scan exactly?" Dawn frowned thoughtfully.

Buffy shrugged not really in the mood for her sisters version of twenty-questions. "I'm not sure. An X-ray I guess." She replied quickly.

"But where'd they get the CAT scan from?" Dawn looked at her sister ignoring the annoyance that was relevant on her face. "I mean," she continued, "did they test it on cats? Or does the machine sort of look like a cat?"

"Dawn… " Buffy began to say her sisters name with impatience but her irritation vanished when Dawn looked at her frightened eyes. Buffy bit her tongue and draped her arm around Dawn's shoulders letting her head fall on her shoulder. "I'm not totally sure what it is exactly. I think it's a large x-ray-box-thing. But it'll help the doctors find out what's wrong with mom." Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's long brown hair soothing away her fears as their mother would have done during a stressful situation.

* * *

It felt like centuries since they've been in the hospital sitting in the waiting room.

Buffy stared up at the bland box antenna television as it aired a syndicated episode of _The Wheel of Fortune_.

A familiar and comforting tingle swirled in the pit of Buffy's stomach. She shifted her eyes from the television hanging off of the wall to the entrance to see Graham at the nurses station asking a question. She watched at the nurse pointed into the direction of the waiting room. A sense of relief washed swiftly over Buffy as she watched Graham approach. Graham stopped at her feet and bent down placing a kiss on the top of her head then sat down beside her taking her hand into his own.

Buffy closed her eyes and let her head fall against his shoulder similarly to how Dawn laid against her.

Graham brought the hand he held to his lips gently. His lips softy grazed across her knuckles. "Are you hungry? Do you want somethin' to eat?" He whispered. Buffy silently shook her head too exhausted to speak. "How about a coffee?"

Buffy tilted her chin upwards to look at him, "Please."

With a slight nod of his head, Graham kissed the back of her hand and stood. A small smile appeared across Buffy's mouth despite the misery she was feeling, having Graham near gave her more comfort than she every expected.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

Graham returned into the waiting room holding two styrofoam coffee cups in his hands. He saw Buffy pacing back and forth with her arms folded across her chest outside a closed wooden door which was labelled; _Examination Room_.

"Hey," Graham said coming up behind her.

Buffy faced him startled by his presence, "Hey," her eyes went over the door then back to his face. "The doctor came to see me. He said, he'd be out in a minute to talk to me." She kicked the invisible dirt on the ground. "That was ten minutes ago."

Graham smirked when the examination door opened. The couple turned their eyes to him. Buffy chewed her bottom lip nervously evermore grateful Graham was standing behind her. Graham looked down at the cups in his hands and quickly found a place to set them.

"Everything went fine," the doctor began, "she's lucky one of us were able to see her on such short notice. Most people wait for weeks on end—"

"— What happened, Doc?" Graham asked with impatiences not in the mood smalltalk.

"I found a shadow." The doctor said carefully. "Though its too soon to be concerned, I'd like to do a biopsy and find out exactly what it is."

"How soon?" Buffy nervously asked preparing for the worst.

The doctor looked at her and replied, "As soon as possible. Excuse me, I'm going to check the status of an OR." The doctor turned away from the couple heading through the double doors to the operation wing.

Graham ran a large hand down Buffy's back trying to soothe her fears though he knew it was useless. "He did say it was too soon for concern. We just gotta let him do his job." Graham told her quietly feeling the tension in her body.

"Right. No concern… It's just a shadow." Buffy looked at the closed door, "I should… be with Mom."

Graham nodded his head wearing a small supportive smile, "Go. I'll be with Dawn."

Buffy blindly nodded her head and disappeared behind the wooden door shutting Graham out.

Graham released a deep breath staring at the close door. He knew he had made the right move by letting her go and process this with her mother. She knew he was present if and when she needed him. Graham spun on his boot heel and headed back to the visitors lounge where Dawn slept across a row of four chairs.

**Hours Later**

Graham had noticed the sun lower below the horizon indicting the hours he had been sitting in the waiting room with Buffy. The stress radiated from her body and he knew there was very little he could do. Graham wished he could just press her with questions and until she broke down desperate for his comfort but Graham knew her very well and if he tried that, Buffy would no doubt calm up and there wouldn't be a chance in hell she'll ever let him in again. G_ive her time, man._ Graham told himself._ You know this girl. She doesn't do well when she feels like she's bein' backed into a corner. Give her room. She knows you're there. She knows… _Graham looked down at the blonde head that laid against his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her head and looked down at his other shoulder where Dawn rested against him.

There was not doubt in his mind that he loved the Summers women. He made a mental promise to himself that these women can depend on him and he will always deliver.

The creak from a swinging door took Graham's attention from his mind. His hand gently slid down Buffy's thigh to her knee waking her from her nap.

Buffy's head shot up. As soon as her sights landed on the doctor, Buffy jumped to her feet. Graham gently laid Dawn down across the chairs without disturbing her then swiftly followed Buffy.

Buffy had an aching feeling in her chest the moment her eyes fell on the solemn doctor._ Oh God…_

"Everything went fine." The doctor immediately announced then continued, "They're moving your mother into recovery as we speak."

"Do you have the results yet?" Buffy asked impatiently, nervously twisting her fingers.

The doctor politely gestured his hand to the chairs and suggested for them to sit and talk.

Buffy declined, "Excuse me, Doctor but I've been sitting all day. All I've been doing is sitting… Just please, tell me."

"Your mother has… " the doctor searched for the best way to word his diagnosis. "… The term is called, 'low-grade glioma'. It's a brain tumor." Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat. She stared at the doctor no longer hearing what was being told. The world around her melted away into puddles on the ground leaving her alone in black abyss.

Graham saw his girlfriend's lost in space expression. The doctor was speaking to deaf ears. He stepped forward around Buffy, almost protectively. He held up his hand halting the doctors apathetic practiced speech, "That's enough, doc, thanks,"

The doctor nodded his head and looked at the Summers girl for a moment longer than left the waiting room.

Graham slowly faced Buffy and took in her glazed over eyes of disbelief and heartbreak. Her entire body was frozen in its place. The only sign of life was the slight rhythm of her chest slowly moving up and down.

Desperately, Buffy was tried her damnedest to not breakdown or destroy the hospital in a fit of rage. She blinked her moist eyes and slowly raised them to Graham's face. She hitched back a breath gasping for life.

**1630 Revello Drive**

When Graham arrived at the Summers residence he entered the house and it was pitch black. With a frown he took off his coat and hung it on the hook near the door. He then turned the small corner into the threshold of the living room where Buffy still sat on the couch statically as he left her a half an hour before. He temporarily left his girlfriend when he dropped Dawn off at her friends house.

Graham turned on a dim lamp on the small end table and sat down beside Buffy. He leaned his elbows on his knees releasing a heavy breath of exhaustion despite not having done much during the day.

"Thank you for dropping Dawn off. I couldn't—" Buffy whispering voice was dry.

Graham turned his head to her and nodded. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her into his arms and wash away all of her grief with his love but she was not ready for that. _In time, she'll come._ Graham reminded himself.

A surge of life shot through her once again. Buffy suddenly jumped to her feet and began to pace. "I've got to do something." She announced.

"Like what?" Graham asked patiently following her pace with his eyes.

"I don't know." Buffy stopped and looked at him, "Maybe there's a spell or something that I can use. I can have Willow or—or Giles look into some magical healing spell or something." Her mind spun with possibilities.

"Buffy," He shook his head hating the glimmer of hope in her eyes to only see it be crushed when she is disappointed again, "you know as well as I do, that sometimes people… get sick and—"

"— That attitude is not helping." She snapped at him with a cross glare awestruck by his audacity to disagree with her.

"'Cause it's not what you want to hear." Graham stood from the couch unthreatened by her venomous glare. "I'm not Willow, Buffy. I won't just say things to make you _feel_ better. I won't give you a false sense of hope. That's not what I am to you."

"Then what are to me? Supportive?—Not so much." Buffy felt a rise of anger swirl in her chest.

"I'm your _partner_." Graham told her trying to keep his voice calm and even. "I'm your reality check. I'm the one you can always confide in without judgment. I'm the person you can be brutally honest with and vice versa. I will _always_ tell you the truth. I'm the one you can always count on to show up. _That's_ what I am to you."

Buffy stared at him releasing a heavy breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. While everything around her was going up in flames, she knew Graham would be there standing in the thick of the blaze. More than anything, she needed support. But she didn't need the best friend kind of support that Willow and the rest of the Scoobie gang could no doubt offer her. No, Buffy needed the real kind; The kind that turmoil, heartbreak, and no hold barred love can handle. She needed open arms from behind ready to catch her. She needed Graham. But she couldn't part with the sliver of lining of hope she had clutched onto.

"I know it's hard to see it now," Graham whispered to her, "but it's goin' to be okay."

"How—?" Buffy tearfully looked up at Graham, "How do you know that?"

"Because she's a Summers girl." He told her as he stretched out his arm and wiped her fallen tears from her cheeks. "And as an expert on the Summers women, I have it on good authority to report that those chicks are tough as hell."

Buffy released a weak laugh raising her hand to his stubbled cheek, "I love you."

Graham returned her half-smile holding the hand that was against his face leaning into her touch. He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm letting his eyes linger in hers for a moment before he abruptly broke the moment. His hand latched around hers and dragged her to the door grabbing his keys along the way.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"To the Magic Box of course." Graham answered.

"But I thought—"

"— I know I said that I wouldn't give you a false sense of hope. That magic is probably not gonna help. Fuck it. Who am I kiddin'? Look at our lives. I'm an ex-military demon hunter and you're from a long line of hot chick superheroes. Pretty supernatural from an outsiders perspective." Buffy smiled. "My point is, sometimes a little hope and a bit of magic is what we need. Even if everythin' else fails."

"Thank you," Buffy told him with deep sincerity. Graham nodded his head silently wanting nothing more than to kiss her but that was not what she needed, they had a mission to do.

**Abandoned Factory**

The trip towards the Magic box was a quiet one. Graham took a back way to avoid the rush out traffic. They passed a series of abandoned factories along the way but one of them grabbed the Vampire Slayer's attention.

"Pull over." Buffy ordered staring up at the dark old factor. "Graham, pull the truck over."

Graham did as told and pulled over outside a chained fence. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the truck following Buffy. He turned to the bed of the pickup searching for a black bag that was filled with basic demon hunting survival supplies such as a flashlight and a few weapons.

"Come on." Buffy turned on the flashlight and started for the locked entrance.

Once inside, the factory appeared to have been gutted by its former manufacturer. Buffy paused suddenly and placed a hand on Graham's arm flashing the light over a large broken down archway until the light rested on a figure tied to a chair in the centre of the next room.

"Oh my God," Buffy rushed to the man and looked down at his brown tattered robes, it was a Monk.

The Monk raised his beaten and sweaty head and saw the Slayer. His eyes widened with fright. He began to squirm struggling to break free from his restraints. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's okay. We're the good guys." Buffy told the Monk gently as Graham stepped around Buffy taking out a knife from his belt and crouched down to cut the Monks wrists free from the tight ropes.

Behind Buffy, a curly haired blonde woman appeared and tip-toed. The Monk jerked to warn Buffy but she's oblivious lost in her own one-sided conversation with the Monk. "Really, I've got some experience with stuff like this." Buffy continued to say seemingly oblivious to the woman creeping up behind her.

The woman placed her finger over her lips and mock-whispers 'shh' as she got closer to the Vampire Slayer.

"And best of all… " Buffy spun around shooting a hand out grasping the woman's throat tightly. "I'm not stupid."

The woman tilted her head curiously then punched her a fist straight into Buffy's face.

Buffy flew backwards into a wall with a crumbling force. She recovered quickly as the woman charged her. The Slayer defended herself against the mysterious demon. The attacks being thrown were powerful.

Meanwhile, Graham rushed to get the injured Monk out of the building. He placed him on the ground for him to rest his back on the truck's front tire. "I'll be right back, buddy." Graham took off back into the building.

Graham snuck back into the factory out of sight from the demon, "… It's a valuable time out of my life that I am never getting back." Graham snuck through the shadows nearing Buffy. He watched as she turned and kicked the woman but missed and was tossed aside like a rag doll. "Wait, I've always wanted to try this." The woman grabbed Buffy's arm roughly, "You know, the thing with worms where, you rip 'em in half, you get two worms? Think that'll work with you?"

Buffy head-butted the woman hard in the forehead.

The woman staggered back in total shock holding her nose, "You—Hit me! Ow! What are you, crazy?" Buffy regained her strength and attacked the woman throwing tactical blows into the demons body. The woman caught Buffy's flying fist and frowned with annoyance, "Hey, I just noticed something. You have superpowers! That is so cool!" The demon gripped Buffy's throat raising her off of the ground. "Hey, Wonder Woman, can you fly?" The woman threw the Slayer across the factory into a column breaking it from the impact of the woman's impossible force.

Buffy rolled near Graham's feet. He grabbed her back her arms and hoisted her back onto her feet.

"Hey!" The woman stomped her foot rippling the concrete ground into shockwaves. The support columns crashed down, destroying the factory. "Aw, sh—" The entire building collapsed over her head.

* * *

Buffy coughed from the cloud dust of debris. She regained her footing as Graham steadied her on feet. Buffy caught sight of the mortally wounded Monk and pushed herself from Graham's support. As she went to the Monk's aid, Graham went into the duffle bag in his truck for a first aid kit.

"Stop. Pleas… " The Monk weakly pleaded.

"We gotta keep moving. Graham—" Her eyes went to her boyfriend to start the truck and head straight to the hospital.

"— My journey's done, I think." The Monk placed a gentle hand on Buffy's hand halting her movements.

Buffy shook her head, "Don't get metaphor-y on me. We're going."

The Monk's hand squeezed Buffy's hand gaining her full attention. "You have to… the _Key_. You must protect the Key."

"Protect the Key. Right. I know, we'll do it together! But far, _far_ away from here—"

"— Many have… died… many more, if you don't… keep it safe… "

Buffy stared at the broken man letting his serious words of warning sink in, "How? What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door… For centuries it had no from at all. My brethren… it's only keepers. Then… the abomination… f—found us. We had to hide the Key… Gave it form. Molded it into flesh, made it human and sent it to you…"

Buffy stared at the Monk as slow realisation washed over her, "Dawn."

The Monk nodded his head, "_She is the Key_."

The looks of surprised faded as Buffy's expression hardened with anger, "You put that _thing_ in my home—"

"— W—we knew the Slayer would… pro-protect… "

"My memories… my mom's… "

The Monk looked at her sadly, "We built them."

"Then _unbuild_ them. This is my life you're—" Graham placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm down.

The Monk coughed taking his final breaths, "… You cannot… abandon… "

"I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what… What is she?"

"H—Human now and… helpless… Please, she is… an innocent in this. And she needs you."

Buffy stared at the fading Monk for a moment the whispered, "She's not my sister."

The Monk shook his head, "She doesn't _know_ that."

Buffy's head spun processing the Monks powerful words. She blinked and looked at the Monk with more questions but he was dead.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here." Graham said pulling Buffy away from the Monk hearing police sirens from afar. "The police are comin'… we gotta go, Buf." Graham dragged the shocked woman by her elbow and stuffed her into the passengers seat.

Graham moved around the truck to the drivers side door when a yellow glowing object captured his attention. He moved to the deceased Monk and rummaged into his robes taking out a glowing sphere. _What the fuck?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Next Morning**

**Main Street**

**Magic Box**

Buffy stepped into the Magic Box then stopped at the top of the small steps. Her eyes stared at Giles with a blank expression.

Giles stood in the centre of the floor wearing a Wizard's hat and purple and silver stared cloak.

They stared at one another in silence until Giles quietly removed the costume setting it aside clearly embarrassed.

DING-DING

The small bell at the top of the front door rang when Dawn rushed inside breathless and grinning with excitement. "Told you, you couldn't ditch me!" Dawn looked at Buffy then turned to the store noticing its impressive layout. "Whoa, Mr Giles, this place is so… wow. I mean, check out all the magic junk."

"Our new slogan." Giles muttered sarcastically.

"When's it open?" Dawn asked noticing the lack of people occupying the store. "You know, for costumers?"

Giles took a deep breath of patients and faced the young teen, "Since nine this morning, actually."

Buffy rolled her eyes stepping down the steps with a heavy sigh. "Go. Browse and—" She started to say waving her hand at Dawn.

"— You break it, you bought it. I heard you the first sixty times." Dawn grumbled moving off through the stacks of magical items.

Buffy smiled to herself as she neared the glass counter window where Giles now stood going over the stores retail books that previous owners had kept. Giles glanced up over the rim of his glasses at Buffy. He noticed the far off look swirling in her green eyes which only meant something was weighing on her. "Buffy, are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Slayer-wise, I'm tip-top. But Mom's still sick and we don't know what the deal is."

"I've been looking into that, but unfortunately had found nothing to support the theory of the supernatural. The only thing we can do is let the doctors work and treat your mother."

"Yeah, that's what Graham said too." Buffy huffed with disappointment. "We've got the whole medical staff working round the lock to tell us diddly."

Giles placed a supportive hand over hers, "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"There's more," Buffy said as she reached into her bag, "last night on patrol—" she was cut off by the door bells chime.

Graham, Willow, and Oz strolled into the Magic Box looking around with smiles.

Willow let out an excited burst of sounds as she reached the top step. "Giles!" She ran down the two steps heading straight to Giles and Buffy at the counter. "Where's your hat and cloak?"

"The hype was out of control." Oz smirked.

"Willow!" Dawn appeared beside the redheaded witch. "You gotta see this, they have the coolest talisman. Mans. Tails-guys—" Dawn waved the talisman in Willow's face.

"Actually," Buffy pulled out the glowing orb sphere from her bag, "I've got a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with first. I put it before the group. What the hell is it?" Buffy squinted examining the sphere curiously in her hands.

Giles lowered his glasses to his nose with a frown, "Appears to be paranormal in origin."

"How can you tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, because it's so shiny." Oz answered dryly.

"Graham and I found it last night on patrol."

Graham crossed his arms over his chest, "Which tells us, there's probably more where that came from—"

"— You can't patrol." Dawn said interrupting his thought. She looked at him with big blue eyes. "Buffy said." She earned a hard glare from her older sister in which, the teen promptly ignored.

Buffy felt Graham's eyes on her. She opened her mouth to defend herself but her mouth only have it bob up and down like a speechless codfish. "No, I—I didn't." Buffy stuttered with an expression of guilt.

"Yeah, you did. Remember, you said it'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody?" Dawn looked at Buffy with a small smirk.

Graham shifted on his feet looking down at his girlfriend curious of her response to the accusations. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for a response.

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about Graham." Buffy told Dawn then looked at Graham. "I wasn't talking about you."

Graham narrowed his eyes over her skeptically.

"She even said, you look even cuter when you're all weak and kitten-y and she be better solo so you don't get hurt." Dawn told to Graham. "Welcome to the club, she'll never let me go either." Finally feeling a room full of glares, Dawn's eyes went wide and gave an expression of innocence. "What? _What_?"

The groups attention turned from Dawn to Buffy and Graham. Buffy failed miserably to explain herself and the accusations held against her. Buffy reached out and touched Graham's arm. Graham squinted his eyes over her unfazed by her guilty expression. "Cute… weak… and kitten-y?" His brows pinched together.

"But—but much, _much_ manlier…"

Graham slowly nodded his head, "Mmm-hmm." He tilted his head to the side taking in full enjoyment of Buffy nervous stammer. "Would this _kitten_ be… big and mean?" He lifted his chin giving Buffy a quick squinted sideways glance.

Buffy nodded her head relieved he hadn't totally freaked out on her and stomp off in a macho-ego rampage. "The _hugest_ and—and the _meanest—_like giant and ferocious."

A moment of tense silence lingered in the air. Graham nodded his head slowly and said, "Okay, I can accept that."

Buffy released a deep breath she had been holding in. Graham appeared not to be angry with her. He actually appeared quite amused. Buffy then realized she had fallen for his trick. Shaking her head at him, Buffy couldn't help but let a soft smile cross her lips.

Graham was so hard for Buffy to read most of the time. His neutral blank expression could rival Buster Keaton's.

J_eez, Angel's like children's picture book compared to him._ Buffy shook her head.

**Prospect Park **

**Carousel Bench**

As the days passed, the Summers girls and Graham found themselves camping out in the hospital's visitors lounge. To Graham's suggestion, he took Dawn out of the dreary setting for a bit of fresh air. He tried to hide his disappointment when Buffy declined the offer to take a break. She elected to stay behind, just in case Joyce needed her.

Graham insisted that they wouldn't be able to see Joyce for hours after the second surgery but Buffy wouldn't hear of it. He left her there and told himself that she'll come around eventually.

"You're meltin'." Graham said looking down at the melting chocolate chip ice cream pooling in the styrofoam cup in Dawn's hand.

"Guess, I'm not hungry." Dawn frowned watching the ice cream drip from the bottom of the plastic spoon.

"Maybe this was a crappy idea. I probably should've just dropped you off at your friends or somethin'." Graham adjusted the tattered Cubs baseball cap on his head.

"No," Dawn said quickly and laid a hand on his forearm, "this is better. I just… I like ice cream soup." She turned her eyes to the spinning carousel. "I had my tenth birthday party here."

Graham followed her glance to the carousel and smiled imagining Buffy at that time period. She would have been sixteen years old. "How'd that go?" He asked.

Dawn smiled a little at the memory, "We'd just moved to Sunnydale and my mom rented the carousel for a whole hour for just me and my friends. Except, I hadn't made any friends yet, so it was just me and Buffy and Mom riding the carousel by ourselves… over and over and over again. For an _entire_ hour. Just so my mom felt we'd gotten our money's worth."

A smile crossed Graham's lips easily picturing the warm hearted mother and her daughters riding on the carousel. His arm draped around Dawn's shoulders. Dawn laid her head on his chest taking comfort in his protective presence.

"She's never going to get better, is she?" Dawn asked staring misty eyed at the carousel.

Graham ran a hand down Dawn's arm and gave it a small squeeze, "Of course she will. She's a Summers girl. You chicks are resilient."

Dawn tilted her head upwards to look at him, "I'm really glad you're around, Graham." She told him honestly much to Graham's appreciation. "Buffy's glad about it too—even if she doesn't say it much. She sure cries a lot less with you then she did with Angel."

Graham's brows pinched together trying to catch Dawn's meaning. "What do you mean?"

"Everything with him was all… _Eeeee_! You know?"

"Um… sort of…" He removed his arm from around Dawn's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck looking away awkwardly. "Explain it to me."

"You know, the 'my boyfriend's a vampire' crazy, crazy… Everyday was like the end of the world. She doesn't get all worked up like that over you." Dawn sat up and twisted her body to him resting a hand on his knee appearing guilty. "I mean, you're really good for her." She tired to backtrack her offhanded comments. "I've never seen her open up to anyone like the way she does with you. Not even when she was with Angel. Do you know what I mean?"

Graham flicked his eyes to her face and replaced frown with a weak smile then leaned forward pressing his mouth against her forehead. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey,"

Graham and Dawn looked up from each other to see Buffy standing in front of him holding her arms around herself. The sun glowing behind her created a soft yellow halo around her head which only made Graham's heart pound in his chest.

"We were just talkin' about you." Graham said happy she had decided to give herself a break.

"Oh?" Buffy sat down on the bench on Graham's other side. She reached over taking the half eaten ice cream cone from his hand. Graham draped his other arm around her shoulders and watched her take a bite of delight. "Mmmm… yummy… " she continued to lick the ice cream making herself comfortable under his arm.

"Needed a break?" He asked.

Buffy stopped eating and stared at the ice cream cone in her hand, "Yeah, I needed a break."

"Can I go to Janis's later?" Dawn asked over Graham's chest to Buffy.

Buffy thought about her sisters question for a moment and shook her head. "Not tonight," Dawn opened her mouth to protest when Buffy continued, "I want you home with me tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to see Mom then after that you can go."

Dawn thought about the compromise and decided it was reasonable. She nodded her head and rested back down against Graham's chest mimicking Buffy's actions.

Graham smiled to himself holding the Summers girls against him and watched the carousel slowly spin round and round.

**Main Street**

Later in the night, Graham promised he'd run a few errands for Buffy and Dawn before heading to the Magic Box where the rest of the gang met.

He sat at a stoplight when a demonic snake slithered by across the crosswalk. A moment later, Buffy sprinted across the crosswalk chasing after the snake demon.

Graham shifted the truck in gear and sped after them. He reached across to the passengers side door and opened it as he neared Buffy. "Get in!"

Buffy did not hesitate as she climbed into the moving pickup truck speeding off to following the snake demon. "I've gotta stop this monster snake before it gets to Glory."

"Glory?"

"Yeah, the blonde bimbo from the factory." Buffy explained quickly.

"Right." Graham rammed the truck through the chained fence following the demon snake to a rocky area. From afar, they could see a luxurious apartment complex where presumably Glory stayed.

"Stop here." Buffy jumped out of the truck and took off after the snake on foot grabbing the broken chains on her way.

Graham contemplated whether to follow her or stay in the truck. "Fuck it." He jumped out of the truck and raced after the Slayer.

At the end of the trees there were three separate paths to take and Buffy was nowhere in sight. "Shit." Graham caused and quickly played, 'eeny, meeny, miny, moe'. He finally chose the second path and sprinted through it when he saw Buffy straddling the now strangled demon snake. Buffy's fists pounding into its disfigured face on a continuous rampage.

Graham slowly approached and held out his hands around her shoulders. He carefully eased her off of the demon. She turned her into his arms falling into his tight embrace. "It's okay… It's okay, the demon's dead… Dawn's safe." He pushed her hair off of her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands to look at him. "Dawnie's safe, Buffy, you did good." Buffy's reddened eyes were filled with terror and rage. "You did good, baby… You did good." Graham whispered and held her against him.

**Sunnyvale General Hospital **

**Visitor's Area**

Graham waited patiently outside the wooden door Buffy had disappeared into an hour before. He sat beside Dawn and stared up at the television on the wall watching rerun episodes of some game show Graham couldn't remember the name of. He hated to say it but he sort of missed _Wheel of Fortune_ endlessly. This gameshow had too many rules to follow.

Instead of watching, Graham closed his eyes careful not to fall asleep. _Nope. No sleepin' for me._ He told himself and closed his eyes.

The wooden door of Joyce's room opened as Buffy stepped out. She walked the short distance into the waiting area where she found Dawn and Graham. "You can see Mom now." Buffy told Dawn.

Dawn nodded her head and stood from her chair following the same path Buffy had taken to Joyce's room.

Buffy released a deep breath and opened her eyes to Graham. To her amazement, he was still there just as he promised. She ran her eyes over him drinking in the sight of him for a moment. His eyes were closed, head rested back against the wall. His elbows were propped on the chair arms and his long legs were extended out and crossed at the ankles.

He hadn't left her. Not once. Graham has totally been there. He took over her patrols when she needed him to. He ran the family errands without a single complaint. He dropped off and picked up Dawn from school or wherever she needed to be. He didn't push Buffy or make her feel any sort of guilt for putting her mother and sister first. He has been whatever Buffy needed him to be, just as he promised her.

Buffy sat down in the vacant seat Dawn had previously occupied. She reached over the chair arm and took Graham's hand. She ran her thumb over his knuckles slowly waking him from his short-lived nap.

He blinked his eyes and looked at her, "Shit. I told myself I wasn't gonna fall asleep." Graham tiredly smiled and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You're tired."

"We all are. How you doin'? Are you okay?"

Buffy gave him a half smile and shrugged, "Minimal damage of the fighting kind. And it's all the other kind." She looked down at their conjoined hands.

For the first time since that night on the porch when she was told Joyce needed to go to the hospital for a CAT scan. Buffy finally let a tear slip down her cheek as the day slowed down letting her fully process its high stress.

Graham did not respond as he reached out a hand to brush her tear away.

"I keep telling myself that I can't." Buffy admitted. "Because more than anything, I just want to be in your arms and breakdown." She quietly told him. Her lips were narrow and tight restraining the emotions threatening to spill over. "But I can't. Not now… Not yet… They _need_ me and if I start… I won't be able to stop."

Graham brought the hand he held to his lips, "You know where I'll be when you're ready." He told her with understanding.

Buffy let out a breath of relief and leaned forward pressing her forehead to his. "Thank you."

"Go," Graham drew back his head and let her hand go, "be with your mother and sister. I'll be here."

Buffy felt her heart inflate with love the longer she looked at him. She knew he was telling her the truth. He would still be there waiting in this bleak waiting room waiting for her return. She nodded her head and stood from the chair and headed back to the room closing the door behind her.

Graham rested the back of his head against wall settling in his previous position. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes until he heard the signature opener indicating a new hour and new gameshow.

"The. Wheel. Of. Fortune!" The audience shouted at the tops of their lungs and clapped their hands with excitement.

Graham released a heavy breath and muttered, "Finally…"


	27. Chapter 27

**One Day Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham clicked off the television screen and closed his eyes with exhaustion. The past few weeks were finally catching up to him. He opened his eyes, focusing them on the clock on a desk against a wall. He started to move off of the couch when he remembered Buffy's head laid on his lap. She had fallen asleep not long after she rested her head a few hours before.

Lovingly, Graham ran his hand over her blonde tress of hair and pushed it from her face. Then carefully, Graham slid from the couch and placed Buffy's head on a pillow. She stirred slightly in her sleep but did not wake. Graham faced Dawn curled up in a ball in a chair fast asleep.

Graham smirked slowly picking up the teen and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. Graham sat down on the edge of the bed adjusting the blanket up to her shoulder and whispered, "G'night, Dawnie." Graham rose from the bed then softly closing the door behind him.

When he returned downstairs, Graham stopped at the threshold of the living room and watched Buffy sleep. It was becoming rarer and rarer to see her fully relax and sleep. Even now, Buffy was not fully relaxed. The small line between her brows slightly pinched together allowing him to see the stress still felt in her sleep.

Graham smirked crossing the distance to her. He bent down wrapping an arm around her back and the other arm under her knees, then carefully picked her up from the couch.

Buffy's head buried in his neck and her tiny, yet lethal fist crunched the material of his shirt. Graham's arms held onto her tightly and traveled up the stairs and straight into the bedroom.

Closing the door quietly with the heel of his boot, Graham laid Buffy down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her boots, followed by her socks, then her jeans. Unable to help himself, Graham placed a small kiss in the inside of her knee without waking her. Then finally, tucked her under the covers. Graham stood tall and kicked off his own boots as he unfastened the buttons of his jeans and pushed them down his long legs. He sat down on the edge of the bed removing his socks than crawled under the covers.

Unconsciously, Buffy felt the bed slightly shift with Graham's weight. She pressed her back against him and he held his arm around her mid-section. Graham smiled to himself; even in a deep sleep, she wanted his contact.

Graham kissed the top of her head and softly whispered into her ear, "I love you."

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

The fluorescent light was bright, almost blinding lighting the moderate sized hospital room.

Joyce laid under the covers in bed with a small smile bouncing across her face as she listened to her daughters on either side of her bicker. She rolled her eyes every now and then giving the impression of annoyance but actually enjoyed listening to her daughters. All of the surgeries and treatments were worth it just to listen to her daughters converse or in this case bicker.

Joyce turned her eyes to the foot of the bed were Graham laid on his side holding his head up with one hand and his other picked at the tray of food placed between them. "How do you deal with these two when they're like this?"

Graham shifted his eyes from the plate of food to Joyce, "I keep a sedative in my pocket just in case one of them becomes too rowdy." His sarcastic joke earned him a look of surprise from Joyce, a girlish giggle from Dawn, then a cross glare from Buffy. Graham smiled at the women and said, "Two aspirins and a shot of Jack works too."

"Now, listen, you two," Joyce changed the subject turning her eyes to her daughters, "I know the creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise I won't be offended if you go out and get some real food."

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy suddenly said with a phone wide smile. "This is the good life. Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays."

"And I like the jello." Dawn dropped a cube of jello into her mouth.

Buffy nodded her head with agreement, "Mmm… Good 'n wiggly."

Graham reached into the small bowl grabbing a handful of jello cubes and stuffed them into his mouth. "What's not to like?" He frowned squinting his eyes on the green cube between his fingers. "Maybe not this… funky green tint… " Graham shrugged and popped the jello cube into his mouth.

"This girl at school, told me that gelatin is made from ground-up cow's feet and that every time you eat jello, there's some cow there limping around without any feet. But I told her that I'm sure the cow is dead before they cut its feet off, right?" Dawn concluded her ramble and darted her eyes around the room curiously.

Buffy blinked her eyes to Joyce, "You're the one who insisted on teaching her to talk."

"That's ridiculous, Dawnie," Graham waved his hand, "that girl got it all wrong—Its horse hooves." He shoved more jello cubes into his mouth with a taunting smile.

Dawn's eyes widened with disbelief, "Really?"

Graham and Buffy shared a teasing smile.

With a soft knock, Doctor Kriegel interrupted the laughter of the small family.

Joyce was the first to notice the doctor standing at the door, "Oh, Doctor Kriegel. You've met my girls, Buffy and Dawn." The doctor politely nodded towards the young women. "And this is Graham, Buffy boyfriend." Graham stood tall and held his hand out for the doctor to shake.

"Yes, of course," Kriegel held out his hand for Graham to shake. "You three are becoming apart of the regular crew around here."

"We just want to keep her company." Buffy hugged Joyce's arm with a small smile.

"Just be careful not to wear her out." Kriegel glanced down at his chart in his hands.

"Don't worry about that. I woke up exhausted," Joyce shrugged, "there's really no more exhausted to get."

Kriegel frowned shifted, "Hmm," he thought to himself, "well, maybe some good news will help. The blood work has come back from the lab and everything seems fine. So, we've gone ahead and scheduled your surgery for the day after tomorrow at ten in the a.m. How does that sound to you?"

Joyce pretend to mull of over the idea of surgery and said, "I think they scheduled me for volleyball, but I'll work around it. The day after tomorrow? I don't know if I can stand being stuck here for two more days just waiting."

Graham tilted his to the side watching Joyce somewhat cheerful expression fall with despair. He stepped forward placing a friendly hand on the back of Doctor Kriegel's shoulder. He led the doctor out of the room and said with a whispering voice, "Is there anyway we could bring her home for the night? A little fresh air and familiarity would be good for her. Don't you think?"

"I understand, I really do, but it's not necessarily the first thing I'd recommend—"

"— I get that. But wouldn't it be good to let her rest in a place she feels comfortable? I mean, you're gonna be pokin' and proddin' around at her brain in two days. Just the thought of that is pretty traumatic, if you know what I mean? What do you say, Doc?" Graham kept a firm eyes on Kriegel's face making it virtually impossible for refusal.

In the hospital room, Buffy slowly moved around the bed heading towards the door that was cracked open. She stayed as quiet as possible trying to hear the conversation.

She caught wind Graham's words and stepped forward before the doctor could refuse the suggested idea. "I can do it." Buffy announced stepping into the hallway, "I can give her anything she needs."

"And she'll have help." Graham stepped beside his girlfriend taking her hand into his own.

Kriegel released a heavy sigh, "There are medications to administer, I'd have to go over those with you two. And I'd need you to check her vitals, watch her pretty closely… I'm afraid you won't get a lot of sleep."

Buffy waved her hand nonchalantly, "I'm not really a sleep kind of person anyway."

Kriegel looked over the couple a moment longer then nodded his head. "All right. I'll go get the paperwork." He continued down the hallway towards the front nurses desk.

Buffy released a heavy sigh of relief and relaxed. She shifted her eyes to Graham and circled her arms around his waist. "Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"On _several_ occasions."

"Well, Graham Miller, you are seriously the best boyfriend ever. Thank you." Her voice was filled with sincerity.

Graham pushed long strands of her hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear. "Go tell your mother and Dawn the good news. I'll handle the paperwork."

Buffy nodded her head with appreciatively, "Seriously the best."

Graham smiled watching the wooden door of Joyce's room close. He turned his head towards the nurse's station when the cellphone in the front pocket of his jeans rang. He took out the cellphone and read the caller I.D screen: Riley Finn.

Without a second thought, Graham pressed the decline button and stuff the cellphone back into his pocket.

**Next Night**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham adjusted the bags in his hands and the bouquet of flowers under his arm as he opened the front door. He stepped into the living room and saw now one there. With a frown he closed the door behind him when clattering plates turned his attention.

He followed the noise into the kitchen where he found Buffy standing at the cabinets placing the clean cups in the cabinet shelf.

"Hey," Graham said placing the bags down on the counter island.

Buffy turned from the cabinet and smiled relieved to see him again. "Oh, good, you're back." She moved around the counter island eyeing the bouquet of flowers laying on top of the bags.

"For your mother as a, 'Welcome Home' gift." Graham said.

Buffy picked up the flowers and buried her nose into them refreshed by the scent. "These are beautiful. She'll love them."

Graham smirked as he dug his hand into one of the bags taking out a pint sized cardboard cylinder. "And for you," He held out the object hiding in his large hand.

Buffy's smile grew wide taking the pint of ice cream from his hand. "Cookie dough-fudge-mint-chip! You know me too well." She went to the tips of her toes pressing her mouth against his. "Mmm… you really are too good for me." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"I'll remember that and use it against you in our next argument." Graham winked. "Where is everyone?"

Buffy moved away from Graham to the refrigerator freezer then back to the cabinet. "Dawn's in her room finishing up her homework… Mom is resting in bed and I'm washing dishes."

"Oh, that's good," Graham rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. _This is the perfect time, man. Tell her about Riley and the military. There aren't any distractions. _"Um, Buf, there's somethin' I need to tell you…"

Buffy closed the cabinet door and faced her boyfriend giving him her full attention.

Nervously, Graham stared at her desperately trying to find the words of where to begin. _C'mon, dude… Tell her about the body in the woods that you found while you were out then tell her about the secret messages about the Brazil mission. She won't be mad… probably won't be mad… maybe… fuck._

"There was a body found in the North Woods. Reports say that there was a clear slime goo in the victims mouth. It seemed a little… extraterrestrial."

Buffy nodded her head sensing there was something else Graham needed to get off of his chest. She took the bouquet of flowers from counter and filled a vase with water.

"There's more," His eyes met her face again watching as she placed the flowers into the vase. "Um…you need to trim the stems." Graham said mentally kicking himself. _Coward_. Graham moved around the Slayer to the junk drawer for a pair of scissors. He took the flowers from her hand and proceeded to trim the stems when Joyce entered the kitchen.

She appeared to look lost yet incredibly lucid as she went to the gas stove turning it one. Joyce had yet to notice her daughter and Graham standing in the background watching her curiously. Joyce opened the refrigerator door and took of a jar of jelly.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Buffy slowly asked.

Joyce turned to her daughter running her eyes over her. With a scoff of annoyance and cruel judgmental eyes, Joyce said, "I'm making breakfast."

Graham turned off the stove.

"And you shouldn't eat any more, you're disgustingly fat." Joyce sniped.

Buffy swallowed her mothers words and pushed back her tears.

Joyce's eyes flickered over to Graham standing behind Buffy. "Who are you?" Joyce asked looking up him and down before turning her sights back onto Buffy. "Are you whoring yourself out now? Aren't you just the little slut."

Graham clenched his jaw with anger and reminded himself that it was not Joyce talking but her brain tumor.

Joyce blinked her eyes coming out of her alternate personality. She looked at Buffy with fear, "Oh, Buffy I don't know what I'm doing."

Buffy took a deep breath composing herself once more. She stepped to her mother placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just need some rest. Let's put you back to bed." Buffy took Joyce's hand leading her from the kitchen.

Graham stood in the background and ran a hand over his face suddenly exhausted. He turned her eyes around the kitchen landing on the sink that was filled with dishes. He rolled the cuffs of his shirt and turned on the water faucet.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, trying desperately to defuse the tension suffocating in her throat, Buffy reentered the kitchen only to find Graham standing at the sink. His sleeves were rolled up, passed his elbows rinsing a soapy pan under warm water.

She watched him feeling her heart soar with love. Once again, Graham has proven to her just how supportive and present he could be even in the smallest way.

Feeling a set of eyes on his back, Graham glanced over his shoulder to see Buffy leaning against the kitchen doorframe watching him. The small smile bounced across her heart-shaped lips until the whining cries of Joyce's hallucinations echoed throughout the household.

Graham switched on the radio on the windowsill. His face winced when bouncy Spanish music flooded through the speakers. He quickly turned the dial to another station and paused listening to the lyrics.

_"If you go when the snowflakes storm,_

_When the rivers freeze and summers ends,_

_Please see if she's wearing a coat so warm._

_To keep her from the howlin' winds."_

Buffy crossed the short distance between herself and Graham. His back faced her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against the centre of his back. She closed her eyes breathing in his natural outdoorsy scent.

Graham turned off the water faucet and dried his hands with a dishtowel. He turned in her arms and cupped her face between his hands.

The longer the gaze was held, the hard Buffy tried to push back the tears threatening to spill.

Unable to hold it together any longer, Buffy's tears fell down her cheeks in long streams. Graham leaned forward kissing her salty tears away. Buffy's hands grasped around his wrists. She lifted her reddened teary eyes to his face and parted her lips. Graham understood her silent plea and slowly leaned forward until their mouths gently touched.

_"I'm a-wonderin' if she remembers me at all,_

_Many times I've often prayed,_

_In the darkness of my night,_

_In the brightness of my day."_

Buffy's arms clutched around his neck, opening her mouth wider accepting his tongue. She needed the security of his hard body against her. She needed something she could control.

Graham pushed her fallen strands of hair from her ponytail behind her ears. His tongue swirled around hers in a tender duel for dominance.

She took a step backwards then another and another, until her lower back hit the edge of the counter island. Graham's hands slid from around her face to the backs of her knees and lifted her from of the ground. He sat her on the edge of the counter island never breaking the kiss. Her fingernails gently scratched up the back of his neck and threaded into his hair.

Desperate to regain breath, Buffy broke the kiss but did not stray far. Her forehead pressed against his. She relished the feeling of his hot breaths hitting her face. The passion between them and the lack of intimate embraces for the past weeks showed its desperate need. Slowly they closed the small space between their lips. Graham's hands slid up her thighs, pushing the front of the flannel she wore open and touched the top buttons of her jeans when Dawn's voice shirked through house walls.

"_Buffy_!" The teenager cried.

Buffy untangled herself from Graham's arms and jumped down from the counter immediately in 'Slayer-mode'.

Graham turned off the radio then opened a drawer near the sink and took out a kitchen knife. He stood at the kitchen doorframe listening closely for anything that was out of the ordinary. He felt a demonic presence lingering in the darkness but failed to located it.

**_Song Used: "Girl From The North Country" by Bob Dylan 1963_**


	28. Chapter 28

Buffy sprinted down the stairs nearly running straight into Graham, who had been turning the corner at the same time.

"Demon," Buffy said searching the darkness with wild eyes. "It might be the demon from the woods you were talking about."

With a demonic screech of a Queller demon collapsed from overhead on top of Buffy. The demon's long tail took Graham out. He dropped the knife in his hand which was now out of his reach.

Buffy struggled against the demon for a moment unable to throw it off of her. She caught a shimmery shine of the knife's silver blade that was beside her. Buffy reached out her hand and grabbed the knife's handle stabbing the demon in the back.

Buffy released a heavy breath and pushed the demon off of her staring at the ceiling. A moment later, Graham crouched over her holding his hands on his knees with a smirk. He held out his hand for her to take.

Graham ran his hands over her quickly checking her for any injuries when a swarm of Commandos raided the Summers home.

With angry eyes, Buffy glared at her boyfriend who shrugged and held up his hands defensively. "It wasn't me, I swear."

Riley was the last to enter the household and looked around only to see the demon he has been chasing for two days was dead on the dining room floor. He noticed a kitchen knife sticking out of its hard-shelled back.

"Are you okay?" Riley gently asked Buffy holding nothing but warmth in his eyes.

Buffy stared at him irritated and speechless. Without another word, Buffy turned away from the two men and commandoes and ran back up the stairs to check on her mother and sister.

* * *

Exhausted, Buffy walked down the stairs and was thankful the commandos had left the house. She was seriously not in the mood to deal with them, especially after all that had happened during the night. All she wanted was to do was sleep.

Buffy rounded the corner into the living room to see Graham sitting on the couch looking as exhausted as she.

Graham ran a hand over his face wearing a tired smile as she entered the room. "All is well upstairs?"

"Yeah," Buffy collapsed beside him and laid her head against his shoulder wrapping her arm around his. "Everyone is asleep." She yawned closing her eyes.

"I… I still need to talk to you about something—"

Buffy turned her chin upward and covered her finger over his lips, "— Shh… Tell me tomorrow," Buffy sat up and captured his mouth in a slow kiss.

The soft and tender kiss quickly grew with needing passion. Buffy felt a shot of tingling warmth travel straight down to her toes. Never breaking the lip-lock, Buffy straddled her knees across his lap. She held a hand against his short breaded cheek, tasting the sweetness of his mouth.

Pushing the thoughts of Riley and the military from his mind, Graham yearned to touch her skin. It had been weeks since the last time they had made love. Graham's long fingers went to the buttons of her flannel shirt. He broke the kiss and kissed and nipped her neck as he unbuttoned the buttons. Buffy gasped at the feel of his wet lips against her skin. Buffy moaned a soft breath into his ear. She moved against him, grinding her centre over him. She could feel his hard cock restrained against the tight material of his jeans.

"Graham… " Buffy gasped and squeezed her eyes closed desperately finding some ounce of self-control.

"Tell me what you want." Graham's deep voice rumbled in his chest. He drew back his head to look at her. His hands snuck between the opening of her flannel shirt and cupped around her breasts.

"You," Buffy said breathlessly resting her forehead against his.

Wearing a smug smirk, Graham's hands slid from her breasts to the top of her jeans. He unfastened the button and snuck a hand inside. "Tell me what you _want, _Buffy."

Buffy's breath hitched her in throat as his finger manipulated her centre. She arched her back wanting his fingers to give her pleasure, but Graham was reluctant only wanting to drive her wild. "I want you to… make love to me."

Graham tilted his head to the side and watched her open her green eyes. There was an apparent dark gleam in her eyes that would easily be mistaken for cold-heartedness but Graham knew better. The darkness in her eyes was of passion and sensual desire.

Buffy moaned with disappointment at the loss of his hand. Graham covered her pouting lips with his own. He cupped his hands around her bottom and stood from the couch. Instinctively, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles.

* * *

Without missing a step, Graham entered the bedroom holding Buffy in his arms. He kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot and fell back against the door.

The kiss was deep and wet. She bit his bottom lip then sucked on his tongue. She pulled off the open flannel shirt from her body and circled her arms around his neck.

Graham smiled against her mouth loving the desperation of her need to touch him.

Making it to the bed, Graham laid Buffy on her back and helped her out of her boots and jeans. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Buffy reached up Graham's chest and ripped open the buttons of his shirt. Buttons flew across the room landing on the wooden floor like small pebbles.

"I liked that shirt." Graham grumbled with a smile.

Buffy did not respond. She got to her feet and unfastened the buttons of his jeans and tugged them down his legs. Like a magnet, her hand was immediately wrapped around his standing cock.

Graham circled his arm around her naked body and laid her down. He settled between her legs. Her hands scratched down his back desperate to feel him inside. Graham took her scratching hands and held them together in one hand above her head. He took his time as he explored her mouth. His kiss was unhurried. Their mouths moved against each others like silky feathers tussling in the wind.

It was when he felt a wetness against his bristle face that touched his lips. The wetness tasted salty. Graham broke the kiss slightly only to turn his eyes to hers. Her beautiful eyes were glassy and reddened. Graham lifted his hand and brushed her tears away as he done before. He then pressed his mouth against the left side of her face, kissing her cheekbone, then to her right cheek. He moved his mouth to her forehead, then the tip of her nose and before finally reclaiming her mouth.

Buffy slid her hands around his neck and buried her fingers into his hair needing him to deepen the kiss. But he did not. The tip of his tongue teased her lips but did not ask to fully enter her mouth. She arched her pelvis enticing him to enter but he did not.

Graham's hands went around her arms pausing her aggressive actions and smirked, "Slowly."

"But I… "

He nuzzled his nose against hers. Buffy stared at him with impatience. "I know what you want." Graham whispered and chastely kissed her lips. "And I want to give it to you. I want to give it to you over and over again but… When I make love to you, I want it to last. I want it to be slow. I want to savor each moment of what we're about to create."

One of Buffy's hands slid from around his neck and cupped his cheek. Her index finger ran over his handsome features; tracing over his brow, down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. She felt the familiar spell of his blue eyes hypnotizing her. All of the thoughts that plagued her mind slipped away the longer she stared into his mesmerizing ice water depths. She knew right then that she wanted it too. When they made love, she wanted it to be painfully slow so she could savor every touch, every kiss, the weight of his body as it moved over her. She wanted it to last.

"I want that too."

Graham hovered over her face as he leaned forward. He could feel her breath against his face as she parted her lips, welcoming his slow kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged against hers. He retained his own arousal when her strong hands wrapped around his shoulders holding him closer. Her knees moved up his sides but she did not push him to enter. All she wanted was to feel him and be blanketed by his comforting safety.


	29. Chapter 29

**Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

The morning came quickly, too quickly in Buffy's opinion. She slowly opened her eyes looking straight out the window watching the sun slowly rise over the houses from across the street. She stared at the warm coloured sky brighten into day. She released a heavy breath that weighed in her chest and rolled over onto her back.

Her eyes moved from the blank white ceiling to the man laying beside her. Graham was just as awake as she. He only slept for a few short minutes each hour. He had an irrational feeling that Buffy would do something—anything to find a way to cure her mothers illness or perhaps go off and try to kill Glory only winding up hurt or worse, dead.

To ease his fears, he stayed up and watched her sleep. Though he knew she struggled to sleep during the night despite how relaxed he had made her feel. It wasn't enough and Graham knew it. Little by little, Buffy's world fell apart and Graham tried desperately to help her keep it together.

"Hey," Buffy turned her head to Graham catching the thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"Hey," Graham draped an arm over Buffy's midsection.

Buffy snuggled deep into his embrace, holding his arm tightly around her. She ran her finger down his chin and throat, "Surgery day."

"I know." Graham said.

Her eyes turned up to his face, "I'm scared." Buffy admitted.

Graham met her shaky stare and nodded his head slightly, "I know."

"I—I can't do this…" she said with a frail childlike voice. It was a voice Graham had never heard before. It was voice of fear that chilled him to the bone. "… The weight… its too much. I don't know if I can do this." Buffy sat up in the bed holding the thin sheet around her naked body. She covered her face with her hands then dug her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I can fight this Hell demon and be there for Mom and Dawn—I'm supposed to have all the answers—"

"— No," Graham sat up behind her holding his hands around her shoulders, "Buffy, nobody expects you to have all of the answers."

"That's just the thing," she turned her eyes over her shoulder to him, "they do. I'm the Slayer. I'm the one who has to keep everyone grounded and be in control. I have to be strong. They're counting on me."

"Shh… " Graham wrapped his arms around her body and rested her back against his chest. Buffy shifted in his arms slightly and laid her head over his chest burying herself into him. "Everyone understands the stress you're under, Buffy. It'll be okay. Your mom will survive the surgery and kick the tumor's ass back to Hell. And then we will find a way to defeat the demon bitch. You'll win… you always do." Graham held his hand around her cheek tilting her head to look at him. "But you can't control everythin' at once… As much as you want to, you can't."

"I'm the Slayer."

"You're human." Graham ran his hands over her soft blonde hair. "You have to take this one at a time. Otherwise you're goin' to drive yourself insane and that's how you make mistakes."

Buffy squeezed her teary eyes shut for a moment then opened them realising the truth in his words. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always know what to say. How do you do that?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Its easier when you're in love with the person you're sayin' it to." He kissed the top of her head. "Be there for your family, that's the first thing. Once your mother's out of the woods, then focus your energies on the demon. You're not alone in this, babe."

Slightly, Buffy lifted her head to meet Graham's mouth and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Graham tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear then leaned forward pressing his mouth against her forehead. Buffy released a heavy breath though the tension in her shoulders had not worn off. She laid her head back down over Graham's chest and listened to the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat, trying not to think about anything just for a little while longer.

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

In the visitors lounge, the Scoobie gang sat anxiously in waiting. All eyes stared at the closed surgical wing doors.

Buffy reluctantly tore her eyes from the doors to Dawn. Dawn laid outstretched on the chairs across from her near between Anya and Willow watching the small television above.

The doors slid open suddenly, the group straightened up to see the doctor appear but was disappointed when it was only Graham and Xander retiring from the adventure of finding coffees and snacks.

Graham passed styrofoam cup to Giles, who sat beside Buffy. "Thank you, Graham." The Watcher said.

"No problem," Graham took a seat on the other side of Buffy and placed her a cup of coffee into her hands. Buffy looked down at the black liquid suddenly not very thirsty. Her head slowly laid her head on Graham's shoulder unable to endure it wait any longer.

Graham placed his free hand over her knee and kissed the top of her head.

With a heavy frustrated sigh, Buffy picked up her head again and slouched forward. "I can't stand this anymore." Her eyes turned down the hall to the surgical doors. "What's taking so long?"

"No news is good news." Graham quietly told her not wanting to cause her anymore grief. "If they were quick, it would've probably meant they couldn't do much or somethin' terrible happened."

"You're right." Buffy released a heavy breath.

The surgical doors opened and out came Doctor Kriegel. As he drew nearer, he took off surgical cap. His expression was weighted with a frown which sent a sinking feeling in Buffy's stomach.

Buffy jumped to her feet almost spilling the coffee in her hand, luckily, Graham was able to catch the flying cup of hot liquid before it caused any damage. As this went ignored by Buffy, she took long strides to the doctor in the centre of the waiting room.

"What happened?" Buffy immediately asked, "Is she alright?"

"Your mom… is in recovery." The doctor began, "It was possible to visualize and locate the tumor completely. Which means I was able to get all of it. So baring any complications during recovery," Buffy stared at the doctor desperately to keep her hopes down until he said it. _He needs to say it._ "I think your mother's going to be just fine."

Dawn jumped into Giles' arms with happiness. Xander and Anya exchanged kisses. Willow and Oz hugged while Graham simply placed his hands on Buffy's shoulders. She stood frozen staring at the doctor. She heard his words but her mind was unable to grasp them. Graham's hand touched her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." She said desperately trying to contain the overwhelming emotion that was threatening to burst.

Doctor Kreigel nodded with a polite tight smile, "Really, it was my pleasure. Your mom's going to be in recovery for a while. You should all go home and get some rest." His eyes went to Buffy's, "You can relax now."

Buffy gave him a bashful half smile then turned eyes to Graham.


	30. Chapter 30

**Evening **

**1630 Revello Drive**

Her eyes followed him back and forth as he lit all of the candles in the room. She had offered to assist him, but Graham was adamant that Buffy was to sit and wait. The smile tugging at her lips grew as he bounced from one task to the other.

Graham stood at the tall cabinet which stored a turntable dating back to Joyce's teenage years, a stack of vinyl records, and books. He opened the glass order and thumbed through the vinyl records for a moment before deciding on one.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked tilted her head to the side running her eyes down his chiselled back then around his bottom with an admiring gaze.

"I'm romantic-in' you." He told her as he took out the black vinyl record from its sleeve.

"Romantic-ing?" Buffy's smile grew.

Graham glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked, "You're not the only one who can play with words." He looked back down to the turntable and lifted the arm over the delicate record.

"And why am I so deserving of this special treatment?" Buffy's smile grew as she rested her chin on her fist watching him.

Standing at the cabinet with the record between his hands, Graham shrugged, "Just 'cause…" he gently placed the vinyl record down and manoeuvred the needle over Track 4 of Side A. Graham faced her and continued, "… 'Cause, you're an amazin' woman… 'Cause even when dealt with the worst hand, you handle it with grace and with dignity…"

An arpeggio of fluttering high notes of a piano chimed through the speakers. A small group of violinists softly played underneath the piano notes.

"… And 'cause, I love you. I respect you. And I am so proud to be with you." Graham closed the short distance between them and held out his hand for her to take. "Dance with me?"

With a wide girlish smile, Buffy took his hand and let him pull her up from the couch. His arm wrapped around her back while the other took her other hand.

_"Maybe I hang around here,_

_A little more than I should._

_We both know I got somewhere else to go,_

_But I got something to tell you._

_That I never thought I would,_

_But I believe you really ought to know."_

"Pulling out the big guns, huh?" Buffy looked up at him from under her lashes unable to hold back her smile.

Graham's brows pinched curiously, "I don't follow."

"Oh, please, the candles, the dancing, Olivia Newton-John… Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Miller? You didn't need to try so hard. Just about anything would've 'seduced' me." Buffy admitted.

"Oh, then in that case," Graham started to remove himself from her arms and go back to the cabinet for another record. "I'll just turn Olivia off and put on the Grateful Dead." Graham wagged his brows.

"No! No! Leave Olivia on!" Buffy laughed wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him closer into her body "I like it—_More_ than like it. I love it. I love all of it. I love you and everything that you do for me." She cupped her hands around his face. "If not for you… I don't know what would've happened. You were there… holding me and supporting me and loving me… You'll never know just how much that meant to me, Graham. You never once complained that I wasn't given you enough attention. You never put me in the position to choose between you or my mother and sister. You were just you. Graham-shaped you. Thank you."

Graham shook his head not wanting her praise, "There's nothin' to thank, Buffy. I was just doin' what any man would for their girl. I'm your guy. I'm your partner. Of course, I would be there for you." His hand that was around her waist moved to her cheek. "I love you completely."

Buffy released a small breath and laid her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. These past months between her mother's illness, the Hell-bitch demon threatening her family, and taking over the responsibility as the leader of the family, Buffy knew she was not alone. She had her friends of course but more importantly, she had Graham. Graham was exactly whatever she needed him be to be; a lover, a shoulder to cry on, her reality check—Whatever it was, Graham performed his part perfectly. It was then during a brief reflection she had realised, the love she felt for Graham was true. It was kind and tender. It was built upon a foundation of respect and passion. For the life of her, she couldn't even imagine what it would've been like to go through all of this without him at her side. It terrified her to think a life without him in it.

_"I love you,_

_I honestly love you."_

The whispery voice sang blending in perfectly with the quiet relaxing background atmosphere of dim lit candles.

Buffy lifted her chin upwards to Graham's face. His blues eyes shined in the flickering dim candlelight. Graham leant closer towards her lips. Her mouth parted slightly as his lips touched over them. She wanted to kiss him and to love him as he had done the other night. She wanted to make love to him; slow and tenderly to make it last for hours. More than anything, Buffy wanted to show him just how much she loved him.

The kiss soon deepened but Buffy did not rush the kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips. His mouth tasted like dry red wine that they drank only minutes before. Her hands slipped higher up his chest and circled her arms around his neck. Her fingers buried into his short brown hair and gently scratched his scalp.

Needing a breath, Buffy broke the kiss. A hand moved from around his neck to his hand. She gently removed herself from his embraced stepped away holding his hand into her own. Buffy turned to the cabinet lighting the turntable arm from the hissing record. She turned around the room blowing out the candles; never letting go of Graham's hand. Buffy looked back at him and softly smiled leading the way from the darkened living room and up the stairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Buffy took her time kissing and exploring her tongue around his mouth. They pulled off each other's clothing until completely nude. Her hands moved up his arms, chest, then circled around his neck.

Her slow treatment mirrored his own the night before. She wanted him to know her love but to feel it in his bones. She wanted to be as generous to him as he was to her.

Graham easily fell under her spell of desire. His arms wrapped around her naked body and laid her on the bed. Their limbs entangled as their mouths joined together in wild and passionate kisses. And then he was inside her. Their bodies moved almost lazily together, neither of them worked towards finding blissful release. His thrusts were slow in an almost primal way. His forehead rested against hers and occasionally peppered her lips with kisses.

Buffy's hands wrapped around his biceps as soon as Graham's thrusts picked up in speed. Soon, he emptied himself deep inside of her and collapsed over her. He laid his cheek over her collarbone comforted by Buffy's fingernails stroked invisible patterns over his back.

Calming down from his pleasurable high, Graham picked up his head with a guilty expression. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry… you didn't—"

Buffy shook her head hearing none of it, "Shh…" she placed her finger over his lips silencing him, "… It's okay. It's not what I wanted from you." Graham started to move off of her when Buffy's hands tightened around him halting his movements. "No, please don't move. Just stay where you are."

"I'm crushin' you."

Running her hand down his bristled cheek, Buffy smiled and kissed his mouth softly, "I like it."

A smile tugged at Graham's lips. He leant forward, pressing his mouth against hers and ran a hand lovingly down her cheek.

The gentle kiss broke and Graham rested his head on her shoulder, burying his nose into her neck. Exhaustion washed over them and they fell asleep in a nestled embrace.

**_Song Used: "I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton-John 1974_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Next Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Waves of relaxation lingered in the air. Everything suddenly seemed brighter. The yellow morning run streaming into the bedroom seemed purer and warm against her naked skin. The chirping sounds of birds singing in the trees instantly tugged a smile across her face.

Buffy opened her eyes holding the bed comforter up to her chin unable to wipe the smile from her face. She hadn't felt like this in what felt like years. Last night with Graham had been perfect. He always knew how to make her feel worshipped and completely loved.

Rolling onto her back, Buffy turned her chin to see Graham fully awake, half sitting up against the headboard staring blankly ahead with an expression of severe concentration. Buffy felt her instant smile slightly waver but she figured perhaps he was just brooding about the demon they were now having to deal with.

"Hey," Buffy said rolling over to her other side staring up at his serious face.

Graham blinked from his straining thoughts and turned his eyes downward to her face. "Hey, g'mornin'… Did you sleep well?"

Buffy held her head in her hand and with her other hand, she ran it down the centre line of his chest. "Yes, wonderfully—Are you okay? You look like you're thinking very hard about something."

"It's nothin'." Graham lied not wanting to ruin the perfect night they spent together. "Don't worry about it."

"Liar," Buffy sat up and rested against the headboard holding the sheet around herself. "What is it?"

"Honestly," Graham looked at her, "it's nothin'." He leaned forward pressing his mouth against her lips hoping she would drop the subject.

But of course she would not, this was Buffy. When she wanted answers, she got them. "Don't give me that. You have something face."

Graham swallowed and shook his head climbing out of the bed. He bent down grabbing his pants and T-shirt. Knowing she'll be asking for a shirt, Graham passed her another discarded shirt that laid across the floor. "It's honestly nothin'… I was just thinkin'."

Buffy put on the oversized shirt and followed him out of the bed. "I know you were thinking… You were thinking awfully hard about something that you keep saying is nothing." More than anything, Buffy could not stand his silence, "Graham, talk to me." Buffy demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Graham gathered his courage and looked at her in the eyes. "I've been receiving messages from the military—"

"— You said that the other night—" Buffy interjected.

"— It's been happenin' long before the other night. It's been months…" Graham hated the look of surprise crossing her beautiful features. "Riley's back in town and he's been tryin' to…"

"To what?" Buffy needed to hear the rest. The need to know was almost desperate.

"They want me back, Buffy." Graham finally said raining his eyes meeting her wide green eyes of disbelief. "I'd lead my own Task Force. Our mission would be in the amazon of Brazil. Our objective would be to liquidate a group of demons on a mass killin' spree. It'll be deep undercover—no contact with outside civilians. The transport for the operation leaves at midnight tonight." Graham finally said in one breath.

The silence in the bedroom was long and thick. Graham swallowed nervously staring at the ground to avoid her eyes which were building anger behind them. "Is this happening?" She asked in a daze of confusion. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I tired—I'm tellin' you now." Graham said.

A sarcastic laugh slipped from between Buffy's lips. When her eyes again fell on his guilty face, her frown deepened. "Are you going?"

His silence was more than enough for Buffy to know everything she needed to know.

But she needed to hear the words. She needed him to say it. "Answer the question, Graham. Are you going or not?" Giving him only a moment to respond, Buffy continued, "Is this goodbye? After everything's that happened—Last night… What you wanted just one more round with me before you leave?"

"Buffy—" Graham reached for her hand that was at her side.

"— You son of a bitch," she cursed stepping out of his reach. "Was this all part of your grand plan? Get me to fall in love with you, then pull the rug out from under me?" A tear slipped down her cheek unable to hold them back any longer. "How could you? Get out."

"Buffy," Graham began

"Get. Out." Buffy demanded again. Her voice was hauntingly even sending a shiver to down his spine.

For a moment longer, Graham stayed frozen to where he stood. Taking a deep breath, Graham nodded his head and walked around Buffy to the bedroom door.

Buffy tossed her eyes over her shoulder to see Graham's back as he walked out of the bedroom without another word. Releasing a slow deep breath, Buffy felt an overflow of emotions flood up to the surface until she finally broke. Her hand went to her mouth unable to hold back the tears from spilling down her cheeks. The jabbing of a stake into her heart ached her body. Somehow this pain seemed worse than before, the betrayal mixed with the loss and utter heartache. Or perhaps it was worse than before, because she hadn't seen it coming.

**Magic Box**

Xander stood from his crouching position after placing all of the stock items on the lower shelves against the wall. He turned to the front counter and watched Anya happily count the money in the register. He smirked but it quickly fell away when the sounds of a punching bag bounced off the walls.

"How long has she been in there?" Xander asked moving around the circle table towards the counter.

Anya paused turning her eyes to the closed door across the shop, "A while. She seemed pretty gung-ho about it, too. Didn't even stop to say hello."

Xander's frown deepened. When he had first seen Buffy early that day he instantly knew there was something terribly wrong. He quickly went through a short list of what could have triggered the angry mood. "Yeah… something seriously bad is going on with her." He hated that he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had a thought of what it might've been. It shocked him to have that thought. She and Graham seemed so right for each other. Graham had that magical finesse to keep the Slayer grounded into place.

"I don't know. Maybe you're overreacting. I mean, who hasn't done stuff like that from time to time? I made this one guy spontaneously combust and he set his whole village on fire—"

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, "— Could you stop being scary for a minute and listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

The shops front door bell rang. Both Xander and Anya turned to see Graham wearing a grim expression enter the shop.

Graham's eyes moved over the couple until ultimately landing on the back training room door. "Is she in there?"

Xander nodded still unable to believe that there was something imploding the relationship between his best friend and the most stable guy she's ever been with. "She's training."

Graham nodded his head never tearing his eyes from the closed door. "Can you guys—I need a minute alone with her."

"Yeah," Xander agreed and held out his hand for Anya take, "Ahn, let's get something to eat."

Anya took the extended hand and smiled up at Graham oblivious to what was happening. "A little after hours hanky-panky in the training room, huh? Xander and I could tell you some stories—"

"— Not now," Xander pulled quickly her along.

Graham waited for the front door to close when he started for the training room door. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

Buffy stood at the punching bag beating the hell out of it with each powerful anger-fueled punches. She knew Graham was in the shop the moment he entered the front door. There was a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach she was beginning to resent now.

"Buffy,"

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet." Buffy said curtly as she continued to punch the bag.

Graham moved across the room and stood off to the side of the punching bag waiting patiently. "Tough shit, we're talkin'."

Buffy scoffed glaring her eyes in his direction, "That's a first. You never want to talk."

"Well, if you ever shut up for two-seconds and let me explain to you what's happenin'… then I'd be able to talk." Graham fired back unafraid of her seedy death glare.

Buffy pursed her lips together and paused from punching the bag. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough."

"I don't care. You're goin' to hear what I have to say whether you like it or not—"

"— What are you going to say, Graham? What are you going to say to make it all better? Hmm? You're always so good with that. Are you going to tell me what the hell were you thinking?" She faced him forcing her chin not to quiver. "Are you going to tell me just how long you were willing to string me along?—Making me think that maybe we were headed somewhere… There is _nothing_ that you can say to make me understand."

Graham released a deep breath calming his nerves, "Buffy—"

"— You knew what _he_ did to me!" She shouted at him. "You knew what Angel did to me… How he broke my heart by stringing me along, thinking that it was going to last forever. Then he left, never looking back." She stared at him with reddened eyes. "What is it about me? Am I not good enough? Is there something wrong with me? What did I do? Why does everyone keep leaving? Was loving you not enough?"

Graham's heart broke just wanting to explain himself to her. "Buffy, you're not lettin' me explain—"

"— You're a bastard!"

"Shut up for just a fuckin' second and _listen_ to what I have to say!"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "Fine. Tell me about the mission! Tell me how everything I did wasn't enough for you. That my love wasn't enough or how I didn't rely on you enough. Please explain it because I sure as hell don't understand. I've given you everything that I have. Every _part_ of me; heart, body, and soul. This is me. This is the package. And if it's so deficient to you then maybe you should go."

"Don't say that."

Buffy clenched her jaw taking a deep breath but her anger did not dwindle. She wanted to scream, cry, and fall to the ground in a complete breakdown. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss the frown from his face begging him to stay. But instead, she found herself backing away from him, creating a distance to completely cut him off. "I want you to leave." She said with a frighteningly calm voice. Buffy lifted her green eyes to his face needing to cut him off completely then go home to lick her wounds. "I don't want you in my life anymore."

The breath Graham had been holding in as the final sucker punch pounded into his stomach. He stared at her in disbelief. It felt as if time had suddenly slowed down to a crawl and a sledge hammer slammed into his chest. Anything he was going to say next to convince her that he did love her and wanted all of the things they dreamed about had died on his lips.

Once again, Graham found himself turning his back to her, heading to the door to leave. He wrapped a shaky hand around the doorknob then paused. "I'm going to helicopter transport to talk to them. It leaves at midnight." Graham opened the door and walked out.

When the front entrance shop door slammed closed, Buffy winced and pushed her hair from her face. She wiped her fallen tears from under eyes and began to unravel the wraps around her knuckles. She sat down on a stack of mats and buried her face into her hands.

"I'm not gonna lie," Buffy's head shot up to see Xander standing in the doorway, "I did not see this one coming."

"Me either," Buffy admitted with heartbreak.

Xander stepped into the training room and turned his eyes to the punchbag that slowly swayed back and forth he turned shifted his attention to Buffy. He watched as she pulled on a black knit sweater over her head and picked up the brown leather jacket draped over the balance-beam. "How's all this working out for you?" He asked.

"What are you doing here, Xander?"

"I thought you might want to talk. But I heard the yelling and so I thought, perhaps she's tired of talking… "

"Go home, Xander." Buffy calmly told him not in the mood to fight anymore. She started to move around him when he stepped in her path.

"… Luckily for you, I'm not tired of talking."

"I'm serious." She told him warningly.

"Me too," Xander did not back down despite her harsh glare. "You threw him out."

"Just leave me alone." Buffy did not want to hear any of it. "You have no idea what's going on."

"No? Good. So you and Graham aren't imploding?" Buffy looked at him with surprise. "Doesn't take a genius. Nobody told me, Buffy. It was right in front of my Xander-face and I used my Xander-ears. I just don't get why. I don't get why this is happening. The guy would move mountains for you. But you already knew that." He watched her expression glower in deep despair. "What I just can't figure out is, what are you going to do to fix it?"

Buffy looked at him shaking her head, "He lied to me. He's been running around with the Initiative behind my back! And now he has the nerve to tell me that he's leaving to do some covert military operation at midnight unless _I_ somehow persuade him not to go. Now tell me that you understand because I sure as hell don't."

Xander fell silent for a moment stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "Are you going to let him go?"

"It's not my decision to make. If he wants to take off—"

"— Of course it's your decision!" Xander laughed throwing his arms out to his sides

"Well, its not fair!"

"Who cares if its fair! In about twenty minutes Graham's gonna disappear—maybe forever—unless _you_ stop him."

"What am I supposed to do? Beg him to stay?"

Xander frowned, "Why wouldn't you? Too keep him here, you wouldn't—"

"— I don't even know who he is! I mean he's… I thought Graham was dependable—"

"— Dependable? What is he, State Farm?"

"You know what I mean."

Xander scratched his head and stepped forward towards the Vampire Slayer, "Yeah, I think you mean _convenient_. You and I both know that this guy is more than that. He's more than 'dependable' or 'convenient'. He's been there, Buf. He's been with you every step of the way. He's been there for you, Dawnie and your mother. See what I think is, you got burned with Angel and then Graham shows up and you were… well, you were waiting for him to fail and to prove that you were right all along. Wake up and smell the roses, Buf. He's given you more in one year than Angel has ever given you in three."

"I know the story, Xander."

"But you missed the point. You shut down, Buffy. You didn't like what he had to say—_if_ you let him say anything at all. And you pushed him as far away as possible as you jump to your own conclusions." Xander took another step towards her. "Graham is the guy that comes along once in a lifetime. He's never held back with you. And I don't think you ever held back with him either. _I_ think this was the guy you've been waiting for. He's risked it all for you and you're about to let him fly because you don't like ultimatums? Don't you get it yet? He could be your _future_, Buffy." Slowly the realisation dawned on her as she raised her eyes to his face. "Don't throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you. If you truly and deeply love this guy, don't let him go. Don't let it end when it's only the beginning."

Buffy looked up at Xander with teary eyes, "Xander,"

"Run."

It took Buffy a half a second to push herself into gear. She sprinted across the Magic Box shop and ran as fast as she could down Main Street using all of her supernatural power. Time was not on her side as she ran as hard as she could.


	32. Chapter 32

**Helipad**

The military black helicopters' engines revved up and the main rotor blade began to swing.

The Commander-In-Charge jumped out of the helicopter and walked beside Riley heading towards Graham, who stood at the edge of the helipad staring out into the darkness.

"Graham?" Riley shouted his friends name through the loud chops of the helicopters' spinning blade.

**Sunnydale Streets**

On the other side of town, Buffy sprinted down the dark streets. A searing pain stabbed into side. She ignored it keeping her sights on her mission at hand.

**Helipad**

Riley rested a hand on Graham's shoulder getting his attention. He turned his head to him then looked back out to the darkness.

"C'mon Graham! The transport is leaving." He told his close friend.

Graham nodded his head and turned away from the darkness following Riley to the helicopter where the Commander-In-Charge waited patiently.

* * *

Buffy could hear the helicopters' engines. She ran harder and faster towards the helipad. She jumped over the bushes and dodged the trees standing in her way. She could see three men under a dim light. Buffy recognised one of those men as Graham.

_No. No. No. No!_ Buffy panicked and started to call out to him through the loud rumbles of the engines. "_Graham! Graham!_" Buffy shouted his name at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Are you ready, Agent?" The Commander asked placing a hand on Graham's shoulder.

"He is." Riley smirked, climbing into the helicopter and took a seat looking at Graham. "Come on in, buddy."

Graham stared at the welcoming face of his once close friend. There was one time he would've given anything for his brother-in-arms. He would've laid down his life with devote loyalty but times changed. His heart certainly changed and though he will always be loyal towards these brave soldiers and to his country, there was someone far more important to him that had his devote loyalty. "I'm not goin' with you. I was never goin' with you. This isn't where I belong."

"Then why are you here, son?" The Commander asked.

Whatever Graham had originally intended to say had died on his lips. Instead, he gave the Commander and small smile when he said, "I wanted to know what it would feel like… to go through the motions of leaving her." Graham's eyes met Riley's. "It's strange and twisted but… I gotta tell yea, man, it sucks. My place was never with you. It's here. It's with her. I just wanted you to know that."

"_Graham! Graham!_"

Just like that, Graham felt his heart stop. Through the loud chops he heard her voice clear as day. With the military men forgotten, Graham turned around to see Buffy standing at the edge of the helipad.

"Buffy," Graham walked away from the men behind him.

Whatever they had been shouting behind him was not heard. Graham could only think of the woman approaching him.

Buffy jumped into his arms and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't go… Don't go…_Please, _don't go! I'm sorry… Oh god, I am so sorry… I didn't mean it… Whatever I said, I didn't mean it…" she cried hugging her arms around his neck tightly, never wanting to let go of him. "… Please, don't go… "

"Shh… I'm here." Graham pushed her long curled hair from her face, "I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm here, baby, I'm here."

"Agent Miller!" Riley called out to Graham but it had gone ignored.

Graham kissed her mouth with desperate need. The kiss was salty from her tears, but was filled with undying love which she did not hold back. Graham held onto her tightly.

So engrossed in one another, neither of them heard the helicopter take off until the sounds of chopping and rumbling engines had disappeared into grasshopper chirping in the grass.

Graham rested his forehead over hers and Buffy ran her hands over his face and captured his mouth in another heated kiss.

**Early Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

In the early hours of the morning, Buffy and Graham sat on the porch swing wrapped in each others arms. Buffy traced the outline of Graham's hand and listened to the singing breeze that hit the trees, tussling the leaves.

Graham pressed his lips over the top of her head and breathed in her floral scent. "I was never goin' to leave, you know." His voice broke the tranquil silence.

"Then why did you leave this morning and then the Magic Box?" She asked.

"'Cause you told me to." Graham turned his eyes from the colourful morning sky and lifted her face with this index finger and thumb. "From experience, I knew a seriously pissed off Slayer was not one to mess with. And you looked like you were 'bout ready to rip my head off. But in my defense, you never did let me explain that I was never goin' to go. There's no way in hell that I'm ever goin' to leave you, Buffy."

Buffy tilted her chin upwards to look at him, "Why were you at the helipad?"

"To tell 'em once and for all that I'm with the Slayer. I'm with you, Buffy. When I told you that I love you and that I'd never leave you, I meant that. Never ever think that I would give you up again. You're my girl."

Buffy sat up, turning her body to him. She cupped the side of his face memorising the look of love etched in his blue eyes. "I meant what I said to you, too." She traced her thumb over his bottom lip. "I've given you everything that I am—everything inside of me. You're all I want."

"So you still want me in your life?" He smirked twirling the end of her hair around his finger.

Buffy smiled pressing her forehead against his, "Forever and ever."

"I can do that." Graham laughed hugging her into his body and looking back up to the rising sun when he suddenly busted out into song, "I love you… I honestly love you… " The girlish giggle entering into his ears was a tranquil sound.

"Good god! I love yea and all but you're a horrible singer." Buffy teased him with a glowing smile.

"… Maybe, I hang around here just a little more than I should…" The arm wrapped around her back tightened as she laughed as he continued to sing the cheesy love song to her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Next Night**

**1630 Revello Drive**

In the following night, the Scoobie's gathered in the living room watching Buffy vigorously straighten up the small mess around the coffee table and the couch. "I'll take that." Buffy said taking the empty soda cans from Xander's hands with slight embarrassment. "It's been… busy around here. I haven't had much time to…"

Willow sat down, "Its fine, Buffy," she fixed the stack of magazines on the coffee table.

Giles moved the school textbooks from the lounge chair. Buffy quickly took the books from Giles' hands and placed them elsewhere. "Sorry, Dawn's… "

"It's all right, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice." Giles said sitting down.

"Mom's still not a hundred percent and I guess I haven't been really taking up the slack—"

"— The place looks fine, Buffy." Willow gave her a small smile.

Xander removed a sweater stuck between the couch cushions. He eyed for a moment then looked at Buffy with a sympathetic expression. "Uh, I found this." Xander held out the sweater to Buffy. "That must've belonged to…" Xander trailed off feeling awkward.

Buffy took the sweater and ran her hand over it thoughtfully. She felt the gang's eyes staring at her. With everything that was going on, it had just occurred to her that she had never told anyone that she and Graham had made up—well, they made up _a lot_ and now their relationship was better than ever.

The front door opened and closed leaving everyone on edge.

"Babe, I got the pizza's you wanted! Meats galore and five cheeses!" Graham rounded the corner into the living room. He paused feeling the rooms eyes land right on him. "Uh, hi…"

Anya and Willow jumped from the couch and threw their arms around Graham in a tight hug.

Graham looked down at the women with surprise and confusion then to Buffy, who shrugged with a small smile. "Uh, its nice to see you guys, too."

"Oh, sorry," Willow removed herself from Graham. "It's just we didn't know what happened."

"Uh, Ahn?" Xander crossed his arms over this chest feeling a bit jealous of her affection towards the former military man. "_Anya_," he said her name once more with firmness.

Anya opened her eyes whirling around back to Xander. "What?"

"That's enough, honey," Xander rolled his eyes.

With a nonchalant shrug, Anya looked back at Graham running her eyes over him, "He is very good looking and he has a very muscular body… He has a _very_ nice body."

"Uh, aren't we here for a meeting or something." Xander quickly changed the subject trying to hide his jealously.

"Yes, we are here for a reason." Giles said putting back on his glasses and proceeded to brief the gang on the new information he had gathered from the most unlikely source; the Watcher's Council.

Graham sat down on the reclining chair watching Buffy and her friends break into the pizza placed on the coffee table. He smiled to himself when Buffy slid across his lap. Her arm hooked around his neck, feeding him a bite from the slice in her hand. She then leaned forward pressing her mouth against his in a light kiss.

"Mmm… what about Glory?" Buffy asked pulling away from Graham and turning her attention to the former Watcher.

Giles raised a brow but continued, "Presumably, we'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important—"

"— Arrive? Who arrive? Are you saying…?" Buffy's happy smile fell from her face.

"Yes, the Council is coming to Sunnydale." Giles announced as Joyce entered the living room holding a tray of empty cups and a large Percolator coffee. His eyes fell over the elder Summers woman happy to see she was back on her feet. He stood from where he sat offering her his seat. "Joyce, you shouldn't be standing."

"Oh, I'm fine, Rupert. Much better." She said sitting down on the couch holding a coffee mug.

"Don't they have phones?" Oz frowned taking Willow's hand.

"'Ello, Buffy, here's some stuff we know—pip-pip!" Xander teased her with a lame English accent.

"Yes, phones!" Buffy brightened at the idea. "I'd like them to use phones!"

Graham sat back in the chair mindlessly running his hand up and down Buffy's back. "I don't get it. Aren't they the good guys? They're Watchers, like you, right?" Graham looked to Giles for the answer.

"Yeah! They're scary and _horrible_!" Buffy blurted out with disdain with earned her a cross glare from Giles.

Giles took a deep breath removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "They come across a little… well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons—"

"— Kill the _current_ demons, right _Current_ demons." Anya stared widely around the room.

Buffy stood from Graham's lap and began to pace back and forth with a stressed look on her face. "Giles, I don't want them here." She faced her former Watcher. "I don't trust them. Make them not come here." She pleaded.

"They're probably already on their way. Our old friend, Quentin Travers is heading up the delegation."

"They put me through that thing, that test and almost killed me and my mother and then, when I was Fatih, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now."

"I second that." Graham agreed.

"I don't like the sound of this." Anya frowned taking Xander's hand. "They don't sound ex-demon compatible."

"I thought English people were supposed to be, I don't know… gentler?" Willow's eyes darted around the room nervously.

"That's the rumor," Oz gave her small smile.

Willow looked at Buffy, "Maybe they won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Fatih the last time… Now, that they know you're just you… Maybe they won't care enough to kill you." She smiled optimistically.

"It's not just that." Buffy frowned, "They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda… _delicate, _right now. There's, you know, Dawn to take care of—"

Joyce shifted her eyes to Buffy thinking about their previous conversation a few nights ago.

Xander shrugged, "— Yeah, but that's not new. You've always taken care of her."

Graham reached out, catching Buffy's hand pausing her stressful pace. Buffy turned her eyes from her boyfriend to Giles and said, "What I mean is, it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere and I don't want the Council distracting me."

"We'll figure something out, babe. Breathe." Graham gently told her.

"I just don't want them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure what we're dealing with." Buffy told the older man almost desperately.

Giles nodded his head pushing his glasses back on, "That's precisely why we need to talk to them."

Joyce nodded her head in agreement with Giles when a brunette girl standing at the stairs caught her attention."Dawn, honey," Joyce called out to her youngest daughter, "what are you doing up at this hour? Go bad to bed." She told her gently.

"I was just getting a snack." Dawn lied.

Buffy spun around on her heel and went to the entrance of the living room. "_Dawn_! Are you listening?"

"I can get a snack if I want to." Dawn said defensively.

Buffy huffed and turned back to the gang looking at Joyce, Giles, and Graham. "She was listening."

"Does it matter? I mean is she really going to set the Junior High buzzing with 'there's a delegation a-comin'?" Willow gave her old friend a small smile.

Buffy thought about it for amount and crossed her arms. "I don't know. I guess not. It's just… sometimes we say stuff…" Buffy trailed off and looked at Giles for relief. "Giles, you were saying… something…"

Giles nodded his head and continued to brief the room of the plans for the next week. Meanwhile, Graham reached out wrapping his hand around Buffy's wrist and gave her arm a slight tug. Buffy stepped back. She turned her eyes to Graham's as she sat down on his knee. Graham could see the uneasy fear in her green eyes, more than anything he wanted to give her all of the answers but he was at a loss himself.

**Next Night**

**Restfield Cemetery **

In a fit of frustration from the day she had in classes, Buffy took her anger out on the vampire's face over and over again. "Young lady—_Miss Summers_… " she grumbled under her breath angry at the professor that embarrassed her earlier that day. "Take a bow, Miss _Summers_… "

"Who are you talking to?" The vampire asked with genuine confusion.

Graham emerged from the shadows leaning against a tree, "Yeah, who are you talkin' to?"

Buffy picked up the vampire by its dirty suit, "Professor Roberts class… " Buffy staked the vampire. She then faced Graham as the dust cloud settled behind her. "He was being such an ass because _somebody_ had an opinion, ugh!"

Graham smirked, "Didn't I tell you he was an ass when you were signin' up for the class?" He pushed himself from the tree. "I thought you dropped out of that class like a week ago?"

With a heavy eye-roll, Buffy huffed, "Whatever… No gloating." She told him warningly seeing the smug smile tug at his lips.

Graham zipped his lips closed and laced his fingers through Buffy's pressing her back against the tree trunk. "I can make you feel better. Make that frown turn upside down."

"Yeah? How?" Buffy raised a brow suppressing the smile from her face. She ran her fingers over the buttons of his flannel.

"Well," Graham dipped his head down kissing her neck, "if you follow me into those bushes…" he kissed the other side of her neck and nodded towards the brush of bushes in the shadows, "… let me have my way with you…" the tips of his fingers ran over the buttons of the front of her jeans. "… I _know_ I'll get a smile… It's guaranteed."

"Guaranteed?" Buffy laughed running her hands over his chest.

"Mmm—hmm, I have perfect customer service." Graham nipped her earlobe with his lips.

Buffy's fingers laced through his short hair then slid down his neck to his shoulders. "We can't…" she said with regret, "Not here."

"Why not? There's nobody around." Graham's eyes darted around the empty cemetery.

"Because we're in a graveyard, you perv." Buffy playfully slapped his chest but found herself marveling over the sculpted surface.

Graham grimaced with disappointment, "Shoot me for not being able to control myself in the presence of my super-hot girlfriend." His hands ran down her leather cladded backside.

"Not here," Buffy held his chin between her forefinger and thumb. She slowly moved to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. Graham moaned against her mouth as she slid her tongue across his lips seducing him. "Let's get this meeting at the Magic Box over with, then we can go home so I can show you _just_ how _uncontrollable_ I can be in the presence of a gorgeous man." Buffy whispered proud to feel his hardening erection pressing against the material of his jeans.

Graham's head rolled back, completely turned on by her softy lispy voice. "Oh, fuck."


	34. Chapter 34

**Magic Box**

Buffy was the first to enter the shop. She froze mid-step causing Graham to walk into her. He frowned then followed her eyes to the stuffy English group standing around the shop with practiced patients.

"Bad day… Bad, bad day…" Buffy grumbled slowly turning back to the entrance pushing Graham back with her hand.

"Ah, Miss Summers," Quentin Travers' condescending voice pierced through her ears. "Good to see you again."

Buffy winced and turned back to the older man plastering a fake smile across her face. "Mr Travers,"

"Mr Giles was just telling us about your training regimen." Travers glanced over at Giles standing in the background then turned his eyes back to the Vampire Slayer. "Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here."

Dread washed over Buffy, "You mean, like, right now? 'Cause I already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight." She stammered nervously.

"Did you then?" Giles brightened uncharacteristic amount enthusiasm in his voice. "Very good! Very good! Tell us about it!"

Buffy frowned at the former Watcher's behaviour strange, "A vampire. I staked it."

Travers rolled his eyes, "Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you."

Giles rubbed the back of his neck feeling Buffy's confused eyes on him. "They may be staying slightly longer than I anticipated." He wearily admitted.

"We've already laid out our project for Mr Giles. Nigel…" Travers waved his hand for a suited man to come forth from behind the group of Watchers. "It's an exhaustive review of your procedures and abilities." The snobbish Watcher began to explain, "We'll observe your training, talk to your friends… to your…" he looked Graham up and down with a judgmental glance, "… companions… We understand you're still talking civilians along on your patrols." Travers folded his hands on the table top.

Buffy shook her head annoyed with the situation she was being forced into, "You've got to be kidding me… "

"He's not kidding." Nigel's frown depend, "He's a very serious man."

"Sorry, who are you?" Buffy held her hands at her hips narrowing her glare over the English man.

"They're a little tight-lipped with the introductions." Giles continued to rub the back of his neck.

Travers kept his eyes firmly on the Vampire Slayer smugly smirking. "Miss Summers, I can sense your resistance. I don't blame you, but I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the relative status of the players in our little game." He took a sip of tea taking the time to enjoy of the abundant amount of control he had over the Slayer. "The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument with which we fight. The Council remains. The Slayers… change. It's been that way from the beginning."

Graham immediately understood Buffy's opposition towards the Council. He never talked to Buffy about her Slayer ancestry, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Yes, that's a very comforting bloodless way to look at it, isn't it?" Giles removed his glasses with frustration.

"Mr Giles, let me talk to Buffy." Travers held up his hand halting any further words from the Watcher lingering over his shoulder. "Because I think she's understanding me. Glory is stronger than you," he continued, "she's a more powerful instrument if you will. We have information that will that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence or by resisting our recommendations—"

"— She fails if we don't do whatever you say?" Graham stepped forward standing protectively in front of Buffy. "What's gonna happen _if_ she does fail? Are you goin' to save the world?" He smirked knowing the true answer. "You seem a little out of shape to be savin' the world'. Either way, buddy, you need Buffy, accommodatin' or not."

Buffy wrapped her fingers around Graham's elbow instantly calming him.

Travers smirked turning his eyes from the man he did not recongise to Buffy, "How much do you want our help?"

"She's not your bloody instrument!" Giles shouted ripping his elbow from Buffy's grasp. "You've got no right to do any of this!"

"Giles!" Buffy looked at the older man silently, begging him to calm down.

Travers raised a highbrow but decided to ignore the former Watcher's outburst and continued, "There are factors which should motivate you to go along with the review. I don't want to do this, but obviously, we could shut this place down… permanently." He watched the Vampire Slayer carefully and was pleased when did not so retort with any sort of sassy comeback or empty threat, instead, she stood frozen glaring at him with disdain.

"You can't do that." Buffy said through gritted teeth. "You don't have that kind of power."

"Of course we do." Travers took a sip of the teacup between his fingers. "If you insist on fighting us, we'll arrange to have Mr Giles deported within the day. Never set foot in this country again. Perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Miss Summers, you're dealing with grownups now. Am I making myself clear?"

Buffy forced herself to stay quiet and not freakout in front of the thousand of eyes watching her carefully, especially Quentin Travers.

* * *

"It's a power play, is what it is." Giles paced back and forth with furious frustration. "It's all about who has the power."

"I'm guessing they do." Buffy released a heavy breath, "Big power outage in Buffy County."

Graham turned his head to Buffy and watched her for a moment. He could easily see the stress weighing on her. He took her hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I should've set _you_ loose on 'em—That's what I should've done." Giles threw off his glasses with irritation.

Buffy gave pause with thought then sighed heavily, "Giles, that guy Travers is like sixty something years old. I can't hit him… Can I?" She turned her eyes to Graham.

Graham silently shook his head.

Giles agreed, "I suppose not. But I bloody well could. Think I will."

"Can they really kick you out of the country?" Graham asked.

"In a heartbeat." Giles said slipping on his glasses.

"Am I going to get through this thing? This review?" Buffy asked desperately needing some sort of confidence.

"Well, they can make it as difficult as they wish, I suppose." Giles honestly replied. "The physical tests could be quite a challenge."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not worried about that. I know I can do that. It's the other stuff. Examining decisions I've made. I mean, twice now I've let myself get within Slayer-distance of Glory and _twice_ she's kicked my ass without ever tensing a muscle. And I haven't been able to figure out what she is or anything about her except that she want the Key which I have and I can't figure out if it's okay to tell anyone that!" Buffy ran a hand over her face and continued, "They're going to expect me to know stuff and be like—like a _Slayer_. But I'm just _me_ and I don't know _anything_. Then they're going to go away and never tell me about how to fight Glory and I won't be able to protect Dawn—"

"— Hey, hey… " Graham cupped his hands around her face forcing her to look at him. "Baby, no one else could have done any better. What those assholes are doin' is wrong and that's not your fault."

"He's right, Buffy." Giles agreed. "The scandal here isn't anything you've done wrong. It's the way they're behaving—holding what they know hostage—with a gun pointed at my bleedin' green card no bloody less. It's humiliating."

"Also smart." Buffy reached out for Giles' hand and held it tightly. "They picked the perfect thing. I can't lose you, I need you." Buffy turned her eyes to Graham beside her, also holding his hand. "I need you, too. You both are my anchors… my rocks. I need you with me."

Graham pressed his mouth against the side of her head then brought her hand he held to his lips.

Buffy gave him a small smile then looked at Giles. "How do you think they'll start?"

**Downtown, Sunnydale**

**Graham's Apartment**

The silence was thick in the air. Neither of them knew what to say. They sat at the small round kitchen table staring at their hands.

Hearing the coffee maker soft grumble subside, Graham stood from the table and took two mugs from the cabinet. He poured the bitter black liquid into the cups. He moved around the kitchen preparing Buffy's coffee the way he knew she liked.

He returned to the table and placed the coffee mug in front of Buffy. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She wrapped her hands around the mug. "They're gonna know."

"Know what?" Graham asked looking at her over the brim of his mug.

"_Everything!_ All of our secrets, everything _we_ do together… they're going to know! And a lot the _things_ we do together are really dirty…"

Graham shook his head fighting his smile and said, "No, they're not gonna know. What's that goofy thing you always call me?"

"Sugar Daddy." Buffy teased.

"No, the _other_ stupid thing…"

Buffy's smile faded slightly, "King of the Neutral Expression."

"That's right, Princess, I'm the King." He tossed her a wink trying his best to ease her fears.

After a few minutes of neither talking or taking sips of their coffees. Graham reached out his hand wrapped it around Buffy's. She turned her eyes to him and with silent understanding she nodded her head. Graham brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Buffy scooted her chair closer to him and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. She leaned her forehead against the side of his head needing his support. She gently threaded her fingers through is short brown hair and scratched the back of his neck.

Buffy then rested her head on his shoulder looking straight ahead. Her frown deepened when a thought popped into her head. "Why do you still have this place?"

Graham frowned and turned his eyes downward, "Uh, I dunno."

"I mean, its sort of a waste of money since you pretty much live at my house, already."

A widening smile tugged at the corners of Graham's lips, "Are you askin' me to officially move in with you at your _mother's_ house?"

Buffy lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him as she combed her fingers lightly into his hair. "Yeah-huh, we'll have our own room and everything." She leaned forward to kiss his mouth when a firm knock sounded at the door broke the tender moment between the couple.

"Show time." Buffy grimaced and removed herself from around Graham.

Graham nodded his head, "To be continued." He stood following Buffy to the main area of the small apartment. "I'll come get you when they're gone."

Buffy agreed and headed to the separate bedroom off of the kitchen and living room. She turned back to Graham grabbing his hand.

Graham did not need her to speak to understand her frightened emotions. He simply stepped forward holding his hand against her cheek. He then brushed his mouth over her lips. "Everythin' will be fine. Go." He waited for her disappear behind the bedroom door before answering the front door.

Standing on the other side of the front door was a group of Watchers. A stuffy brunette woman was the front of the group. She fixed her glasses on her nose and lifted her chin snobbishly. "Hello. May we come in?" She did not wait for a response as she and the others entered the small apartment.

"By all means." Graham grumbled sarcastically as he closed the door.

The English Councilmen rummaged through unsorted mail, various drawers, magazines left on a coffee table, photographs on a mantel and end table. Graham stood in the background stuffing his hands into his pockets watching the Watchers patiently.

The brunette woman faced Graham holding a photograph of himself and Buffy taken at the UC Sunnydale campus courtyard. They lovingly smiled into the camera wrapped in each others arms. "Hmm," The woman said and placed the photo back on the mantel and sat down in an armchair and gestured for Graham to sit in a vacant spot across from her. "State your _full _name, please." Her command was short and crisp.

"Graham Miller, and yours?" Graham asked casually sitting back on the couch resting his arms across the back of it.

"Lydia Matthews," Lydia gave him a smile that quickly vanished. "Please state your relationship with the Slayer."

"She's my girlfriend." Graham watched as Lydia and the other Watchers vigorously jot down his response.

"How long have you been romantically seeing Miss Summers?"

Graham counted the months quickly in his mind, "A little over a year."

"Would you say your relationship with Miss Summers is serious?" Her brown beady eyes darted around his face searching for a sign of emotion.

"I'd like to think so." Graham faintly smirked.

"Do you see yourself marrying Miss Summers in the near future?"

Graham's eyes snapped to the Watcher's face. He thanked his years of military training for teaching him the art of the 'poker face'. He knew he could just pretend he had never given any thought of marrying Buffy. It was easy enough to lie about but in reality, he's had that thought about a hundred times a day. But he would never tell Buffy that. She spooks too easily. He knew if he talked to her about something like that at this time, she would bolt in a complete panic. For the time being, he kept all his future plans to himself. "We have more than a few bridges to cross before we even discuss marriage. It's not somethin' we're thinkin' about." Graham replied.

"Have you, yourself mastered any fighting disciplines?"

"Yes."

Lydia scribbled in her notepad for a moment, "It says here that you were apart of the military. Tell me about that."

"I was a high rankin' Agent for a US Secret Government Agency specialisin' in the supernatural."

"You said, 'was'… Is this in past tense, then?"

"Yes."

With interest, Lydia lifted her head to really look at the man she has been interrogating. "Why did you leave the military agency?"

"I met a girl." Graham said keeping his handsome face flat and expressionless.

Lydia watched for a moment falling into the winter depths of his blue eyes. She quickly snapped herself from trance and continued, "How do you assist the Slayer?"

Graham leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "We both know Buffy is perfectly able to handle herself without anyones help; Yours or mine. But you know… an extra hand now and then doesn't hurt. How else do you think she's lasted this long? Certainly wasn't anythin' you guys ever done—No offense."

Lydia thoughtfully narrowed her eyes on Graham. "Do you know about the Key?"

"No." Graham decisively replied.

"Does the Slayer ever protect you from dangerous element from her work?"

Graham frowned, "What kind of question is that?"

"Please, just answer, Mr Miller."

"Of course she does. What kind of Slayer would she be if she didn't?"

"A simple, 'Yes' or 'No' would suffice."

"No, a simple 'Yes' or 'No' answer would _not_ suffice. You're askin' me if the Vampire Slayer actually does her job. What, because I'm her boyfriend, my life is more important than any other? Her job description is pretty damn clear; Save the world under _every_ circumstance—Not to play favorites."

Graham tilted his head to the side watching Lydia become increasingly uncomfortable under his withering glare. "She's the best goddamn Slayer that's ever lived. You know that, your Watcher buddies know that, and Travers knows that. The fact that, that is even a question is ridiculous. But for argument sake, yes, Buffy protects every human life walkin' on this planet whether they deserve it or not. She's not God. She doesn't just decide who lives or dies. She's just a woman who's been dealt a shitty hand and she's doin' the best that she can. If you guys got off your asses once in a while and be a little more present in her life, you might actually understand what this woman goes through on a daily basis." Graham stood from the couch. "That's enough of this twenty questions bullshit. Unlike you, we actually have to figure out how to save this sorry world from a Hell bitch you _refuse_ to tell us about. So kindly, get the fuck out."

Lydia stood from the chair and nodded towards her staff to exit the apartment immediately.

Graham ran his hands over his face when the bedroom door opened. Buffy popped her head out from around the door and stepped forward, "That bad, huh?" Buffy winced.

"Don't worry about that." Graham said and moved across the room to enclose his arms around her petite frame.

Buffy closed her eyes taking a minute to enjoy this tender moment with Graham. She heard every word that was spoken. She would forever be grateful for his loyalty and support for her. "Thank you."

Graham kissed the top of her head.

"You can think about it, you know." Buffy drew her head back and looked up at him from under her lashes.

Graham frowned as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Think about what?"

"Future-y things… like marriage." She watched his face brighten with surprise. "I know you think it scares me. But it doesn't. I think about it too. Thoughts like that, what we could have together… It gives me reason to fight."

"Are you sayin' that maybe… perhaps… someday… in the near-ish future, you'd consider being my wife? We'd get the picket fence and the dog… maybe a four-door sedan…"

"No, I wouldn't consider it." Buffy said watching the flash of hurt in his eyes. She held his face in her hands, "I _plan_ on it. I want all of that… with _you_."

Graham smirked and captured her mouth in a loving kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He walked them backwards towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him closed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hours Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Buffy walked through the front door tossing the Keys in her hand in a bowl nearest to the door. With exhausted frustration, Buffy dropped the duffle bag of exercise clothing onto the floor. The physical review round with Travers and the other Watchers couldn't have been more disastrous if she tried.

"Don't stress, babe," Graham held his hands around her shoulders giving them a squeeze. "Everythin' will be fine."

Buffy leaned back against Graham letting him massage her shoulders. "Easy for you to say…" She opened her eyes hearing a sound from the living room. "Mom?" Buffy turned the corner into the living room.

"Long day, sweetie?" Glory devilishly grinned sitting in an armchair holding her chin.

"Go." Buffy ordered.

Graham nodded his head and disappeared to check on Joyce and Dawn.

"Oooh, Buffy, he's a hottie! A good doggy too; does what you say, when you say… He's very well trained doggy." Glory stood from the chair moving around the room. "So this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and combs her hair." She moved her hand along the various things set on a table against the wall. "So cute," Glory smiled at the Vampire Slayer, "I can't even stand it. Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and…"

As Glory spoke, Buffy reached back behind her for a fire-poker when Glory reappeared in front of Buffy gripping her wrist. "Tsk, tsk, Buf_-fee_, if I wanted to fight, you could tell by being dead already. So play nice little girl."

Graham walked back down to the ground level searching for Dawn. He stopped short catching the tail-end of Glory harsh words. "… It's only thing keeping you and your cutie boy-toy alive right now. 'Cause you may be tiny Queen in Vampire World but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me!"

Buffy looked past the demon to Dawn standing at the back entrance of the living room. Dawn froze in her spot trying to make out Buffy's silent command. "Hey kid!" Glory's grin widened seeing the fear in Buffy's eyes, "C'mere a sec."

"Leave her out of this." Buffy said fearing her sisters safety.

"Not asking twice," Glory grinned knowing full well she had all of the power over the great Vampire Slayer.

"This is between you and me." Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"_No!_" Glory scowled, "This is between me and _my_ _Key_. You just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory face Dawn just as Graham pulled the teenager out of harm'a way. Glory's eyes glazed over with desire as she roamed them up and down the former military man. "Well, aren't you handsome. What's your name, sweet-cheeks?"

"Go to your room, Dawn." Graham said with a frighteningly calm voice as he unblinkingly stared the Hell demon.

Glory slowly circled around Graham as a predator sizing up her prey. She licked her lips with hungry desire. "Aren't you a yummy-juicy piece of meat. I bet you're pretty sweet on our little Slayer over there, huh? What do you say to a real woman with _real_ power taking you for a spin?" Glory ran her fingers down Graham's chest to the rim of his jeans. "What do you say, handsome?"

Graham turned his eyes from Buffy to Glory and gave her a charming smile, "I'd say… I'd rather cut off my own dick then spin you anywhere, _whore_."

Glory's eyes stoned over with furious anger, "How _dare_ you say that to me! I am more powerful than you can ever imagine little boy. You should be on your knees to worship me."

"Honey, when I think of you on _your _knees, its 'cause you're beggin' the Slayer your life." Graham stood tall over Glory crossing his arms over his chest. "You're gonna lose, sweet-heart." Instantly, he felt Buffy mentally smacking the back of his head for his jab at the demon that she has yet to defeat.

Insulted, Glory spun around facing Buffy with a vindictive grin, "Oooh! I like him! He's fiery! And I'll kill him. I'll kill your mom, your kid sis, and I'll kill your friends. And I'll make you watch when I do. Just give me my Key. Either you have it or you know where to find it. Obviously, this is a one time only deal. Next time we meet someone you love dies bloody." Glory flicked her eyes back at Graham with a wink then stepped forward towering over Buffy. "You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me. You're _nothing_." With her final words, Glory exited the house leaving Buffy and Graham still standing in the living room.

Buffy released the breath she had been holding in. She turned her eyes to Graham's face with a firm glare and smacked him in the back of the head, using a bit of Slayer strength. Graham's eyes widen in pain. "_Ow_! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you crazy?" She scolded him. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What? I was defendin' you!"

"Like hell!" Buffy argued. "You were _this _close to getting us killed!"

Graham shrugged, "Either killed or a lap dance."

Buffy rolled her eyes just as Joyce entered the living room with a questioning expression. "Buffy? Who was that?"

"Pack a bag, I'm taking you and Dawn to Spike's." Buffy said ignoring the protest painted on Graham's face. "He's the only one powerful enough to fight Glory if she tries—"

"— Okay, okay." Graham released a heavy breath packing down his apparent disdain for the blonde vampire. "I'll meet you at the Magic Box." He kissed her forehead and headed to towards the front door. Buffy watched him the faced her mother releasing a heavy breath.

**Magic Box**

Exhausted from the fight in an alleyway on the way to the Magic Box, Buffy entered the shop feeling its affects. She lifted her head to see the room stare at her. The Watchers flooding around the main floor area watched her with judgmental glares, while her friends sat on the top balcony overhang relieved to see the Slayer in one piece. Graham and Giles stood on the main floor off to the corner also feeling relieved.

"You're late." Travers said pointedly as he stirred the spoon in his tea.

"Yeah," Buffy stepped down the steps holding a sword in her hand. She eyed the weapon carefully, contemplating its significance.

"Was there attack?" Giles asked.

"Yeah," Buffy raised her eyes to Travers and placed the sword on the round table over the open faced books set across the table. She glanced her eyes in Graham's direction. "I'm fine." She told him honestly. They shared a silent stare, never needing her to explain herself, Graham nodded his head and leaned back against the shelves.

"Well," Travers cleared his throat, "we can begin the review at last. We'll still go over the more obvious—"

"— There isn't going to be a review." Buffy said surprising the room.

"Sorry?" Travers raised a highbrow.

"No review." Buffy pursed her lips together narrowing her eyes over the elder Watcher. "No interrogation, no questions you _know_ I can't answer, no hoops, no jumps… " A Watcher standing off to the side, Nigel opened his mouth to protest when Buffy quickly interrupted him, "… and no interruptions." She began to pace slowly back and forth folding her arms across her chest. "See, I've had a lot of people talking at me the last few days. People just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I finally figured out why… Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them." Buffy ran her eyes over Travers for a moment then continued, "Glory came to my house today—"

"— Buffy, are you all—" Giles began.

"— Just to talk." She reassured. "To tell me, I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second… Only she didn't. She came to my house and she talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why? Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her." Buffy faced the other Watchers staring at the Slayer with astonishment. "You didn't come all the way from England to determine whether I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg _me_ to let you back in. To give your jobs—your lives some semblance of meaning again."

"Oh, this is beyond insolence—" Nigel started to complain.

Buffy picked the sword on laid on the table and hurled it across the room, stabbing the wall inches away from Nigel's face. "I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions."

Graham smirked proudly crossing his arms over his chest, "That's my girl." He muttered loud enough for the gang from above him to hear.

Buffy continued to pace back and forth holding her hands on her hips standing like a General in charge. "You're Watchers. And without a Slayer, your pretty much watching Masterpiece Theatre. You can't stop Glory. You can't to anything with the information you have on her except publish it in the 'Everyone Thinks We're Insano Home Journal'. So here's how it's going to work, you're gonna tell me everything you know then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have more information. The Magic Box will remain open and—Mr Giles will stay as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary."

"—Retroactive." Giles coughed into his hand.

"— To be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I'll continue my work with the help of my friends—"

"— I don't…" Lydia politely interrupted holding up a finger. "I don't want a sword thrown at me, but civilians… We're talking about children."

Buffy thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, I'm talking about a very powerful which, a werewolf, and a thousand year old ex-demon."

"Willow's a demon?" Anya nervously asked only to receive glares from Xander, Willow, and Oz.

"And the boys? There's no power there." Another Watcher said shaking his head.

"The _boys_ clocked more field time than all of you combined. They're apart of the unit."

Willow smiled and whispered into Xander's ear, "That's 'Graham-speak'."

"I've clocked field time." Xander goofily grinned.

"You may all be very good at your jobs. The only way you're ever gonna find out is if you work with me." Buffy eyed each person in the room. "You can all take your time to think about that. But, I want an answer right now from Quentin." She turned to Travers giving him her complete attention, "'Cause I think he's understanding me."

Quentin avoided the Slayers eyes looking down at the tea cup in front of him. He hated to admit but the woman standing in front of him was not the same person he had seen two years before. This was a woman of maturity and untaped power. "Your terms… are… acceptable."

The gang above whooped and cheered happily finally winning the small battle against the Watcher's Council. Graham smirked proud of his girlfriend.

"See? No begging." Buffy said sitting down across from Travers.

"Rupert," Giles' ears perked hearing his name, "when we inventoried your shop, we found a bottle of single malt Scotch hidden behind the incense holders."

"Well, it's not…during working hours…" Giles' voice fell with slight defeat.

"I think I could use a glass." Travers looked back the Watcher and smirked.

"I suppose a few of us wouldn't mind a glass." Giles went to find the liquor bottle when Buffy stopped him.

"Just a minute, Glory, I wanna know."

"There's a lot to go through…" Travers indicating the large pile of books and folders set in front of him.

"I just want to know what kind of demon I'm fighting."

Travers looked at her and said, "Well, that's the thing. Glory isn't a demon."

"What is she?" Buffy pressed.

"She's a God."

Buffy's eyes grow wide feeling the gravity of the situation, "Oh."


	36. Chapter 36

**Magic Box**

The gang sat around the table contemplating the fight to be hand in the very near future.

Buffy looked at her best-friend, "Look, I know mom wants to gather and make with the merry tomorrow night, but with everything going on—"

Willow's eyes brightened, "— This is exactly what you need! A twentieth birthday party and presents and funny hats and candles you can't blow out!" Willow looked at Oz. "Those used to scare me."

"They still do, love." Oz lovingly kissed her hair.

"I just don't know if this is a good time to break out the party piñata, Will. We need to stay focused if we're going to find a way to stop Glory."

"We're going up against a God. An actual, mightier-than-thou God!"

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are—" Oz looked at Xander with a small smile.

"— The faster they stomp you into nothin'?" Anya finished.

"Amongst other things…" Oz frowned.

Buffy shook her head, "She's right. I've thrown everything I got at her, and she just shrugs it off."

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw." Willow suggested with confidence.

Graham sat back and listened to the conversation of hell dimensions if the Key unlocked the door to hell as it was reference from the _Book Of Tarnis_. As terrible and as impossible it all sounded he was unable to tear his eyes away from Buffy. He watched her closely as she gathered the information thrown at her. He could see the revolving mechanics of her mind cranking to process the information. He knew whatever was going to happen was going to be bad perhaps worse.

He snapped from his thoughts when he heard her say, "There's something I have to tell you. About Dawn… "

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham entered the bedroom closing the door behind him. He turned to see Buffy sitting against the headboard deep in thought.

She didn't notice him toe off his boots or strip himself of his jeans and T-shirt. Her eyes didn't budge from the nothingness to see him standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers and a small smile.

Graham slid onto the bed and sat against the headboard he reached for her hand that was on her lap.

"We're goin' to get through this." He told her softly.

"How do you know that?" She forced herself to look at him.

"'Cause I'm a genius." He tried to joke but she didn't go for it. Graham quickly thought up another approach and wrapped his arm around her shoulders letting her rest her head on his chest. "And 'cause I believe in you." Graham looked down at her pushing her hair from her forehead, "I believe in you with every part of me."

Buffy ran a hand over his stubbled cheek and traced her fingers over his lips. "I love you."

Graham pressed his mouth against her forehead and whispered, "I know."

**Next Day**

**Magic Box**

Dawn flew into the Magic Box with Graham following in tow. She settled herself at the table and took out the dairy from her bag and began to write vigorously.

Buffy and Giles walked out of the training room and into the main area of shop.

An immediate smile passed over her mouth when her eyes landed on her boyfriend then widened when she noticed the coffees from the _Expresso Pump _in his hands_._ "Ooh! Coffee, coffee!" She went up to him pressing her mouth against his.

"Hi," Graham happily kissed her back and placed her drink in her hand.

"How was school today?" Buffy asked breaking away from Graham and looked over at Dawn.

"The usual… A big square building filled with boredom and despair."

"Just how I remember it." Buffy sipped the latte.

Graham frowned, "Funny, 'cause I remember hot cheerleaders…"

Buffy glared at him slapping a hand over his chest, "Not funny."

"Say, weren't you a cheerleader?" He asked her letting his eyes run over her body until they landed over her bottom.

Buffy threw him a glance over her shoulder and smiled softly, "I'll wear the outfit for you later." Graham groaned wanting nothing more than to get out of the Magic Box with his girl pronto. Buffy's smile widened as she faced Dawn, "So what's the homework sitch?"

"We're s'posed to imagine what we'll be like in ten years and write a letter to our future self. The teacher's clearly so out of ideas… Wanna help?" Dawn eyed her sister with hope.

"Maybe later." Buffy said running her fingers through Dawn's long brown hair. "I got a few things to take care of."

Dawn watched Giles quickly tuck a notepad away behind the counter then shifted her eyes to Buffy and Graham who hadn't seem to notice Giles' odd behavior. "Is it about that weird girl that came to the house?"

"Glory. And no, it's not." Buffy looped her arm around Graham's arm and laid her head on his shoulder sipping her latte.

"Like you'd tell me anyway… 'Dawn's too young' or 'Dawn's too delicate'. God, I hope it isn't sex stuff." Her eyes shot to Graham.

Feeling embarrassed under the teenagers eyes, Graham quietly sat down with a frown. "It's not _all_ I think about…" he grumbled.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a young delicate pain in my butt and you know you do too." Buffy teasingly eyed Graham raising a high brow.

Graham childishly crossed his arms as his frown deepened. "They're makin' fun of me." Graham looked at Giles.

"Don't look at me. This is clearly a Summers women thing." Giles said turning away from the group holding a book in his hand. "And they _do_ have a point, you're as randy as an adolescent boy."

"Hey!" Buffy and Dawn busted into a fit of laughter as Graham snuck lower into the chair. "You guys suck." Graham grimaced.

Dawn turned her eyes back to her older sister and said, "I think you're just freaking out 'cause you have to fight someone prettier than you. That's the big crisis, isn't it?"

Buffy gave her sister the side eye, "Dawn, Glory is powerful and evil, and is in no way prettier than me."

"I second that." Graham agreed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued, "Maybe you're just getting soft in your advanced age. She didn't look that tough to me."

**1630 Revello Drive**

Celebrating Buffy's birthday had been known to be a risk everyone was always seemingly willing to take.

The gang sat in the birthday decorated living room, surrounding Buffy, who sat on the couch clapping her hands together happily. "Presents!" She grinned.

"See?" Willow beamed with glee, happy that her idea had been working out flawlessly. "Just what you needed."

"You are very, very wise. Now, gimme, gimme, gimme!" She wiggled her fingers for the first set of presents to be handed to her.

"This is extremely suspenseful." Anya watched Buffy open the gifts with wide eyes. "I want the presents!"

Buffy pulled out a while lace dress decorated with gold rhinestones. "Ooh! Pretty!" She looked at Willow and Oz.

"Its from us!" Willow shouted unable to contain herself any longer. "We thought you'd get a lot of crossbows and other kill-y things. So we figured—well, really I figured, less kill-y and more frilly!"

Anya gawked at the beautiful dress, "It's lovely! I wish it was mine!" She felt the rooms eyes and frowned, "Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"I'm fairly certain I wasn't." Giles grimaced with embarrassment as he sat down beside Joyce handing her a glass of ice tea.

Buffy laughed and took another small box from the pile and removed its newspaper wrapping. "I know who this is from." She raised a brow at Graham knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Graham looked at her from his chair across the coffee table.

"The wrapping gave it away." Buffy teased. She opened the lid of a Tiffany's jewelry box and gasped breathlessly. She took out a sterling silver Dragonfly necklace. The Dragonfly wings were shaded with sapphire stones. "Oh, Graham, this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you, babe." She leaned forward across the coffee table meeting Graham's lips.

"There's more for later." He whispered into her ear.

"I can't wait." Buffy grinned with anticipation.

"Open mine!" Dawn shouted with impatience shoving her wrapped present into Buffy's hands.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Buffy smirked unwrapping the present to reveal a photograph of herself and Dawn laughing and hugging each other on a beach. The frame was decorated with seashells. Buffy's eyes teared up looking at the photograph.

"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. I put the shells on myself. They're the ones we picked off the beach."

"Yeah, I remember."

Graham's eyes darted around Buffy's face taking in the sincere emotions displayed across her beautiful features.

Dawn noticed the quietness of the room and frowned, "Jeez, don't get all 'Movie Of The Week' on me. I was just too cheap to buy you a real present."

"It's wonderful." Buffy smiled and took her sister into her arms, "Thank you."

* * *

As the group split up in various areas of the house, Graham grasped Buffy's hand and pulled her away for a bit of privacy in the small hallway under the stairs.

"Lift up your hair." He whispered as Buffy bunched her long hair into her hand. He fixed the clasp of the necklace around her neck. "There… Perfect." Buffy faced him. "Just how I imagined it would be."

"I love, love, love it." She said looking down at the Dragonfly emblem.

"That's good but, that's not the _main_ surprise."

Buffy's eyes glistened with excitement, "It's not? What possibly could you have up your sleeve, Mr Miller."

"Well, for one, I got us a room at that fancy hotel you're always badgerin' me about since the day I met yea."

"Really?" Buffy grinned hooking her arms around his neck.

"Your hints were subtle." Graham's heart pounded in his chest watching her smile widen. "Remember that time when you got all dressed up in that gold bikini?"

Buffy eyed him suspiciously, "You mean that Princess Leia metal bikini? Yeah, it's impossible to forget. One of those damn wires kept digging into me all night…"

Graham ran hands down her sides and slid them into her backside jeans pockets. "But you said, you wouldn't unless _I_ dressed up as somethin' you wanted… I believe it was an… outlaw cowboy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy grinned widely biting her bottom lip with anticipation.

"Well, babe, for your happy birthday, I'm puttin' on those alligator boots, the giant Texas belt buckle with the gun holster, and the flannel, and the ten gallon hat—"

"— Don't forget the tight jeans." Buffy quickly reminded him.

Graham rolled his eyes, "Ah yes, those fuckin' tight jeans. Then you get to wear—"

"— Me? This is my fantasy. And in my fantasy I'm not dressing up."

"Everyone gets to play." Buffy watched an adolescent grin cross his handsome face. "You get to wear the gold bikini."

Buffy shook her head finding him utterly adorable. "Princess Leia and the outlaw?"

"Mmhm," Graham wagged his brows with excitement.

Buffy held his face between her hands and smiled, "Have I told you how much I loved you today?"

"Everyday," He kissed her gently when he suddenly broke away with a question needing to be answered. "What's goin' on with your mom and Giles?"

"Thank you for noticing!" Buffy's eyes bulged out and she covered a hand over his mouth. "I caught them smooching on the porch last night." Buffy whispered.

Graham turned his head seeing Giles standing in the dinning room with Joyce and Willow talking. "Way to go Giles." He grinned.

Buffy hooked her hands around his neck and rolled her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Dawn moved around the living room putting the party plates down on the coffee table near the cake. She looked at Anya and Xander who spoke in hush tones to one another.

"Why does everybody start acting all weird when I'm around?" Dawn frowned getting the sense everyone around was somewhat afraid of her.

"Me? Me not weird." Xander quickly defended himself.

Dawn scowled as Graham and Buffy stepped into the living room from the hallway. "Dawn, no one is talking about you." Graham gently told her then tossed a hard glare at Xander and Anya.

Dawn's arms fell to her sides with frustration, "Oh. Right. Of course. Can't let Dawn hear anything. Fine. I'll just go to bed. That way I won't accidentally get exposed to, like, words."

"Dawnie," Buffy turned as Dawn sprinted past her and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Buffy sat between Joyce and Willow who happily gawked at the stunning Dragonfly necklace Graham had given her.

"Here you go, love." Giles gave Joyce an easy smile as he passed her a glass of ice tea.

Joyce returned the smile though she felt the curious eyes of Buffy and Willow. Buffy watched her mother with a small smile as Giles walked back into the dining room where Xander, Oz, and Graham sat around talking over a few beers.

Buffy was happy her mother finally found a bit of happiness that she so much deserved. Buffy couldn't ask for a better companion for her mother.

"So… how long has _that_ been going on?" Buffy asked her mother holding her chin in her hand with a smirk.

Quickly changing the subject, Joyce turned her head back to Buffy and held the pendent in her hand. "That really is beautiful, Buffy. Graham did a wonderful job."

"Must've cost him an arm and a leg." Willow smiled nudging her best friend with her elbow.

Anya sat across the three women with a glass of wine in her hand. She turned her head running her eyes over the handsome ex-military man. "I don't see any missing limbs."

"He also said, he had booked a room for the night at that hotel I've been talking about forever."

Willow's eyes grew wide knowing exactly which hotel Buffy was referring too. "The one we've been fantasizing about since sophomore year?"

Buffy grinned with a nod.

"Oh, he's bringing you there to have lots and lots of sex." Anya said candidly feeling a bit jealous for the blonde Slayer. "It'll probably be the dirty kind." The ex-demon turned her eyes back to Graham. "He seems like the type who likes the dirty kind."

Joyce's eyes went wide trying to erase the image of her daughter having any sort of sex. Buffy glared at Anya with embarrassment while Willow stifled a laugh.

"Thank you, Anya." Buffy glared.

"Yes, well, couldn't we all get a man like Gr—" Anya's attention turned to a figure standing at the french doors, "Oh god!"

Dawn stood holding a knife in one hand and held out the other as blood dripped from her wrist. "Is this blood?" Her voice was frail with shock.

"Dawn!" Joyce panicked jumping up to her feet.

"What did you do?" Buffy snatched the knife away and searched for any sort of cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Its blood, isn't it? It can't be me. I'm not a Key. I'm not a thing…" Dawn trailed off as the tears streamed heavily down her face.

Joyce wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter, "Sweetie, no. What is this all about?"

Graham moved around the women holding a rag over Dawn's wrist. He examined the wound and decided it was not life threatening though it was very close to being so.

"What am I? Am I real? Am I anything?"

Joyce kissed Dawn's temple, "Of course you are, sweetie." Joyce looked to Buffy for her to chime in with support.

Buffy stood speechless, unable to come up with the words to fix her younger sibling's worries. All she could say was, "I think the party is over. Please, go home. Thank you for coming."

One by one, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Anya filed out of the home leaving the rest inside to deal with the immediate 'family' issue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn glared at Buffy angrily.

Buffy swallowed knowing that this conversation was going to happen eventually. "We were going to—"

"— We thought it would be better to wait until you were older." Joyce interrupted idly combing her fingers through Dawn's hair.

Dawn moved out of Joyce's comforting arms needing a bit of distance. "How old am I?"

"Fourteen," Joyce softly smiled. "You know that."

"_No_. The Monks…When did they…" Dawn stared at Buffy for the answers.

Graham tossed the bloody rag in the corner with the intent of dealing with it later. He took another rag from Giles and held it around the teenagers wrists. "About six months ago," he replied.

"I've been alive for six months?" Dawn scoffed at the hilarity of it all.

"No, honey, you've been alive longer than that to us." Joyce said panicking on losing her daughter she loved so much.

Dawn shot her mother a steely glare, "You don't _know _that. You don't know anything! I'm a Key—everything about me's just… made up."

Buffy shook her head having heard enough, "Dawn, Mom and I know what we feel. I know I care about you, know I worry—"

"—You worry 'cause you have to. I'm your _job_. 'Protect the Key,' right?"

Buffy's face fell and shook her head, "No, I worry because my sister is cutting herself."

"Yeah? How do you know? Maybe it's just another _fake_ memory from my _fake_ _family_."

"Dawnie," Graham sighed and watched as Joyce reached out to touch Dawn's face.

Dawn moved away from her mother's grasp and softly said, "Leave me alone." As she backed away towards the stairs.

"Honey," Joyce tried again.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_ Leave me alone!_" She screamed and bolted up the stairs and slammed the door of her bedroom.

**Magic Box**

The walk to the Magic Box was a silent journey. Buffy kept her eyes firmly ahead pissed off and heartbroken for her younger sister. Graham knew it was useless to try converse with Buffy when she was like this. She was stuck in her own head replaying the events over and over trying to pinpoint that exact moment when it all went south.

When they made it to the door, Graham held it open for Buffy to enter first. She walked inside without acknowledging Graham. She was completely oblivious to the world until Willow's arms circled around her, breaking her from the racing thoughts.

"Buffy, is everything okay? How is Dawn?" Willow asked eyeing her best-friend carefully.

Buffy looked at the redhead, "Did you find anything knew?" She promptly asked not wanting to get into the dirty details of the events at her house.

"We're looking but… " Xander frowned noticing someone missing. "Where's Giles?"

"At home… with Mom and Dawn." Buffy answered. "He's keeping an eye on them while we're here."

Oz looked up from the books spread out across the table. "All these books are saying the same things."

"We need answers." Buffy demanded. "We need to find out everything about the Key. What its for? Who created it?"

"And why Glory got a big girl God-jonesing for it." Xander added.

Buffy shook her head, "No, this isn't about her. It's about Dawn. She deserves to know where she came from. She needs to know. Or—or it's just going to eat away at her." Buffy felt a pair of hands around her shoulders giving them a slight squeeze.

"We'll find it. Relax." Graham whispered into her ear as he massaged her shoulders. "Does anyone have any idea how Dawn could've gotten those books?" Graham's eyes darted around the room.

"Oh, gross!" Anya squealed holding an urn found behind the counter. "Who's been using the Urn of Ishtar as an ashtray?"

Graham felt Buffy's mood change from heartbreak to pure disdain. He looked down at his girlfriend, recognizing the livid glow in her green eyes. _Oh, no._

**Spike's Crypt**

The large wooden door of the crypt flew open, slamming against the stone wall. Buffy stomped down the steps just as Spike glanced up from the sarcophagus immediately feeling defensive.

Graham followed behind standing at the top step watching as Buffy cross the crypt.

Spike smirked running his eyes over the petite Vampire Slayer, "'Morin', sunshine. If you've comin' 'round for eggs and sausage, I'm fresh out—" Buffy grabbed the lid and pulled it out from under the vampire. Spike toppled back into the sarcophagus with a thud. "Hey! Careful! These are wet!" He held out his newly painted fingernails.

Buffy angrily slammed the heavy lid into Spike's chest pinning him. "You let Dawn find out like that? From books and papers? You _hate_ me that much?" She forced the words out through gritted teeth.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I was just goin' along for the ride. Not like I knew she was a mystical glory key-thing. Nobody keeps me in the bloody loop, do they?"

"You could've stopped her. You could've—"

"— Oh, yea, here it comes." Spike released a heavy unneeded breath. "Somethin' goes wrong in your life, blame Spike." Spike stood flipping the sarcophagus lid to the ground letting it crash. "Newsflash, Blondie: If kid sis wants to grab a midnight stroll, she'll find a way sooner or later. I just thought she'd be safer with Big Bad lookin' over 'er shoulder."

Buffy pierced her lips, "She shouldn't have found out like that!"

"You don't think you could hide the truth from 'er forever, did you? Maybe if you had been honest with 'er in the first place, you wouldn't be tryin' to make yourself feel better with a round of 'Kick the Spike'."

She bit the insides of her cheeks, pursing her lips, too furious to form a coherent thought. "You have no idea how _I _feel." Buffy spun away on the heel of her boot heading out of the crypt. She brushed passed Graham without sparing him a glance.

Spike scoffed shaking his head with annoyance. Graham watched the platinum blonde vampire take a cigarette out from the front pocket of his jeans and place it between his lips.

Spike took a long drag and looked up at the ex-military man, "That girl of yours, mate goes around blamin' everyone but 'erself. How do you deal with a chit like that? Does she kick you when your down as well, mate? I'll tell you, that bloody Slayer is a bleeding crazy bint." Graham did not respond. He quietly stood at the top of the steps listening to Spike ramble on. "Oh! And it's _my_ fault the kid wants to sneak out in the middle of the night?—Like hell! I'm the only one who gets the girl… and Buffy for that matter. I understand her." Spike waved the cigarette in the air with each word he said. "I understand her better than _anybody _but she would _never_ admit it."

Graham silently stepped down the stairs and crossed the crypt just as Spike started to move past him to sit down in front of the rundown television. Graham reached out taking Spike by the front of his T-shirt and slammed his back against a stone pillar. Graham drew back his fist and socked Spike straight into the nose hearing it crack. "_Ow_! Bloody hell!" Spike cringed in pain.

"You don't know the first thing goin' on in that kid's head. And you _definitely_ don't know a _thing_ about Buffy. 'Newsflash Blondie': You're nothin' but a neutered vampire, desperate for attention. And she ain't gonna give it to ya… She doesn't _see_ you, Spike." Graham kept his tone frightfully even.

Through the pain and blood of his nose, Spike stifled a chuckle, "Look at you, thinkin' I'm all hot for your honey."

"Honestly? I haven't really given it much thought. You're nothin', Spike. You'll never mean a damn thing to Buffy." Graham rolled his eyes over Spike with disgust. "You're just a cranky kitten that can't bite. _Nothin_'." Spike spat the blood from his mouth off to the side nearly catching Graham's clothing. "Next time you pull shit like this again, I'll kill you and Buffy won't be there to save your sorry ass." Graham dropped the vampire turning back up the stairs and slammed the crypt door closed just as Spike threw a piece of the sarcophagus at the closing door.

Standing outside the door, Graham listened to Spikes cries of pain after triggering the chip.

**1630 Revello Drive**

As soon as Graham entered the front door of the Summers home, he was greeted by Buffy pacing back and forth in the foyer.

Buffy stalled mid-step and glared at him. "Where have you been?" She asked him accusingly.

Graham tossed the keys into the bowl and leaned against the wall, "I had to take care of a few things."

Buffy's eyes dropped to his right hand to see dried blood stains painted across his knuckles. "Oh." She lifted her chin watching Graham remove his jean-jacket and placed it on the coat hook. He then followed Buffy into the living room.

He sat down on the couch suddenly exhausted. Buffy sat down beside him and leaned back, resting her head against his chest. "So much for a chaos-free birthday." She muttered sleepily.

"What are you talkin' about? I sure had a blast." Sarcasm dripped in his words which earned him a small smile from Buffy. He tightened his arm that was around her. "Besides, a little chaos is good for the soul."

"I did warn you that there was a big—_big_ possibility that celebrating my birthday would come with mega drama."

"Like rocket launchers?"

Buffy tilted her head up with surprise, "Who told you about that?"

"Xander. I gotta say, I'm totally pissed I wasn't there to see you holdin' that thing. I bet you were smokin' hot."

Buffy released a laugh and hugged her arm around his waist. "Oh, yeah, I was really something." She ran her fingers over his bristled chin. "I like that you do that."

"Do what?" He took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Make me smile even when I'm miserable."

"It's one of my many superpowers."

"Oh? What other superpowers to do you have?"

Graham thought for a moment and pretended to count on his fingers. "One, just being _delightful;_ Some _even_ describe me as a 'ray of sunshine'." Buffy giggled girlishly. "Two, I'm a tiger in the sack." Buffy smiled nuzzling her nose against his. "And last but not least, makin' you smile even when you're miserable. Shall I continue?"

Buffy dramatically thought about it but shook her head. "No, there's no need." She ran her hand over the side of his face. "I know_._"

Joyce entered the living room breaking up the sweet moment between the couple. She sat down still utterly worried about Dawn. "We can't just let her sit up there all alone."

Buffy sat up and looked at her mother, "She needs time, Mom. We can't force her to be all right with this."

"That's your answer? Leave her alone and hope everything works itself out?" Joyce defensively argued.

Graham shook his head wanting to defuse the emerging argument, "No, that's not the answer, Joyce. What I think Buffy is tryin' to say, is if we were in her situation… I don't know… At least for me, I'd want a little space to figure it out. Its hard to… process when my mom and sister are comin' at me."

Joyce considered his calm words for a moment and nodded her head, "Her school called today. She's been suspended. She told one of her teachers to… " her voice trailed off unable to repeat the words. "She's never used language like that before."

Buffy ran her hands through her hair, "She probably feels like she can say or do anything right now. It won't matter because she's not real. We're not her family. We don't even know what she is."

From the bottom steps, Dawn listened to the whispering conversation. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. In a fit of depression, Dawn bolted back up the stairs and tore through her room ripping apart her diaries tossing them into a small trash bin.

Downstairs in the living room, Graham watched an argument ensue between the mother and daughter. There was no room for him to interject between the shouting voices.

"How can you talk about Dawn like she's a thing?" Joyce furiously shot up from the chair.

"I'm not." Buffy stood, following her mother's movements. "I'm saying that's how she feels."

"Then we need to show her it's not true. She needs to know that she's still apart of this family and we _love_ her."

Buffy shook her head regretfully, "It's not that simple. We're not going to fix this with a hug and a kiss and a bowl of soup." Graham ran a hand over his face knowing that those were the wrong words to say. "Dawn needs to know who she is. She needs _real_ answers."

"What she need is her sister, Buffy. Not the Slayer."

"The _Slayer_ is the _only_ thing standing between Dawn and a God from the Bitch Dimension that wants to stuff her in some kind of lock and give her a good twirl!"

"_Buffy_," Graham said firmly halting the argument. He stood from the couch and stepped between the women staring each other down angrily.

Buffy took a deep calming breath, 'I need to be out there doing my job or else—"

Suddenly, a piercing screech alarm split through the tension.

"Willow's spell. Glory—" Buffy ran around the house searching for the God.

"— No, it's the fire alarm!" Graham confirmed sniffing the smell smoke. "Dawnie." Graham bolted up the stairs leaving the women behind. He rounded the corner and turned the doorknob of Dawn's bedroom door. It was locked. Graham slammed his shoulder against the wooden door, breaking the door lock from its hinge. "Goddamnit!" He cursed covering his mouth and nose from the smoke with the front of his T-shirt. Graham moved around the room to the trash bin fire.

"Damnit, Dawn," Buffy stood in the doorway noticing an open window Dawn had snuck out of.

"Buffy? Where's Dawn?" Joyce panicked. "What did you—"

"— I don't want to hear it. She could've burned the down house." Buffy pushed past her mother angrily stomping down the stairs.

Joyce followed Buffy down the stairs and to the door. "Buffy,"

"And now I have to go find her." Buffy threw on her coat with frustration and stormed out of the house.


	38. Chapter 38

**Magic Box**

The Scoobie's assembled around the round table. Giles placed a freshly brewed cup of tea and honey in front of Joyce. He ran a gentle hand down her back and sat down beside her.

Meanwhile, Buffy paced back and forth oblivious to the side-eye glares Graham and Spike were sending each other. Spike curled his lip with a sneer and flicked the nicotine from the butt of the cigarette between his fingers.

"Willow's warning spell wasn't tripped? You're sure?" Giles asked.

"Buffy said, it wasn't Glory." Joyce confirmed cupping her shaky hands around the teacup.

Buffy shook her head, "It was the fire alarm. She's been acting out… this hasn't been easy for her. She tore her room up, burned all her diaries… "

"The Dawnmeister Chronicles?" Xander asked with surprise.

"She's been keeping those since she was—I mean…" Willow looked at Buffy with sadness.

"Since she was seven. I remember too, Will." Buffy sat down at the round table running her fingers through her curly hair. "We have to find her." Buffy gathered herself transitioning into 'General Mode'. "Before Glory or the Knights of Hack and Slash figure out what she—_who_ she really is. Mom and Giles, go back to the house just in case Dawn comes back. The rest of us will split up and sweep the city. Spike, reach out to your dank and darks, find out if they've seen—"

"I'd love to help but…" Spike caught Graham's challenging glare, daring him to finish his sentence. Spike faltered with a shrug, "Well, a fellah's gotta kill somethin'."

Buffy nodded and continued talking to the gang, "Check the mall, the Bronze… "

"Dog park!" Anya added with a smile. "She's got a thing for the Schnauzers! I remember."

"But none of those memories are real." Xander said with defeat.

Buffy turned her eyes to the shaggy haired man almost insulted by the observation. "They were to her. And to me. She's real to me." Buffy flicked her eyes to Joyce's face.

Oz stepped forward and said, "Xander's just saying, Dawn might avoid the places she remembers because of that."

"So we've gotta assume she's perhaps thinkin' outside the box." Graham suggested.

"Anya, stay put in case she shows up here. Xander, sweep the centre." Buffy looked at Willow and Oz, "You guys search the West side. Mom and Giles, go home. Spike, go to Willy's and the sewers. Graham, you're with me on the East side. We have to… please, just find her."

**Sunnydale Park**

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted through the darkness as Graham trailed behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Dawn!"

Graham released a breath as he watched her move ahead of him searching every corner. "Babe, maybe yellin' her name like that isn't the best idea." He carefully told her trying not to anger or frazzle her already severed nerves.

"We have to find her." Buffy searched the bushes and under the picnic tables.

"All I'm sayin' is callin' her out like that… she might hear you and bolt in the other direction."

Buffy halted her movements and faced Graham. He could easily see the terrified worry in her eyes. He crossed the small space between them and held his hands on her arms.

"Spike was right, it's my fault." She said with guilt. "I should have told her. I should've been honest with her…"

Graham shook his head cupping her cheek with his hand. "It's not your fault. She's just… sooner or later, she would've skipped out on us anyway 'cause she's a fourteen year old teenage girl explodin' with hormones and angst. You tellin' me, you were completely stable at that age?"

"I was a ticking time-bomb." Buffy admitted.

"Exactly. Breathe."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked at him, "Then what?"

"Exhale." He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, "We'll find her and you'll put your arms around her and tell her how much you love her. That's what's next."

Buffy held her hand over his when an ambulance siren drew her attention away. They exchanged a look reading each others mind, they suddenly took off into the opposite direction towards Sunnydale General Hospital.

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

Buffy and Graham ran through the double sliding doors.

Buffy immediately went to the nurses station while Graham searched the visitor areas up and down the halls. When he returned to Buffy, he was turning off the cellphone in his hand. "I called the gang, they're on their way."

"She wasn't brought in." Buffy looked at him with worry.

Graham placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's a good thing."

"I don't know… "

A hysterical janitor brushed passed them mumbling to himself. Buffy was about to say something then she noticed the way he moved and spoke. It was the sort of victim Glory usually created.

"Glory."

"Let's go." Graham took her hand pulling her along down the hallway before anyone noticed them.

* * *

They broke into each room searching for Dawn with no luck until they entered an examination room just as Glory's fingertips touched either side of Dawn's head to suck out her brain.

"Get away from my sister." Buffy said through angry gritted teeth.

Glory turned with a large grin over her face, "Oh, hey!" She said casually. "We were just talking about you!"

"Conversations over, Hell-bitch." Buffy flew forward attacking the Hell God to the ground with lightening speed.

Glory regained composure quickly and swung her arms. Her powerful attacks were easily but her defended by the Vampire Slayer.

Glory looked over Buffy's head to see the rest of the Scoobie gang enter the room. Oz snuck around the fight taking Dawn's hand to pull her away.

The God's eyes light up when Graham entered the examination room. She shoved Buffy away and went to Graham. "Hello, sweet-cheeks!" She wrapped her hands around Graham's throat lifting him from the floor. Graham gasped for breath and head butted the blonde demon.

With surprise, Glory removed her hands from around Graham and staggered backwards. "_Ow_! Watch the hair!" She back handed him across the face sending him flying across the room.

Graham crashed into the wall and dropped to the ground with a hard thud.

"If he wakes up, tell him to call me." Glory winked at the Slayer.

Buffy's eyes saw red and attacked the demon. "Stay." She threw a powerful back fist across Glory's face. "Away." Buffy jabbed her fist into Glory's nose. "From." Punch. "My." Punch. "_Boyfriend!_" Buffy thrusted a powerful kick into Glory's stomach sending her across the room.

Buffy turned to check on Dawn when Glory came up behind her with a crowbar. "Buffy!" Dawn cried

Glory jabbed the crowbar into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy staggered back with a painful groan. She turned her eyes to the crowbar empaled in her shoulder. Glory grinned triumphantly, "Is that the best you little crap gnats could muster? 'Cause I gotta tell you, so not impressed."

Buffy yanked the crowbar from her shoulder and back handed Glory with it. Willow appeared in front of Buffy facing the Hell God. She blew dust from her hand over Glory.

"Look what you did to my dress, you little—" Glory started to whine shoving the redheaded witch away.

"— _Discede_!" Willow clapped her hands together.

Glory suddenly vanished.

Oz reached out, catching Willow as she collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.

"Teleportation spell… Still working out the kinks." Willow explained as she pinched her bleeding nose.

Buffy smirked, "Where did you send her?"

"Don't know. That's one of the kinks."

"Buffy!" Dawn called out to Buffy kneeling beside Graham's head. "Look at what I did!" She panicked looking down at Graham knocked unconscious. She pointed her finger over the dark purple and red bruise forming over his forehead and the cut over the bridge of his nose.

Buffy knelt at Dawn's side shaking her head looking into Dawn's eyes. "No, no, it's not your fault. He's going to be fine." She turned her eyes to him and gingerly ran her fingers down the side of his face hoping she was right, that he would be fine. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Buffy asked Dawn notching the blood in the palm of her hand.

"Why do you care?" Dawn asked hiding her injured hand.

"Because I love you. You're my sister."

"No, I'm not."

Buffy shook her head taking her hand, "Yes, you are. Look," Buffy opened Dawn's bleeding hand, "Blood." She then pressed her own palm over her open wound on her shoulder then held Dawn's hand, mixing their blood. "It's Summers blood. It's just like mine. It doesn't matter how you got here or where you came from. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me as much if you weren't."

Dawn wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck almost desperately, "I was so scared."

"I know. Me too." Buffy closed her eyes happy that her sister was safe.

Graham's aching groans broke the sisters tender moment. They turned their eyes to Graham slowly coming to from his unconscious state, opening his eyes.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Graham." Dawn apologised profusely.

"Ouch… I'm—I'm okay… " He grumbled as he began to sit up only to fall back down dizzy. "I'm just seein'… a lot of you…"

"Whoa, whoa, not too fast," Buffy cautiously helped him sit up. "Slowly," she held her hands around his back to help him sat upright.

Dawn brushed her guilty tears from under her eyes, "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Buffy told her again. "He hurt because Glory threw him into a wall—Not you." She wrapped her arms under his armpits helping up him to his feet, "C'mon, honey, up we go."

Xander went to Graham's other side just as he started to topple over from Buffy's arms. "Whoa there!" Xander caught him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Xander held up two fingers in front of Graham's face.

Graham blinked with dizziness, "Seventeen… "

With a smirk Xander said, "Oh, you're fine."

Buffy looked at Dawn, "We should call Mom and Giles. She's freaking out."

Dawn's eyes widen realising the scare she must've put her mother through. "Is she mad? About the fire?"

"I think you sort of have a 'get out of jail free card' on account of big love and trauma."

"Really? Okay, good. Think she'd raise my allowance?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Don't push it."

**1630 Revello Drive**

The front door opened, Joyce and Giles immediately jumped up to their feet with hopeful expressions on their faces watching Dawn round the corner. The teen flew straight into Joyce's arms hugging her tightly.

Joyce sighed with relief letting her eyes fill with tears grateful to be holding her daughter. When she opened them, Buffy came into the room with a very loopy Graham hanging off of her. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked watching as very bruised Graham hold a lock of Buffy's hair under his nose smelling it with a dreamy grin dancing across his face.

"Glory threw him into a wall." Buffy said plainly and sat Graham down on the couch.

Without grace, Graham fell backwards onto the couch. He turned his eyes up to Buffy and touched her hand with his fingertips, "You're pretty." He dreamily grinned as Buffy sat down.

Dawn laughed watching his high display, Graham laid his head over Buffy's lap looking up at her. With his index finger he poked around her face. "Graham's kinda high on painkillers. He's been saying weird stuff like that and sniffing Buffy's hair all the way home."

Graham continued to poke his finger around Buffy's face, "Pretty—pretty—pretty… Like a _rain_bow…" Buffy looked down at him unable to hold back her amused smile. "No, no, like… _sunshine_. Pretty like sunshine." Graham turned his head towards Joyce and Giles staring at him a bit disturbed and yet, totally amused. Graham's blue eyes widened spotting an imaginary figure standing in the corner, "Whoa… big bunny." He snorted bursting into laughter.

"He'll be fine." Buffy reassured.

Graham looked back up at her and grinned with a chuckle, "I'm a cowboy."

Buffy smiled running her fingers through his short brown hair. "You're definitely something."


	39. Chapter 39

**Four Days Later**

**Royal Raven Hotel**

**Suite 311**

Leave it to Graham Miller to make the impossible possible. He spent two days and three hours convincing Buffy that now was the perfect time to get away, just for a night. Buffy feared to leave her friends and family, especially Dawn vulnerable for too long. She feared that somehow, Glory would figure it out and attack while she wasn't there to protect them.

Willow, Giles, Joyce, and Graham worked together to Glory-proof the house for one single night. After Graham went into extensive and utter meticulous detail about the powerful magic shielding the Summers home, plus, the entire gang staying over with loads of weapons, Buffy reluctantly agreed to spend one night away at the hotel Graham had booked months in advance.

This seemed to be exactly what she needed. Graham showered her with chocolates and red wine, then disappeared into the next room of the suite.

Buffy sat in bed, holding the silk sheet around her body waiting for Graham's return with giddy anticipation. "Come on!" She called out impatiently unable to tear the grin from her face. "I want my belated birthday present!"

"In a minute, _woman_!" Graham shouted from behind another closed door.

Another minute by when finally the door slowly opened. "Close your eyes."

Smiling, Buffy followed the demand and closed her eyes. Her ears twitched with every heavy footstep of his boots coming closer to her.

"Alright, open 'em."

Buffy opened her eyes and unconsciously licked her lips as rolled her sights over the gorgeous man standing at the foot of the bed. She took in brown and white plaided flannel hugging his muscular torso and arms, then let her eyes fall to the large Texan belt buckle. Buffy took in the tight blue jeans clinging to his legs. She peered over the edge of the bed to the cowboy boots on his feet. Her eyes went back up to his face watching the dim light cast a shifting shadow over his face from the brim of the dark brown cowboy hat on his head.

"Well?" Graham asked hooking his thumbs threw the belt loops of his jeans.

"Wow."

"Wow? That's all I get?" Graham frowned, "I gave you a standin' ovation when you wore the gold bikini."

Buffy's smile widened, "Oh, I'm standing." She said moving to her knees letting the sheet fall from her naked body. Slowly, she crawled to the foot of the bed reaching out her hands to touch the breasts of his chest. Her lethally strong fingers slid down the his chest to the front of his belt buckle. She lifted her eyes back to his face and pressed her hand against his bearded cheek, feeling the rough hairs under her fingertips.

Graham reached out to her, brushing her long blonde hair off of her shoulder.

He clenched his jaw as Buffy's fingers touched the buttons of his shirt. She suddenly ripped open the shirt, uncaring about the buttons flying across the floor landing like little pebbles. She scratched her fingernails over his skin then leaned forward licking her tongue down the lines of his chest. She unfastened the large Texan belt buckle then the buttons of his jeans. She raised her eyes to his as she reached into the front of his jeans grasping a hand around his hard cock pressing against the tight denim.

Graham cupped his hand over her cheek bringing her attention back up to him. He bent his head downwards and captured her mouth. By the rim of his jeans, Buffy pushed them down his hips until she freed his erect member from there tight restraints. The kiss deepened as Graham's hands slid around Buffy's back. He took a small step, laying her back onto the bed.

She opened her legs letting him settle between them. Graham's mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned into his ear, pushing the flannel off of his shoulders until he took it completely off.

The tip of his cock teased her centre, she gasped with anticipation. Graham grinned against her mouth and opened is eyes to see the fire blazing in her green eyes. He pushed the tight jeans further down his thighs until Buffy impatiently halted his actions. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him forward by her heels of her feet, desperately needing him to fill her.

Graham grinned and captured her mouth again. He shoved his tongue between her lips. His hands moved up her sides, over her breasts to her arms. Graham broke the kiss watching her moan as he continued to tease her centre.

Buffy opened her eyes focusing on his face. She reached down between them suddenly in total control. She grasped a tight hand around his cock and guided it to her centre. Graham gasped, squeezing his eyes closed. Buffy grinned and devilishly held his bottom lip between her teeth. "Leave the hat on." She commanded as Graham finally entered her welcoming body.

**Next Evening**

**1630 Revello Drive**

The relaxed feeling that hugged Buffy from last night stuck with her the rest of the day. It seemed, she really did need that night off from patrolling and all thoughts revolving around Glory. Last night didn't require much thinking at all. Graham certainly knew how to shower her with affection and make her feel completely at ease with jello knees.

"Spin again!" Buffy twirled her finger in a circle grinning happily at her mother standing in front of her and Dawn on the couch.

Joyce rolled her eyes and spun around letting the dress flow in the light breeze.

Buffy frowned and looked at Dawn, "I don't know… I think I like it more than the others."

Dawn squinted her eyes holding her chin between her fingers, "I'm not sure… Once more." She circled her finger in the air.

Joyce released a heavy breath and spun around again letting the hem of the floral dress dance around her.

"Now, the other way!" Buffy squeaked.

Joyce started to spin in the other direction when she abruptly stopped and glared at her teasing daughters. "You're messing with me."

"Of course they are." Graham said entering the living room holding a large bowl of popcorn in his arm. He sat down between the Summers sisters and smirked up at the eldest Summers woman catching her glare. "Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy not to say a thing… Plus, Buffy threatened to put me in timeout."

"And you were a good boy." Buffy patronizingly pinched his cheek with one hand and dipped the other into the popcorn bowl balanced in his lap.

Dawn looked over the popcorn bowl to Buffy and asked, "How many times did we get to spin?"

"Four or five times… Mom?" Buffy smiled dutifully at her mother.

With a playful eye-roll, Joyce ran her hands over the dress. "Is anyone going to talk about the dress?" Her nerves were showing as she tried to extinguish the invisible wrinkles.

"I like it." Dawn decided as she popped the popcorn snack into her mouth.

"You sure?" Joyce frowned. "It's not too… you know… Mom-ish?"

"No," Buffy shook her head, "not Mom-ish at all! It's sexy." She said with a purring voice that instantly reddened Joyce's cheeks. "It screams, randy-sex-kitten-buy-me-one-drink-and-I'll…Wait…" Buffy's smile fell from her face suddenly realising where whatever she saying was going, "…that's not good either…"

Meanwhile, Graham kept his eyes firmly upwards, at the ceiling as the women spoke afraid to look anywhere that was not at the ceiling.

Joyce sighed heavily, "I'm so glad you two agreed to help." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She turned her eyes to the man sitting the centre of the couch between the sisters. "Graham?"

Awkwardly, Graham dropped his eyes from the ceiling wearing an expression of surprise.

"You're a man, what do you think?" Joyce held out her arms to the side letting him see the dress in its entirety. "Is it too sexy?"

Nervously, Graham swallowed keeping his eyes firmly at her face. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh… it's—it's—it's very… um… ni—nice, Joy—Joy—Mrs Summers."

Joyce and the Summers sisters turned their eyes to Graham eyeing him with confusion.

Buffy raised her brows noticing the light blush over his cheeks and his usage of 'Mrs Summers' which he had never done before. A surprised smile started to form across her face then looked at Joyce, "That means he likes it… a lot."

Dawn stifled a chuckle and popped the popcorn in her hand into her mouth.

Graham froze where he sat and glanced his eyes in Buffy's direction catching the amused expression on her face. He turned his eyes upwards to the ceiling again.

"Thank you, Graham." The smile that crossed Joyce's features only lasted a mere moment when suddenly her nerves took over. "Oh God, what time is it?"

Buffy picked up Graham's wrist and read the time on the watch, "Four twenty-three. You have lots of time 'til seven." Buffy watched her mother pace nervously back and forth. It had been a long, long time since she's seen her mother like this; Girlishly giddy. "Vast acres of time… in which you could plant crops. He'll be on time—I mean, it's Giles… and he's British and British people are _known _for their punctuality."

"And tea." Graham added.

Buffy shook her head and continued, "What kind of date is he taking you?"

Joyce frowned with a shrug taking a seat in the armchair across from them. "A normal one,"

"You know, I've heard of those." Buffy tucked her ankles under herself and outstretched her arm across the back of the couch and began to comb her fingers into Graham's hair.

Graham tossed her a glance when he said, "I think we've been on one or two of those in our heyday."

"Ooh! Like the time when you brought me into the Initiative and they tried to kill me… Or that time when Faith took over my body and tried to kill me… _Or_ that _other_ time when you took me to the Bronze and a giant troll tried to kill me…"

Graham frowned for a moment then said, "In all of those instances, I did buy you flowers."

"That's true…" Buffy circled her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "My man is so good to me."

"Ha. Ha." Joyce rolled her eyes, though she found the couple interaction utterly adorable. "Anyway, Rupert and I were thinking a dinner and a movie. Or maybe it was a movie then dinner. Which would be better because then we could talk about the movie…" Joyce thought aloud oblivious to her daughters smiles, "… Or maybe a movie isn't a good idea at all, because you can't talk during and then what's the point of any of it… Also, what _kind of_ restaurant? One with candles and romantic music or is that just pushing it…?"

Dawn sat back on the couch looking at the popcorn in her hand, "I think a date should be at a real fancy restaurant and then champagne at a nightclub with a floor show then ballroom dancing…"

Joyce tilted her head slightly to the side smiling at her daughter, "Unfortunately, we're not dating in a movie from the thirties. Buffy, what do you think? Should I try to make things romantic or sort of let him set the pace?"

Buffy thought about a response and turned her eyes to Graham, "What do you think, honey?"

Graham turned his head to her thinking back to when he first saw her in the student bookstore after she had dropped a rather large textbook over his head. _We've come pretty far from that._ He felt the corner of his smirk widen. The butterflies he always got when he was around the first few months were exactly the same to this day.

His mind jumped forward to their first kiss. It was during the two days Sunnydale had gone completely silent because of a group of demons called, the Gentlemen took everyone's voices. He remembered standing in the middle of a street amidst of all of the chaos. He cupped his hands around her face and captured her mouth into a tender kiss.

Graham shifted his attention to Joyce and said, "Let him make the first move. And he'll make one… It's impossible to resist a Summers girl."

Buffy leaned forward pressing her lips to his cheek then continued to stroke her fingers through his short hair.

Joyce watched the couple for a moment wondering if she'd ever have what they obviously have. She hadn't found it with Hank, perhaps Giles will be the one; Her one.

"Well, we can't all have men thrown at us like Buffy over here." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy frowned looking over Graham's head to her younger sister.

Dawn scoffed and explained, "I mean, every guy you meet falls head over heels for you; Angel, Xander, Graham, Graham's friend, Spike—"

"Whoa, whoa, Spike?" Buffy's brows were high up her forehead confused by that strange suggestion. "Spike doesn't… he's never… we hate… Vampire versus Slayer…" Buffy stammered.

Graham playful and easy-going expression vanished from his features at the sheer mention of the vampire's name.

"Oh, like that's ever stopped you! Hello, _Angel_. Besides, Spike's totally into you…" Dawn stared at her sisters blank expression. "Seriously? You don't see it? Buffy, Spike is completely in love with you."

Joyce's eyes widened unsure how to react to the accusation. She had suspected long before now that Spike had developed feelings for her eldest daughter but she knew, without a doubt, nothing would come it as long as Graham was in the picture. _Buffy loves him._ Joyce told herself.

The three on the couch sat in silence lost in their own minds thinking about the revelation of Spike's secret feelings for the Slayer.

Unable to take the silence a moment longer, Joyce awkwardly sat forward in the chair and asked, "What time is it now?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Seven O'Clock **

**1630 Revello Drive**

Giles pulled up to the Summers residence in his shiny new red convertible. He turned the ignition keys and stepped out of the muscle car.

As he moved up the pathway to the front door, he noticed Graham bent over the hood of Joyce's Jeep Cherokee and an open toolbox at his feet.

"Graham?" Giles began as he moseyed over to the former military man.

Graham straightened up from his leaning position and looked at the older man. He took the rag from the toolbox and wiped the grease off. "Oh, hey, Giles," Graham ran his eyes over the nicely dressed man and smirked, "you look nice." He then noticed the bouquet of flowers in Giles' hand. "Good move with the flowers, Joyce will love 'em."

Giles sheepishly looked down at the flowers in his hand then frowned, "Is there something wrong with Joyce's car?"

"Uh," Graham looked back at the engine, "she was hearin' a clickity-clank sound comin' from the engine and then the car wouldn't start… but it turns out all she needed was a new battery so… It's all fixed and good as new." Graham took down the hood-prop and closed it. "Alright, let's go get your girl, man." Graham smirked leading the way into the house.

Just as Graham reached out for the doorknob of the front door, Joyce opened it startled to see him standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, Graham, I thought you were…" she noticed Giles standing behind the broad shouldered man.

"I'll just scoot on past yea." Graham moved around Joyce into the house to stand beside Buffy in the foyer.

"Oh," Joyce smiled down at the beautiful flowers Giles held out to her, "these are beautiful, Rupert."

Giles watched as she buried her nose into the colourful bouquet with a mesmerized smile. "I instantly thought of you when I saw them."

Joyce raised her eyes to his and blushed, "Thank you."

"I'll just put these in some water." Buffy extended her arms taking the bouquet from Joyce so she and Giles could head out. She passed the flowers to Graham and took Joyce's cashmere shawl from the hook and placed it into her mother's hands. "Have a good time." Buffy shifted her eyes to the ex-Watcher, "And have her home at a decent hour Mister."

Giles rolled his eyes holding out his elbow for Joyce to take.

Graham stepped beside Buffy as they stood in the doorway watching Giles escort Joyce to the convertible. Like the perfect gentleman Giles was known to be, he opened the passengers side door first then moved around the car to slide in himself.

"They look happy." Graham said wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

Buffy laid back her head against his chest and smiled, "Yeah, they do."

"Xander mentioned somethin' about band candy…" Graham began.

Buffy rolled her eyes not wanting to relive that fiasco, especially the part where her mother and Giles had sex on top of a police car, _twice_. "That's a story for another time, honey." She removed herself from Graham's arms and headed back inside the house.

Graham frowned a childish pout hating the feeling of being left in the dark. "I wanna hear the story!" He turned into the house, "Buf? Buf?… Babe?… Buffy?" Buffy blatantly ignored him. "Buffy!" Graham closed the front door.


	41. Chapter 41

**Two Days Later**

**Sunnydale Train Station**

**Train Car**

Buffy tore away the yellow police tape closing off the car to anyone. She stepped up inside the car and glanced back over her shoulder to see Graham standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. For two days, he's been acting strangely. Buffy figured it might have something to do with Spike ever since the 'Dawn's Gone Missing' fiasco, Graham's real dislike for the vampire really started to show through.

He twirled the flashlight in his hand and met her eyes, "What?"

Buffy rolled her eyes with a huff and continued inside the train car.

As they went further inside the car, thankfully the mangled murdered bodies had been removed from the crime scene and all that was left was a tape outline of each victim.

Graham studied the blood stains on the chair trying to play out how the blood stain would've appeared in realtime. "Can you give me a clue or somethin' of what we're lookin' for. You weren't exactly clear back at the house."

"I don't know." Buffy searched for something though she had no idea what. "Something… Anything… I just want to make sure that this was a vamp attack. And if it was, how many we're talking about?"

Graham studied the crime scene then stood straight, "Well, the way each blood stain settled on the chairs indicates that the cause of death for each victim was probably blunt forced trauma to the neck which suggests, vampire. All of these stains are similar."

"What do you mean?" Buffy moved to stand near him following his pointing finger.

"Look at this stain verses this one." He pointed to the two victim outlines side by side to each other. "Each vampire has their own style of killin', which makes them different from each other—"

"Your point?" She looked at him impatiently.

Graham gave her a side eyed look of annoyance and concluded, "The _point_ is that this wasn't done by multiple vamps. It was just one."

Buffy was silent for what felt like forever when she suddenly scrunched her nose and looked up at him. "You got all of that from few blood stains?"

"It was apart of my trainin' a while back. Assess the scene and put the puzzle together on the fly."

"So you're like a detective?" Buffy wrapped her hand around his arm.

Graham shrugged nonchalantly, "Dick Tracy has nothin' on me."

Buffy scanned the crime scene a minute longer then sighed, "There's nothing here. Sunnydale's Finest didn't exactly leave us much to go on, though you seemed to have figured it out anyway…Maybe we _can_ meet the gang at the Bronze?"

"Are sure tonight's a 'Bronze' kind of night?" Graham looked down at her with a frown. He frankly had no interest in going to the popular nightclub. He envisioned a quiet night, lounging on the couch with his girl watching one of her crappy girly movies she _insists_ is a cinematic classic. Then perhaps later on they would have dirty sex.

But Buffy had other ideas in mind. She rested her chin on his shoulder still hugging his arm. Her beautiful face drooped into that irresistible pout Graham had once found adorable now he just resented it with a passion.

"Mom and Giles are going out tonight and Dawn's sleeping over her friend's house. We need a little fun."

Graham's frown deepened now she had mentioned the house was to be empty and she wanted to go out. _Ugh, perfect._

"I dunno, Buf…" He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I can think of a few things we can do that's _a lot_ of fun and doesn't involve large drunken crowds frat boys."

Buffy frowned with amusement, "You were a frat boy… Besides, I want to spend some carefree time with you and our friends. Please…?" She pouted her bottom lip.

_Shit… _He inwardly grumbled with disappointment. "Fine. But just stop with the puppy eyes. I can't take it."

Buffy grinned with a laugh and took his hand, "I promise, I'll make it up to you, babe, with lots and lots of dirty sex."

"Payment accepted." Graham gave her a sideways glance that made her girlishly giggle with excitement.

**The Bronze**

Just as Graham predicted, the Bronze was loud and over crowded with loads of drunken frat boys trying desperately to flirt. He intimidated a group of them to move from a table he wanted that was in perfect distance from the dance floor and the bar. If he was going to be dragged away from a quiet and relaxing night, he was going to sit in comfort with a beer in his hand at all times.

To be honest, the night was not as bad as he expected, mostly because he got a front row seat to watch his sexy girlfriend dance with her best friends. On stage, the Dingos played. Down below on the dance floor, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya danced like there was no one else in the room.

Graham smirked taking another swig of the beer in his hand. He sat back, letting his eyes wander down length of Buffy's body and settled around her hips and bottom. _At least she wore those leather pants_. In retrospect, Graham should've known they were bound to the Bronze when Buffy got dressed before heading out to the crime scene. She wore a pair of tight black leather pants with matching black strappy heel sandals which only meant, night out at the Bronze.

When the song finished, Buffy skipped off the dance floor and slid across Graham's lap, hooking her arms around his neck. She dipped her head down and kissed his mouth fully.

_This wasn't so bad… _Graham grinned against her lips and ran a hand up her back as the other still holding the beer bottle felt down her leg. She trailed her mouth from his and continued to kiss his neck. "Hello to you, too." Graham chuckled.

"I missed you." She nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

"I was ten feet away."

Buffy drew back her head to look at him and ran her hand down his face, "That's entirely _too_ far away. Besides, I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you, too." Graham kissed her lips sweetly. "You're sexy."

"And you're a cowboy… " Buffy teased him and giggled as he rolled his eyes. No one, not even Joyce had let him forget his loopy state two days ago. Buffy took the beer from his hand and finished it off with one gulp. Graham thoroughly enjoyed this tipsy version of his girlfriend. When Buffy drank she tended to be super grabby and very openly affectionate with him, which Graham didn't mind at all.

"All finished." Buffy placed the empty bottle back into his hand.

Graham nuzzled her nose with his own, "You want somethin' to drink?"

"Yes."

"You want somethin' with a little umbrella?"

Buffy's smile widened, "Yes."

"You got it, babe." Graham stood from the chair and placed her down where he sat.

Buffy grabbed his face and pulled him to her mouth. Graham accepted her kiss before breaking away to head to the bar for their drinks. Buffy fell back in the seat letting her eyes wander around Graham's muscular body. _My guy is so— _Buffy's happy thought was rudely interrupted when another man sat down in the empty seat across from her.

"Bleedin' crime is what it is… " Buffy turned her eyes reluctantly from her boyfriend's backside to Spike's face. "Jackin' up the bar prices to pay for fixin' this shit-hole. Not my fault their insurance doesn't cover Act of Troll."

Buffy rolled her eyes already bored of the conversation, "Gee, maybe its time for you to find another place to patronize."

"Got half a mind to. 'Specially since the flowerin' onion rings got remodeled right off the soddin' menu! The only thing this place 'ad goin' for it. 'Course I 'ave spotted some walnut-y muffin tops that—"

"—What are you doing, Spike?" Buffy stared at the vampire with confusion.

Spike clammed up nervously, "W—What do you mean, what am I—?"

"Here. At this table. Talking to me. Like we're some kind of talking buddies."

* * *

Graham ordered the next round of drinks for himself and Buffy when he turned away from the bartender, people watching as he waited. His eyes landed on Buffy and the man sitting across from her. His smile suddenly vanished recognising Spike.

_Fuckin' Spike._ He felt immediate disdain for the vampire.

Luckily, she did not seem too happy to be stuck a circling conversation. In fact, she looked downright annoyed.

The bartender set two drinks in front of Graham. Without looking away from the awkward conversation, Graham placed a few bills down on the counter and took the drinks then headed back to the table.

"… You'd think that'd be enough to cut me a sliver of slack. Earn me a little consideration, respect—"

"— You're in my seat." Graham stood over the vampire, challenging him with a hard glare.

Spike lifted his eyes to Graham's face. His easy expression darkened instantly. He gritted his teeth with hatred and shot up to his feet. "Bugger it." He muttered reaching for the beer bottle only to drop it.

Graham watched Spike push between two people and flinch in pain when the chip zapped in his brain.

"What the hell was that all about?" Graham asked sitting down in the seat across from Buffy.

Buffy shrugged taking the drink from Graham's hand. She took a few sips from the thin straw then set it aside. "I don't know. Spike, being weird." She moved from her seat towards her boyfriend and straddled her legs across his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck no longer caring about Spike or the irritation she had been filled with. "Who cares about him… I'm with you. And I like you… _a lot_." She smiled nuzzling her nose against his.

Just like that, Graham had totally forgotten his macho standoff with Spike. As soon as Buffy's mouth landed over his and her tongue slipped between his lips, his mind was a puddle of mush. He moaned into her mouth as she rubbed herself over him teasingly. Buffy laughed as he mumbled something incoherent into their kiss.

**1630 Revello Drive**

The front door of the darkened home busted open. Together in a heated lip-lock, Buffy and Graham stumbled inside. Buffy pushed him up against the door as soon as it slammed closed.

Her fingers threaded into his hair as their kiss deepened and their tongues dueled for authority. Graham wrapped an arm around her back, lifting her slightly from the ground. He walked them into the living room when he finally fell back onto the couch.

Buffy laid on her back as he settled between her legs. She broke he kiss when he had abruptly stopped kissing her back. She opened her eyes instantly recognizing the look of distraction etched into his handsome features. It was never a good sign when he wore this expression. _Something's wrong._ Even in her intoxicated state, she knew when Graham had a heavy hearted.

"What is it?" She asked knowing fully well, he will not tell her right away.

"It's nothin'." Graham said leaned forward to kiss her again when Buffy pulled away.

"No, you have something face. What gives?" She stared at him patiently counting down from ten in her head.

"It's just… I knew it." Graham admitted sitting lettin this head hang with disappointment.

"Knew what?" Buffy followed his actions.

"That Spike had feelings for you." He replied. "Sometimes I wonder if you'd be—"

Buffy held her finger to his lips hushing him, "Shh, don't finish that sentence. Whatever you're thinking is ridiculous, Graham."

"I know. _Believe me_, I know. But he's got that whole superpower—bad-boy thing goin' on… And that thing all the girls lo—"

"No," Buffy quickly squashed his thought before it had fully formed. "Don't think that again. I don't want a man with superpowers. I don't want a Danny Zuko—Billy Idol carbon-copy. I want _you._ No one, especially an inept bleach-blonde vampire could ever take me away from you. You're it. I'm your girl."

Graham cupped her cheek and unconsciously ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone.

Slowly, Buffy leaned forward capturing his lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was inviting and moved without haste. Once again, she found herself in the familiar position over his lap, straddling him.

"Did I tell you, how sexy you look tonight?" Graham mumbled against her mouth as his hands slid down her sides.

"Not yet," Buffy rubbed herself over him, holding her hands around his neck.

Graham drew his head back and brushed her long curls off of her shoulder. "You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"Graham…" she whispered his name hoarsely speechless of the sincerity in his voice. "_Mom!_" Buffy suddenly shouted.

Graham frowned eying her strangely, "Not exactly the reaction I was goin' for."

"Ew! No, you perv, I was just checking to make sure we were alone. And guess what? It's your lucky day." Buffy smiled tilting her head slightly to the side and pressed her mouth against his. The kiss was wilder than their previous. Their tongues clashed commanding fight for dominance.

"That's good, 'cause I was beginnin' to think I had some competition." Graham mumbled between kisses getting her to laugh.

Buffy's hand slipped from around his neck, down his chest to the buttons of his jeans. Her lips trailed off from him and found the pulsing spot on his neck. Graham moaned as her hand dipped into the front of his jeans and her tongue drew patterns over the skin of his neck.

Graham's fingers brushed over the hem of her sleeveless blouse. He pulled the blouse up her back until it was completely off. A part of instantly regretted throwing off her blouse because now he was uncontrollably hard and on verge of his breaking point. "Holy… _shit_… Buffy… you gotta…"

"… You gotta what?" Buffy muttered against his neck.

"… I wanna… take you…" Graham squeezed his eyes closed as she stroked his cock, "… up—upstairs and…"

Buffy licked her tongue from his neck to his ear and whispered, "And what? What do you want?" She kissed his earlobe. "Tell me what you want, Graham." The tip of her tongue traced over the line of his ear. "… _Tell_ _me_…" she breathlessly whispered drawing her head back to look at him.

Graham opened his blue eyes focusing on her face. Buffy smirked recognising the dark, lusty flare in the deep depths of his winter blue eyes. Graham tucked the fallen long strands of her hair behind her ear and said, "I wanna fuck you."

Leaning forward, millimeters from his lips, a low smirk crossed Buffy's lips. "What are you waiting for?"

Holding a hand to the back of her head, Graham pushed her head down to meet his halfway. His kiss was hard and yet passionate. He wasted no more time and stood up from the couch. Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist. Graham's hands were over her leather cladded backside. He moved without breaking the kiss to the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

**1630 Revello Drive**

Buffy entered the house from the porch holding a stack of used plate in her hands. She opened the garbage can and scrapped the through the remaining food.

Giles rolled up his sleeves, standing at the sink ready to receive the scrapped plates from Buffy. Buffy stood beside her former Watcher and watched as he soaked the plate in the sudsy water.

"They're so chatty." She said breaking the comfortable silence between them. She looked back through the open backdoor watching Joyce, Dawn, and Graham talk sitting lazily around the table full from the barbecue Graham and Giles had cooked for them. Buffy turned her eyes back to Giles and frowned, "Oh, Giles, you don't have to help, you cooked."

"Nonsense," he said taking another dirty plate from her hands. "And technically, Graham cooked. I just stood beside him passing the raw meat. Besides, helping out with the dishes makes me feel useful."

Buffy took the dry rag and stared to dry the plates and silverware. "You don't need to feel obligated to do anything to earn your keep. It's already earned. Mom really likes you."

Giles looked down at her unable to keep the small smile forming across his face. He indeed liked Joyce an awful lot as well. Their attraction was evident even before now, he had always had a soft spot for the eldest Summers woman. "Still, I feel as I should."

"Giles, you are as much as apart of this family as anyone else. You don't need to do anything to win her affections nor her daughters affections. We love already. Go, be with mom. I got it from here." Giles stared at her a moment longer just to be sure she was being serious. Buffy stared back at him with a very decided expression. With a short nod, Giles backed away from the sink heading back outside. Buffy looked over her shoulder just as Giles wrapped his hand around Joyce's hand as he sat down beside her. With a smile, Buffy looked back at the plates and continued, "Dawn! Can you help me please." She called out to her sister.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested over her shoulder. Buffy knew immediately that this wasn't Dawn. "You're not Dawn." Buffy smiled turning her face slightly to him.

"Nah, I'm just your lovable and _incredibly_ handsome boyfriend." Graham whispered into her ear.

Buffy lifted soapy hand from the watcher and ran it down his bristle bearded cheek. She tossed a dish towel over the bill of the Cubs baseball hat on his head over his eyes teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Princess." Graham placed the beer bottle in his hand down on the counter and took a drying towel from over his hand and began to dry. "Have you thought about takin' Giles up on that Slayer's Quest thing?" Graham finally released the question that had been nagging at him since the morning when Giles had first presented the Slayer's Quest to Buffy.

Buffy shifted on her feel never responding. Graham rolled his eyes knowing that she had no desire to talk about the Slayer's Quest. This was her way of shutting the subject down.

Graham stopped drying and faced her leaning a hand on the counter, "C'mon, babe, he did say it was the best way to get the answers you've been searchin' for."

"Maybe I don't want to hear it from another Slayer…"

"Hear what?" Graham frowned.

Buffy released a heavy breath, also pausing the dish cleaning chore. "I'm… I'm starting to feel like being the Slayer is sort of turning me into stone."

Graham shook his head confused by her fear finding it irrational, "Into stone? Baby, no—"

"—I'm just—Think about it. I shut down. When it gets tough, I shut down. And every time that it happens, I feel like people don't know—understand how much I love them—even when I'm like that. Take Giles for instance, he's all nervous and shifty around me now."

"'Cause he's datin' your mom and he doesn't want to step on your toes… that's normal—_especially _when you've known the guy forever."

Buffy frowned seeing his point but was still unconvinced of the situation, "Does he expect me to jump into his arms and call him, Daddy? I don't know… What do know is that I want to. I _really_ want to but… I can't. And I don't know why. I don't understand why I can't just say what I feel. Why is it so hard for me to say that, 'I love you, Giles and welcome to the family'…"

"You did—Perhaps, not in those exact words… But he knows how you feel, Buf."

"I don't know about that." She shook her head and lifted her eyes back to his face, "To slay, to kill, you have to be kind of hard inside. Maybe being the 'perfect' Slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can hardly say the words."

Graham dropped the dry rag on the counter and stared into her eyes. "Look at me."

Buffy released a heavy breath and lifted her eyes to his.

Graham stared into her eyes watching her tense and unsure expression soften under his firm gaze.

She squinted her eyes over him said with deep intensity, "Graham, I love you." Her frown deepened and said it again, "I _love _you—_Love_ you."

"See? You seem to say that just fine." Buffy released a heavy breath not at all convinced. "Buffy, you're not losin' your love. I know you love me, even if you never said it again. Just like how you know, I love you. Your mom, Giles, and Dawnie… _everyone_ knows, Buf. We all know how much you love us. The capacity of love that you have inside of you is… inconceivable. Completely beyond our reach." Graham kissed her forehead tenderly then whispered, "Go on the trip. Regain your focus. Learn about yourself. Keep askin' questions."

Buffy wanted to more than anything she wanted to go on the quest, "I can't. I can't leave Dawn not with Glory looking for her."

"I'll watch over her and I'll watch over your mother. You'll be gone a day—two days tops."

Buffy stood straight and placed her hands flat on Graham's shoulders. As she did before, Buffy stared at him with deep intensity, "I love you, Graham." She told him with a robotic voice forcing him to understand her words.

Graham's brows pinched together and mimicked her. He placed his hands flat on her shoulders with the same android voice and intense stare, he said, "I love you, Buffy."

**Next Afternoon**

**Main Street**

Graham pulled the Chevy pickup truck into a parking space outside the quaint street of boutique shops.

He was the first to hop out of the truck then Joyce followed by Dawn.

Joyce and Dawn moved around the truck meeting Graham.

"Are you ready to shop until you drop?" Joyce asked teasingly wrapping her arm around Dawn's shoulders.

Graham's eyes went wide then noticed a hardware store across the way in the total opposite direction of the stores Joyce and Dawn wanted to go to. "Uh, yeah, but I'm gonna hit the hardware store first then I'll meet up with you guys afterwards."

"Sounds good." Joyce said smiling down at her youngest daughter turning away from Graham.

Graham watched the Summers girls walk down the sidewalk until they were far enough away from him. He started for the hardware store when Dawn looked back to him from over her shoulder. She frowned watching Graham walk clear past the hardware store and into a girly looking boutique store.

**Enchantment Boutique**

A brunette woman with soft features and wearing fashionable clothing from the stores clothes line moved around the front counter to the centre of the store as Graham entered.

She quickly ran her eyes over the finding him awfully attractive. The woman met his eyes with a flirtatious smile, "Hello, welcome to Enchantment Boutique."

Graham lifted his eyes to her face for a moment giving her a short nod then looked around the store feeling utterly out of place.

The sales woman's smile widened, "You look lost. Can I help you with something?"

Graham looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck feeling strangely nervous, "Uh, yeah, I, uh, was lookin' for somethin'…"

"I gathered that… What are you looking for?"

"A, uh… um… j—jewelry."

The woman's eyes brightened and gestured for him to follow her to the cases of jewelry towards the back of the store. "May I ask the occasion? Is it for her birthday or anniversary? Are we looking for a necklace, bracelet… a ring perhaps?"

Graham stepped to the display cases overwhelmed by the choices. "I'm lookin' for a… a ring." He lifted his eyes to her face and said, "An engagement ring."

The sales woman smiled and wagged her finger for him to follow her to the proper display case.

"But, it can't be anythin' too fancy—but not too plain either. She, uh… likes simple but it has to be very elegant to, you know?" Graham stammered like a nervous wreck.

"Describe her for me." This was not the first man to come into this particular boutique looking for a ring. It always amused her how petrified the men looked when they were searching for the 'perfect ring'. She found, asking the man to describe his love usually relaxed them.

A perfect image of Buffy popped in to Graham's mind. She was walking in front of him in a field of wildflowers. Where they were, Graham didn't know. She looked back at him wearing a sultry smile dancing across her face that always spun him on his head. The bright sunshine beamed over her givin her an angelic halo around her blonde wavy hair. The hem of her dress danced in the gentle breeze she created when she moved through the wildflowers. Graham could hear laughter in his mind which sent a warm shiver down his spine completely putting him at ease.

"Beautiful," Graham whispered opening his eyes focusing on the woman. "She's very beautiful."

"I think I have just the ring for you." She pulled out a tray of rings. In-between her forefinger and thumb, she held out an extravagant white-gold diamond ring. "This is an Edwardian Era ring. This a two carat diamond… Modest but quite beautiful. It's very rare. Simple, yet very elegant, don't cha think?"

Graham took the ring from her and examined it carefully. He held it up to the fluorescent light watching the tiny sparkles glisten in the diamond.

"This ring in particular is from the early 18th Century." She watched him finding him charming as he squinted at the ring making a very decided decision.

Graham imaged Buffy wearing the ring. He could easily see her tucking her hair behind her ear and the sparkle of the diamond ring that laid on her left hand ring finger. He then imagined her walking through the graveyard on a nightly patrol. She held the stake in her left hand and the moonlight hit the ring's diamond. "I'll take it."

The sales woman's smile widened taking the ring from him and placed it into a box. Meanwhile, Graham's cellphone ring went off in his jean-jacket pocket. With a grunt, he took the phone from the pocket and answered the call. "Xander? What's up, man?"

**One Hour Later**

**Xander's Apartment**

Xander opened the front door to see Graham and the Summers women standing on the other side. "Uh, hey, man," Xander swallowed nervously and opened the door wider for him to enter, "Oh, hi, Mrs Summers and… Dawnie."

"I couldn't leave them alone." Graham stared at the shaggy haired man finding him stranger than usual. "What's goin' on, Xand? Your call sounded kinda urgent."

"Well, Buffy's gone a little bit… insane." He carefully explained.

Graham entered the apartment turning his head side to side to see Oz and Willow staring straight to a place he couldn't see just yet. "Buffy's gone insane? That's ridiculous, Buffy's not in Sunnydale she went on a quest adventure with Giles this morning."

Joyce rounded the corner to see the Buffybot standing straight with her arms at her side and a megawatt smile across her face.

"Mom!" Buffybot skipped over to Joyce and wrapped her arms around her. "You are my mother. You had brain surgery. And you're sleeping with Giles… who is my Watcher!" She stated matter-of-factly.

Joyce blushed and looked over her shoulder at Graham and Xander.

"That's not even the half of it." Xander said looking up at Graham, "Brace yourself."

Unable to stand the suspense, Graham frowned and ordered, "Just say it, Xander."

"Buffy's…" Xander struggled to form the words, "… she's been sleeping with Spike." He winced waiting for Graham's explosion of jealously.

Instead, Graham's serious expression of concern cracked and he busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Did he hear you right?" Anya whispered to Xander.

Graham braced his hand on the wall unable to control his laughter. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I thought you just said, Buffy's been sleeping with Spike." He continued to laugh hysterically.

"I did." Xander glanced over at Joyce who was ready to beat him senseless.

Graham's eyes darted around the room. They all looked grim and very concerned. _What the fuck? _He thought to himself. "What the fuck?" his smile faded from his lips the longer he stared at a very serious Scoobie gang looking back at him with equal intensity. "What—what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Buffy's been boinking Spike." Anya crassly said then ducked behind Xander when Graham's eyes snapped over to her.

Graham blinked, unable to think a single cohesive thought. His mind cranked with any possible explanations. He quickly thought back to his last conversation with Buffy. _This can't be true. Buffy, wouldn't do that. Though she has been with vampire before… No! What the fuck, dude? You love this girl and she loves you back. You trust her! You know that! Spike is nothin' to her. This all just has to be a huge misunderstandin'._ His mouth bobbed up and down speechlessly trying to process the information. Joyce watched the fists at Graham's sides tighten. The anger he felt rolled over him in waves. "I'm gonna kill him."


	43. Chapter 43

**Desert**

With a start, Buffy's snapped open her eyes and lifted her head from her arm.

A blazing fire danced in front of her. She sat up straighter seeing between the flames a distorted crouching figure slowly moving behind the flames.

"Hello?" Buffy asked trying to see through the thick flames. "Who's there?"

A gentle wind blew through the flames bathing the Vampire Slayer with its heat. Buffy squinted her eyes getting a better look at the figure. She slowly recognised the figure from a vivid dream she had sometime before; The First Slayer.

"I know you."

**Sunset**

**Spike's Crypt**

The sun slowly disappeared behind the trees lining across the horizon creating a blue, red, and yellow glow.

The front sturdy door of Spike's crypt busted open, slamming against the stone wall with a thud.

Spike stepped out from the shadows holding a crossbow in his hands ready to attack the intruder. He dropped the weapon's aim, realising it was only Graham. "Oh, it's you." He rolled his eyes with annoyance and placed the crossbow down.

Graham did not respond as stepped down the stairs crossing the short distance between himself and Spike.

Spike immediately recognised the rage in Graham's eyes. _Oh, shit he knows_. He grumbled holding up his hand in defense knowing he could not fight the man without getting a massive headache in the process. "Now, let's talk about this, mate!" In a blink of an eye, Graham's fist slammed straight into Spike's nose. Spike staggered backwards against the stone pillar holding a hand over his bleeding nose. "Hey! Hey! Let's be reasonable about this!" Spike held up his hands surrendering to the former military man. Graham did not relent as he continued to pound his fists into Spike's body.

Graham ignored the vampire's pleas flowing each attack with another powerful blow. He saw red unable to control his anger.

Xander ran into the crypt straight for Graham. He wrapped his arms around the furious man, pulling him away from the battered vampire. "That's enough, Graham! You got him! You got him!"

Spike looked up at Graham and chuckled spitting out the blood from his mouth, "Oh, a little jealous are we?"

Xander shook his head knowing that Spike's big mouth was a sure fire way getting himself killed, "I saw you, Spike… in the cemetery… with Buffy."

"Yeah?" Spike struggled back onto his feel and leaned against the pillar, "Can't see how its any business of yours."

"It's _my_ business." Graham said through gritted teeth then shoved Xander away stomping towards the platinum blonde vampire. He grabbed Spike by the front of his shirt with one hand as the other sucker punched him across he face.

Spike did not relent, refusing to fall to his knees at Graham's mercy. He gritted his bloody teeth glaring at the young man. "The girl needs some darkness in her man. It's not in your nature, Solider-boy. No matter how low you try to go."

Graham's angered expression darkened. He picked Spike up from the ground and slammed his back against the stone wall. He reached into his jacket taking out a stake and impaled it into Spike's heart. In a state of painful shock, Spike's wide eyes turned to Graham's face. "How do you like my darkness now?" Graham said with a hauntingly calm voice.

"_Ow!"_ Spike shouted at the top of his lung in utter pain. "_Oh, God! Bleeding Christ!_" A moment later he frowned looking down at the stake realising he was not dust. "Hey?"

Graham twisted the stake that was in Spike's heart with a yank. "Plastic wood grain. Pretty real, ain't it? Where is she?"

Spike smugly bit the inside of his cheeks never responding to the question.

Graham's patients were long out the door. He ripped the stake from Spike's heart and jammed it right back into the hole watching tears cloud Spike's blue eyes. "Answer the fuckin' question."

"_Bloody hell!_" Spike shouted in agony.

"Where _is_ _she_?" He twisted the stake in the vampire's heart.

"Gentlemen," From behind the men, a scabby troll-monk entered the crypt. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I wondered if I could beg a minute of your time?"

Graham, Xander, and Spike all turned their head wearing an expression of annoyance mixed with confusion.

"Are they friends of yours?" Spike asked Graham never removing his eyes from the demonic monks.

Slowly, Graham shook his head and muttered, "I was gonna ask you the same." Graham frowned ripping the stake out from Spike's chest just as Glory's henchmen came towards them.

"I don't think is going to end well." Spike mumbled.

"I think you're right." Graham agreed.

Spike attacked the other henchman, Jinx to the ground while Xander charged the surrounding minions standing nearest to the door.

Quickly overpowered, Xander fell to the ground with a thud knocked unconscious. A swarm of minions attacked Graham to the ground and kicked the side of his head also knocking him out.

"Tie his hands." Jinx ordered watching the other henchmen take hold of Spike tying his wrists. "Glory will want him restrained."

"Hey! Let go!" Spike cried as the minions took him away.

"Careful with him. She will want the Key intact." Jinx said watching the vampire be dragged out of the crypt.

Spike looked up with wide eyes, "Key? Who's a Key? I'm not the fuckin' Key!"

Murk quickly gagged the vampire just as he was being dragged away.

* * *

Sometime later, Graham slowly came to opening his eyes. His vision was blurry but it focused on the sounds of scuffle in front of him. He recognised her yellow hair and flowing pink skirt, "Buf—Buffy?"

Buffybot turned from the underground hole and looked down at Graham lying flat on his back utterly sore. "Spike's gone."

"Wh—what happened?" Graham took his time to get back onto his feet knowing he was still quite dizzy.

"I was in the tunnel where Spike told me to go. But then I missed him. Spike's gone!" She cried. "Oh, Graham, I need to find him."

Xander stirred back into consciousness. Graham went over the shaggy haired man holding out his hand to help him up.

"Buffy, help me get Xander back to the apartment."

After a moment of thought, the Buffybot shrugged and went to Xander's other side helping him stay up on his feet.

**Xander's Apartment**

"Are you guys okay?" Willow asked with heightened concern.

"Spike's gone!" Buffybot shouted with destress. "I need to find him."

Graham ran a hand of frustration through is hair, forcing himself to keep calm knowing something was terribly wrong with his girlfriend. The things she said and how she said them… it wasn't right. He released a deep breath and said, "Buffy, slow down. Start from the beginnin', like why the _fuck_ are sleepin' with that _asshole_?" He growled, forgetting about Joyce and Dawn standing behind him. "Please, for the love of god, tell me you're not that fuckin' stupid. That you're just goin' to throw _every_ _fuckin' thing_ away! For what! A good fuck!" He shouted in her face.

The Buffybot wore a calm blank expression. Her robo-vision scanned over his face and detected the man that yelled at her. Her vision labeled: GRAHAM MILLER. A file of various icons and categorized folders appeared and opened one after another: LAME, EX-COMMANDER, A BLOODY STUPID PRAT.

The Buffybot blinked and smiled, "No. I did not keep with Spike… I had _sex_ wth Spike." She noticed the sour expression of hurt crossing his handsome features. "I'm sorry if that bothers you. You are Graham." She smiled, saying his name in the breathless way she always had.

"Yeah, I'm Graham." He slowly stepped closer, narrowing his eyes over her, "I'm your boyfriend." She stared at him with a blank expression seemingly not comprehending the words he was saying. "What's the matter with you? I'm sorry, Buffy… I'm just… _so_ confused. I thought w—we were… in love—"

"— Oh, no!" The Buffybot looked at him horrified by the thought of loving another man. "You're an ex-commander and a bloody stupid prat." She smile widened into a megawatt grin.

"There's something seriously wrong here." Willow looked around the room nervously.

"Isn't that the Sunnydale motto?" Oz frowned taking Willow's hand.

Xander glanced behind him to Joyce and Dawn who stared at the Buffybot with disbelief, trying desperately to piece together everything, though it was nearly impossible.

Xander stepped in-between Graham and Buffy before another one-sided heated argument broke out again. "We have other things to worry about here. The guys that work for Glory?" He reminded Graham then looked to the Buffybot. "Buffy?"

"Yes? That's me." The Buffybot looked at Xander.

"You said these guys are kinda like Hobbits with leprosy? Well, this was a whole flock of Hobbits and they grabbed Spike." Buffybot's eyes widened with horror. "I think they're taking him to Glory."

Joyce's eyes widened and stepped around Dawn protectively, "He knows about Dawn!"

"Shit." Graham cursed. "We have to get him back." He begrudgingly said.

"So how do we find him?" Xander looked at the Buffybot.

After a long pause of silence, the Buffybot abruptly stated, "I fight with weapons!"

Oz stared at the Buffybot finding something very off about the Slayer. He shrugged letting it go and looked at Graham.

"We'll hit your place and stock up." Graham gathered his anger pushing it momentarily away and looked at the other Summers women. "We're leavin'."


	44. Chapter 44

**Desert**

Buffy sat across the fire watching the First Slayer dance in the flames. Buffy's expression was strained with confusion. "What?… I'm sorry, but I'm just not getting this. I'm full of love—Which is nice to know… That love will lead me to my gift?"

"Yes," The Primitive Slayer danced behind the flickering tall flames.

"I'm getting a gift?—Or do you mean I have a gift to someone else?"

"Death is your gift?"

Buffy's frown deepened horrified of the tasteless statement, "Death is my gift?"

"Death _is_ your gift." The Primitives whispering voice repeated with an ease that shot to Buffy's core.

Buffy shook her head refusing to fall under spell of whispering words, "Okay, no. Death is not a gift. If I have to kill demons because it helps the world, then I kill demons, but it's not a gift to anybody."

"Your question has been answered." The First Slayer and the fire disappeared.

Buffy stood alone in centre of the dark cold desert more confused then when she arrived.

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham was the first to enter house then followed the rest of the gang.

"I live here." The Buffybot said as she entered into the living room with a grin.

Graham faced the group and opened the weapons chest. He took out a sharp sword. "We have to move fast." His eyes snapped to his girlfriends face, "If we want to stop Spike from talkin' about Dawn. We're going to need these." He tossed an ax to Xander.

Anya's eyes brightened at the idea of powerful weapons, "Big guns. Only not guns. Shouldn't we have guns?"

"Those are my weapons. Give me something big and sharp." The Buffybot looked down over Graham's shoulder.

"Buffy?" Willow looked at the robot, "Where should we go? Where should we look for Glory?"

The room tuned to the robot waiting eagerly for her response.

"She's a God! She wants the Key!" The Buffybot said brightly.

Graham rubbed the back of his neck frustrated, "Yeah, so where should we look?"

"I don't know! Why are you all looking at me?" Her grin slowly faded into a childish pout.

Xander shook his head, "Okay, Buf, it's okay. You're right. You shouldn't have to know everything."

"We need to rescue Spike!" Buffybot whined.

Graham grumbled, "Yeah, we'll rescue him. And then I'll kill him."

"Buffy?" Joyce approached with a loving and tender voice, "Perhaps, you should go upstairs and change into something that's less… dressy."

"I can do that! I'll be right back." The Buffybot twirled around and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay, this has gone far enough." Joyce interjected turning her sights to Graham wanting him to have the answers.

"She thinks we're going to _rescue_ Spike." Xander said

"What are we going to do?" Willow's eyes darted around the room.

All eyes turned to Graham. Graham felt their eyes and the weight of their trust. _Is this what Buffy feels all the time?_ He wondered. He had to make a decision and he had to make one fast. "Find him. Stop from talkin' and then I'll kill him." Graham clenched his fists and ignored the protesting expressions from Dawn and Joyce.

"How will you stop Glory if Buffy…" Joyce felt her stomach twist in sickening knots of anxiety, unable to finish the thought.

"We need Buffy." Graham admitted. He had no idea where he went wrong. He thought they were good—that they were on the right track. He bought a ring. But now, he wasn't so sure. _How long has this affair been goin' on? Why didn't she break up with me? Was all that talk about never havin' feelings for Spike just a lie? Was she in love with him?_

Xander shook his head and said, "What we need is a _sane_ Buffy."

From behind, the front door opened and closed without anyone noticing. Buffy entered the living room holding the long brown coat she had left for the quest withs over her arm. She looked up surprised to see the group tensely standing in the centre of the living room. "Whoa, group hang time?"

The room turned their eyes over their shoulder looking at Buffy.

Willow frowned with surprise to see Buffy standing at the living room entry appearing more like herself. "That was quick."

With a heavy sigh and a heavy eye roll Buffy said, "Didn't seem like it to me. _Death_ is my gift. Pfft!" The sickening feeling of a crappy day eased away when her eyes landed on Graham. He always had that ability to soothe her, even when she was miserable. She causally moved towards him and moved to the tips of her toes to greet him with a kiss. Graham did not respond, finding her sudden mood change confusing as hell. Buffy drew back with a frown. _Something's wrong. _She eyed him finding his unresponsive behavior strange. "What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked.

"Buffy, we have to talk." Xander began to say.

"Is Dawn okay?" A weight of fear and dread was etched in her features. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on Dawn standing with Joyce and Willow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Buffy." Dawn eased her sisters fears.

"Buffy, we care about you." Xander continued, "And we're worried about you. The way you're acting, the things you're doing…" His words trailed off letting his words hang.

"It's wrong." Anya finished.

"Wait." Willow held up her hands stepping forward to Buffy's defense. "This shouldn't be about blame."

"Blame?" Buffy looked around the room as her frown deepened. "There's blame now?" The pissed off look on Graham's face did not escape her attention. _Okay, what's really going on?_

"We're just thrown by you having sex with Spike." Oz said matter-of-factly.

Buffy whirled around on her boot heel, her eyes were wide with bewilderment. "The who whatting how with huh?" She said with genuine confusion.

"Okay, that's denial." Anya pointed. "That comes before anger."

"I'm _not_ having _sex_ with _Spike_!" Buffy said repulsed by the idea of being sexual with the vampire. She looked at Graham piecing together his pissed off expression and his lack of response to her affections. Her face softened as she approached him, "I'm not having sex with Spike." She told him calmly hoping to the Powers that he was truly understanding her words. _How could he think I could ever? Does he not trust me?_ "And you believed them? How—"

"They saw you." Graham fired back, flaring his nostrils angrily.

Joyce laid a gentle hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Buffy, we love you but this is wrong. You're in a relationship with Graham. You love Graham."

"I—I know I do!" Buffy said looking up at him. "I can't believe you think I would _ever_ cheat on you."

"They saw you with him!" Graham yelled in her face. The images of Buffy and Spike flashed through his mind on a repeated film reel. Buffy straddling the vampire, moaning loudly with passion, it made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not having sex with Spike! Graham, god, I love you! I'm with you, damnit!"

"Then why the hell did they," Graham pointed at Xander and Anya, "find you straddlin' that piece of shit?" He growled forgetting about the audience that surrounded them. "If you're gonna cheat, Buffy, I really wish it was with someone less of an asshole—Angel or somethin'… but not Spike… _Definitely_ not Spike."

"Spike's mine!" The Buffybot re-entered the living room with jealousy. "Who's straddling Spike?"

Buffy and the group slowly turned to the robot with shock.

"Oh my god," Buffy muttered staring at the robot unable to hold up her own jaw.

Graham frowned more confused then he already was. "I, uh, um… Huh?"

"So say all of us." Xander couldn't look away from the Buffybot.

The Buffybot stepped up beside Buffy and grinned looking up and down. "Say, look at you!" The robot gleamed, "You look like me! We're very pretty."

"Two of them!" Willow clapped her hands breaking the shocked trance of the group.

"Hey! I know this!" Xander gestured between Buffy and the robot. "They're _both_ Buffy!"

Buffy scoffed rolling her eyes unable to comprehend the stupidity that surrounded her, "_No,_ that's a robot. She acts just like that girlfriend-bot that Warren-guy made." She turned her head and glared at Graham with steely eyes, "You couldn't tell me apart from a robot? Seriously? You figured out Faith's body swap drama but not this?" She scolded him with another eye-roll of disappointment.

Graham returned her fiery glare and shook his head then opened his mouth to retort her accusations but nothing came out. He decided it was probably best for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, I don't think I'm a robot." The Buffybot pouted.

Anya examined the robot as she moved around her, "She's very well done." She grinned at the Buffybot.

The Buffybot returned an equally megawatt smile to the ex-demon.

Xander slowly put two and two together and said, "Spike must've had her built so he could program her to—"

"— If you finish that sentence, I'll kick your ass." Graham threatened.

Joyce's hand went over her mouth disgusted. Her mind had immediately flooded with visuals of the things Spike fantasied about doing to her daughter, most of which were the sexual nature. She still couldn't pass her daughter's bedroom door knowing Graham was inside. It was a sight she'd rather never see again.

"Oh god…" Buffy quaked with horror wanted to hurl at the thought of the nasty things Spike wanted with her.

"Imagine the things—" Dawn began.

"— _No_! _Stop_! No imagining! All of you!" She ordered then looked at Graham, who had no doubt the image of Buffy and Spike naked in the musty old crypt, tangled up in each other in a passionate and wild embrace.

"Already have the visual." Xander raised a hand with guilt.

"People! Friends of mine! You're forgetting the important thing! Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him!" The Buffybot exclaimed.

Buffy froze and turned her eyes to the Buffybot, "Glory has Spike?" She asked carefully hoping she had heard the robot wrong.

"We were gettin' weapons." Graham mumbled still fixated on the disgusting images in his mind.

"We figured, any way we could stop him from talking." Oz gently said.

"No, I have to kill him." Buffy said picking up a crossbow from the weapons chest.

Joyce watched on with a fright wrapping her arm around Dawn's shoulder protectively. "Do you know where to look, Buffy?"

"I know where to start." Buffy said.

**Park Near Glory's Apartment**

The apartment was a half a mile away from the hiding place Buffy and the Scoobie's stood. She faced the group holding the crossbow in her hands and explained the grand plan she formed in her head about three minutes ago on the way to the apartment duplex.

"… Glory's Key-sniffing snake was about here when I killed it." She explained. "It was headed back to her."

"So you're thinkin' she lives nearby, perhaps in those apartments you keep eyein'." Graham asked leaning against a giant bolder.

Buffy nodded her head still astounded how well he could read her mind. Even when he was pissed off and incredibly cranky, he was always watching her picking up the subtle details in her expression.

"That's not a lot to go on." Oz said taking Willow's hand.

"It's all we have." Buffy climbed down the rock and looked at Giles, finding his fascination with the Buffybot disturbing yet extremely amusing.

"Quite extraordinary, really…" Giles examined the robot carefully.

The Buffybot grinned, "Thank you, but I think we should be listening to the other Buffy, _G_iles." She proposed his name with a hard 'G'. "She's very smart and she going to save Spike!"

"_G_iles?" Giles faced the group with disappointment, "Spike didn't even bother to program my name properly?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and faced the robot head on, "Listen, skirt-girl, we're not going to 'save' Spike. We're going to kill him. He knows who the Key is and there's no way he's not going to tell Glory."

"You're right." The Buffybot surprisingly agreed with the Vampire Slayer. "He's evil. Killing him is the only way. We're the Slayer and that's what we do. But you should see him naked. I mean _really_."

Buffy cringed as she turned to Graham. He stood in the background. His handsome features were stone faced. He lips were tightly held together in a deep scowl. Even when he was furious at her, he still had that magical ability to make her knees weak without even trying.

Buffy moved towards and reached out her hand. She placed it against his cheek taking a moment to relish the familiar feeling of the rough bristles of his five o'clock shadow under her palm. Her green eyes locked with his.

The world seemed to fall away melting into the background. It was like they were the only two people left on the planet. There was no need for words, both understanding one another with perfect clarity in silence. Slowly, Buffy moved to the tips of her toes and placed a gentle and warm kiss on his lips. Graham closed his eyes letting his senses tingle wildly as he tasted her fruity lipgloss.

Buffy broke the kiss soft, wanting the feeling of tranquility of his comfort and love to last for as long as possible before she reminded herself of the mission at hand. She opened her eyes feeling his on her face. The expression she saw in his icy blue eyes was one she's had seen a thousand times before; love. It was enough to give her the confidence she needed to complete the mission at hand.

Buffy turned back to the group and said, "We have to hurry." She broke away leading the group to the apartment duplex.

**Glory's Apartment**

In the heat of the battle, the Buffybot casually turned around, facing Buffy, who stood outside a closed door. She tilted her head to the side watching the Vampire Slayer take down a crew of Glory's henchmen.

Graham whipped his battle ax, decapitating some minions while the others were ruthlessly stabbed in the back.

"Spike! Spike's in there!" The Buffybot noticed the platinum haired vampire knocked out in an elevator.

Buffy looked over her shoulder to see the robot cross the room to aide Spike.

Giles struggled to fight of Jinx when he attacked unable to trigger back the crossbow in his hand. "Buffy!"

Both Buffy's turned to the sound of their name.

Buffy shoved Murk out of the way and hurried over to Giles and pulled Jinx off of the Watcher by his cloak. Jinx took an arrow from the crossbow and whacked it over the Buffybot's head. She stumbled backwards against the wall and slumped down to the ground. Blue sparkling fire surrounded her head and lost her mojo.

Graham picked Xander up by his arm and helped him out of the apartment to meet Willow, Anya, and Oz still in the hallway fighting off relentless minions.

"Let's go." Buffy took the robot as Giles went to get Spike from the elevator.

"Uh… help!" Giles called out struggling to keep hold of Spike finding him too heavy.

"Go." Xander said to Graham regaining this footing. "I'm alright."

Graham nodded his head and rushed across the room to help distribute Spike's dead wait on one side while Giles helped with the other.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sometime Later**

**Magic Box**

**Training Room **

The tension between them was thick like a brick wall. Buffy glared at him watching his eyes sink lower to the ground. He knew he messed up. He knew he had gotten angry for nothing. Had trust always been an issue for them and Buffy just hadn't realized it yet?

"Do you really not trust me?" Buffy asked cutting through the suffocating silence.

For the first time, Graham lifted his eyes to her face and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't—I don't know what I was thinkin'…"

"I didn't realize that you were feeling this way... that you couldn't trust me—"

"— I'm not." He said then shook his head hearing how that sounded in his own ears. "I mean… I know you wouldn't. I trust you. I know all of this is stupid but…"

"But what?" She desperately wanted him to continue but she could see he was beginning to calm up. "Graham, I don't know what's going on with you lately. Ever since Dawn said Spike had feeling for—"

"— I know. But just seein' you—robot you runnin' around lovin' somebody else… It made me crazy. Then I started wonderin' if all this time you were just tryin' to make it real with me so you can keep a front while you went off with the one you _actually_ wanted to be with."

Shaking her head, Buffy stepped towards him, "Graham, that is the furthest thing from the truth."

"I know. _Believe _me I know."

"Do you? 'Cause I'm not so sure anymore." Buffy took in the guilt etched in his eyes and felt her heart tear in two. "You're the only one." She closed the distance between them and held her hand against his cheek. "Nobody—I mean _nobody_ can take me from you. You're the only the one I wanna be with… even when you're a paranoid crazy person." She felt her heart skip a beat watching a smile form across his face.

"I'm sorry."

Buffy shook her head and stepped into him, letting his strong arms wrap around her body. She closed her eyes feeling herself relax against him.

"You need to see Spike." Graham suddenly said much to Buffy's surprise.

She drew back her head and looked at him. "W—What? Why would I—"

"You need to know if he said somethin' about Dawn."

Like most times when she knew he was right about something, Buffy grumbled and admitted, "You're right." She held out her hand for him to take.

With a small smirk, Graham took her hand and her lead the way out of the training room to meet the gang waiting outside with the now broken robot.

* * *

Sitting around the round table at the Magic Box, Willow stared down at a small panel of the Buffybot's lower back. She toyed with wires with a pair of tweezers solving the mystery of the robot's malfunction. Oz held a flashlight over her head while she fixed the wiring.

Buffy laid her head down on the table, face to face with the robot staring at her with a scrutinising gaze.

"Weird, huh?" Oz asked watching Buffy stare.

"Oh, yeah," she sat up. "At least it's not a very good copy. I mean, look at it." Her eyes went to Graham.

He tilted his head to the side giving her a sideways glance, "It was pretty damn convincin' to me."

Buffy turned when she heard the shop's door bell to Xander and Giles walking down the steps. "What did you do with Spike? And _please_ let the story have a dusty ending." She ignored the flash of disappointment on Dawn's face.

Xander walked over to her and wrapped an arm around Any, "We dumped him back in his crypt."

"We tired to find out if he told her about… anything… He was too badly beaten to make any sense." Giles removed his glasses and polished them with his shirt finding his place beside Joyce.

"If he told her he'd just lie to us about it anyway, right?" Anya asked.

Buffy stood from the chair, "Oh, you can count on that. But we gotta know, _now_. If he did give us up, Mom, Dawn, and I are gonna have to get out of town, or… I mean, she could be on her way." Buffy's mind spun with terrifying scenarios.

"We're safe. Right. And Spike built a robot Buffy to play checkers with…" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Dawn," Joyce said with surprise.

"Hey! I think I found something. I found where she's broken. There's some wiring that got fried extra crispy. That's an easy fix—I mean, not that I would." Willow stuttered awkwardly. Oz patted her shoulder with empathy.

Graham clenched his jaw in a heat of anger but the worried expression in Buffy's eyes deflated any under lying jealousy he felt. "There is only one way to find out." Graham's eyes went to Buffy. She nodded her head once again knowing he was right.

**Spike's Crypt **

Spike laid on top of a tomb lid. His entire beaten body ached in pain for the torture the he endured.

The front door heavy of crypt busted open slamming against the stone wall with a thud.

The Buffybot marched down the stairs. Her saddened eyes roamed over Spike with worry. His one eye was swollen shut completely, his porcelain skin was washed with reddened gashes and dark purple bruises.

"Spike! You're covered in sexy wounds!"

Spike opened his eye startled by the cheerful breathy voice. He sat up slowly grunting in the sore pain. "Yeah, they feel relay sexy. Where have yea been?"

"I feel down and got confused but Willow fixed. Her hair is red!" Her smile widened, "And then I felt the pull of your sinister attraction."

"Willow fixed you? I'd a thought they'd melt you into scrap."

"They were confused, too. Graham, threw things! He's lame! Do you want to ravage me now?"

"Give us a minute. I got some bones need mending."

She frowned with a bit of confusion, "Why did you let Glory hurt you?"

"She wanted to know who the Key was."

Buffybot's face brightened and started for the door. "Oh! I can tell her! Then you won't—"

"— _No_!" Buffybot stopped listening to Spike's painful cough scrap his throat. "You can't ever… Glory never finds out. Full stop."

"Why?"

"Buffy—the other… the not-as-pleasant Buffy, if something happened to Dawn it'd destroy her. I couldn't live with her being in that much pain. I'd let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did." His head hung low when he suddenly felt her mouth press against his in a gentle and sweet kiss. Spike pulled back startled by the action and narrowed his eyes over her face. He realised it was Buffy and not the robot. "And my robot?"

Blowing her disguise, the forced look of pleasantries dropped from Buffy's face. "The robot is gone. The robot was gross and obscene. What you did nearly _destroyed_ my relationship."

Spike looked away unable to bare her cross and disgusted expression. "It wasn't supposed to be—"

Buffy shook her head slightly, "Don't. That _thing_… it's not even real." Buffy turned around and headed for the door. She stopped and looked her head over her shoulder without fully looking at him. "What you did for me, Mom, and Dawn, that was real." She turned her head back resting her eyes over him. "I won't forget it."

Spike watched her softly close the crypt door speechless.

**Two Days Later**

**Magic Box**

**Training Room**

Buffy ducked under Graham's swinging arm aimed at her head. She popped up and bopped her fist into his nose followed by a punch across his cheek. Graham raised his arm blocking the oncoming fist and snuck in a jab into his ribcage taking her by surprise.

"Go full out?" Buffy raised a challenging brow knowing of course he'd accept.

"You're on, Princess." His face darkened.

With lightning speed, Buffy threw a quick series of punches and kicks, most of which Graham impressively blocked. He countered her attack with his own. Buffy swept her leg under him taking him down.

Graham landed on his back with a solid thud. As he started to get back up when Buffy straddled his waist grabbing a blunt tipped stake from the floor and placed it over his heart.

"Gotcha!" She grinned triumphantly roaming her eyes over his sweaty face. She felt beads of sweat drip down her forehead wondering if he found her attractive even when she looked like a drowned cat. "You tired?"

Graham suddenly clamped his hands around her bottom and rolled her onto her back taking Buffy by surprise. "Not even close, baby."

Buffy tossed him over his head and jumped to her feet.

Graham caught his fall taking the roll on the ground and got to his feet. Graham grabbed two swords off the wall hooks and tossed one of them to Buffy.

With a low smirk, Buffy caught the weapon and asked, "Wanna make it interesting?"

The couple slowly moved in a small circle challenging each other with the points of the sword sizing one another up for attack.

"Just name the price, babe." He smirked confident in his own fighting abilities. Since being with Buffy and training with her and going on nightly patrols with her every night, he began to incorporate much of her scrappy fighting style into his own regimented style when was instilled in him during his years in the military. Needless to say, he's come a long way from the Initiative.

"Loser buys dinner at the _winners _restaurant of choice."

"I like burgers and beer." Graham smirked and made the first move of attack, swinging the sword.

Buffy raised the sword over her head blocking the aggressive strike. She spun around getting closer to him and jabbed him into the stomach with extra force. Graham's stomach tightened fighting through the powerful jab. He elbowed Buffy in her nose then sent her staggering back with a kick.

She regained her footing just as Graham swung the sword to his right and left and right again. Buffy blocked the last swing and took Graham out with a sweeping kick to his legs.

Graham went to his knees but still did not backdown until Buffy grabbed his wrist forcing him to drop the sword and wrapped his arm around his back. She held the blade to his throat, threatening to slice.

The fight did not end there, Graham ignored the threat of the blade and took Buffy by the elbow with his free hand and flipped her over his shoulder. The sword in Buffy's hand fell away. Graham straddled her throwing down a double fist punch. Buffy blocked the punch breaking his fists apart and palmed attacked him in the chin. Graham's head flew back in pain.

Buffy grabbed him by his shirt and reversed the positions by flipping him around. She rolled over him grabbing a loose sword and held its against his throat. Graham caught her wrist just as the blade touched his throat. He skillfully maneuvered the blade away from his throat and kicked off Buffy from above him.

He jumped to his feet just as Buffy shoved him against the brick wall. She pinned him there with her body and ran her hands over his chest, uncaring about the sweat soaking through the wife-beater clinging to his muscular body. Buffy's mouth went to his neck, licking her tongue over his salty skin. Graham gasped rolling his eyes back as her fingers brushed over his awakening cock.

Buffy flipped him over again, he landed on his back. As he started to sit up not quite out of the dreamy daze of Buffy's seduction. Buffy pounced over him, keeping him pinned by straddling his waist. She moved against him, grinding herself over the front of his sweatpants. Graham groaned laying his head back on the mats turned on by her manipulations.

"Gotcha again." She whispered in his ear.

Graham's eyes flew open realizing there was a blunt stake held over his heart. With a grunt on disappointment, he had fallen for her womanly seduction. _Shit_. "That was cheatin'." He childishly frowned. "You know I can't resist you when you do that. I want a redo!" Graham demanded.

"I like Italian food." The smile across her face widened.

Graham took Buffy by surprise rolling her onto her back holding her wrists over head. "Or, I can just change the game and stake you right now." He said suggestively as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock into her centre.

"I'm not that easy, Miller." She said arching her hips to feel him. Graham's eyes closed with another gasp of arousal. "But I'll let you stake me anyway." She smiled girlishly.

The competitive fight was long forgotten as soon as the words left Buffy's mouth. Graham crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate and authoritative kiss. He felt her grin against his mouth as he pulled down the rim of her yoga-pants down her hips. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled him onto his back taking control.

**Next Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

The typical morning at the Summers home usually involved a bit of chaos amongst the women of the home. They ran around across the upstairs hallway in and out of the bathrooms and bedrooms, readying themselves for the day. They argued to move out of the way then compromised by expertly moving around each other in order to finish the last touches of their hair and makeup.

Meanwhile downstairs, Graham sat at the dining room table holding a folded newspaper in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other. He ignored the loud thunderous stomps and door slams from upstairs and relished the short amount of time he had of silence. He learned very early on, to be awake and showered before any of the women of the house woke up because they didn't care if you were in the bathroom butt naked or using the toilet. If they needed that mascara, they were going to get it.

There was a new edition to the morning routine, Giles came out of the kitchen eyeing the ceiling as he sat down adjacent from Graham at the table. Without looking up from the sports page reading the highlights of last nights Cubs game, Graham passed Giles a section of the paper which he accepted.

"Is it… always like this?" Giles asked wearily.

"Yes," Graham said never removing his eyes from the printed page. He brought the coffee to his lips and sipped it.

The muffled shouting from upstairs filled the silence.

Giles frowned and looked back up at the ceiling, "Do you even know what they are arguing about?"

"First, Buffy wanted the sweater then yelled at Dawn for the sweater but it turns out, Joyce and the sweater and now their scoldin' Dawn because she's been skippin' school. Joyce had to bail her out of the Principal's office yesterday." Graham mumbled.

Giles eyed the younger man read the paper with total ease. It was then he realized just how normal this entire morning scene was to Graham. "How do you possess such knowledge?"

For the first time, Graham looked up from newspaper to look at the Watcher, "They're very loud." He continued to read.

"_Dawn!_" Buffy's high volumed voice followed Dawn as she stomped down the stairs.

Giles turned his head to see Dawn march through the dining room and into the kitchen followed by Buffy and Joyce. The Watcher looked back at Graham, who seemed not to have noticed.

A moment later, the Summers women came back out of the kitchen and in the dining room. Dawn sat down beside Graham with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"We're just trying to give you a normal life, sweetie." Joyce stood on the other side of the long table staring at her daughter.

"Good luck with that." Dawn sarcastically muttered under her breath.

Buffy bit the insides of her cheeks, pursing her lips together. Graham glanced up over the brim of the newspaper catching the Slayer's furious expression. He knew that look, Dawn was in a whirlwind of exploding anger. He turned his eyes back down to the newspaper wisely staying out of the confrontation.

"This is for real Dawn." Buffy said through gritted teeth, holding her hands on her hips.

"No, it isn't." Dawn fired back. "I'm not _real_. So why would I go to school? Who cares if a 'Key' gets an education anyway?"

Buffy released a deep breath forcing herself to calm down, "You are real Dawn." She said with a soft voice though it was still tense with anger.

"Yeah? Those Monks put grades _K_ through eight in my head. Can't we just wait and see if they drop nine in there too?"

"Dammit, Dawn!" Buffy cursed. "This is serious!"

"Dawn, please, just listen to your sister." Joyce told the teen lovingly.

"Why?" Dawn glared at her mother and sister with reddening eyes of tears. "Why should I care about any of this?"

"Because they'll take you away!" Buffy shouted startling the teen with the raw words of reality

Joyce looked away unable to bare the thought of someone breaking her family apart. Giles looked at Dawn grimly taking off his glasses while Graham also looked at the teen from the paper in his hand.

Dawn stared at Buffy suddenly terrified of being taken away by a strange far, far away from her mother and sister. "Take me away? What do you mean?"

"They'll take you away from us." Buffy said. "If mom can't make you go to school than she won't be found _fit_ to be your legal guardian."

Dawn was silent slowly processing the reality of her actions and what it would mean to the world outside of the supernatural, "You could've told me that."

Joyce looked at Dawn finding the strength to say, "We just did."

In the kitchen, the telephone ring went off. Giles stood from the chair heading into the kitchen to take the phone call. He came back a moment later looking at Buffy, "We have to go to the hospital."


	46. Chapter 46

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

Anya sat on the examining table wearing a hospital gown. Her eyes moved around the examination room with pitiful fear. Xander laid a gentle hand on her knee gaining her attention. He leaned forward pressing his mouth against her forehead.

"Can't she go home now?" Xander asked the doctor.

"Unfortunately, no, the hospital policy dictates we keep her for the night." The doctor said looking up from his charts.

Willow, and Oz stand off to the side listening to the disheartening news.

"But does she have to? I can take care of her at home." Xander pleaded.

Anya looked up at Xander with wide eyes, "It's poisoned!" She violently shoved the glass of water from the doctors hand to the ground.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The doctor asked as he waved his hand for a nurse to come in and help him clean up the mess.

Xander looked down at the blonde woman on the table and smirked lazily, "She's my everything."

The doctor sighed heavily, "Well, you can get her released first thing in the morning. But she's has got to spend just one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests and then you can take her home. Does that sound fair?"

Xander gritted his teeth but stayed silent as he nodded his head, "That's fair."

"Well, you hold tight then, and I'll be back in a few minutes to pick up Anya."

As the doctor proceeded to walk out, he nodded his head politely at Willow, Oz, Buffy, Graham, and Giles as they entered the examination room.

Xander took Anya's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Words cannot express how much I hate this place. And yet the same words I say when I hit my thumb with a hammer keep coming to mind."

Giles nodded his head with deep sympathy, "It's dreadful."

Buffy moved around the group and wrapped her arms around Xander in a tight hug. "Xand, I'm so sorry."

"They kill mice!" Anya grinned devilishly at Buffy.

Buffy ran her eyes over the ex-demon and then to Xander, "Xand, I'm sorry it took us so long. But we're here now and Dawn and Mom are safe with Spike so I can stay as long as you need."

Graham placed his hand on Xander's shoulder, "We're all here for you, man."

Xander nodded his head with gratitude, "I'm so scared." He admitted running a frustrated hand through his hair.

**Underground Caves**

Cautiously, Graham led the Summers women through the dark and dank caves that led under the cemeteries which was decidedly the safest way back to the house without moving aboveground in fear of running into Glory or her henchmen.

Frightfully, Joyce stood close to Dawn and Buffy startled by the coffins that jutted out from the rocky ground.

Buffy walked down the darkened path with her arm around Dawn. Dawn's head hung low with a cloud of massive guilt raining over her head.

"What did the doctor say about Anya?" Joyce asked trying to somehow make the trip underground somewhat bearable. "Is she like those people in the psychiatric ward?"

Buffy turned her eyes to her mother and to spare any further guilt for her sister she shook her head with uncertainty. "They said there's no way of knowing."

Joyce slowly nodded her head catching the hidden meaning behind Buffy's carefully said words.

"None of those guys got better." Dawn muttered. "I mean, none of them." She tearfully looked up at her sister. Buffy hugged her arm that was around Dawn's shoulder comfortingly. "It's all my fault." She finally broke down into tears.

Graham stopped in his tracks and faced the women behind him. He looked down at Dawn and cupped a hand around her cheek forcing her eyes to his face. "No, don't you ever say that again. It's not your fault, Dawnie. _None_ of this is your fault."

"But—" She stuttered through her tears.

"Glory's evil. She's one of those evil demons religions fear. What happened to Anya is not 'cause of anythin' you did, Dawn. You're not _that_ powerful." He brought her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"How's Xander in all of this?" Joyce asked.

Buffy shook her head, "He was looking to go all payback-y on Glory for a minute there. But I cooled him down a little. Actually, a lot…" She gave her self a bit more credit for her good deed.

With surprise, Graham lifted his eyes to Buffy and frowned skeptically, "So, he's not gonna do anythin' that would seem rash then?"

"I explained, you know, there was no point." Buffy said seeing Graham's eyes-roll though he never actually rolled his eyes.

"Right."

Buffy held her hands to her hips and tilted her head to the side impatiently knowing that he had something to say. "What? You have something to say, so say it."

Graham passed Dawn to Joyce and stepped closer, eyeing his petite girlfriend. "Just think about it, Buf. Xander, known to be an 'over protective' kind of guy. You really thing a guy like that would just… walk away without seekin' any sort of revenge all 'cause you explained that there was no point…? Is that honestly what you're goin' with?"

"You don't think… " Buffy's beautiful face twisted with bewilderment and realisation, "No… no…Xander's too… I—I told him that fighting Glory would be suicide."

"It wouldn't stop me." He told her honestly. "If somethin' like that happened to you, I'd go after that bitch in a heartbeat."

Dawn lifted her head from Joyce and said, "Think, Buffy. If Glory's done that to me…"

Buffy's eyes turned left to right and widened. Without another word, Buffy turned around and took off in the opposite direction leaving her mother and sister in the safety of Graham's hands.

**Sometime Later**

**Xander's Apartment**

Graham stood at the kitchen counter island fixing the lunches he volunteered to go out and purchase. It had been two hours since Buffy ran after Xander and convinced him that fighting Glory would not be the way to get his revenge.

Every now and then, Graham would raise his eyes examining the gang carefully.

Everyone had begun to take turns to tend to Anya's childish needs. Joyce sat with the ex-demon and idly combed her fingers through her blonde short hair reciting a story that she had read on repeat to her daughters at a young age. Anya laid her head on Joyce's shoulder with her eyes closed enjoying the sensation of soft nails gently scratching her scalp and the soothing tone of her voice.

"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked standing beside Graham lifting the top bread slice slightly investigating the sandwiches being made.

"I got you eggplant." He told her passing her the newly finished sandwich."And I got Dawn, peanut butter and salami." Graham smirked at Buffy's expression of disgust.

Dawn stood on the other side of the counter island rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah, like eggplant is so normal. It's what, half egg, half plant? 'Cause that's just unnatural."

Xander stood behind Dawn accepting the sandwich Graham passed him, "Tuna salad, for Anya." Graham said.

Weakly, Xander nodded his head and whispered thanks.

Graham watched the shaggy haired man drag his boots across the apartment and kneeled down in front of Anya to feed her.

Unconsciously, Graham wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Buffy closed her eyes taking pleasure in the small affectionate gesture. Buffy lifted her chin upwards to him and leaned in, brushing her lips gently across his.

In a flash, the entire side wall with the large window ripped away.

The gang nearest to the wall jumped back.

Oz protectively stood in front of Willow. Joyce grabbed Anya by her arm and ran out of the way towards the corner of the room beside Dawn. Buffy and Graham ran towards the destruction ready for the demon to come forth.

Glory appeared standing in the hole in the wall with her hands on her hips. She tapped her stiletto shoe with impatience, "I told you this wasn't over." She darkly smiled.

"No! The place is cracking! Cracking!" Anya shouted. She shook her head with fright digging her fingers into her hair. Then suddenly she slowly lifted her head and looked straight up at Dawn. "Look at that." Glory, Buffy, and Graham turned their heads following Anya's words to Dawn. "The light… it's so pure… Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful." Anya cried.

Glory grinned triumphantly staring at the brunette teenager. Buffy moved in front of Dawn grasping a hand around her wrist and took off down the apartment complex hallway.

Buffy brought Dawn close to her as they sprinted towards a window. Buffy was the first to crash through the window. She jumped down landing on her feet. She looked up to see Dawn standing at the ledge hesitantly. She appeared to be terrified at the high height.

"Jump Dawnie! I need you to jump!" Buffy called up holding out her arms. "Trust me."

On a leap of faith, Dawn did exactly that. She closed her eyes and jumped off the ledge just as she heard the pounding steps of Glory's shoes from around the corner of the hallway.

Just as Glory made it to the window a magical barrier blocked her exit. Glory spun around angrily. "You're really starting to piss me off, Witch."

"Air become fist!" Willow held out her two fists and clenched them tightly then clapped her hands together.

Glory flew out of the apartment building creating another powerful hole.

Giles held his arms around Joyce who cried with worry for her daughters. Xander helped Anya to her feet. Oz took Willows hand leading her down the hallway.

The entire gang sprinted in the direction of the Magic Box.

* * *

Running a full speed, the only things that ran through the Slayers mind was of Dawn's horrible death if she didn't run fast enough. But the lack of oxygen was starting to wear on her. Her legs tightened up as she tried to keep up with Buffy's supernatural speed. "Buffy… wait!" She gasped breathing heavily.

Buffy pulled Dawn's wrist trying to move faster. "We have to keep moving!" Her voice was strained with terrified desperation.

"I can't!" Dawn stumbled to her knees.

Buffy spun around and scooped her sister up into arms. She carried Dawn across the park, leaping over a set of benches and swerved around the crowds of people enjoying the beautiful Californian day.

An aching pain stabbed Buffy in her side. She clenched her teeth and fought through it. Her eyes were set on the tree line to the highway. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she and Dawn needed to get as far away as possible.

Just as the sisters approached the tree line and highway when Glory suddenly appeared in front of them standing in the centre of the highway.

The evil God glared at the Vampire Slayer and sister then slowly smiled, "I really hate it when people touch my things. Last words, Slay-runt?"

In Buffy's peripheral vision she saw a mass driving down the highway with no intention of stopping. She listened closely to the loud yet low engines confirming what she thought was heading their way.

"Just one," she waited until an eighteen wheeler truck was coming into her view. "Truck."

Glory frowned with confusion just as the truck slammed into the Glory sending her flying into the air.

Wasting no time, Buffy grabbed Dawn by her wrist and took off back into the woods finally with a destination in mind; The Magic Box.

**Magic Box**

"… And she's coming right at us but Buffy doesn't even blink!" Dawn animatedly waved her hands in the air standing in the front of the room describing the near death experience. "She just stands there all 'bring it on' and then wham!" Dawn smashed her hands together. "Hell-bitch in orbit!"

Xander grinned as he ran a hand down Anya's back, "Way to go, Buf!"

Giles placed his hands on Joyce's shoulder soothing away her worries. He smiled proud of his Slayer. "I knew you'd be able to best Glory eventually. With all our years of training and—"

"— A truck hit her." Buffy said moving from window to window around the shop paranoid for another Glory's untimely arrival.

Giles' smile dissipated, "Oh." He looked down feeling Joyce's worry resurface.

"Did you throw the truck?" Oz asked.

Dawn frowned, "Well, no, she more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. But then Buffy ran really fast. We got away."

Buffy shook her head still moving around to window to window, "I don't know how we got away. That truck couldn't have slowed her down for more than a second."

"The 'how' isn't important." Graham moved across the shop to her. "All that matters is that you did. You two are alive and safe."

His words were lost to her until she caught the last word, safe. "Safe?" Her eyes snapped to his face angered by that particular word. "We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we cross paths with Glory. Now, that she knows about Dawn—"

"— Float green shimmers!" Anya blurted staring at Dawn with fascination. "Why don't you shimmer?"

Xander wrapped his hands around Anya's shoulders drawing her back from Dawn. "She didn't mean to. You know that, right?" He turned his eyes from Dawn to Buffy unable to hide his nervousness.

Buffy's hard expression softened taking pity on her oldest friend, "I know. But it's done. Now we have to deal with it."

Giles moved around the round table to the shelves, "Perhaps there's something in the _Book of Tarnis. S_omething we've missed that we can use against Glory."

Buffy shook her head knowing differently and wrapped her arms around herself. "We can't fight her."

"Not yet, but Buffy—" Joyce began trying to keep hope in her eldest daughter.

"— No, not _ever_." Buffy said plainly hating herself for the hurt she was causing her mother. She avoided looking at Dawn, knowing if she did at this moment, she'd breakdown. "She's too strong. We're not going to win this with spells and stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a God. So let's not be here when she starts knocking."

The room bit back their surprise as they watched Buffy move around the Magic Box collecting various weapons laying about and stuffed them into a bag.

"Run away?" Willow asked. "Can we do that?" The words they felt foreign on her lips.

"That's not what she meant." Xander looked at Willow then back to Buffy. "Is it?"

"We can't stay here. Glory will kill us off one by one until there's nobody left standing between her and Dawn."

"Buffy, let's think about this for a minute—" Graham tried to reason.

"— No! If we stay, we die!" The panic in the Slayer's voice was evident. "Show of hands for that option?" Buffy faced the group again running her eyes over each frightened face. "All right. Nobody tells anyone we're leaving. We grab whatever supplies we can and that's it. We're gone."

"What about wheels?" Xander asked. "I don't think everybody's gonna fit in the Xan-mobile."

Graham laid a hand on Xander's shoulder, "I'll take care of that."

Buffy nodded her head and continued to laid out a plan she was creating on the spot.

**1630 Revello Drive**

In a rush, Buffy poked her head into her mother's bedroom to check in on her packing status. What she found was Joyce sitting at the edge of the bed staring blankly out the window.

"Mom?"

Joyce wiped her tears away and regained her composure before facing Buffy.

Stepping into the room, Buffy sat down beside Joyce wrapping her fingers around her hand. "It's the only way to save her."

"I know. I know. You're doing all that you can." Joyce wore a shaking weak smile across her mouth. "I'll be down in a moment."

Buffy nodded her head and left her mother alone where she sat.

**Winnebago**

A rather large RV dating back to the late eighties pulled up to the curb outside of the Magic Box. Buffy opened the door letting the gang into the Winnie.

Giles entered the RV and frowned to see Spike sitting at a small kitchen table near Joyce and Dawn. "What's he doing here?" He grumbled.

"Just out for a jaunt." Spike said grinned staring at the gang through his blanketed goggles. "Thought I'd swing by and say howdy."

"Out." Xander stood behind the Watcher.

Buffy sat down at small kitchen table staring down at the maps spread across the surface. "He's here because we need him." She said without looking up from the maps.

"The hell we do." Giles glared at the vampire sitting across Buffy at the table.

The men looked at Graham sitting at the steering wheel once again, staying clear of the confrontation.

Graham shrugged, "Don't look at me. There's nothin' I can do about it."

"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that has a chance of protecting

Dawn."

"Buffy, come on, he's—" Xander began.

Buffy jumped to her feet holding the maps in her hands. "This isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it." She slammed the back bedroom door closed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Two Hours Later**

Hours passed they were nearing San Francisco only a two hours away.

The gang sat around the Winnie anxiously trying to get prepared for what was to come but their fright started to weigh on them.

Graham stood from the kitchen table after telling Giles another few directions before moving down the Winnie to the bedroom Buffy had disappeared in hours before.

He opened the door to see Buffy sitting against the wall hugging a pillow into her chest. She stared straight ahead terrified and completely emotionally drained. Buffy looked up just as Graham closed the door behind him. Apart of her wanted to leap into his arms and let him kiss all of her fears away. The other part wanted to toss him overboard for being here open and willing to catch her when she fell.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head, "No… Later."

Graham knew that would be her answer. He didn't push and decided to just sit down beside her. He rested his back against the wall and placed a hand on her knee. Slowly, Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"You're doing a good job, Buffy." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Pfft, I'm really not… I'm the Slayer. The Chosen One. All mythic and defender-y. Evil Nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around."

"You're not fleein'." He caught her eye roll and smirked, "You're movin' at a very brisk pace."

"Yeah, in the opposite direction…" she tilted her chin upwards. "Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the Big Scaredy Run Away."

"Babe, you're not a Big Scaredy Run Away. You're a Petite Scaredy Run Away." He teased. Graham inwardly congratulated himself for getting her to smile. Playfully, Buffy slapped a hand over his chest and nestled herself closer to him. Graham caught her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her fingertips. "You're not just a Slayer, Buffy. You're a big sis protectin' her family. Just 'cause you aren't protectin' Dawnie in Sunnydale, doesn't mean you're not. You are an amazin' woman, Buffy Summers."

Buffy's hand pressed against his face, feeling his skin under her fingers. She started to lean forward to kiss him when an arrow shot through the Winnebago bedroom wall breaking the couple apart.

Buffy ripped the arrow from the wall breaking a small chunk of the wall. Graham caught a glimpse of what was behind them. Ten Knights in black armor were on their horses aiming their weapons at the Winnie.

"Well, fuckin'—A." Graham sighed heavily.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get crazier." Buffy grimaced.

Buffy and Graham ran out from the bedroom into the main area, "Giles!" Buffy called out to the Watcher behind the steering wheel.

"I see them!" Giles called swerving left to right, trying to avoid the arrows flying towards the Winnie. He managed to strike a few Knights on their horses.

_THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! _

Arrows impaled the Winnie's walls nearly hitting Spike.

"Arrows! They're throwing arrows!" Xander yelled holding a protective arm around Anya.

"Mom! Dawn! Stay down!" Buffy cried out formulating some sort of plan to fight these guys while she was aboard the Winnie.

Buffy made it to Giles looking out the rearview mirrors. "Weapons?"

"We're driving one." Buffy whispered to Giles, "The horses."

"Don't hurt the horsies!" Willow overheard the whispering conversation.

"We won't!" Buffy reassured her. "Aim for the horsies." Buffy said into Giles' ear and turned to the gang stepping out to the middle shouting orders. "Stay low! Watch out for—" A sword pierced the roof right over Buffy's head.

Graham grabbed the blade before it impaled Buffy's head. Graham gritted his teeth at the steel sliced through his hands. "Ow, fuck… _now_ might be a good time for somethin' heroic, babe."

"The hatch," Her green eyes turned upwards to the hatchet door. She crouched own and jumped up to the bars and opened the door. She climbed up onto the roof to fight the Knights one by one until there were none left to report back to their Commander.

* * *

The Winnebago rolled off of the road into the desert. Buffy jumped off of the roof, just as the Winnie rolled with a thud, crushing the Knight she had been fighting.

She turned to the RV to see it had been off roading for a while. The highway was only a speck in the distance. Buffy sprinted to the gang to see them slowly get to if the thrashed Winnie. Xander and Joyce helped Giles out from a window. She held a rag over the spear wound in Giles' side. Buffy checked the gang for any further injuries and found none.

"Are you okay?" She ran her hand through Dawn's dark hair.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon, I saw a gas station back down the road." Graham said moving to Giles, relieving Joyce of carrying Giles. "Go. We've got him." He assured her.

**Abandoned Gas Station**

Chains fell to the ground with a thud and the boarded up doors snapped open. A stream of sunlight into the rundown gas station convenient store.

Buffy was the first to enter. She coughed into her sleeve finding the dust and the muck overwhelming to her senses.

From the gas station's interior, Graham guessed it was from the 1950s. However old it was, Graham knew that this place hadn't been touched in decades.

Graham and Xander quickly moved past Buffy carrying Giles in their arms. They carefully laid him down over a questionable counter at the backend of the station.

Joyce stood beside Buffy holding Dawn under her arm and asked, "What now?"

"We'll rest here for a minute. Then we have to keep moving." Buffy said.

"Where?" Graham looked at his girlfriend from over his shoulder as he tore apart the flannel shirt he had been wearing. He wrapped a makeshift bandage around Giles' wound and said, "We wrecked our only ride, we're in the middle of the desert, its 118 outside, and Giles' injury is pretty extensive—"

"— Then I don't know!" Buffy shouted at him frustrated she didn't have the answers and the pressure everyone was weighing over her felt suffocating. "But we can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck. too easy to—"

Graham crossed the station to her wiping the blood from his hands with the bottom of his T-shirt. "Calm down. Take a deep breath." Buffy followed his gentle directions and took a deep breath. "The odds are stacked against us. It'll be sundown soon. That means the temperature will get cooler. Maybe that's the time we take off from here—Otherwise, its too dangerous, Buffy. We have no water to survive the desert."

"You're right." Buffy reluctantly agreed.

A flaming arrow smashed through the window spearing into a back wall. Graham threw himself over Buffy to the ground as a hundred arrows flooded into the abandoned gas station.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted to the witch on the opposite end of the gas station.

"I'm working on it!" Willow frantically swept through the pages of a spell book when Oz's finger landed on a spell.

"Dawn!" Buffy's eyes widened when a blade cut through the wooden wall over her

head.

"Buffy!" Joyce and Dawn shouted huddling on the floor against a wall in the corner.

Buffy moved to cross the station when the garage door smashed open. Buffy staggered back blocking a flying sword over her head. She grabbed the Knight's wrist and snapped it across her knee then flung the Knight against the wall knocking him out.

Graham hooked his arm around another attacking Knight and violently threw him away from Buffy.

General Gregor of the Knights crusade outside busted into the station from the garage holding a broadsword.

Buffy picked up a fallen Knight's mace and hurled it at the General hitting his hand, knocking the sword from his hand. She continued attacked the Knight General down to the ground. Buffy grabbed the Generals face and kneed it cracking his nose.

A group of Knights moved to attack the gas station when Willow's words created an exploded energy protecting the station.

* * *

"How long will it hold?" Buffy stood beside Willow staring out to the mystical blockade surrounding the gas station.

"Half a day, maybe. Or until Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole in it." Willow eyed the Clerics outside standing side by side with heads bowed in prayer.

Buffy turned to the General. His hands were tied behind him around a pole. His head hung low slowly getting stronger. Graham stood from behind the General and yanked on the ropes, tightening its knot. The General gritted his teeth and glared at the younger man as he moved around towards Buffy.

"You were warned we would return, Slayer." He said.

Buffy took a step towards the General unthreatened by him. "Took you long enough." Her eyes lingered on his large tattoo. "You supposed to be some kind of chief?"

"General."

Graham stood in front of Dawn and Joyce with his hands in his pockets. He was seemingly relaxed but inside his pocket, he held a knife ready to fling at the enemy. "In charge of what? Gettin' captured?" He raised a skeptical brow and smirked, "Nice."

The General ignored the young man and kept his eyes on Buffy's face. "You do not frighten me, child." His eyes looked at Dawn standing in Joyce's arms. "The instrument of chaos will be destroyed—"

Buffy clenched her fingers around the General's chin forcing him to look at her. "Look at her that way again and she'll be the last thing you ever see."

The General rolled his eyes and said, "As I was told. You protect the Key of the Beast."

"It's not that simple." Buffy said curtly standing her ground.

The General looked at the teenager standing in her mother's arms his expression softened. "Yes, the Key has been transformed… Given breath—Life." His eyes went to Buffy. "Yet this makes no difference. The Key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of God."

"She doesn't remember anything about being this Key everyone's looking for!" Buffy yelled at the General. "All she remembers is growing up with a mother and a sister that love her. What kind of God would demand her life for something she has no control over?" The General stared at her in silence. "We're not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down."

His eyes narrowed on her face unintimidated by the petite woman, "No."

Joyce's arms tightened around Dawn's body and buried her face into her brown hair.

"It's not her fault! She's human now!" Buffy gritted her teeth with frustration.

"The Key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist. No matter what form it has been pressed into."

Buffy took a dangerous step forward ready to fire back. "I'm not going to let anyone—"

Anya shrieked huddled against Xander near Giles.

**One Hour Later**

Sunset was upon them. There was no place to go. Time was running out.

Joyce stepped to Giles taking his hand into her own. "I'm sorry, Rupert." She whispered combing her fingers hand gently into his greying hair.

"For what?" His eyes reached her face and attempted a smile.

"That this is happened to you." She ran the backs of her fingers over cheek.

Giles shook his head, "Don't. Don't be sorry."

"But look at what's happened to you. You're hurt because of us…" A guilty tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"No, I was protecting you. I'd be speared a thousand times for you and your girls." He told her bringing her hand to his chapped lips.

"I'm so scared." Joyce tearfully admitted.

"Buffy did what was necessary. That's what I've always admired most about her. Her ability to place her heart above all else. I'm so proud of her, Joyce. She's come so far. She's everything a Watcher—everything _I_ could have hoped for… Have faith, love."

Joyce leaned over him and tenderly kissed his lips. The kiss was soft and loving giving Joyce the comfort she desperately needed to get her though this odyssey. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a small smile.

"Willow," Buffy's voice took Joyce away from Giles. "Open a door." She commanded.

Xander stepped beside Graham watching Buffy walk to the mystical border to converse with the head Knight. "Whoa, hey, uh… this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, in war tree are rules. Or at least there should be…"

Graham looked at him, "You're right." He stepped away from the shaggy haired man catching up to Buffy.

* * *

Graham found his place beside Buffy and glared at the Knight. He had only caught bits and pieces from the conversation. His eyes focused over the Knight hating him with a fiery passion. "If you're as honorable as you _thing_ you are, it'd be best if you follow her request and let us send to get someone to help save an honorable man." Graham looked down at the man's Medieval uniform. "_Sergeant_."

Insulted, the Knight glared at Graham for a long moment forming a final decision.

Graham did not shutter under the hard stare, "Plus, we have your General with us and the vampire in there is just itching for a good meal."

* * *

Inside the gas station, the Scoobie gang watched tensely as Ben examined Giles and went into his doctor's bag. He looked up to Joyce who stood at Giles' side combing her fingers gingerly the injured man's hair.

"You, uh, forgot to mention the costume party outside." Ben glanced over her shoulder to Buffy.

"Sorry. I—I didn't know who else to call and Graham's medical knowledge only goes so far…" She said comforted by Graham's hands on her shoulders.

Ben shook his head with a small smile and continued to dress Giles' wound. "No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not exactly the I pictured seeing you again, but—" He swallowed looking up to see Graham glaring at him. "You did a _really_ great job dressing this wound. If you hadn't been here, he would've bled out." Ben nervously said to Graham trying to get on his good graces. He swallowed intimidated by the former military man. It wasn't a surprise to Ben that Buffy, a beautiful woman had found herself a man like that. Graham looked like a man who could tear you into pieces despite his seemingly easy-going and understanding nature.

"Thanks for coming." Buffy said reaching behind herself taking Graham's hand. She tugged him along to Dawn sitting across the room with Willow, Anya, and Oz.

The General watched the Vampire Slayer closely throughout his time chained around a pole. _She has power. Power that could rival the Beasts but… she's human. The girl is riddled with emotions that makes her weak and damsel. _He decided.

With a low chuckle the General turned the Slayer's attention, "Dissension in the ranks. Seldom the harbinger of glad tidings."

Buffy whirled around smacking him hard across his face. "Shut up!"

"Poor, frightened little girl. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Then why don't you fill me in?" Buffy folded her arms across her chest.

"Would it make a difference? What do you know of the Beast?"

Buffy bit the insides of her cheeks piercing her lips, "Strong. Fast. Hellgod. Pain in my ass."

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment."

"A demon dimension, I know. There were two other Hellgods that ruled with her, weren't there?" Buffy remembered the passage Giles had read aloud about Glory months before. She felt the heavy gravity of the demon weigh on her shoulders as the General explained just how Glory was banished from her Hell dimension and was trapped in a male's body to live. Buffy's frown deepened giving the General a double take, "Wait—huh?"

"That was her punishment." He said. "To finish an ageless existence buried deep inside the flesh tomb of a normal average human man. A man that would grow, age, and eventually die, like all the rest of us. That is the Beast's only weakness."

"Kill the man, kill the god." Buffy pieced together.

The General nodded his head. "Unfortunately the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered."

Graham looked at the General shaking his head with confusion, "That doesn't make sense."

"I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in that hairy chest department." Buffy said.

"You have seen a glimpse of the true Beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison for brief periods before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back into her living cell of meat and bone."

"What about me?" Dawn stood from the floor and faced the General. "What about the Key?"


	48. Chapter 48

Joyce reached for her and Dawn shook her head stepping away, "No. I want to know!" she called out with worry.

Dawn shook her mothers hand off and stepped bravely forward to the General.

The General looked at the brunette teenager up and down for a moment then said, "The Key is almost as old as the Beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created… is the deepest of mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed."

"But the Monks found it first?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, And hit it with their magics." The General sneered bitterly.

Graham stepped behind Dawn wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

Buffy's face darkened with anger, "Why didn't they destroy it? If the Key's as dangerous as you—"

"— Because they were fools!" The General rolled his eyes. "They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed and paid with their blood."

"What do I do? What was I created for?" Dawn looked at the General.

"You were created to open the gates that separate dimensions. The Beast will use your power to return home and seize control of the Hell she was banished from."

The high tensioned gas station was suddenly filled sarcastic laughter. "That's it? That's Glory's master plan? Go home?" Buffy shook her head fed up.

"You misunderstand." The General snickered sneering his upper lip at the Slayer, "When the Key is activated, it won't just open a gate to the Beast's dimension, it's going to open all the gates." Dawn's eyes widen with horror. "The walls separating realities will crumble. Dimensions will bleed into one another. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos. All dark. Forever. That is what you were created for."

Graham's hands on Dawn's shoulders tightened. Dawn wanted to cry, shout, hide in the corner. Buffy's eyes lingered over Dawn trying to understand the actual mighty power her fourteen year old sister possessed.

A loud agonising scream ripped through the silence. The gang turned their heads to see Glory standing where Ben once was. Her hands were on her hips grinning with delight.

"Well, what do you know! Little Ben finally did something right." A slow Evil grin tugged at the corners of Glory's lips.

"The Beast," The General said with terror.

"Hey! It's Gregor!" Glory recognised the restrained General. She reached on a counter grabbing a hubcap and hurled it across the gas station impaling the General's chest. "Now it's not."

Spike was the first to jump into action but was easily fought off. Glory did not reliant as she marched across the station straight for Dawn.

Willow mumbled a spell only to be back fisted into silence as Glory past her.

"Hello, sweet-cheeks." Glory gripped Graham's shirt lifting him off of the ground. Graham kneed the God but she did not flinch. Her brows lowered over her eyes angered at the young man. "You know, we could've really had something beautiful together." She tossed him away knocking him into Buffy.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out when Glory latched her hand around her elbow dragging Dawn out by her wrist.

Glory tugged the teens arm hard. "Move along, runt."

As Glory stomped out of the gas station holding Dawn's wrist tightly, they faced the Knights surrounding outside of the barrier. She tapped her shoe with impatience, "Yeah, right." She stuck hand through the magical barrier breaking its protective seal.

"Dawn!" Buffy sprinted out of the gas station as fast as her legs could carry her. She watched Glory yanked Dawn's arm forward moving further and further into the darkness. "_Dawn!_" cried Buffy again. Buffy froze mid-step as stood as she reached the broken barrier. Every Knight that surrounded the gas station laid dead in puddles of blood and broken limbs.

Graham ran out with the rest of the Scoobie's in tow. He noticed the Toyota Ben had driven to the gas station parked off to the side. "The car! Someone start the car!" He ordered as he ran towards Buffy.

Spike and Xander rushed to Ben's car. Joyce cradled Anya in her arms sobbing for her lost daughter.

Buffy took a jagged breath and fell to her knees. She couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe. Nothing seemed real anymore. The sounds, colours, movements, everything surrounding her had drained into a black abyss. She had failed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't win. She could not beat Glory. _I killed her._

Graham crouched down in front of her and held his hands around her shoulders. "Buffy?" He had never seen the far off expression in her eyes. She wasn't just shutting him out, she had completely broken down. "Buf?" He cupped his hands around her face searching for any bit of life still left inside of her. There was nothing. "Buffy? C'mon, babe, we've got to look for Dawnie. We've got to… _Buffy_?" Graham said her name with firmness. "We _can't _let Glory win."

She did not respond. His words sounded muffled and distant in her ears.

"Buffy, you have to get up." Graham tired to help her to her feet, but she did not move an inch. "We need you… Buffy, please, babe… Buf? Buffy?"

Buffy sat in silence in the shadow of an all-consuming darkness in a complete catatonic state.


	49. Chapter 49

**Two Hours Later**

**Abandoned Gas Station**

It had been hours since anyone had last spoken aloud.

Giles weakly dragged himself across the gas station and stood at Joyce's side. He struggled to sit-down in the chair next to her. He released a painful breath when he finally sat down and turned his eyes to the grieving mother. He wrapped his long fingers around her shaking hand that was on her lap. Slowly, her tearing blue eyes turned to his trying her absolute best to stay strong but it was hard. Her daughter had been taken by the demon God they had been running from and the Slayer was down for the count.

Meanwhile, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Graham assembled on the other side of the gas station around Buffy. She hadn't spoken, blinked or moved an inch since Dawn had been taken. It was as if all of the life inside of her had completely vanished.

Spike entered the gas station wiping his hands clean as he stood beside beside Graham and Oz. "Spent the better part of the century in delinquency. It just paid off. Hot-wired Ben's auto. Who's for gettin' the hell out of 'ere?"

Xander raised his hand, "All in favor? Let's do it." He moved to the corner of the station helping Anya to her feet. "You good to go?" Xander asked Giles and tossed his eyes to Joyce.

Silently, Giles nodded then asked, "Never mind me. How's Buffy? Any change?"

Joyce looked up after hearing the sound of her eldest daughters name, "Yes, how is Buffy?" She wiped her tears away finding her composure.

"Still the same." Xander reported with disappointment. He glanced back over his shoulder to the catatonic Slayer, "I think this was her last straw."

Graham crouched, eye level with his girlfriend. He wrapped his around the hands placed on her lap and gave them a squeeze. "Buffy? If you can hear me… We really need you. I know this—You have to be strong, babe. It's not over. We can still find Dawn before its too late. It's not too late yet, baby." Graham brought her hands to his lips. "Please, come back to us… _please._"

Buffy stared into the abyss of darkness unmoving.

"Should we… move her?" Willow looked around with uncertainty. "Would that make it worse?"

"She's in some kind of catatonia." Giles suggested quite unsure himself.

Joyce stood from the chair and went to her daughter sitting down beside her. She took her hand with one hand and held it against her chest while her other ran down Buffy's cheek. "How do we help her?"

"The only way for Buffy to recover is for _Buffy _to come out of it." Giles said not giving the group much hope.

"I've got an idea." Spike said moving around Graham and Xander to stand in front of the Vampire Slayer. "Oye, snap out of it, Slayer." He shook her shoulders violently trying to jolt her back to reality. "Buffy? Rise and shine, luv." Spike looked back at the gang over his shoulder helplessly. "Come on people, the girls endowed with Slayer strength. Hardly time to get dainty. _Buffy!_" He continued to shake her.

"She's still human, Spike. Besides, we've already tried shaking her awake."

Spike slapped his hand hard across Buffy's cheek.

"We didn't try that." Oz mumbled.

Spike's hand went to his forehead and his implanted chip fired an electric shock. Graham pounced on the vampire pulling him away from Buffy. He punched his fist across Spike's face adding to his pain. "Touch her again and I'll fuckin' kill you." Graham threatened the vampire angrily.

"We've got to do somethin'!" Spike yelled at Graham. "I can't just sit here watchin' you waste time. I'm willin' to gamble when all's said and done—Buffy likes it rough." He smugly smirked at the former military man.

Graham fired a knee kick straight into Spike's groin. He caught the vampire as he toppled over in scorching pain. "Talk like that again, _buddy _and I'll tie you to that streetlamp outside and watch you fry when the sun comes up." Graham whispered his dangerous warning into Spike's ear and he dropped him to the ground.

"_Separate_." Willow glared at the rivaling men as they few apart in separate areas of the gas station. She stood before the group and said, "Buffy's out. Glory has Dawn. Sometime _real soon_ she's gonna use Dawn to tare the barrier between every dimension there is, so, if you two want to fight, you do it _after_ the world ends. 'Kay?"

Graham sneered at the platinum blonde vampire then reluctantly nodded his head. Spike did the same as he wiped the dripping blood from under his nose away.

"Alright," Willow continued, "first, we head back to Sunnydale. Xander'll take Giles to the hospital. Oz will look after Anya. Graham and Spike, I need you two to set aside your macho jealousy and find Glory. Check her apartment, first to see it she's still there. Try anything stupid like payback and I will get _very _cranky. Everyone clear? Or do we have any questions?"

Tentatively, Joyce slowly raised her hand.

Willow turned her eyes to the older woman and immediately softened her serious expression. "Yes, Mrs Summers?"

"W—What will _I_ be doing? I want to help. I _need_ to help my girls."

"You and I are going to help Buffy."


	50. Chapter 50

**1630 Revello Drive**

Joyce sat across from her catatonic daughter nervously turning her eyes to Willow. The redheaded witch staoergically placed candles around the room giving it a dim glow. She then sat down in the chair adjacent to Joyce and Buffy.

Giving the eldest Summers woman a small smile, she said, "Are you ready?"

"This… won't hurt Buffy will it?" Joyce asked with worry.

Willow shook her head, "No, not physically but emotionally… well, that all depends on her."

Giving the witch a small nod, Joyce sat back in the chair and lifted her eyes to Buffy's. She felt ridiculous having a stare-off with her daughter forcing all of her heartbreaking thoughts about Dawn and the demon God from her mind. She solely focused on Buffy as directed by Willow. She had to think about one thing and one thing only.

_This is never going to work._ Joyce frowned to herself then a white flash behind her eyes placed her in a time long ago.

**Los Angeles, California 1987**

**Summers Residence**

Joyce blinked immediately realizing where she was standing. Her eyes went to the array of family photographs on the fireplace mantel.

Bright sun rays streamed through the large window of the home. There was a familiar feeling of love in the light cool air.

The muffled noises of a television entered Joyce's ears removing her from the photographs she had been looking at on the fireplace mantel. Slowly, Joyce followed the noise into another living room where she found a young bright-eyed, blonde haired six year-old girl holding her beloved _Dozzzy Doll_ under her arm. "Hi, Mommy."

A soft smile crossed Joyce's lips easily remembering a time where her daughter was not the Slayer nor felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was just a girl playing with her dolls. "Hello, Buffy."

Young Buffy's little brows pinched together with slight confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, sweetie," Joyce crouched down to young Buffy's eye level. She reached out and ran a hand through young Buffy's pigtails. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you like my doll?" Young Buffy held out the stuffed doll to Joyce. "Daddy got it for me before you guys went to the hospital."

Joyce nodded, "I know. I remember." The small smile from Joyce's face slipped away and was replaced with deep concern. "Buffy, sweetie, you're needed elsewhere. You have to come out of this."

"Why?" Young Buffy titled her head to the side with a child's curiosity.

"To be with your friends and your family who love you _so much. _We need you to come—" Joyce had been interrupted when the front door opened and herself and Hank entered the home holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back! You're back!" Young Buffy jumped to her feet and ran to her adorning parents at the front door.

Joyce stood in the background watching herself bend down holding a newborn baby in her arms showing young Buffy. Her eyes shifted to her ex-husband and watched him pick up the six year-old giving her a kiss on the cheek. _Hank was a such a wonderful father then._ Joyce thought to herself feeling her heartache knowing what Hank will become to them; absentee.

"Ready to meet your newborn sister?" Joyce listened to herself say to Buffy.

It was a fond memory Joyce had kept for all these years and gave her love that Buffy had felt the same about it. With a small smile, Joyce watched young Buffy hide herself back into Hank seemingly frightened of the newborn.

"Oh, c'mon, Buffy… she's nothing to be afraid of." Hank said with a smile holding his hands around the six year-old's shoulders.

"Wh—who's afraid?" Young Buffy childishly pouted.

"Don't you want to be a big sister?" Joyce holding the newborn asked her eldest daughter.

"_No_," Young Buffy crossed her little arms with a frown. "_I_ wanna be the baby. You're gonna pay _more_ attention to her and forget all about me." Young Buffy stomped her little foot then turned to Joyce standing in the background with a mischievous grin, "Doesn't she look funny? Like a wrinkly old grandpa." Young Buffy stifled a laugh then looked back to her mother holding the newborn. "Mommy, she smells. I know!" The six year-old said brightly. "You can take her back! Take her back, _please_." Young Buffy pleaded.

"Do you want to hold her?" Joyce asked young Buffy and carefully placed the infant in the child's arms. "Here, like this… Support the head. There you go. We're calling her Dawn."

Standing the background, Joyce brushed a tear from under eye as she watched herself comb her fingers though young Buffy's hair and kiss the top of Dawn's little head. The infant was fast asleep in complete comfort in the safety of the older sister's arms.

"I… I could be the one to look after her sometimes, if you need a helper." Young Buffy lifted her eyes to her parents smiling down at her. "Mommy? Can I take care of her?"

"Yes, Buffy, you can take care of her."

**Magic Box 2001**

In a jolting flash, Joyce stood in the main area of the Magic Box. Her eyes darted around with confusion until she noticed a now adult Buffy walking across the floor placing a book back on the shelf.

Buffy paused for a moment. Joyce watched her green eyes fall to the floor and the look of conflict etched in her beautiful features. But the expression only lasted a mere moment then it was gone.

**Desert 2001**

Joyce suddenly found herself standing in the dark desert beside a large dancing bonfire flame. With a frown, Joyce muttered, "O—kay…"

Buffy sat on a rock staring at the bonfire flame.

"This must be the Quest…" Joyce mumbled and noticed she and Buffy were not alone in the desert. There was a moving figure behind the large flames. Her dark skin was covered with tribal white paint. She was a woman not from this time. "Who are you?" Joyce heard herself say aloud.

"Death is your gift." The Primitive Slayer whispered.

Buffy's face scrunched trying to follow along with the whispering words. "Death is my gift?"

Joyce's eyes snapped to the Primitive woman with a shocked frown and heard the woman whisper again, "Death _is_ your gift."

Just like Buffy, Joyce stared at the First Slayer with her jaw to the ground. "Huh?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Magic Box 2001**

Joyce found herself standing back in the Magic Box watching Buffy repeat the movements of moving across the floor, placing a book back on the shelf with a pause.

**1630 Revello Drive 2001**

**Upstairs Hallway**

Joyce followed Buffy down the familiar hallway into the master bedroom. Every inch of the bedroom's floor was made of grass for some strange reason, Joyce did not understand until her eyes fell on a marble headstone. With horror, Joyce gasped reading Buffy's name engraved in a headstone.

Buffy glanced back over her shoulder at Joyce and said with small shrug, "_Death_ is my gift."

"No," Joyce shook her head, "no, Buffy, death is not your gift. Death is never a gift."

"Sure it is." Buffy said and led the way through the conjoining bathroom and straight into Dawn's bedroom.

Joyce followed Buffy to Dawn's room. She stood in the doorframe utterly confused. "What does that even mean, Buffy?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed while Dawn softly weeped, Buffy turned her head back to Joyce and said, "It's not really that complicated, Mom. It's just what I do." The callousness behind Buffy's calm voice sent a chill down Joyce's spine.

"What—what are you doing?" Joyce asked watching Buffy pick up a pillow that was beside Dawn.

"… Death is all I'm here for. It's all that I am." Buffy placed the pillow over Dawn's face smothering her.

"_Buffy! No!"_ Joyce gasped with horror and moved to shove Buffy away from Dawn but the Slayer was too strong. "_Please! Stop this! Stop! You're hurting her!"_

Buffy lifted her eyes to Joyce's face and with a hauntingly soft tone. "I know. It's what I keep telling you, Mom… I figure it out. This is my gift." Dawn's arms slowly fell back to her sides as she suffocated under the pillow. "Death is my gift." Buffy removed the pillow from Dawn's face when Joyce was transported to another area of Buffy's mind.

**Los Angeles, California 1987**

**Summers Residence**

Shaking her head with great confusion, Joyce whirled around when she heard the voice of a small smile standing behind her with a _Dozzzy Doll_ in her arms.

"Buffy, this has got to stop." Joyce told the six year-old.

Young Buffy frowned looking down at the doll in her arms then raised her eyes to Joyce's face. "Do you like my doll? Daddy got it for me before you guys when to the hospital."

"Buffy—"

**1630 Revello Drive 2001**

**Upstairs Hallway**

Joyce was hot on Buffy's heels as she followed her toward Dawn's bedroom. "Buffy, wait just a second—Sweetie, you have got to stop doing this."

Buffy paused at Dawn's door and looked back at Joyce, "Doing what?"

"Killing your sister." Joyce said and cupped her hand against Buffy's cheek. "Because it never happened. You never killed Dawn. She's still alive, honey."

For the first time since entering into Buffy's limbo, Buffy raised her eyes to Joyce's face with an expression of clarity etched in her green eyes. "I did this." She said.

"It's only in your imagination. None of this is real, Buffy. You're stuck in your own mind and you need come out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy shrugged and turned away from Joyce opening Dawn's bedroom door which led into the Magic Box.

**Magic Box 2001**

"What is this, Buffy?" Joyce asked standing beside her daughter watching the Buffy from the Magic Box place a book back onto the shelf. "Right here, something happened. It's small but significant. What was it?" Joyce looked at the Buffy standing beside her.

Magic Box Buffy walked across the shop and placed the book back onto the shelf with a pause.

"Don't go there, Mom."

"Sweetie, you're the one who keeps bringing me back here. There has to be a reason for it. Buffy, what are you trying to show me?" Joyce asked and patiently waited for her reply.

The Magic Box Buffy stood at the shelf wearing the expression of conflict only this time she responded to Joyce. "This is when I quit."

"You did?" Joyce asked darting her eyes back and forth between the Buffy's.

"Just for a second." Buffy said staring at herself at the bookshelf said.

"I remember," Joyce shifted her eyes back to the Magic Box Buffy, "I was in the magic shop, reading. I put a book back for Giles… Nothing special about it. And then, it hit me."

Joyce felt her heart break for her daughter. "What?"

"I can't beat Glory." Buffy standing beside Joyce began. "Glory's going to win."

"You can't know that." Joyce refused to believe in that justification.

"I didn't just know it." Buffy watched herself cross the Magic Box floor to the bookshelf and paused, "I felt it. Glory will beat me. And in that second of knowing… I wanted it to happen." Buffy admitted.

Joyce ran her eyes over the Slayer's face and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted it over. This is all—all of it—it's too much for me. I just wanted it over. If Glory wins then Dawn dies. We would grieve and people will feel sorry for us but it would be over. And I imaged what a relief that would be—If I killed Dawn."

Joyce shook her head with disbelief unsure of she was understanding her daughter's words correctly. "Is this what you truly think?"

Magic Box Buffy turned her chin to look at Joyce. "My thinking it made it happen. Some part of me wanted it. So, the moment Glory took Dawn… I know I could have done something better and I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second… And this is why, I killed my sister."

Joyce and Buffy standing beside her watched Magic Shop Buffy walk across the floor placing a book back onto the shelf with a moment's pause.

"I think Spike was right back at the gas station… Snap out of it!" Joyce shouted at the Buffy's.

The Buffy's turned their heads to Joyce with identical frowns. "What?"

Joyce stepped between the Buffy's fed up with this irrational limbo. "Enough with this self-pity, Buffy! What you're feeling is guilt. It's an important feeling but it's not over, Buffy. You've always carried the weight of the world on your shoulders, honey, even before becoming the Slayer. I know you never asked for this but… you have to do it…"

"I got Dawn killed." Buffy said with a shaky voice laced with guilt and sorrow.

Joyce shook her head with disagreement, "No, you didn't. But she will be if you stay locked up inside here and never come back to us."

"I don't think I can."

Joyce reached out placing a hand onto Buffy's shoulder, "Honey, you are always so worried about the sun going down. There are some things you can't control. The sun always goes down. The sun always comes up. Its nature and no one can stop that."

"What if I can't come back?"

"Then I suppose you're right, you _did_ kill your sister." Releasing a heavy breath, Joyce moved around Buffy heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Buffy spun around to Joyce fearing for her denature and being left alone in the limbo of her mind. "Where are you going?"

"Where you needed, honey, are you coming?" Joyce opened the Magic Box door to a white flash.


	52. Chapter 52

**1630 Revello Drive**

Sitting in the dim candlelit room, Buffy jerked herself back into reality. She lifted her eyes to Joyce then to Willow slowly realising where she was and all the things that had happened in the last few hours.

Her lungs sucked in air which caught in her throat. Buffy looked at her mother and burst into tars.

Joyce moved from the chair and around the coffee table to sit beside Buffy on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. Buffy buried her face into Joyce's neck unable to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. The months and months of stress and torment had finally erupted in Buffy. She could no longer hold it back.

Holding her daughter tightly, Joyce whispered words of love and encouragement into her ear and ran a soft hand over Buffy's back as she wept.

**Sometime Later**

**Magic Box**

The store bell chimed as Buffy, Joyce, and Willow entered the shop.

Buffy was immediately greeted by Graham's strong arms wrapping around her body. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Good to have you back," into her ear.

Relishing the feel of his solid body holding her, Buffy closed her eyes breathing in his woodsy scent thankful that she such support in her life. "I'm fine." She whispered.

Graham withdrew his tight hold around her knowing she had a mission at hand to complete. He stepped aside and let her proceed down to the main area of the shop meeting the gang. "I hear you found the ritual text." Buffy said looking at Giles.

"Did you know Ben is Glory?" Xander scratched the top of his head still confused by the concept.

Buffy placed her hands at her hips and frowned, "So I'm told. What do we know?"

Giles hesitated for a moment, cleaning his glasses in the meantime then said, "Well, according to these scrolls there is a way to stop Glory. I'm afraid it… Buffy, I've read these scrolls very carefully there's not much margin for error. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He looked at her with serious eyes.

"Might help if you actually said it." Graham crossed his arms standing behind Buffy.

"Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of ritual bloodletting." Giles began to explain when Joyce looked at him.

"Dawn's blood?" The fear was evident in her voice.

Giles hesitantly nodded his head, "Yes, once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric separating all realities will be ripped apart. Dimensions will pour into one another with no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know will be destroyed and chaos will reign on Earth."

Joyce gasped trying desperately to not add more pressure to the amount Buffy was already burdened with.

Buffy swallowed, "How do we spot it?"

"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped. And the only way for that to happen is to…" Giles grimly looked at the Slayer, "… Buffy, the only way is to kill Dawn."

No-one spoke. The air seemed stale like chalk. The sounds of rapid heartbeats was a high-pitched treble in their ears.

Buffy stared at the Watcher unblinkingly slowly processing his words. In her mind she had come to an instant decision, one that would not send her running back to an abyss. She opened her mouth and said with fearless intensity, "Then the last thing she will see is me protecting her."


	53. Chapter 53

**1630 Revello Drive**

The car ride back to the Summers residence was a quiet one. Neither Buffy or Graham had much to say.

They had left the gang at the Magic Box while Buffy opted to run back home to back a few more weapons and throw on a change of clothes while the group worked on how to assemble the big idea she created in the heat of the moment. It was crazy and far out but Giles, Graham, and the others had full confidence in the Slayer's eccentric plan to end Glory once and for all.

Graham pulled the truck into the driveway and silently got out. He followed Buffy up the pathway and into the house.

He turned his eyes, watching Buffy start up the stairs talking to him without facing him. "I'll grab some stuff upstairs. You get the weapons."

"Buffy?" Buffy paused from continuing up the stairs at the sound of his deep voice calling her name.

Slowly, she turned back to him waiting for him to ask whatever was on his mind.

Graham swallowed nervously finding it suddenly difficult as hell to speak under bright green eyes gazing down at him patiently.

He took a deep breath and moved towards her, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "My timin' is probably a little… off… but I've been waitin' a while to, uh…"

"To what?" She watched him run a hand through his short hair. It was a gesture she knew well which told her that Graham definitely had something on his mind.

"To tell you… that there are very few times in my life that I've ever been certain. Most of the time, I got it wrong or I'm left with doubt. Except for one time. There is only _one_ _time_, I've ever been completely right about somethin'… you. I know with perfect clarity and with a hundred percent certainty that I love you." Buffy stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Buffy… I wanna marry you, so that I can kiss you whenever I want." Graham stepped closer to her reaching out for her hand that was at her side. "I wanna marry you, so that I can hold your hand whenever I want." He softly smiled. "I wanna marry you so we can get that stupid four-door sedan and that house with the picket fence." He gently tugged her hand forward for her to step down the stairs. "I wanna marry you, so I can tell you everyday how much I love you… how much I respect you, and how proud I am to be with you. I am so in love with you, Buffy Summers." He softly smiled at her as he dug into the front pocket of his jeans. "What do you say? With bad timin' and all… you wanna marry me?" Graham asked with a small shrug and a boyish shy smile.

Buffy wiped the tear from under eyes and took the final step at the bottom of the stairs case, standing eye level with Graham. She shifted her gaze from the diamond ring between his index finger and thumb to his face. She held her hand to his cheek feeling the familiar texture of his bristled cheek under her palm and whispered, "Yes," with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Graham released the breath he had been holding in and grinned with disbelief that she had accepted his proposal. He kissed the tips of her fingers and started to slide the engagement ring over her left hand ring finger when Buffy withdrew her hand from his.

"No," She said suddenly.

The smile that was spread across Graham's face fell with disappointing uncertainty, "No?"

"_No_," Buffy softly told him and placed the ring back into the centre of his palm and closed his hand. With her free arm, she hooked it around Graham's neck, leaning forward pressing forehead against his. "Give it to me after the world doesn't end."

"I can do that." Graham pocketed the diamond ring back into his jeans saving it for after the battle when she'd finally officialize their engagement. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, hugging her tightly.

**Magic Box**

The Scoobie gang turned their heads with anticipation watching Buffy and Graham reenter the Magic Box with a duffle bag of weapons in hands.

Buffy stepped the steps adjusting the collar the leather jacket she wore. "We on schedule?" She looked at Giles.

"Yes, we're on time." He assured as he squeezed Joyce's hand.

Buffy nodded then looked at Xander, "Xander?"

With a slight head nod, Xander stood from his chair and crossed the short distance to Anya sitting with her legs tucked under herself. "Ahn, is there somewhere you should be?" He asked her gently.

Anya's wild and lost eyes darted up to Xander's face. She nodded her head and began to rock back and froth, "They held me down."

Xander shook his head, "Nobody's holding you down. It's a big day, right? Do you want to go?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes—Yes, I do." Anya said standing up from the chair and headed around the group towards the door.

The Scoobie's packed up their gear and followed the ex-demon out of the Magic Box heading to the construction site.


	54. Chapter 54

**Construction Site**

**Tower**

Huddling behind a flimsy wooden fence, the Scoobie's sized up their enemies but their eyes were on the makeshift metal tower standing high up into the sky.

"Shapadoinkle." Xander gulped with nervousness and took Anya's hand.

"The portal must open from up there." Giles suspected.

Buffy took a deep breath, tearing her eyes from the tower and to her mother, "Mom, whatever you do, please, stay close to Giles. I can't do my job if you're—"

"— I know, Buffy," Joyce said with a gentle smile, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I'll save her." The Slayer vowed.

"I know, baby, I know…" Joyce leaned forward pressing her mouth against Buffy's forehead.

Buffy looked at her mother once more memorizing every detail of her face just in case something were to happen during the battle. _No, don't think that way_. Buffy pushed back the thoughts of defeat from her mind and turned back to the group. "It's time."

* * *

The battle was well underway, the time Buffy had fired the first blow after Willow had worked magic to give Anya her sane mind back. Glory staggered backward with surprise by the attacks

Glory pushed her blonde curly hair off of her face and glared at the Vampire Slayer. "You know what?" She swung a powerful fist, backhanding Buffy across the face. "I'm feeling a little better." Glory punched Buffy into the nose. "And now I'm a little bored."

Buffy faced the Hell God seemingly unafraid when she said, "Oh, I'm sorry but you're—"

The God kicked her leg high in the air, decapitating Buffy's head from her shoulders. Glory paused with surprise and looked down at the fallen head then to the body still standing in front of her. Sparks zapped from the wires revealing the robotic technology. "Whoa… The Slayer's a robot!" Glory said looking up at her henchmen in shock at the discovery. "Did anybody else know that the Slayer was a robot?"

"Glory," The sound of the Vampire Slayer's voice chimed into Glory's ears. Slowly, Glory faced the smaller woman and was immediately met by a large and heavy hammer which was taken from Olaf the Troll. The hammer smashed into Glory's face sending her flying backward to the concrete ground with a thud. "You're not the brightest God in the Heavens are you?" She continued to bash Glory's face with the hammer when she heard her name from high above on the tower.

"Buffy!" Dawn's high-pitched scream pierced through the battle.

Buffy took off towards the tower climbing as fast as she could to get to her little sister. Glory wiped the blood from under nose and glared at the Slayer. "Oh, no you don't." She sneered and took off after the petite blonde.

* * *

From down below, Graham recognized the henchmen that had knocked him unconscious back at Spike's crypt a few days before.

Murk spotted the angered human and began to back away in fear of his life knowing that he was soon in for a whirlwind of pain.

Without breaking eye contact with the weak henchmen, Graham stomped towards Murk chopping at the henchmen in his way creating a pathway with the ax in his hand.

Murk cringed throwing brainless innocents working on the tower into Graham's path. Graham caught each innocent and pushed them aside and he continued towards Murk.

With no place to go, Murk slowly turned his eyes upwards to Graham now standing over him. "Oh, I am so sorry, M—Mister… I was just following—" The sentence was never finished when Graham's ax swung across the henchmen's body.

"Buffy!" Joyce called out from behind a forklift caring for a very weak Anya.

Graham whirled around to see Buffy and Glory falling from the top of the tower landing straight on their backs with a thud. "Buffy," Graham jumped down from the stairs and headed over to his love but he had been blocked by a group of henchmen attacking him.

Buffy got to her feet and turned to Glory just as the God stood on her feet.

With a smug smile, Glory said, "Lost your hammer, sweet-cheeks. What're you gonna hit me with now?"

A wrecking ball crashed through the wooden fence hitting Glory into a brick wall. Buffy grabbed the hammer that had fallen with their drop. "Whatever's handy…" Buffy marched over to Glory, now flat on her back and bashed her face with the hammer.

"Stop it." Glory coughed up blood filling her lungs.

Buffy continued to hit the God over and over again, "You're a God. Make it stop." She said through gritted teeth bashing the hammer down with unrelenting force until the God morphed into Ben.

"I'm sorry…!" Ben exclaimed weakly unable to endure any more pain. His vision was blurry with blood unable to make out all of Buffy's features.

Buffy withdrew the hammer from Ben's face and said, "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. She goes. If she ever comes me near and mine again—"

"— We won't." Ben coughed and opened his bloodshot eyes a bit wider to show his seriousness to Buffy. "I swear, we won't."

Buffy stared down the severely beaten man a moment longer then tossed away the hammer taking off to free Dawn from the tower she had been tied too.

Final alone to wallow in his agony, Ben smirked placing his hand over his chest, "I guess we're stuck with each other, huh, baby?" He coughed up more blood that was sitting in the back of his throat.

A shadow of a man cast over Ben for a moment. Ben lifted his eyes and recognized Graham looking down at him with concern.

Graham crouched down examining the extent to the injuries Buffy had created. "Can you move?" He asked.

"I need…" Ben began weakly, "… a minute. She could've killed me."

Shaking his head, a faint smirk tugged at Graham's lips. He lifted his eyes catching a distant figure in a white sweater climbing as fast as she could up the bars of the tower. "No, she couldn't." Graham dropped his gaze back down to Ben. "Buffy's one of the good guys… a hero. Even when she knows Glory would eventually reemerge and seek revenge on her… Still, she couldn't take a human life." Graham locked eyes with Ben. "She's not like us." The faint smile dropped from his face.

"Us?"

Graham grabbed Ben's throat. Ben's bloodshot eyes grew wide fighting for breath and to pull the strong hand wrapped around him off. Graham used his strength to squeeze his throat until a loud crack of Ben's windpipes snapped.

The cold and unemotional expression written across Graham's face did not change and as he stared down at the body.


	55. Chapter 55

**Construction Site**

**Tower**

The blood felt cold as it trickled from the slick cuts sliced through Dawn's dress and down her ankles dripping through the crate holes of the shifting scaffold plank.

Her magical blood did not touch the ground. In the air just below, the blood formed together creating a bright white portal door leading into the dimensions that were unknown. Crawling out through the portal door were demons thirsty for blood and chaos.

Up above on top of the shifting scaffold plank, Dawn heard her name being called from behind. She turned to see Buffy running towards her. The Vampire Slayer grabbed her young sister by the arms and pulled her away from the edge.

Dawn looked at her sister tearfully and cried, "Buffy, it's started."

High above in the dark morning sky, a dragon flew over their heads breathing fire across the silver stars.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said shaking with fear as lightning beams shot out from the portal burning buildings that surrounded the construction site.

Calmly, Buffy shook her head and whispered, "It doesn't matter."

Trying desperately to control her breathing, Dawn to her left to the edge for to the scaffold and took a deep breath that hadn't changed her panic. She started to rip herself away when Buffy tightened her arms around Dawn's arms.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked looking at her sister with surprise and deep concern.

"I have to jump," Dawn said as her tears freely fell from the corners of her eyes finally concluding to her final decision aloud. "The energy—"

"It'll kill you."

Sadly, Dawn nodded her head with understanding, "I know. Buffy, I know the ritual. I have to stop it."

Refusing to hear any of it, Buffy shook her head racking her brain for an alternative.

The earth under their feet shook violently. The concrete ground ripped apart opening the fiery gates of Hell. Demons emerged from the bloody depths, tearing up to the surface with a roar.

"Look at what's happening!" Dawn cried.

A lightning bolt pierced through the skies catching Buffy's attention. For the first time, she looked down below and saw Hell taking over the world she was Chosen to protect. The roars and screams exploded through the chilling air.

"Buffy," Buffy slowly turned her eyes to her sister and started, "you have to let me go. The blood starts it until the blood stops flowing. It'll never stop."

Inside, Buffy felt the powerful blood she had been cursed with. She keenly felt her cursed blood pump through her every vessel. The longer, Buffy's eyes lingered on Dawn's face the more she began to understand. The cursed blood she had been cursed with was shared. It was in Dawn's veins too as it was in her mother and father. Her blood was not cursed. It was special. It had powers that were unbelievable. It was Summers blood.

_Death is your gift._ The Primitive Slayer's voice whispered into Buffy's ears like the wind.

She felt a comforting warmth wash over her. It was a warmth that she had never felt before. It hugged her tightly. It felt safe.

In the corner of Buffy's eye, she noticed a soft yellow-orange glow appear from the bottom surface. It contrasted the dark night sky.

_The sun always goes down. The sun always comes up._ The soft voice of her mother floated in her mind.

A sense of tranquil peace washed over Buffy not longer feeling afraid or in pain of guilt. She had never had this sense of quiet before. Her entire body floated in a single solitude of hum.

Terrified, Dawn witnessed the change in Buffy and began to work up her argument against whatever was in Buffy's mind. "Buffy, no…"

Buffy slowly turned her eyes to Dawn's weeping face, "Dawnie… I have to."

"No!" Dawn cried closing her eyes to the sting of her salty tears.

"Dawnie," Buffy squeezed Dawn's shoulder getting her attention. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time. Listen." She brushed the pads of her thumbs over Dawn's cheekbones wiping away the fallen tears. She spoke softly with a warmth their mother's voice used to possess.

Taking her final minutes to memorize the beauty of her sister. Buffy had not felt the need to join Dawn's tears. She felt nothing but her swelling heart filled with love. Slowly, Buffy leant forward pressing her lips against Dawn's cheek.

In a blink of an eye, a minuscule of a second, Buffy swan dived off the crate scaffold edge into the platform with her eyes open staring out at the rising sun. The sun always comes up. Her mother's words echoed in her mind over and over again as the sun rose from behind the horizon.

The world seemed to fall away as her vision disappeared into the white light of the portal leading to the unknown, leaving only her earthly body.

* * *

Sprinting through the cloud of thick debris, Graham felt his heart beating in his throat and a tightening in his chest of dread.

Immediately spotting her youngest daughter, Joyce ran to Dawn wrapping her arms around her tightly. Joyce drew back her head looking down at the young brunette and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where's Buffy?"

The sound of her sister's name made the tears fall harder down her face.

* * *

Graham pushed through the group heading straight for the body laid across stacked broken wooden crates.

"Buffy?" He went down to his knees pressing two fingers to her neck feeling for a pulse then held his ear over her mouth waiting for her soft breath to hit the side of his face. He straightened up and looked down at her with disbelief and held his hands gently around her face. "B—Buffy?" He whispered her name afraid he'd startle her awake if he spoke too loudly. A smile tugged at his lips as he smoothed her hair from her face. "It's—It's time to wake up. We won, baby. C'mon…" Graham tilted his head to the side waiting patiently for her bright green eyes to snap open with a start.

He concentrated his eyes on her mouth just waiting with deep anticipation for her to gasp for breath.

Minutes passed, Graham felt his heart beat faster and harder inside his chest until the moment, she suddenly coughed, taking in gasps of air. He held his breath watching her eyes flutter open. "Graham…" she hoarsely whispered.

Weeping with joy, Graham pushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and said with a joyous smile, "I'm right here."

Slowly, Buffy lifted her head from the broken crates under and pressed her forehead against his breathing in his outdoorsy sent. "Ouch…" Her warm hand held over his that was against her cheek. She turned her eyes to his face and frowned slightly, "You're bleeding."

For the first time, Graham noticed the blood staining his hand and said, "It's not mine."

"Oh, Buffy," Giles said as he and the others moved towards them smiled with happiness to see the Vampire Slayer alive and well. "It's a miracle." He grinned, "A beautiful miracle—"

* * *

Graham blinked back into reality slowly realizing that the scene he had envisioned was only in his head. "Buffy?"

He turned his blue eyes downward to Buffy's face and swallowed the lump caught in his throat. Gently, he ran the pad of his blood stained thumb over her cheekbone and desperately began to shake her awake. "Buffy? C'mon, baby, you gotta wake up."

Buffy's lifeless body laid cold under his warm hands. Panic rose through his entire body. His breath quickened trying to shake her awake. "_Buffy!_" Graham shouted in her face. "_Buffy!_"

Unable to hold back the tears clouding his vision, Graham smoothed back the fallen strands of blonde hair from her beautiful face and let the tears slip down his cheeks. "Buffy…" his chin quivered, "… please, you—you gotta wake up… please…" The wet tears streaming down his face was unstoppable as he continued to beg Buffy to wake up.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Part 4**_

_**I'd Be Nowhere At All**_

**Five Months Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

On a bright and beautiful weekday morning, Joyce stood in the kitchen staring down at the coffee machine, watching the clear liquid darken.

She shook herself from her wandering mind and turned to see Dawn entering the kitchen sitting down beside Giles at the counter island.

Joyce leant across the counter island and smiled at her daughter with love. "Do you want some pancakes?" She asked standing upright moving towards the cabinet to take out the ingredients needed. "Do you want the funny shapes or rounds?" She asked reaching high on the shelf for a plate.

Dawn released a deep breath of depression and shook her head, "Neither."

Giles looked up from the newspaper and eyed Dawn for a moment.

Feeling her daughter's sadness, Joyce understood. "You have to eat something Dawn."

"I'm not hungry."

Joyce nodded.

These past months had been hard on all of them. The loss of Buffy was felt deeply, cutting straight to the core, especially those who lived at the Summers Residence.

Dawn hardly spoke anymore, feeling the weight of guilt of the loss of her sister. It never mattered how many times people told her, it was not her fault. Dawn had convinced herself it was. She was to blame for Buffy's death.

"I'm just… gonna go to school." Dawn slid off the stool, bending down for her backpack and dragged her feet to the front door leaving Joyce and Giles alone in the kitchen.

Releasing a breath, Joyce ran her hands over her face unsure how she was going to be able to face the world again for another day. There was not a second of the day that past that she did not think about her eldest daughter. Giles spent hours upon hours telling her about the thousands of dimensions Buffy could be living in. He described a beautiful life in a world more extraordinary than this one. Though her body was still on this Earth, her spirit was alive and well, living in a dimension of peace.

Whether it was true or not, it did help Joyce sleep at night knowing that her daughter did not die in vein. That somehow she was awarded by the Powers That Be for her sacrifice.

"Have you heard from Graham?" Giles asked breaking Joyce's wandering thoughts.

Blinking her eyes, Joyce shook her head facing him. "No, I have not. I didn't hear him come out of Buffy's room this morning…" Joyce raised her eyes to Giles' face and placed a hand on her hip, "You know, I don't think he came back from wherever he's been."

**Willy's Bar**

His back faced the demons sitting behind him enjoying a drink amongst themselves. Everyone knew not to look him in the eyes. No one bothered to look in his direction afraid they'd piss him off. The anger that rolled off of him in waves.

Heavily intoxicated, Graham slammed his hand down holding the now empty short glass on the wooden bar counter. "Give me another, Willy." He grumbled without looking up at the shady bartender.

Willy nervously stepped in front of the Graham happy that a counter separated them. He swallowed and said, "Uh, don't you think you've had en—enough? I mean, you've been here since…" Graham slowly raised his eyes to Willy's sweating face, "… since last night…" he nervously gulped.

Graham reached out and grabbed Willy by the front of his shirt pulling him close to him. "_Give. Me. Another._" His words were crisp and short, there was no room for interpretation of what he had meant.

"H—here." Willy reached across the bar grabbing the entire half drunken bottle of Jameson whisky and placed it in front of Graham. "H—have the wh—whole thing." He nervously smiled.

Graham removed his hand from the front of Willy's shirt and wrapped his hand around the bottle neck and poured himself another glass.

A soft hand ran down the centre of Graham's back. Slowly, Graham turned his head to his right finding a sultry and very attractive brunette woman slide up beside him. Her bright blue eyes locked with his and a small smile crossed her face.

"Drinking alone?" Her voice was whispering. "That's not a good sign."

Graham stared at her unresponsive to her seemingly friendly conversation.

"Can I have one of those?" She asked eyeing the whisky in his hand.

Without speaking, Graham reached over the bar counter picking up an identical clean glass and placed it between them. He took the Jameson bottle and poured the attractive woman a glass.

With a smile, she picked up the glass and held it out to tap against his.

Graham's eyes never veered from hers as he picked up his glass and brought it to his lips finishing the copper liquid, letting its spicy sting the back of his throat.

"What's your name?" She asked moving closer to him.

Graham did not answer the question.

"I'm Sandy." Sandy reached out her hand and ran up his shoulder towards his bearded cheek. With the tips of her fingers, she touched the growing dark hair sticking out from underneath the worn-out Cubs baseball hat on the top of his head. "You have sad eyes."

Sandy paused finding herself getting lost in the depths of the despair in his eyes. Unconsciously, Sandy found herself leaning closer to him. Graham did not move as her red painted lips brushed over his.

The soft kiss only lasted for a minute until Sandy cautiously drew back to look at him. He did not respond to her kiss. He did not respond to her at all. She moved back into him to kiss his mouth again when Graham's hand suddenly grabbed the back of her head and slammed it down onto the wooden bar counter.

Sandy's attractive disguise shifted into her true demonic features. Her yellow evil eyes shifted up to his face with a growl. She had not fooled him for a second. Graham knew the moment she sat down that Sandy was a demon. He did appreciate her boldness. She was the first person to approach him in the dank dive bar. Stupid on her, there was a reason no one ever bothered him.

Graham reached around, taking the stake from the back of his belt and impaled the stake into Sandy's back. He left the stake in her back as he slid off the stool, grabbing the Jameson bottle and dragged his feet towards the door.

Sandy burst into a cloud of dust creating a greater mess for Willy to clean up.

Willy watched the young man stumble out of the bar catching himself against the wall. Shaking his head with sympathy, Willy grabbed a broom and dustpan and mumbled, "Poor guy."

**1630 Revello Drive**

Graham walked across town in a drunken haze, drinking the whisky bottle in his hand. He wiped the drops of whisky in the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

He stumbled, almost toppling over as he walked up the grass towards the Summers residence.

Graham stood straight unable to finish the journey to the front door unable to face Joyce and Giles he knew would be inside. Instead, Graham stumbled to the place he spent most of his time anyway, the garage.

He bent down grabbing the garage handle and lifted the door. Inside the garage was a 1968 Camaro SS he was in the process of restoring. He had sold the pickup truck for this hunk of rust that was once a dark blue colour.

Dropping the whisky bottle down on the grass, Graham grabbed a foldout chair hanging on a hook on the wall and opened it. He set the chair under the garage opening and sat down. He then reached over the arm of the chair, almost falling over as he grabbed the open whisky bottle from the grass.

With a release of a deep breath, Graham took another swig of the Jameson whisky and stared out to the quiet neighbourhood lost in his own mind of despair.


	57. Chapter 57

**Late Afternoon **

**1630 Revello Drive**

Dawn stepped out of her friend's mother's car, who had dropped her off from school. She waved to them goodbye and walked up the grass towards the front door when she spotted Graham passed out in the chair with an empty whisky bottle in his hand.

Sighing heavily, Dawn continued up to the front door and stepped inside.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Joyce called out to her young daughter.

"Yeah, it's me." Dawn removed the backpack from her back and followed Joyce's voice into the kitchen where she sorted out the African art shipment from the gallery that had arrived earlier that day. "Gallery showing soon?"

Joyce nodded holding a wooden statute, "You guessed it. Tomorrow evening, so, I'll even you and Rupert some pasta to throw together and I'll be home later—"

"— That's nice—Did you know Graham is sitting passed out in the garage… again?"

The smile on Joyce's face soured and nodded her head, "He arrived back from… I don't know where he's been, earlier this morning. He's been out there ever since. At least he's quiet now. There was an hour or two he just yelled, cursing as he took a crowbar to that godforsaken car he bought."

"He's angry."

Joyce looked at Dawn sensing her guilt, "He's lost." She corrected the teenager hating that she was weighed with this sort of guilt that was not her fault at all. "Losing Buffy… he hasn't taken that well… he's still adjusting."

"Obviously," Dawn said down at the counter island with a huff.

**Next Morning **

Just like every weekday morning, Dawn had fallen into the same mundane routine. She walked outside into the beautiful early morning on her way to school when the sounds of metal tools hitting together grabbed her attention.

Graham hadn't stepped into the house for two days now which was not the record. After Buffy's funeral, he stayed outside on the porch unable to enter the house for one week and two days. In between that time, he went out and traded the pickup truck for a rusty old car he was determined to rebuild. But every time he got a fraction closer to really fix the old muscle car, he'd find that crowbar and smash it back to scrap metal starting the process all over again.

The music blasted in the garage from a small portable radio sitting on the top shelf near the garage window.

Dawn didn't recognise the song, but she felt an eerie sense of cheerfulness listening to its upbeat its bluesy country guitar leading the song.

"_Lay down, Sally, and rest you in my arms,_

_Don't you think you want someone to talk to?_

_Lay down, Sally, no need to leave so soon,_

_I've been trying all night long just to talk to you."_

Dawn eyed then empty beer and whisky bottles thrown into a trashcan on the verge of overflowing. She turned her eyes from the empty bottles to the half drunk bottle beside a metal toolbox placed beside Graham's booted feet.

Half of his body was inside the car tweaking the engine back to life. Dawn was surprised how far he had gotten with the car. It still looked like a hunk of junk but at least he was working on it rather than beating the crap out of it.

Sensing a presence watching him, Graham stood straight up from the hood and turned his eyes to the teenager looking at him judgingly. Graham did not respond as he reached for the dirty rag to wipe his greasy hands clean. He then bent down picking up the beer bottle and took a long swing from it.

"Starting kinda early, huh?" She eyed him with judgement.

"I thought I'd get a head start on that beer gut." Graham fired back not at all resentful of her critical judgement.

"Buffy would be pissed to know that you're drinking yourself into nothing and that you're sleeping outside in the garage and that you smell like car oil... and it's only 7 a.m. and your music is blaring, waking up the entire neighbourhood." She raised a highbrow, folding her arms over her chest.

Graham smirked and leant forward slightly, "Well, it's a good thing she's not here." He winked and watched her scoff with disdain.

Dawn stomped off annoyed by Graham's lack of empathy. He's gotten colder and less compassionate. In the place of his once warm and easy-going nature were anger and cynicism. He was a hollow shell of the man he once was.

**Night**

**Restfield Cemetery **

At the furthest cherry blossom tree on the graveyard premises, Graham dragged his boots walking up the small hill with another bottle of whisky in his hand that he had taken from Willy's some time before.

He drank the whisky as if it were water, knowing the faster he drank it, the faster his mind would become a complete haze.

Graham ran a hand over his intoxicated and tired bearded face. He sat down unsteadily, almost falling over on his side but caught himself with his hand. Graham sat back against the marble headstone and let out a breath, exhausted from the hard work just to sit down.

He took another large gulp from the whisky bottle and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Taking a moment to regain whatever composure he had left, Graham coughed into the air and cleared his throat as he turned his eyes to the headstone. He laid his head back, resting the side of his face against the cold marble surface and whispered hoarsely, "Hey, baby." He ran the tips of his fingers over her name etched into the headstone: BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS.

"I'm not doin' too good." He couldn't help but faintly laugh at his testament. "Dawn said you'd be pissed off of what I've ended up as…" he snorted a laugh easily picturing Buffy's glaring eyes of irritation in his mind. "I think she's right. You'd be _pissed_." Graham laughed a little harder which quickly simmered away. "I never… I never thought I was one of those people who was defined by their significant other. I thought I had my own… whatever. It turns out… I'm a fuckin' mess." Graham laughed as he brought the whisky bottle to his lips.

He swallowed the spicy copper liquid and turned his eyes up to the bright stars. "What's new since I last talked to you... I bought a car. You'd fuckin' hate it. But I thought… what hell, she's dead, I can buy a fuckin' car if I want. So I did." Graham took another large gulp of the whisky in his hand.

The wavering smile fell from Graham's lips as his depression set back in. "The truth is, Buf, I miss you like crazy… I can't… I can't imagine livin' again without you. So I stopped." He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "You were my one—my girl. You and me, baby, we were supposed to do that forever thing. I feel like I can't breathe." Graham admitted feeling his tears hazed over his blue eyes and the air clench in his throat. "I miss you so much but you… you left me here. You fuckin' left me here." Graham held up the whisky bottle ready to finish the bottle off when he said with a dancing cynical smirk, "So now… I drink… Mazel tov." Graham took the last sip of whisky and chucked the bottle across the graveyard for the groundskeeper to find.

**Two Days Later**

**Xander's Apartment **

A new hope had flowed in waves through Willow's veins. The mystical energy of the ancient piece of pottery had finally been found. Ironically, the discovery of the prehistoric Urn had been located and purchased through modern technology, eBay to be exact.

"We found it. It's really real." Willow stared at the urn with wide eyes and lowered her head to rest her chin in her hands and stared at the Urn in fascination, "Look at it. It looks so… old."

"… And magical…" Oz added with a smile.

"… Yeah…" Willow said dreamily.

"Hey! Hey!" Anya said moved from the kitchen wagging her finger at the witches. "_I_ found it. Not you. I'll have you know it wasn't easy. I had to go through every supplier the Magic Box has to find that damn thing." Anya said sitting down in the chair and sipped her wine.

Willow raised a brow nervously, "You went through the Magic Box? What if Giles finds out?" Her stomach tied up into knots.

Anya waved her hand seemingly uncaringly. "He's so busy not being here and being with Buffy's mother to pay attention to me. Besides, I ended up getting it on eBay."

Willow looked at the ex-demon with surprise, "You… found the last known Urn of Osiris on eBay?" she asked carefully surpassing her grin.

"Yeah," Anya said sipping the wine in her hand. "From this desert gnome in Cairo. He drives a really hard bargain but I finally got him to throw in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunchbox for Xan—"

Xander burst out into a fit cough with embarrassment and glared at his girlfriend.

Anya flinched and said, "— A friend…" she ducked away behind her wine glass.

Xander clapped his hands together desperately needing to change the subject. "So you got your sombre on, Will? Is the Urn not up to spec?"

Willow raised the Urn of Osiris up to the chandelier light examining it carefully. Not a scratch or a crack was on the surface. All of the mystical engravings were unfaded. "It's the one." She said with a small smile. "Which means its time." Her eyes went to the group.

"It's time? Like time, _time_?" Xander's eyes nervously darted around the room.

Willow nodded, "Yes, tomorrow night is the next blood moon."

"Mercury's in retrograde and we have… Do we have everything?" Oz asked.

"Yes," Willow confirmed.

Xander ran a hand through his hair and eyed his old friend carefully, "Why the sudden rush? I mean, did the robot blow our cover with the slaying?"

Willow shook her head, "No, not at all. She did great. She killed all the baddies."

Unconvinced by that sentence, Xander stared at the witch baffled. "And they still thought it was the Slayer?"

"Yeah, but then I got a call in the middle of the night last night from Giles, 'cause the Buffybot and Graham got into another scuffle," Willow said breaking the conversation. She inspected the urn in her hands praying to the Powers That Be for the strength to accomplish this spell and make right with the world again.

Xander shook his head, "That's the fifth scuffle _this_ _month. _What did the Buffybot do this time?"

Willow shrugged, "She looked at him. When I went over there yesterday, I found Graham in the garage with an opened case of beer at his side. He was just sitting there... throwing the empty bottles on the driveway, watching the glass shatter. I've never… he looked so… distant…like he wasn't really even there."

"I feel bad for the guy, none of this has been easy for anyone, especially him." Xander had sympathy for his friend knowing how much Buffy's death cut him deeply.

Anya agreed, "We haven't seen him in months. How does he look?"

"Not good," Willow answered. "He hasn't shaved in a long while… From what Mrs Summers has said, he's not eating or sleeping either. This is just _another_ reason why we have to do this—Why we _have_ to bring Buffy back."

**_Song Used: "Lay Down Sally" by Eric Clapton 1977_**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hundred and Forty-Eight Days Since Buffy's Death**

**1630 Revello Drive**

In the past few days, Graham had actually been working on the car and not taking out his anger on it. Graham had begun to see a change in the automobile, beginning with the engine. It was up and running which was a great sign for the restoration.

For most of the day, he spent it installing new breaks because the old ones did not exist. He rolled his stiff neck when the gross scent of cigarettes entered his nostrils.

Graham looked up from the last break he was installing to see Spike standing against the large tree in the front yard of the house watching him.

Getting to his feet, Graham grabbed the dirty rag from the top of the toolbox. He watched as the vampire slowly approached him, blowing the smoke from his nose.

Without muttering a word, Graham went into the garage and took out two beer bottles from the case he had recently opened. He twisted the cap off and tossed towards the trash can, missing it completely. He took two foldout chairs and opened them, placing them side by side under the garage and sat down followed by Spike.

Graham passed Spike the beer bottle and took a sip from it.

Neither said a word as they sat under the garage in foldout chairs with a beer in their hands, silently mourning the loss of the Vampire Slayer.

"I asked Buffy to marry me." Graham suddenly said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Spike did not respond as he turned his head to Graham with a cocked eyebrow.

Graham glanced over to Spike beside him and sipped the beer in his hand. "And she said, yes." He chuckled, "Talk about good timin'… I ask her to marry me the day she dies. I should've seen that comin'…" Graham rolled his eyes and sipped the beer.

Spike eyed the young man for a long while. It was no secret, Graham was not the same man as once before. But Spike had never figured Graham to be a human who would fall down completely with a broken heart. Despite his own jealousy towards Graham's loving relationship with the Slayer, he couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. The man was going to give the Slayer a life that was beyond demons and apocalypses. They were planning for a future with children and rocking chairs. The Slayer was going to have a life that Spike could not provide her with, no matter how much he wanted too. And suddenly all of that planning and envisioning vanished into thin air. With a snap of a finger, it was all gone.

A loud crash of glass broke the moment of grief between the men as a large group of roaring motorcycles sped by the house going straight down the street.

Graham and Spike drank the beer in their hands following the bikers with their eyes seemingly uncaring that the bikers were in fact demons.

"Sounds like trouble," Spike said flicking the cigarette stub onto the driveway.

Graham nodded his head and sipped the beer in his hand, "Yeah… I'll get the weapons."

Neither of the men made a quick move for it to try to stop the biker demons from completely destroying the Hellmouth town.

**Restfield Cemetery**

In the thick of the night, the blood moon was at it's fullest in the dark black sky. A pair of hands brushed away the fallen leaves hiding the headstone near the blossom cherry tree located in the furthest area of the cemetery.

Willow was the first to kneel down at the foot of Buffy's grave. Oz was on her left, Xander and Anya were on the right side of Willow.

Opening a bag, Willow carefully removed the Urn of Osiris and small baggies of ingredients to complete the spell. The air was filled with trembling fear, anticipation, and a bit of new hope.

"Does everybody have their candles?" Willow asked shifting her eyes side to side.

Anya was the last to light the candle. The lighter's flame flickered on and off. "Mine won't stay lit. It keeps going out."

"Well, make it stay," Willow demanded impatiently. "It has to—"

"What time is it?" Oz looked across the grave to Xander needing a quick change of subject.

"One minute to midnight. Less." Xander replied.

Willow's eyes widened with fear. "Come on, Anya. Do you have it? This only works on when the blood moon is full and at the stroke of mid—"

"Got it!" Anya said with relief finally getting the candle to flame. "Got it." She assured the redheaded witch.

Willow nodded her head. "Start the circle." She started to mix the ingredients from the baggies into the urn, including a vile of blood she had taken from a deer while the group held out the flamed candles. Willow bowed her head and began the sacred chant. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us." She dipped her fingers into the urn mixture of herbs and blood. She anoints herself across her cheeks and forehead.

She poured the rest of the urns contents over the ground drawing a symbol.

"Before time and after, before knowing and nothing…" Willow's voice became distorted. An echo growls inflamed behind her every word as she chanted.

"Accept our offering. Know our prayer!" Willow's body stiffens catching her breath. An invisible knife slices deep through the skin of her arms. She gritted her teeth bearing the pain. She gasped feeling another slice across her arms and blood trickle down her to palms.

**Main Street**

A majority of the stores, Graham and Spike had passed had been vandalised and looted by a mass group of Hellion demons.

Word got around quickly that the Slayer was dead and the Hellmouth was left unguarded. The Hellion demons jumped on their Harley Davidson's and sped into the town, bringing in their destructive chaos.

The demons seemed to be everywhere, Graham was growing frustrated of the loud disturbance only wanting to brood in the darkness and think about the 'what could've have been' rather than saving the town from Evil.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Graham said looking at the vampire, who looked equally as frustrated as he.

"You're right. I'll go to the South end while you go North."

Graham nodded his head in agreement, "We'll meet back at the Magic Box."

Spike nodded his head and continued down the street passing the demons that seemed oblivious to him. Graham released a deep breath and turned around heading back up the route he and Spike had just walked down.

**Sometime Later**

**Restfield Cemetery**

Fingernails dug into the soft material of the linen trapping her. She gasped trying to suck in any ounce of stale air left in the four-walled box.

The muffled pounding of her heart pierced her ears. Frantically, she punched a fist through the shredded layer of cloth and into the roof of the coffin. Her fingers were raw with blood and splinters. Finally, piles of dirt from the deep ground seeped through the hole as she desperately struggled to claw her way out.

Mustering as much strength and energy as possible, she found the motivation mixed with desperation as she freed herself from the depths of dirt. She held her breath blocking the dirt from invading her lungs she crawled up to the surface.

A fist punched through the ground then another fist punched up beside it. The hands started to claw at the ground. The grass ground quaked for a moment, then spilt around as she pulled herself up out of the grave. She wheezed gasping for breath. Her eyes were large with shock and terror.

She dry throat violently coughed up dirt and air. Her eyes darted around the dark cemetery trying to figure out where she was. It was not perfectly clear until she turned. Her eyes slowly landed on the gravestone. She squinted at the object with confusion which shifted into horror.

Absentmindedly, Buffy blinked her eyes as her memories flooded into her mind. The warmth and total peace she had been hugged in for so long had vanished and now she was cold; Very cold. She gasped with breathless heartbreak. Her hands trembled at her sides. She had brought nothing back from where she was. It was like it had never happened. The bright perfect light and warm was gone and she was stuck somewhere she was unfamiliar with.

Buffy's hazy eyes darted around her surroundings. Her brows pinched together with confusion. _Is this Hell?_


	59. Chapter 59

**Main Street**

The journey down the chaotic Main Street felt like an out of body experience which Buffy just could not shake out of. Her thoughts wandered in scattering directions in her mind unable to pick one out from the other.

Panic set as roaring motorcycle engines came flying down the street. Buffy jumped back as they whizzed past her. The Hellion demons threw empty liquor bottles lit with fire down the street.

_This can't be real? How did I get here? Am I being punished? How do I get out of here? Why am I in Hell?_

She ran a dirty hand through her long unkempt mane, breathing heavily frightened and confused.

The sounds of metal and fighting jolted Buffy from her racing mind. Her ears perked to the sounds coming from an alleyway across the street from where she stood.

With caution, Buffy followed the sounds.

**Alleyway**

Graham sprinted down the narrow alleyway, escaping the fight with a group of Hellion demons that were destroying the Hellmouth ridden town.

As he neared a short brick wall blocking his exit, Graham eyed the dumpster and crates that he could climb up in order to hop over the brick wall before the Hellions came for him.

He started towards the crates when a black figure jumped down from the tall fence.

"Watch it!" Graham said jumping back aiming the axe high, ready to slash his attacker.

The figure did not attack him. He stared at the figure as it came into the dim light and felt his anger rise._ The fuckin' Buffybot_. Graham cursed. _Every time I turn around… I swear, I'm gonna rip that thing into pieces..._ His mind wondered off as his eyes fell over the electronic robot. He found that she was dirtier than usual. _That's strange… She's filthy. What's she been doin'?_

The filthy woman slowly stood upright from her crouched position.

Buffy's blurred vision darted back and forth then rested on his face. She stared at him with a fright, noticing the shiny metal axe in his hands threatening to swing at her.

Graham couldn't take his eyes off of her face. There was something different about the Buffybot that he couldn't put his finger on. It was not until her green eyes landed on his face and locked a gaze with him when he slowly realised. Graham hoped to the Powers That Be that this was not another cruel joke.

She struggled to comprehend his face, finding her sight too disoriented to really look at the man in front of her. Slowly, Buffy began to back away from Graham, ready to make a grand escape.

"… Buffy?" He softly whispered her name, careful not to frighten her.

For the first time since her disoriented rise from the dead, Buffy focused. The moment Graham whispered her name, she recognised his voice. Her foggy vision did not allow her to see his face but she knew that deep voice anywhere. From the warm, perfect place from up above, she spent nearly a thousand years listening to his voice. Time moved differently where she had been. She replayed her fondest memories of him... for centuries.

_No, this isn't real. _Graham shook his head. _It's the Buffybot—But she looks so real. Her eyes… there's life in them—No, no, no. Buffy's dead. She's gone forever. She's six feet in the ground! _Utterly confused with conflicting thoughts, Graham ran a hand over his face when he noticed her hands held at the sides. Her thin and pointed knuckles were caked with dirt and dried blood. _What the fuck happened?_

Graham's eyes went back to her face and took note of the dirt staining her pale skin. She stood in front of him unmoving, filthy, and terribly real.

"… Buffy?" Graham muttered her name again.

His soft voice muttering her name entered her ears. It took her a moment to fully comprehend when her gaze moved back to his face. Her eyes widened with realisation as his features came into focus. She felt her heart beating faster inside her chest. She knew this man. Her lips parted slightly as if she was going to respond back to him.

The realisation in her eyes only lasted for a moment because it was soon, her expression tightened. Graham watched heartbroken as the lift in her eyes slowly dwindled until there was nothing left.

He swallowed and took a step forward needing to touch her, just to see if she was real or if she was cold like the Buffybot.

Graham noticed her eyes looking straight past him. The sounds of chain's jingling together turned his attention. He looked behind his shoulder to see the group of Hellion demons standing behind him just itching for a good brawl.

With a low evil chuckle, the Hellion leader, Razor grinned, "Lookie at what we have here. My boys came lookin' for a massacre. And I'm going to give 'em one." Razor looked past the group. His smile widened recognising the _true_ Vampire Slayer. "Welcome home, Slayer. Alive and kickin' after all…"

Buffy blankly stared at the demon.

"... Well, alive, anyway…" Razor ran his eyes over her dishevelled appearance. "Not lookin' too good, though, is she?" He glanced back at the gang of snickering demons.

Graham smirked and faced the demon unintimidated, "Don't see you winnin' any beauty contests."

Razor tore his eyes from the resurrected Slayer to the mere human and chuckled unthreatened by him. "Big axe you got there."

"It's sharp and shiny, too, " Graham smirked.

Razor grew quickly tired of the human's snappy comebacks. He drew back his fist and aimed it straight at Graham's face. Graham ducked under the swinging arm and kicked the demon in the stomach.

Buffy stared at the fight as an agonising feeling that she did not belong here… wherever she was. Her eyes slid from her bloody hands to the violent fight in front of her.

_Graham? _She felt a familiar and lost feeling of butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. That realisation that had crossed over features for half a second returned. This time, she was beginning to comprehend fully who that man protecting her was. "… G… Gr… Graham…" she whispered his name.

She knew she had to do something to save him from the demon dominating the fight. Buffy stepped from the dark shadows and under the dim street light.

Razor peered up over Graham's head and grinned. "I was really hoping you'd join the party." The demon tossed Graham aside into the group of demons behind him. Graham did not stall as he fought for his life against the Hellion demons.

Buffy's confused expression became less and less the longer she glared at the large demon.

The demon then threw a razor-sharp punch straight into Buffy's face. Buffy's head snapped to the side still very steady on her feet. Her slowly slid her eyes upwards to the demons ugly face feeling a trickle of blood on her lip.

With a low chuckle, the demon swung another punch aimed at Buffy's face. This time she caught it mid punch and backhanded him across the face. She watched as he flew into the brick building slamming to the ground with a hard thud. Razor laid flat on his face knocked out cold at Buffy's feet.

The Hellion demons fighting Graham paused with disbelief as they stared at the Slayer. Buffy raised her eyes from the demon at her feet to the demonic faces in front of her. The Hellions ran at full force, charging at the Slayer. Buffy grabbed a swinging spiked baseball bat and used it against many of the demons attacking her. She was then tangled in a heap of heavy chains that wrapped around her body. Buffy choked her hand around the demons holding the chain and watched as blood from its neck oozed over her hand.

Buffy lassoed the chains around a demon's wrist, knocking the knife out of its hand. Buffy kicked the knife by its handle into her hand and threw it back at the demon, impaling its heart.

One by one the Hellion demons fell at the Slayer's feet torn to pieces.

Graham snapped the neck of the demon he had been fighting and turned back to Buffy watching Razor rise by from the ground. The large demon angrily stomped towards her. "Buffy, watch out!" Graham shouted his warning.

The Slayer whirled around to see Razor coming at her at a charge.

"This is going to be over real quick you little bitch!" Razor snarled.

Buffy shifted her eyes up to his face seemingly unintimidated by the demons giant stature. Her tiny bloodstained hand curled into a fist. She punched her fist skewering it straight into the Hellion's chest.

She pulled it back out holding the demon's heart in her hand. Razor held his hands over the gaping hole in his chest. His eyes were wide with horror staring down at the resurrected Slayer. Emotionless, Buffy squeezed the heart in her hand watching Razor collapse at her feet, dead.

The dust settled around the Slayer's feet.

Bringing herself back to the Hellish reality, Buffy turned, facing Graham. She lifted her eyes to see him staring right back with equal cautiousness and wonderment.

Swallowing nervously, Graham took a small step towards her, reaching out his hand but she jumped back afraid of him.

"Whoa… whoa…" Graham held up his hands defensively. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Graham slowly neared her trying hard not to spook her any more than she already was. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Buffy's eyes were on him for what felt like hours. They concentrated on his face figuring him ours. Slowly, she stepped forward but kept her distance from him.

Graham took a deep breath pushing the feeling of confusion and said, "Let's get out of here, Buf." His deep and easy voice sent a tremor of familiarity through Buffy's body.

Taking the risk of moving towards him, she stepped over the dead demon never letter her eyes veer from his face. Graham clenched his jaw and nodded silently repeatedly wondering if this was real.

Keeping a safe distance from one another as they walked to the alleyway opening, their eyes were stuck on each other's face with wariness.

The weight of his similar gaze of wonderment and curiosity felt heavy on Buffy. She hadn't noticed where they were headed, her mind kept going back to the heartache of losing the perfect peace she had left behind. The fear which plagued her mind was as hot as the fire flames flickering in the trash barrels. _Why am I here? Why is he here? _


	60. Chapter 60

**1630 Revello Drive**

The lights of the living room were on, Dawn peeked through the blinds spotting, two dark figures slowly walking up the pathway towards the house.

Dawn backed away from the window reaching for a sword propped up against the french door frame. She cautiously moved to the foyer readying to attack. Her heart pounded in her chest as a key turned the doorknob lock open.

Graham was the first to enter the house. His head snapped to his left seeing Dawn jump out from her hiding place. Graham eyed the weapon clenched in her hands and frowned, raising his eyes back up to her face.

From behind, a familiar blonde petite woman stood behind Graham staring at Dawn apprehensively.

"I, uh, found her…" Graham said unsure how to explain Buffy's sudden resurrection.

Releasing a breath, Dawn dropped the weapon and eyed Graham from head to toe, "Wow, colour me impressed, you found the Buffybot and you hadn't turned her into scrap metal." Dawn shifted her glance to Buffy. "What'd you do? Throw her in mud and mess-up her hands so she wouldn't—"

"— Dawn," Graham looked at her really needing the teenager to understand him. "This isn't the Buffybot."

"What are you talking about? Yes, it is—" Dawn's eyes looked back at Buffy and fell into the depths of her green eyes. _Huh? The Buffybot looks… alive…_ Realisation slowly set in the longer Dawn stared at her older sister. "B—Buffy?"

The Summers sisters stared at one another. Dawn noted Buffy's expression of alarm and confusion. _She has no idea where she is…_ Dawn shook her head, feeling her heart break.

"Dawn!" Joyce's voice came out from the kitchen. "Dawn?" She came closer to the foyer with Giles behind her. They had been scooping the neighbourhood damage from the backyard. "Dawn, is someone there? Are you safe?" Joyce asked as she and Giles rounded the corner into the foyer. "Dawn—" The words died on Joyce's lips the moment her eyes set on Buffy's face. She tilted her head to the side narrowing her sights on the filthy looking Slayer. "Buffy?"

Giles frowned looking to Buffy from over Joyce's head, "How did this happen?" Giles looked at Graham.

"I don't know," Graham told them honestly. "Me and Spike split up lookin' for those demons when I ran into Buffy in an alleyway. I have no idea h—how she's back but…" Graham's eyes fell on Buffy's face.

Her bewildered green eyes shifted to his face then darted back to the room she was standing in. Her chin quivered desperately trying to keep herself composed but her fear trembled through her entire body.

It was impossible for anyone to tear their eyes away from the resurrected Vampire Slayer.

"She kind of looks like she's been through a lot," Dawn said lamely letting her eyes take in Buffy's unwashed appearance. Dried blood and mud stained her pale white skin. "Her hands…"

All eyes went down to Buffy's torn-up hands. Her blood coated her thin fingers and knuckles were scraped to the bone, her fingernails were clotted with dirt.

It was then Graham realised what exactly she had been through. "Did you…" Buffy slowly turned her head to him, "… Were you…" Graham struggled to get the words out too gruesome to say aloud. "You had to claw your way out of the coffin… Didn't you?"

Buffy looked down at her hands as if they belonged to another when her head slowly nodded, "I… Yes, that's what I had to do."

Her soft whispering voice sent a shudder through Graham's entire body. He never thought he'd ever hear her soft lispy voice again.

"Oh god…" Tearfully, Joyce's hand covered her mouth with dismay.

Graham swallowed feeling himself grow angrier by the second. The love of his life, the woman who selflessly sacrificed herself for her sister and for the world had been ripped away from wherever she's been and to top it off, she had to dig herself out of her own grave.

Despite knowing all of this, a part of Graham was so beyond happy that Buffy was somehow back. But his guilt was incredible for being so happy to have her back. He couldn't form the words of how much he missed her.

Buffy stared down at her hands losing herself in the odd sensation of blood softly dripping from her wounds.

"… Buffy?"

The sound of her name seemed foreign to her. She turned her eyes upwards to her mother.

"Come on, Buffy, let's get you cleaned up," Joyce said holding out her arm.

Buffy stepped forward, letting Joyce guide her up the stairs with Dawn following closely behind leaving Giles and Graham still standing in the foyer.

"We should call Willow and the others," Giles said breaking the silence turning eyes from the stairs to Graham's face. "I feel they may have had something to do with this."

Graham's eyes were still glued to Buffy's back even after she had rounded the corner out of sight. He quietly nodded his head and turned walking straight out of the house.

Giles removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose and rubbed a hand over face suddenly extremely exhausted. He crossed the foyer into the living room and picked up the telephone to call the Magic Box. Whatever happened, Giles had an inkling feeling Willow and the others were very much a part of this. The essence of black magic reeked over Buffy's aura and left a foul taste in his mouth.

**Magic Box**

"We have no idea if it worked or not," Xander said standing at the cash register beside Anya.

"It _did_," Willow said with determination.

Oz eyed his girlfriend standing in the front of the group, "I know we found those demons in the alleyway dead but—"

Willow looked at him, "That's _exactly_ it! Only the _Slayer_ could've done that! Besides, we found the Buffybot in the middle of the street, torn to pieces and _you_ heard what she said… She saw herself. _Herself."_

"But Will," Xander began, "we don't _actually _know if Buffy's ba—"

"— You did this?"

All eyes turned from one another to the top of the small steps of the magic shop. The front door was left wide open behind Graham.

The livid anger boiling behind his hypnotising blue eyes created a fear of uncertainty amongst the gang. He appeared as if he was going to blow up at any given moment. Buffy was back from the dead and he was mad as Hell about it.

"You know?" Willow asked stepping towards Graham.

"I'm the one who found her," Graham said stepping down the steps. "What the _fuck_ did you do?" He asked her accusingly.

Willow looked at him surprised by his anger. "I brought her back, Graham. For _you_, for all of us…"

"Do you have any idea what you did? The magic's you used?"

"Do you?" Willow challenged. "You're not exactly one with the Pagan Goddesses. The magic's that were used were—"

"— Pretty fuckin' dangerous." He fired back. "I know you think that I don't get the whole "magic-thing" but I'm not stupid. I know the magic you—all of you used was beyond dangerous and Evil."

"She's back, Graham. She's alive again. You guys can pick up where you left off… Get married, have children, _whatever_ _you want_. You can finally get yourself back on track—"

Graham came closer to the redheaded witch, towering over her. "You're a fuckin' idiot."

The room stared at him with surprise.

"You think this is what I wanted?" Graham asked her, throw out his arms to the sides. "You have _no idea_ where she's been, what's she's feelin', the shit she had to go through just to get herself out of her goddamn grave."

Xander came forward in Willow's defence, "She's been in a Hell dimension. The portal she jumped through when she—"

"— You're a fuckin' idiot too if that's what you think. Do you really think _Buffy_ was stuck in a Hell dimension? Honestly, is that what you _really _think? Even I know she wasn't in Hell. She's too fuckin' perfect for that shit." Graham stepped closer glaring at the redheaded witch. "Do you really think the Powers That Be wouldn't have stepped in if Buffy wasn't bound to a Heaven?"

"I did what nobody else could do." Willow fired back fed up with his lack of gratitude.

Graham's face darkened, "_I_ could've done the spell, too. But I didn't. _No one_ should be messin' with magic like that. Think about it logically, you just threw shit off—The _entire balance_. You fucked with nature and somehow it's gonna bite us right back 'cause of what _you_ _guys did_." He pointed his finger at the Scoobie's.

"I brought Buffy back to the world and maybe the word you should be looking for is 'congratulations'," Willow said.

"I would say lucky. You were lucky that you didn't unleash Hell by openin' dimensions that we had no fuckin' idea existed. You were lucky that _you_ didn't suck _this_ world into a black hole. You were lucky you didn't kill anyone. You got real fuckin' lucky, Willow."

Willow shook her head giving him a small triumphant smile. "I wasn't lucky, I was amazing. How would you know anyway? You weren't even there. You haven't been around in months. Suddenly, you give a damn."

"_I was mournin' my dead girlfriend!_" Graham yelled in Willow's face. "Yeah, I was depressed! Yeah, I felt sorry for myself! _So what? _But eventually, _I_ would've gotten over it."

"Look me in the eyes Graham and tell me that seeing Buffy alive was not the happiest moment of your entire life," Xander said from over Willow's head staring at Graham.

Graham slowly shifted his angered eyes from Willow to Xander. Graham stepped forward never breaking the hard glare. "What you did… was _wrong_."

Xander and the others standing around him gasped with surprise.

Graham started backwards and stormed out of the Magic Box slamming the door closed behind him, rattling the objects on the shelves.


	61. Chapter 61

**1630 Revello Drive**

Joyce turned off the bathroom sink faucet and knelt down to Buffy sitting on the toilet seat. She eyed the buttons of Buffy's white shirt that hung open over a matching camisole. Dawn stood behind Buffy combing her fingers through Buffy's hair into a loose ponytail.

"Let me help you with that." Joyce placed the damp towel on the rim of the sink and fixed Buffy's shirt buttons. She took the rag and began to softly rub the dirt and dried blood from Buffy's skin. "You know what they say, either wash that neck or plant potatoes."

Both Buffy and Dawn shifted their glance to Joyce. Joyce's smiling expression fell slightly and frowned, "It's a strange saying isn't it." Her eyes went to her daughters thrashed fingers and looked up at Buffy, who sat very still and un-reactive. "Let's take care of these hands. Dawn," Joyce turned her attention to her youngest daughter standing behind Buffy, "could you please go into the closet and get the first-aid kit."

Dawn nodded her head and left the bathroom giving Joyce a moment alone with Buffy.

Buffy's lips parted slightly grabbing Joyce's immediate attention, "How long was I gone?" Buffy asked with a frail whispering voice.

Joyce reached up and pushed the fallen strands of Buffy's hair behind her ear. "A hundred and forty-eight days today, but I guess today doesn't count, does it?" Joyce could see Buffy was straining to find the words to say something else, so to help her, Joyce asked, "How long was it for you?"

"Longer,"

"Do you remember any of it?" Joyce wondered.

Immediately, Buffy began to clam up almost afraid of the question. The memories floating in her mind of perfect stillness and tranquil peace ripped at her heart. She looked away wanting to hide in the corner. "I can't…"

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything, Buffy."

Dawn reappeared with the first-aid kit in her hands. She passed it along to Joyce and stood in the background not wanting to leave her sister for a second more. All she could do was stare at her older sister with amazement.

Joyce looked back at Buffy with the kit in her hands and smiled, "Let's fix up these hands."

* * *

Graham entered the house and peered into the living room to see Giles, Joyce, and Dawn sitting around waiting for Graham's return.

"It was them." He confirmed as he stepped through the threshold of the french doors. "Willow and the others used some black magic to bring her back."

"Will Buffy be… safe?" Joyce looked from Graham to Giles.

Giles sat forward removing his glasses from his nose and said, "I believe so. The magic Willow harnessed could have been catastrophic if it was done incorrectly."

"So this was very dark magic?" Joyce asked.

"Extremely," Giles replied.

"By catastrophic you mean…" Dawn waited for the Watcher's explanation.

Running a hand through his short greying hand, Giles said, "In the sense of opening Hell dimensions on every plane imaginable and unleashing Hell on Earth."

"But that won't happen?" Dawn hugged the pillow in her arms a bit tighter as fear set in.

Giles shook his head, "I don't believe so. But we must be cognizant of demonic hitchhikers."

"Hitchhiker?" Graham frowned.

"Yes, a hitchhiker is a demon or spirit or otherwise that jumps on for a ride in order to travel between worlds."

Graham folded his arms over his chest and leant back against the doorframe. "And you think one of those jumped on Buffy's back?"

"It's possible."

Graham's eyes wandered around the living room for a moment noting that Buffy was not down here with them. "Where's Buffy?"

"She decided she needed some rest," Joyce answered.

**Buffy's Bedroom**

_You don't belong here. There's no peace in this place. _The whispering voice in the back of her mind repeated over and over until the click of the bedroom door opening drew her attention away from her racing thoughts.

Graham entered the dark bedroom to find Buffy sitting motionless at the foot of the bed with her hands folded on her lap. Her eyes silently watched his every movement as he sat down beside her on the bed.

She felt his eyes on her face but was unable to look at him back.

"They said you were tired," Graham said breaking the thick tense silence suffocating them in the room.

Buffy turned her head to him and eyed his profile for a moment. He looked exhausted and thin, his dark scruffy beard was thick and it covered his handsome face. His hair seemed longer than she remembered. The man sitting beside her was not the same man she had left five months before. His familiar blue eyes reached hers giving her a sense of peace the longer she gazed at them. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion. _What happened to you?_ She wondered.

"We should, uh… get some sleep." Graham said softly.

Together, they moved back onto the mattress and rested their heads down onto the separate pillows staring up at the ceiling.

Moving cautiously slow, their heads turned to look at one another. Graham was the first to completely turn on his side, followed by Buffy. Neither of them sought any reason to speak. Their eyes wandered over the shadows of each other's faces finding their features familiar and yet, incredibly different.

Mentally, Graham noted the spark in her eyes was lost, though she was alive. He fell in love with her smile and her laugh but this new version of Buffy seemed lacking the small trait that made his heart pound. He figured it was the trauma of the day that kept her sparkle hidden.

Graham reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek, letting the tips of his fingers get lost in her long hair. Her hair was still silky soft. The last time he held her cheek, her skin was ice cold under his palm.

Every night, Graham was haunted by that day. Each night, he dreamt of being a bit smarter or a fraction of a second faster in order to save his love. One night, in particular, he dreamt of the life he planned for themselves. They would have a nice log cabin or ranch home, possibly in Northern California. Far enough from the Hellmouth but close enough for Buffy to still visit her mother, sister, and Giles. They'd have a barn with a horse or two. As a born and raised city-guy, Graham always wanted horses and big, _big_ yard to take care of. He'd teach their children how to ride a horse and how to camp. They'd have family outing's at the lake living the perfect, happily ever after.

Then Graham would wake up sitting the garage with an empty whisky bottle in his hand feeling worse than he started off.

* * *

"I…" Buffy's voice tore Graham from the painful memories of his dreams. "… I wasn't in Hell." She finally said. Her eyes went back to his face and saw him staring back at her silently waiting for her to finish. "At least… I don't think I was. I don't… understand dimensions or theology or any of that—not really… I don't know if where I was… Heaven… but I think so." She watched him for a moment but he did not respond wanting her to finish. "Wherever I… was… I was happy. At peace. Complete. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I _knew_ it. Time didn't mean anything, nothing had form… but I was still _me._ And now I'm not. I was torn out of there."

Graham felt the part of him that flickered of happiness of Buffy's return be consumed by the anger and guilt that burdened the rest of him. He knew this wasn't right. He knew Buffy was someplace better. Wherever she was better than being with him. He knew that and yet, he felt himself get angrier and angrier as he stayed silent and listened with a seeming patience.

"Everything here is bright and hard and violent…" Buffy continued. "Everything I feel, everything I touch… this is Hell." Her final proclamation was the final stake in his heart and there was nothing he could do about it.

He snapped from his mind again when he heard her whispering voice address him. "You look tired." She said.

"You should rest," Graham said sitting up from his laying position. He couldn't sleep knowing what he knew now. Her pain and emptiness felt heavy on his shoulders. There was no way they could jump back to what they had before. The woman laying in the bed watching him could never be that perfect, yet complicated as hell woman, Graham had fallen head over heels for. And he wasn't that even-tempered guy, who would dress up in cowboy outfits for her.

"You're not staying?" She asked.

Graham looked back at her from over his shoulder, ignoring the disappointment etched in her eyes. "No. I think it'll be best if I just let you rest… in peace."

Buffy felt the sting of his words unsure if he meant them to sound so callous.

Without another word, Graham walked out the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. Buffy stared at the closed door unsure if she should go after him or not.

After a moment of inner debate, Buffy decided to leave him be. The night had worn and emotionally drained them to nothing. They would need a night to rest and regain a bit of sense before talking to each other again. For now, she'll leave him be.


	62. Chapter 62

**Next Morning**

**1630 Revello Drive**

In the next sun shining morning, Buffy stepped down the stairs running a hand through her long blonde hair tied back and fixed the final button of her black button-up shirt. She followed the soft chatter into the kitchen.

Standing in the door frame, not yet noticed by her mother, sister, and Giles, Buffy watched the morning routine. Joyce stood at the stove flipping pancakes, while Giles sat at the counter island reading a newspaper and sipping on coffee and Dawn enthusiastically talked their ears off about her group of friends at school.

The longer she watched them the more Buffy felt she was increasingly out of place. Life had gone on without her which was exactly what she wanted. But it made her feel as if she was lost in translation. _How am I going to keep up with them?_

"Oh, good, you're up," Joyce said with a smile placing the stacked pancakes on a plate on the counter island.

Buffy blinked startled by Joyce's voice.

"Come and sit here, Buffy," Giles said standing up from the stool and moved over to the next stool beside that one.

Buffy went to the vacated stool and sat down feeling defiantly out of place sitting in the middle. She felt Dawn's eyes watching her with amazement. She flicked her eyes to Dawn and frowned unsure why she was such a fascination with her fourteen-year-old sister.

"So," Joyce began continuing to move around the kitchen preparing the breakfast. "I assume Willow and your friends will be stopping by later. They—_we_ are all very excited that you are back, Buffy."

"O—okay," Buffy said eyeing the pancakes placed in front of her. Unsure what to do next, Buffy twisted her fingers that were placed on her lap. There was someone missing in the kitchen Buffy had noticed with a frown. "Wh—where's Graham?"

The unsettling gazes that casting over her felt heavy. She released a heavy breath and eyed her family expecting an explanation of Graham's absence.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Buffy stepped down the steps of the porch and headed to the garage.

As she neared the garage, her brows rose high overwhelmed by the loud music.

_"__Most of the cats that you meet on the street speak of true love,_

_Most of the time they're sitting and crying at home._

_One of these days they know they gotta get going,_

_Out of the door and into the street all alone."_

She stood in the background watching him. Half of his body was bent over into the hood of the car. A metal toolbox was open beside his boots.

Buffy glanced into the garage and noticed the overflowing trashcan of empty beer and whisky bottles. She noticed a few shirts and flannels lazily folded in the corner of the tool bench.

_Has he been living in here?_ Buffy wondered and shifted her eyes back to him watching him straight up tall.

He looked surprised to see her standing there. "Buffy," Graham said picking up the dirty rag from the toolbox.

Buffy's eyes were on the rusty muscle car for a moment then back on him. "Where's the truck?"

"I, uh, traded it." He watched her soft neutral expression change slightly as her brows pinched together. _I knew it. She hates it._

Biting the inside of her cheeks, Buffy looked back at him, "Does it, uh, run?"

Graham rubbed the back of his tanned neck and leant against the car. "Uh, for about ten minutes then somethin' in the engine short-circuited… So, uh, no, the car doesn't run just quite yet but it will."

She noticed the severe dents on the roof and at the doors, two of the windows were blown out as well as a large crack in the windshield. "Why'd you do that?"

_How did she know?_ Graham lifted the Cubs cap from his head and ran a hand through his hair. "That's a long story…"

"You got angry and took it out on the car." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, apparently not that long." Graham placed the cap back on his head and ran his eyes over her. "You look good. More like yourself."

Buffy shifted on her feet feeling awkward, "I don't feel like myself."

"You will."

"What about you? You seem… not to be feeling like yourself either."

"I'm fine." His words were crisp. Graham began to turn back to the car engine wanting to get out of this conversation.

Saved by the bell, Oz's van pulled up to the kerb. The van's doors flew open with smiling faces jumping out and hustled up the grass coming towards Buffy.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted wrapping her arms around the petite Vampire Slayer followed by Xander.

Buffy gasped overwhelmed by the sudden contact holding her tightly. She shifted her eyes back to Graham, who had already turned away bending forward into the hood of the Camaro.

The feeling of being overwhelmed slowly faded and was replaced by confusion mixed with a bit of her hurt. _Why is he turning away?_ She wondered.

Much to her relief, Willow and Xander had removed themselves from around her.

"C'mon, Buffy!" Willow said with a wild excited grin.

Xander frowned sensing Buffy wanted a longer moment alone with Graham. He wrapped his arm around Anya and placed his other hand on Willow's shoulder. "Hey, Buf, we'll just meet you inside. We have loads to talk about."

Xander led the group into the house leaving Buffy alone with Graham.

Neither of them said a word. The blasting music was the only noise surrounding them. Buffy watched as he ignored her and continued working on the car. She wondered if his sour mood was because of what she said last night. Just like a thousand times before, she gave him the naked truth. A truth she wouldn't dare tell anyone else but him. After she bared herself to him, he got up and left. Buffy half expected him to come back sometime later but he never did.

During breakfast, Buffy had caught what Dawn had muttered. The teen was surprised that Graham had stepped into the house for as long as he had last night. Buffy was quite in a daze of confusion last night but even she knew that the time he spent inside was not long. He seemed to not be able to leave her quickly enough.

_"__Sometimes the lights all shining on me,_

_Other times I can barely see._

_Lately, it occurs to me,_

_What a long strange trip it's been."_

"Are you coming inside?"

Graham did not pause what he was doing when he muttered a hard, "No."

"Oh," Buffy frowned disappointedly. If she was going to face her friends again and no doubt be overwhelmed by their questions, she thought she would at least have Graham beside her.

Graham stood straight against from the car hood. Buffy became alerted and watched as Graham turned back into the garage going to an open case of beer. He placed the wavy rim of the bottle cap on the edge of the workbench and slammed his hand down opening the bottle cap.

As he faced the car and avoided her eyes unable to take the disappointment swirling in her green depths. He knew exactly what she will say not only about his drinking and his unkempt appearance but by his overall attitude. That was a conversation he will avoid for as long as possible.

"I guess… I'll just leave you alone then…" Buffy said waiting for him to interject and tell her not to leave. But he did not.

Graham nodded his head and continued to turn the wrench fixing the engine.

Releasing a heavy breath, Buffy backed away from the Graham, the car, and the garage and headed back inside giving Graham exactly what he seemed to want; to be alone.

As soon as the front door closed, Graham dropped the wrench and brought his hand up, removing his cap as his other shaky hand wiped away his tears. He was so selfishly happy that she was alive again but there was something missing, not with her, with himself. He didn't understand his harsh rejection towards her. _What's wrong with you? She's here_. _She's back from the dead_. _Willow's right, you guys can just pick up where you left off and finally marry the girl. Why do you keep pushin' her away? Why? What's wrong with you?_

**_Song Used: "Truckin'" by Grateful Dead 1970 _**


	63. Chapter 63

**Two Months Later**

Readjusting back to her old self was harder than anyone could know. In fact, Buffy knew she would never entirely be that same girl as before. There was something missing. Perhaps, she was now just a little bit darker, a little more twisted, or perhaps she was just lonelier now.

No matter what it was, Buffy found herself going through this 'readjustment' alone. Sure her mother, Giles, and her friends were there for support but that was not who she needed. Who she really needed wouldn't spend more than a minute in the same room as her.

Since Buffy's magical resurrection, she had mended her friendships without ever disclosing her real truth to them. She couldn't bear to watch them in that sort of pain if they knew the truth about where she's been. So, Buffy learned to push back those feelings of anger and betrayal all the way in the back of her mind, locking them into a box never to be opened again.

The other most painful heartache she felt was the absence of Graham. He wouldn't look at her. He never spoke to anyone. He would just lock himself up in the garage, fixing the Camaro and drink himself into a stupor. Graham had completely shut down and with that, he pushed her as far away as possible. And she didn't understand why.

She began to wonder if she had come back wrong. If that missing piece that she felt was actually repelling him away from her.

Buffy gave him space. She tried not to push him. She made herself available. She tried to converse with him; which always went nowhere. She tried. She tried so hard to get him to look at her but nothing worked. Graham turned away.

She tried to touch him. In her mind she thought perhaps the feeling her fingers against him would create something inside of him but he pulled away as if he was revolted by her touch.

**Restfield Cemetery**

Dark and quiet is what Buffy liked best. She walked down the grass path looking up at the stars and felt the soft spring breeze hit against her face. She opened her eyes gazing up at the full moon which illuminated quite brightly in the jet black sky.

She waited patiently for a good fight with a vampire. Buffy found beating the crap out of a demon really helped her therapeutically. All of her locked away anger and mixed feelings could be sorted, at least momentarily sorted with the help of a demon.

Buffy released a heavy breath of disappointment, realising tonight was not going to be one of those nights she'd get to fight.

From behind, a crackle of crunching leaves and a snap of a twig gave her a bit of hope. She paused and whirled around ready to fire the stake clenched in her hand.

She immediately dropped the threatening point of the stake, millimetres from Graham's heart and looked at him with surprise. Buffy stepped back startled, not expecting to see him. The last she saw of him, she watched him from afar cross the street and enter into Willy's Bar. It was then she noticed the strong aroma of alcohol radiating off of him.

"Buffy," He slurred.

"Graham, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here like this."

"Like what?" Graham eyed her curling his lip with annoyance. He knew exactly what she meant.

Buffy glared at him, "Your drunk."

"Not yet. Gettin' there, though…" he snapped his fingers with a smirk and a wink.

Shaking her head with disappointment, Buffy rolled her eyes over him, "I wanted to talk to you before but you had already left."

"Yeah, what about?" Graham ran a hand through his hair not entirely focused on the conversation. He main focus was not to topple over in a drunken haze.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about _us_."

Graham's blue eyes fell back on her face, his expression deadpan. "Now is not the time."

"Clearly," her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"What's _that's _supposed to mean?" Graham said angrily picking up the hints of her condescending tone.

Buffy held her hands onto her hips and said, "It means, your drunk and _clearly _not in the right mind to talk about anything, especially anything about us."

"I'm fine, Buf."

"God, stop saying that!" She shouted at him fed up with his attitude. "You're not fine. _I'm _not fine. What happened to us was traumatic and more than ever we need each other! But you're nowhere to be found!" Buffy took a deep calming breath and continued, "What's wrong with you? You're not eating. You're not sleeping. You won't talk to me. You've been living in the _garage_." The hurt she felt as his eyes looked away from her, struck her to the core. "Even now, you won't even look at me."

Graham swallowed unable to speak for himself. He just let her tear him down like he deserved because, in fact, he didn't know how to answer her.

"You can barely stay in the same room as me for more than a minute. And I have no idea _why._ You've completely shut down, Graham. Please, tell me how to fix this. _Please, _let me help you so we can help each other. I miss you so much…" Buffy took a small step towards him, careful not to spook him away. "Please, Graham, talk to me. Let me in."

The tense silence seemed to last forever until Graham's eyes shifted to her face. He clenched his jaw, clearly in a desperate attempt to control his scattering emotions. "Not here, Buffy," he said with perfect clarity.

"Just tell me what to do. Tell me if we still have a chance to get back to what we were. Do you even love me anymore?" The fact she had to ask for the confirmation of his love tore her insides.

Graham's winter blue eyes roamed over her face for a moment. For a hint of a second, Buffy thought she saw a familiar softness in his eyes which quickly faded and hardened into something much darker and filled with anger. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet," Graham told her decidedly. "Go home, Buffy."

That was the sucker punch into her gut, knocking the air from her lungs. "I'm not leaving until you answer the question, Graham. Do you love me?"

"I told you to go—"

"— And _I_ told you, I'm not leaving until you answer me." She powerfully stood her ground.

Graham's upper lip curled finding it increasingly harder to keep calm. "I said. Go. _Home."_

"And I said, _no. _Talk to me, Graham." His familiar tightlipped silence was something she could not stand about him. It was his biggest flaw and it drove her up a wall. The longer he stayed silent the more infuriated she became. "You had a ring!" She suddenly blurted.

Graham's eyes snapped to hers not expecting her to bring that up in the heat of the argument. "What?"

"You said," Buffy stepped towards him unafraid of his rising fury, "you wanted to marry me because you were certain about me and us and everything that we shared. And I said, yes, because I believed in us too. I _still _do."

Graham approached her tilting his head to the side, glaring at her with harsh scrutinising eyes. He stuffed his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a diamond ring. He had kept this ring on him since the day he found her dead, lying over broken wooden crates.

He held the diamond ring between his index finger and thumb. He let the diamond sparkle under the full moon's dim rays. "Is this what you want?" Graham held the ring up to her a bit higher.

Pursing her lips, Buffy turned her eyes away from him, feeling the familiar sting of tears cloud her vision.

"You want the ring?" Graham hurled the ring over Buffy's head and across the cemetery disappearing in the grass. "There's your fuckin' ring. Go get it." He growled storming away from her.

Buffy refused to fall brokenhearted. She vowed to herself what felt like a lifetime ago that she would fight for them at whatever costs and this was the moment, she would do just that. "Is that best you've got!" She shouted after him through gritted teeth.

"Go home, Buffy!" Graham whirled around shouting back at her.

"_No!_ I'm not leaving here without you! I love you damn it, even when you're being a _bastard_. We're in this together, Graham. I'm not giving up."

"Well, that a fuckin' first!" He watched her lips tightened stung by his words. "I said, go home."

"And I said, _no_! You can throw anything you want at me Graham Miller but I'm not leaving you!"

_"__Buffy!"_ Graham screamed at the top of his lungs beyond livid at her stubbornness. _"Leave!"_

Buffy watched his chest heave up and down as he tried to control himself. "_No_!" Refusing to budge from where she stood.

"Then _I'm leavin'._" Graham turned his back on her again and stomped away ignoring Buffy calling back to him.

Unable to hold herself together a moment longer, her tears slipped down her face as she watched him disappear into the darkness. _He really left._


	64. Chapter 64

**Two Nights Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

The harsh words that had been exchanged the night before replayed over and over in Buffy's mind. Whatever track she thought she and Graham were on, had completely derailed and heading at full speed straight into a brick wall.

At night she would just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering where he was or what he was doing. There was an ache inside of her wondering if she'd ever see him again.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when Buffy had finally dozed off to sleep and had quickly awoken to the sounds of rustling clothing and drawers opening. Buffy's eyes opened but she didn't dare move in fear he'd just leave again. She laid there completely still, holding her breath wondering if he'd stay or leave.

* * *

"C'mon! Let's start the movie!" Dawn said sitting back on the couch holding a large bowl of popcorn in her arms. Her blue eyes followed Willow, Anya and Joyce sitting down on the couch beside her.

Sitting in the seat across the coffee table was Buffy. Her knees were tucked under herself. Her arms were wrapped around her body. She found it increasingly difficult to paint a fake smile on her face to ease her family and friends that everything was in fact 'okay'.

"Yes! I want the movie with the hooker and that man with lots and lots of _money."_ Anya said with a grin, dipping her hand into the bowl of popcorn.

Willow rolled her eyes with a smile as she adjusted the blanket around her legs. "Also knowns as _Pretty Woman." _

"Oh, I like that movie," Joyce said with a smile. "It's very romantic."

The women in the living room giggled as they gushed over how dreamy Richard Gere is in the movie. Buffy tried to find the humour in all of it but her mind kept going back to her own broken relationship that she had no idea how to fix.

The front door opened and closed with a thud. Hard footsteps of boots bounced off of the walls heading in the direction of the living room. Immediately, the girlish giggles subsided the moment a very serious looking Graham entered. He ignored their eyes as he walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a car manual book that was specific for class muscle cars.

He turned away from the bookshelf and walked the same heavy path back to the front door never turning his eyes to Buffy or the other women watching him. Buffy didn't bother to look at him either knowing he'd probably glare at her back or not at all. Everyone knew that their relationship was tarnished but what they didn't know was its severity.

The front door slammed closed, rattling the walls and windows. The breaths held by the women in the room had been released as they exchanged awkward glances unsure how to react. Their eyes landed on Buffy. She drew her knees closer to herself no wanting to address the situation at all.

"So I guess he's still…" Willow trailed off finding no need to further her meaning.

Silently, Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah. He's angry." The image of Graham flinging the engagement ring over her head and across the cemetery was on instant replay in her mind over and over again.

Joyce looked at her daughter feeling her pain, "I know it doesn't look like it now, honey, but Graham will come around."

"I don't think he will," Buffy said wanting to curl herself up into a tight ball and disappear.

"Graham was heartbroken when you… died. It destroyed him." Joyce said.

Anya shrugged, "But your back now. I don't get why you guys aren't locked away somewhere boinking…" she felt the eyes staring widely her. "What?"

Joyce ignored the blunt inappropriate comment and continued, "I think now… Graham is just confused."

"About what?" Dawn asked. "Buffy's back. He should be happy about that. Did you try talking to him?"

Buffy nodded her head, "I tried… but he… won't even look at me."

Willow glanced at her best friend with a sad pout. "I'm going to refill." She stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen holding the popcorn bowl in her hands.

* * *

Willow stood at the counter with her back facing the entrance. She took out a small plastic bag of dried weed and a plastic lighter. She held out the bag and lit it on fire and dropped it into the sink. "For Buffy and Graham this is char, let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purse their minds and memories grim of pains from recent slights and sins…" Willow took out a white crystal from her pocket and continued, "When the fire goes out When the crystal turns back, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa. Tabula Rasa. Tabula Rasa." Willow tucked the crystal into her pocket and flushed the burned weed into the sink.

* * *

Needing a breath of fresh air and a moment away from people, Buffy stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the top step.

She hugged her arms around herself and closed her eyes as a soft breeze hit against her face. To be honest, Buffy didn't think she could stand another moment of sad sympathetic glances and people trying to step into her shoes in order to understand the pain she was feeling. Not only the pain of Graham but also the ache of being back in a place she found so hard to function in.

The banging of tools drew her from her mind. She stood from the step of the porch and went to the dim light of the garage.

The top half of Graham's body was disappeared into the hood of the car he had been vigorously rebuilding. Buffy stepped into the garage and stood against the wall watching him until he noticed her. She tried not to make too much of a disturbance in fear he'd pick up and run away.

Her eyes went to the radio sitting on the shelf between two paint buckets. She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing voice singing in perfect harmony to the acoustic guitar.

_"__Sunrise hurts as much as you,_

_You both come up when I don't want you to._

_Oh, I can still hear you say,_

_That you and I would both be better off this way._

_These things that I run to,_

_What I put my heart through._"

She released a breath as Graham stood up straight and turned his head to her. He was not surprised to see her. In fact, Graham knew the moment she stepped out onto the porch.

Unable to stand frozen where she stood any longer, Buffy stepped towards him. He faced her watching her every movement as she came closer and closer. Just like a billion times before, Buffy found herself drowning in the depths of his sad winter eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers over his bearded cheek. Graham placed his hand over the one against this cheek not pulling away.

_"__Pour me something stronger,_

_Pour me something straight,_

_All theses crooked voices, make them go away._

_I can barely stand up,_

_I can hardly breathe,_

_Pour me something stronger than me."_

She watched as his blue eyes turn into a light shade of red as he held back his tears desperately. His jaw tightened as his head slowly fell. His forehead pressed against hers. Buffy closed her eyes, relishing in his close proximity, breathing in his familiar scent.

The soft melodic music faded to the disk jockey's deep voice. "That was the classic heartbreaker tune, '_Stronger Than Me_' by the great Queen of Country, Ms Rayna Jaymes. You can catch her live on tour this summer. Stayed tuned for Luke Wheeler, King George, and so much more, here on 105 FM, KKGO." The radio Disc Jockey said through the airwaves.

As soon as the radio host's voice entered Graham's ears, he felt a jolt of reality rushed back into him. The raw moment shared between himself and Buffy had fluttered away into nothing.

Buffy felt the shift in his body. She drew back her head and looked up at him to see that mask of emptiness shielding his eyes.

"Graham?"

"This can't happen," Graham said starting to pull away from her.

"Why not?" Buffy asked tightening her arms that were around his biceps. "Please, for a second, listen to yourself. You felt _it_. I know you did. That moment… it was perfect and it was real. Everything we have together is real, Graham."

He turned his eyes to her face and said with a stone-faced expression, "It was a song."

Shaking her head, Buffy said almost pleadingly, "No, no, Graham, it was not just a _song_. What we have _is_ real. It's always been real. I love you so much but suddenly your blinded. What's wrong with you?"

_I don't know._ Graham mentally replied to her. But instead of talking to her about it and telling just that, he didn't know why he is the way he is, Graham told her to simply, "Go."

Buffy made no move to leave.

His eyes reached her face. He looked defeated and in complete misery. "Please, just go."

Buffy eyed him a moment longer and started for the garage opening when she paused and faced him once more. "What are you afraid of? Me? Yourself? Us?" Graham could not reach her eyes ashamed of himself. "Whatever it is… just know, I will fight for you, Graham."

Graham released a breath replaying her words over in his mind. He remembered speaking those exact words to her. He looked up to say something to her but she had already gone, just as he pleaded for her to do. He ran a hand over his face and felt his heart break just a little bit more.

**_Song Used: "Stronger Than Me" by Connie Britton 2012_**


	65. Chapter 65

**Next Afternoon **

**Magic Box**

_DING-DING_

The shop's door opened. Joyce was the first to enter followed by Dawn and finally Buffy.

They were immediately greeted by grinning faces from the Scoobie's sitting around the round table with an open-faced book in front of them.

Spike sat on the glass display case interrupted as he told his story about the loan shark that was after him because of his debt of kittens.

Willow approached Buffy with a shaky and hopeful smile on her face, "Guess who's here?"

Buffy sat down beside Xander and turned her eyes upwards to Willow. "Who?" She asked though she was well aware of the 'who' she was referring to.

Xander sat back in his chair and eyed the Vampire Slayer, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "He's been here for hours—Before we even opened. He hasn't come out, though." The sound of chain rattling echoed through the walls. "That rattling tells us he's still alive in there." Xander shook his head beyond confused, "What's his problem? The _Buffster's_ back in action! He should be doing the Snoopy Dance!" He tried to get a smile from the blonde Slayer, but her face was stone.

"Go to him, sweetie." Joyce gently told her daughter. "Try again. Make him listen."

* * *

The training door opened and closed as Buffy stepped inside.

Graham stood at the punching bag, pounding his fists into it. Buffy watched beads of sweat drip over his forehead. The dark green coloured wife-beater shirt he wore, clung to his muscular tanned body.

All of this felt like a déjà vu; standing in the training room on the verge of another argument because there was a lack of communication.

Buffy slowly crossed the training room and sat down on the couch against the brick wall and watched him.

Five minutes went by and still, Graham had not acknowledged her presence.

Releasing a heavy breath, Buffy looked at him with irritation, "Will you please stop and look at me?" She tried to keep the defeat from her voice but found it impossible.

Graham's shoulder's slacked as he caught the bag, steadying it still. He faced her with a look of impatience etched in his features, "I'm lookin'. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being an ass and talk to me like you're still my boyfriend."

Graham chuckled catching the hurt in her eyes. "Is that what I am?" He scoffed turning away from her as he unravelled the wraps around his knuckles. "Your boyfriend?"

"I don't know—not anymore," Buffy said pursing her lips and tucking her hands between her knees. When she looked back up into his blue eyes, she hardly recognised him. "You threw a ring at me."

"What do you want from me?"

Buffy jumped to her feet, "I want you to talk to me! I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you! I want you to let me in." She stepped towards him and he took a step back. "Are you _that_ repulsed by me now? Do you find this corpse_ disgusting_? Did I not come back from the dead in just the way that _you_ wanted? Are you pissed because I'm not that peppy girl from before? _Tell me_." She glared at him refusing to shed tears or let him walk away without explaining himself. "You're shutting me out and I don't understand why and I'm _sick of it."_

"I'm not talkin' about this now, Buffy," Graham said desperately needing to get away from her.

"Stop fighting me and fight for us, Graham!"

"_Buffy_," he said her name with a warning.

Buffy refused to let him get away this time with an explanation. "Please, if you feel anything for me at all, let me in. Help me understand what's going on with you. Whatever it is, you don't need to go through it by yourself. I'm here for you."

His jaw tightened, his chin quivered and rising anger seeped into his eyes. "_Stop lookin' at me like that!_" He shouted at her. "I can't have you lookin' at me like that!"

"Like what?" Buffy desperately wanted to understand.

"With pity." He admitted.

Buffy shook her head and moved closer to him. "No, it's not pity. Look at me." She softly told him as he began to look away from her. "It's not pity. It's love. I love you so much, Graham. What we went through… we're not the same people as we were before. We're both a little darker now." She stood close to him looking up at his saddened face. "But we can't overcome this by pushing each other away. More than anything, we need each other."

Graham swallowed running a hand through his damp hair, "You were dead." He finally said after what felt like a lifetime of silence. "I buried you into the ground knowin' I'd never see you again. I'd never hold you again, or see your smile or those eyes lookin' at me…" he trailed off. "And now you're back and I—"

"You what?"

His jaw clenched in a last ditch effort to now bear himself to her. "I can't touch you. Since the moment I saw you again, that's all I wanted to do. I want to take you into my arms and tell you that I love you. But I can't." Buffy did not respond letting him finish otherwise she feared he'd close right back up again. Graham shook his head hating himself for not being able to do all of the things he wanted. "I can't do it. I can't talk to you. I can't look at you. I can't make love to you… Every day for months, I've dreamt of you comin' back to me… and then you did. But you didn't want to. I hate what _they_ did to you. I feel your pain... all of the time and it kills me, 'cause a part of me doesn't care. It's that selfish part that's so happy that you're back. I know it's not what you want so I just le—"

_So this is what about what I told him…_ Buffy felt her heartbreaking feeling so cruel for telling him what she did. "Graham, you are the only thing that makes being back here tolerable. Even before… You are the _only_ reason I have to keep moving—too keep fighting."

"But you hate it here," Graham said with sad defeat. "Even I can't help you with that. There's somethin' missing in us, Buffy. And I don't know how to fix it. I'm _so _angry." He looked at her. "You being back here is too good to be true."

"Graham, you're not the only one who's in pain. I _need_ you. We need each other to move—"

Suddenly, Buffy and Graham collapsed to the ground passed out in the training room.

The group in the Magic Box fell to the ground passed out.


	66. Chapter 66

**Sometime Later**

**Magic Box **

Raising her head from Giles' shoulder, she looked around with squinting eyes then eyed the older man strangely.

Sitting at the round table, Oz blinked his eyes and looked at the cute redhead bundled under his arms, laying her head on her arm.

In the corner of the shop sitting back against a bookcase, Joyce and Dawn looked at the group with a bit of confusion.

Spike rolled off the glass display case falling straight to the ground then bounced up onto his feet. He looked down at the tweed suit he was apparently decked out in and without a clue why.

**Training Room**

Behind the closed door of the training room, Buffy's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She felt another set of eyes looking at her. That was when she noticed a muscular arm under her head. Buffy turned her head following the long arm meeting a set of blue eyes looking right back at her.

The pair of gorgeous icy blue of his eyes took her breath away. The man lying beside her was handsome. His face was covered with a thick brown beard, his hair was long enough to grab, and his eyes were hypnotising. She felt a strong arousing desire for this man. Buffy turned her body to face him fully and ran her fingers through his brown hair.

His arm sprawled under her neck, hooked around, drawing her closer, pulling her into him. With this free hand, he held it against her beautiful face and leant forward brushing his mouth against hers.

The sudden kiss quickly deepened with strange desperate intensity. His mouth veered from her addictive heart shaped lips and went to her neck. He sucked on her soft skin, finding her to taste sweet.

Buffy's hands went around his shoulders not wanting his mouth to leave her skin as he hovered over her face and muttered, "Hi,"

Buffy smiled and ran her face down his bearded face, "Hi, yourself."

He didn't know who this girl was but all he knew is that he wanted her. The way his body responded to her, it was passionate and needing. He _needed_ to have her fully. Graham got to his feet and held out his hand for her to take.

Buffy took his hand and was surprised when he pulled her onto her feet and straight into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and captured his mouth into a kiss. Graham's hands slid down her back and around her bottom, to the backs of her knees. He picked her up from the ground, carrying her to the couch, where he laid her down on her back never breaking the kiss.

Graham sat back slightly helping her out of the long black sweater and worked the buttons at the front of her pants. Buffy grinned mischievously and sat up, rolling the sweat matted wife-beater up his muscular body and tossed it away. Her mouth went to his neck and tasted his salty skin. She could not stop touching this man and needed him completely.

Her fingers unfastened the buttons his jeans and tugged them down his hips. Graham bent his head down, pressing his mouth against hers as he pulled down her jeans.

**Main Area**

Outside the training room, Giles stood from the chair and cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief. "Perhaps we all got terribly drunk and we're having some kind of blackout," Giles suggested.

"I—I don't think I drink." Dawn shyly said looking around and catching Joyce's glare.

"You better not, young lady." Joyce felt a familiar feeling as she scolded the young teen.

Anya's danced her eyes around the room, "I don't see any booze," she frowned. "I don't feel any head bumps and I don't see Allen Funt."

"Okay… I'm not panicking, I'm not…" Xander took deep calming breaths but his stress continued to rise as the room looked at him. "Stop looking at me like I'm panicking." He covered his face.

"Driver's licenses!" Willow suddenly shouted with excitement and pulled out her wallet from her pocket.

The room searched for drivers licenses or other forms of I.D's.

Xander laughed, "Look! Me! 'Alexander Harris'. Cute picture… Hey, I exist!" Xander showed the license around the room.

"I'm…" Willow squinted down reading her name, "'Willow Rosenburg'. Hm, funny name."

"I think it's pretty." Oz smiled at Willow affectionately. "I'm… 'Daniel Osborne'."

"Oh! You're a student at UC Sunnydale." Willow read over his shoulder.

"So are you." Oz pointed to the college I.D in her hand.

Joyce scanned a hand over her name on her driver's license. "I'm Joyce Summers."

"That's a beautiful name," Giles said looking across the room at Joyce with a sheepish smile.

"I… don't have a wallet." Dawn pouted and looked down at her shoes.

Joyce eyed the teen for a moment then pointed to the nameplate necklace around her neck, "You're 'Dawn'. Pretty name."

"Or I could be, 'Umad'." Dawn joked.

Giles moved around the front counter shuffling through the store bills, "I'm called, 'Rupert Giles'."

Spike frowned and looked himself over until he found a name tag on the inside of his tweed suit coat. "Made with care for 'Randy'. 'Randy Giles'?" Spike glared at the older man. "Why didn't you just name me, 'Horny Giles' or 'Desperate-For-A-Shag Giles'? I knew there was a reason I hated you." Spike sneered with resentment.

"Rupert…" Joyce said his name to herself and caught his eyes flirtatiously smiled.

The group's eyes turned to the back of the magic shop when they heard a loud moan coming from behind a closed door.

**Training Room**

"Wow…" Buffy laid under him, running her hands over his muscular back, "… That was…"

Graham pushed her long blonde hair from her forehead and returned her smile. "Yeah, _very_ wow… Awesome."

The heat that surrounded him was addictive and extremely familiar. He didn't have a clue what her name was or his own name in fact. But for some bizarre reason, she felt like 'home'; like right here filling her deep inside, holding her in his arms, kissing her perfect lips, it all felt natural and right.

"What?" She noticed the strange way his eyes danced over her face with fascination.

"I don't know." Graham shook his head. "But this… being here like this feels… right. It feels like you and me are in a—"

"— A relationship?" Buffy finished running her fingers over his face and into his hair.

"— Are in love." He told her with certainty. "I don't get it, but you feel like… home. There's this burnin' need and desire inside of me—and all I want to do is touch you and kiss you all over…"

Buffy gently pressed her lips against his and laid her head back. "I know what you mean."

Graham kissed her again easily fueled with desire and heat that surrounded them.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Main Area**

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, a dishevelled man and woman walked out from behind the closed door. The man's arm hung lazily around the blonde woman's neck. They smiled dreamily at one another sharing kisses before noticing the others staring at them strangely.

"Who are you?" The group asked.

"Um…" Graham frowned turning his attention from Buffy to the strangers standing before him.

"We've been checking our licenses and college I.D's," Oz said holding up his college identification card that read, _UC Sunnydale _across the top.

Graham removed his arm from around Buffy's neck and dug a hand into his back pocket of his jeans fishing for a wallet. Graham took out the beaten brown leather wallet and opened it finding an array of I.D cards "I'm… 'Graham Miller'. I'm from Chicago. And… Ooh, hey, I'm in the military. Cool." He smirked looking down at the beautiful blonde standing beside him.

Buffy ran a hand up the front of his T-shirt. "So I was with a Graham, huh?" She ran a finger over his throat wanting nothing more than to be taken into his arms again and kiss him senseless.

Graham nuzzled her nose with his own, "And your name? Who was I with?" He whispered into her ear and nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

Buffy frowned realising that she didn't have a license or a college I.D or a name tag necklace. "I… don't know."

"You don't have a name?" Graham tilted his head to the side sceptically raising a highbrow.

"Of _course_ I do." Buffy glared at him then bit her bottom lip. "I just don't remember it."

"I can name you," Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest eying the blonde woman up and down.

Buffy shook her head twisting her fingers together, "No, no, I can name myself. I'll name me… Joan."

"Ugh!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

Buffy's eyes snapped to Dawn and narrowed her eyes at teen and held her hands over her hips. "Did you just _'ugh'_ my name?"

"No, I didn't!" Dawn dropped her arms to her sides. "It's just so… blah. 'Joan'?"

"I like it." Buffy crossed her arms. "I feel like a Joan. Do you like it?" Buffy looked at Graham wanting his approval.

Graham looked down and smirked running his hand down to her lower back to her bottom, "Yeah, I like it."

"Fine. Whatever, that's your purgative." Dawn rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Prerogative." Buffy promptly corrected.

"Whatever, _Joan_." Dawn sneered.

"Boy, you're a pain in my neck." Buffy scowled at the teen.

Dawn's frown deepened, "Well, you're bossy."

"Girls…" Joyce rubbed her fingers against her temples feeling a tension headache beginning to form in her skull.

Dawn looked from Joyce to Buffy and smiled, "Do you think we're—"

"Sisters?" Buffy smiled at Dawn wrapping her arms around her then looked up at Joyce with a smile. "And you have to be our mother."

The Summers' girls looked at one another and grinned holding each other tightly.

Graham waited for the touching moment to subside when he reached out his hands and wrapped them around Buffy, pulling her back against him. Enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, Buffy smiled.

"I can't stop touching you, Joni," Graham whispered his little cutesy nickname for her into her ear.

"You never showed me affection like that, I'd wager." Spike scowled at Giles.

Giles rolled his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose turning away from the platinum haired man.

Buffy reluctantly stepped out of Graham's arms facing the concerned group. "We've got to figure out what's going on. We need to get help."

"Looks like 'Joan' fancies herself the boss." Spike sneered, rolling his eyes.

Graham nodded with agreement, "Joan's right. I think a hospital is our best bet. Let's head out."

Confidently the group marched to the front door when they suddenly stopped in yet another state of confusion.

"Any suggestions on how we get there?" Buffy asked biting her bottom lip.

"Dad can drive." Spike gave a toothy grin at Giles. "He's bound to have some classic midlife crisis transport: something red, sporty, and shaped like a penis."

Buffy shook her head annoyed at the blonde English man, "Fine. Whatever."

Buffy reached out and twisted the doorknob opened it. Standing on the other side of the threshold were a group of mean looking vampires. They snarled at the Scoobie's flashing their fangs and glowing golden eyes.

The group screamed with terror.


	67. Chapter 67

**Magic Box**

Buffy slammed the door closed and looked back to the group with comical huge eyes, "Did you see that?"

"Vampires!" Giles said in utter shock.

Graham frowned and looked at the former Watcher, "Vampires—they're real?

"Or—or maybe it's Halloween!" Willow meekly suggested hiding behind Oz.

Dawn shook her head wrapping an arm tightly around mother's waist. "It doesn't feel like Halloween."

"Even if it is, those were definitely not kids and they were definitely not wearing costumes. Giles is right, we've got vampires!" Xander's head felt dizzy. "They're definitely not knockin' for candy."

"Monsters are real… Did we know this?" Buffy looked at Giles then to Graham, who took her hand into his own, giving it a small comforting squeeze. "We need our memories back." Graham nodded his head in agreement.

"Speaking as the proprietor of a magic shop, I propose we fight back," Giles said bravely. "We can use things here in the shop, magic tricks or whatever they call—"

"— Slayer!" The vampires banged on the door trying to break inside "Come out and play!"

Willow's eyes went wide pointing her finger at the barricaded door. "_Slayer_! That's _just_ what they said before!"

"To slay someone. A female someone!" Buffy's face darkened. "Who do those jerks think they are?"

Anya opened a book and said, "Bloodsuckers that kill by sucking blood. Take it easy, Joan." Anya patted Buffy's shoulder with her hand.

The vampire broke into the shop through the window and grabbed Buffy from behind lifting her off of the ground. "Let go of me, you big, nasty son of a—" The vampire clamped his hand over her mouth.

Buffy bit down his hand hard, "Bitch!" The vampire growled and howled in pain when she kicked him in the groyne. The vampire tossed Buffy away.

Buffy rolled across the floor picking up a stake and jumped to her feet when she turned again, the stake went straight into the vampire's heart.

The gang watched the vampire burst into a dust pile at her feet.

"_Whoa_!" They all cried in unison.

Willow stared at the dust with amazement and grabbed Oz's hand, "What did you just do?"

"I don't know." Buffy appeared just as shocked as the group. The corners of her mouth twitched into a grin, "But it was _cool_. I think I know why Joan's the boss. I'm like a superhero or something."

"Whoa…" The room stilled around the Vampire Slayer in shock.

Graham leant back on a table on his hands and gave a sigh of longing, "You are _so_ hot." A not so subtle dreamy smile slipped across his lips. Buffy blushed tucking a piece of her blonde strands behind her ear flirtatiously.

"Um, Joan?" Giles uncomfortably said her name, forcing her attention from Graham and back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, I've got a plan." Buffy began. "They seem to want the Slayer. And I seem to be pretty strong—_wicked_ strong. So, while you all go through the sewer and find the hospital, Graham, Randy, and I will take the monsters for a run."

"Oh! Why Captain America?" Spike glared at Graham standing over Buffy's shoulder getting a quick peak down the cleavage of her camisole top. "I mean look at 'im," Spike pointed at Graham, "he's as horny as an adolescent boy. He'll be a total distraction." He reasoned wanting to spend alone time with 'Joan' and get his flirting on. _I fancy her, I do. I bet she can do cartwheels 'round me_. Spike chuckled at the thought as he eyes ran down and around her bottom.

Graham lifted his eyes from Buffy's chest and glared across the room at Spike. "I'm in the military, I'll have you know. So, therefore, I'm an experienced fighter. You? You're a tweed wearin', whiny little bitch." Graham challenged as he shrugged on his brown leather coat.

Buffy grew quickly tired of the macho pissing contest between the two men. She stepped between them casting her own warning glares at the men. "He's coming Randy and that's the end of it. We gotta go." Buffy took a stake from Willow's hands and headed to the front door.

Spike glared at the rugged man and began to follow Buffy, standing behind her closely blocking Graham. Graham reached out, grabbing Spike by his suit jacket and tugged him out of the way, taking his place close to Buffy. "Keep away from Joan, Randy. She's _mine_." He patted a patronising hand over Spike's chest and followed Buffy out.

Begrudgingly, Spike snatched a stake from Willow's extended hands and went along with the couple. "Bloody wanker."

**Main Street**

Once outside of the Magic Box, Buffy, Graham, and Spike were immediately attacked by a group of vampires. They quickly fought them off and take off down the street. The vampires growled and took off after them.

A large hand pulled Spike down onto the hood of a car with a hard slam.

Buffy spun around to see the vampires beating on Spike, "Randy!" Buffy cried as she fought off another vampire.

Spike threw a powerful punch changing into his features. He grinned feeling power surge through his dead body and to his fist. Spike drew back his fist and fired it into the vampire's face suspending him into the air, knocking the other vampires standing behind him.

Graham pulled Buffy back away from Spike. Buffy followed his eyes to the blonde haired vampire and stared with disbelief gripping the stake tighter in her hand.

Spike growled laughing with freedom and staked the vampire. He stood on top of the car hood almighty and powerful. "Hey! I guess I'm a superhero, too!"

The couple stared at the vampire with wide stunned gazes and suddenly took off with a fright.

"Joan! Graham! Where ya goin'?" Spike called out after them and drew his fingers to his sharp fangs in his mouth then brushed them over the bumps of his forehead. "Oh, bloody hell—" He was cut off short when a vampire took him down by his legs. Spike crashed down over the car's windshield.

**Neighbourhood Street**

The couple sprinted down a quiet suburban street, when they were tackled to the ground by a small group of vampires that had been chasing after them.

Buffy quickly recovered, drawing the stake back and plunged the wooden jagged point straight into each vampire's heart that dared to challenge her.

She lifted her eyes to see Graham flip a vampire to the ground and back kick another oncoming vampire. A small smile graced across her lips as she watched him.

Graham felt the weight of her stare and paused his violent actions, meeting her sweet eyes. He smirked smugly and continued to punch the vampire in the face.

Buffy shook out of her daze and jumped to her feet effortlessly fighting off the other two vampire's and staked them.

She stood up from the cloud of dust and watched Graham embed the wooden stake into the vampire's chest. He slowly got to his feet running a hand through his messy hair. The feeling he had felt back at the Magic Box when he woke up beside the beautiful blonde woman was back. It made him feel powerful, confident, and hot.

His eyes went to hers for a moment before he crossed the grass yard hooking his hand around the back of her head and smashed his mouth against hers.

Buffy's hands slid up his shoulders and weaved through his dark hair.

Graham opened his eyes to see a police cruiser slowly drive down the neighbourhood street, gliding the bright white spotlight across the houses and yards patrolling the premises. Thinking quickly, Graham backed them between two houses without ever breaking the heated kiss. He pressed her back against the side of a house. He ran his hands down the sides of her slim body just as the flash of spotlight illuminated over them.

The police cruiser continued down the street oblivious to the wild and passionate make-out session taking place.

The cop cruiser long gone and forgotten, Graham's focus was purely on the hot little Slayer pressing against him. His hands moved over her breasts as his mouth sucked and nipped down her neck to her collarbone making her breath catch in her throat.

Buffy held the sides of his bearded face and drew him back up to her mouth. Graham was more than happy to oblige her with another kiss. His tongue slipped between the boundaries of her lips and duelled for dominance when a mystical flash washed over their bodies then disappeared into the darkness.


	68. Chapter 68

**Neighbourhood Street**

Every memory that had been forgotten suddenly flooded back into Buffy's mind in a quick flash. Her sixth birthday party, moving to Sunnydale with her mother and sister, killing Angel, running away to Los Angeles, dropping a textbook over Graham's head, dying and coming back to life. All of these memories played as mini snippets behind her green eyes.

The hurt and pain from the past few months since rising from the grave was no longer forgotten. She opened her eyes as Graham continued to kiss her passionately. Her fingers that were laced through his hair ran down the back of his neck. Graham's hands roamed over her body in every way that she missed and craved.

Suddenly, the kiss stopped.

Graham broke away from her mouth and dropped his hands from around her. He stared at her with horrified eyes breathing heavily. His lips glistened with hints of her lipgloss. Her taste lingered on his tongue. Graham swallowed hard and blinked.

The way he stared at her, Buffy knew all of his memories and pain re-entered his mind just like hers had.

Buffy's breathless voice brought him from his daze. "Graham?" He watched her step towards him.

Graham jumped back sending a devastating stab straight through Buffy as she watched him flee away from her as fast as possible.

Pushing away her tears that formed in her eyes, Buffy followed him unable to let him go without a word again.

She followed him across the town, unsure where they were headed until she took a moment and recognised the familiar group of trees to the right of her and the headstones surrounding her on this particular path. She was in Restfield Cemetery.

**Restfield Cemetery**

_Why are we here?_ Buffy wondered then reminded herself, cutting through Restfield was the fast route back to her house.

"Stop running away from me, Graham," Buffy called out to him impatiently and watched him pause mid-step. He faced her and for the first time, Buffy really saw his exhaustion, it emulated her own. "Please, just stop." Not wanting to create an argument into the middle of the cemetery waking up the dead, Buffy stepped away with surrender. "I'm so tired of chasing after you." She looked around herself finding the cemetery eerily silent. "Why are we here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Graham looked her, "You seemed to like it a lot."

Taken back by his words, Buffy stared at him with disbelief and scoffed at a loss for words.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Princess…" Graham's frown deepened, "… Isn't that what you said, you'd rather be dead, living the paradise life up in the sky than be _stuck _here with the rest of us?"

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him with genuine confusion.

Graham gritted his teeth, "Answer me."

"I'm leaving this conversation. You sound ridiculous." Buffy glared and started to move around him.

"Fine." Graham followed her, waving his hand, "You know, you always blame _us._… Me, Angel… your father for leavin' but it's never us." Buffy whirled around to him. "It's you. It's always _you_ who's leavin'! You don't like the way shit is—Realisin' I'm not the perfect Prince Charming so you bail. Sorry life isn't perfect, _Princess._"

"That's not true_ at all_." Buffy shook her head with disbelief. "I'm not the one who's running away, Graham. It's you. I told you where I was and you didn't like it so _you bail_." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "I'm sick of having to explain myself to you. You're so caught up in your own grief and rage to even notice mine. I feel like I'm dying inside and you don't care! You're mad? Well, Graham, so am I! I'm _furious _at my friends for what they did! I am so angry at this world for being so _hard_ and _bright_ and _violent_! And I'm angry at you for not being there! For not helping me… I need you and you're nowhere in sight! You're throwing everything that made me love you so much back in my face!"

Graham's jaw tightened angrily, "I guess I'm not the guy you thought I was."

Buffy's hand slapped across his face with a substantial amount of supernatural power. "Don't you _ever_ say that again."

His eyes snapped to hers as his nose flared with anger ignoring the sizzle of his cheek.

The stood frozen glaring at one another in a stare-off when Buffy suddenly slapped her hand across his face again. Buffy eyed his reddening cheek as he looked at her.

Buffy slapped him for a third time.

She raised her hand to slap him again when Graham caught her wrist. His hand tightened around her wrist and backed her against a mausoleum stone wall with a hard thud. She raised her other hand to slap him away but he caught that wrist as well.

Graham held her wrists beside her head gritting his teeth.

The fury in his eyes sent a fearful shiver down Buffy's spine. "What are you—"

Without warning, Graham gripped his fingers around her chin and crushed his mouth against hers in a raging kiss. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, digging her fingers into his hair as she deepened the hostile kiss. She moaned loudly when he bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. Her fingernails scratched down his neck, drawing a trickle of blood from his skin. Graham groaned in pain and tightened his fingers that were under her ribs.

Buffy broke the violent kiss and shoved him away from her. Graham stumbled back into the headstone. He caught his footing but was not ready for her oncoming fist shot straight into his solar plexus. He coughed gasping for breath as she caught him by the front of his T-shirt and tossed him backwards, towards the mausoleum.

Graham angrily gritted his teeth ignoring the slow line of blood dripping from his bottom lip. He got to his feet only to be shoved back against a large wooden door breaking it off its hinges.

Graham fell backwards down the steps of the mausoleum and Buffy kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards against the sarcophagus in the middle of the stone dirt floor.

"_Agh!_" He grumbled in pain when his lower back hit the corner of the sarcophagus.

Regaining his footing, Graham caught Buffy's flying fist and slammed his own into her stomach. Buffy did not flinch an inch and continued to beat her fists into his body as the pain and livid anger coursed through her veins. Once she had started, she found it impossible to stop.

Graham violently coughed and spat out the blood formed in his mouth. He caught her fist again and wrapped it around her back and pinned her front into the sarcophagus.

Furious that Graham was able to pin her, she gritted her teeth and reached back, tangling her fingers into his hair, grabbing it tightly with a tug. His free hand pushed her blonde hair from her shoulder and bit down over her skin. Buffy cried with a yelp and struggled in his reign of control.

The more she fought against him, the harder he pulled back her arm. His free hand clenched in her blonde hair and drew back her face to look at him. He attacked her mouth in another authoritative kiss. Her tongue licked across his split lip, tasting his blood and plunged into his mouth, tasting like copper.

Neither of them felt the stinging discomfort of the cuts and bruises that decorated their bodies. They were too far gone to each other to care about physical aches as their emotional ones took over.

Buffy tried to turn in his arms but Graham did not allow it, overpowering her. He pressed himself closer to her back, letting her feel his hardness against her backside. One hand held her wrist behind her back and the other travelled to the waistband of her pants. His fingers slipped inside the pants. Buffy released a sharp breath when his long fingers disappeared into the wet depths of her sex. Buffy gritted her teeth angered by her body's immediate response to him. She slammed the back of her head into his nose.

Graham groaned and dropped the hand that was holding her wrist back and wiped the blood from under his nose. Graham furiously removed his hand from inside of her pants and unfastened the front buttons and tugged them down her hips.

She realised what he was doing when he practically ripped the long black sweater from her shoulders and tossed it away. The hand that was previously inside of her went into her hair and gripped the back of her neck. He bent her over the sarcophagus and pulled down her laced panties and pants further down her thighs, exposing her backside to him. He raised this hand and slapped her bottom. Buffy's breath hitched with a mixture of surprise and pleasure. The stinging pain did nothing but arouse her further which she hated.

He went to his knees and ran his tongue over the soft skin of her bottom. She moaned when his teeth bit into her skin and his fingers dug into her hips. He pushed the hem of her camisole up her body and over her head exposing her white lacy bra.

Buffy reached back, gripping Graham by his hair on the top of his head and forced him to his feet. Graham growled and met her mouth in an unyielding kiss. Their tongues fought in a warlike fashion for dominance. It was raw, passionate, and tasted like copper.

Graham unbuttoned the front of his own jeans and pushed them down hips. He reached inside and fisted his throbbing cock in his hand. Buffy groaned in his mouth, scraping her nails into his scalp when his cock entered inside of her with an unrelenting force. Buffy broke the kiss gritting her teeth. His large hand slid down her back and slapped her bottom again and again until she moaned with pleasure. Graham lifted the bottom of his T-shirt slightly watching himself pound into her as she threw her head back bracing herself on her hands, gripping the edge of the sarcophagus.

She looked at back him for a moment and twisted in his arms. When Buffy faced him, she slapped a hard hand across his bearded cheek. Graham's jaw clenched but he did not relent gripping her wrists and placed them at the hem of his T-shirt. Graham shrugged out of his jacket and held Buffy's knee against his hip and reentered her. She pushed the T-shirt up torso and over his head. Her mouth went to his neck. She sucked on the thick vein that pressed against the barrier of the skin. Graham released a groan when she bit his neck with unforgiving force.

Graham squeezed her breasts and lowered her head sucking the laced covered nipple for a moment then shifted his attention to the other one. His body roughly moved against hers feeling a swirl of pleasure and blood going straight to his cock.

Using her Vampire Slayer strength and kicked him in the ribs, fracturing one rib as he was kicked back against the wall. Buffy swiftly crossed the short distance between them and jumped up. He caught her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned them, crushing her against the wall with a powerful impact. He reentered her hot, wet centre ramming himself in and out until he felt her walls pulsating around him. Her hands roughly clawed at his face. She yelped with a moan as she came.

Once finished with his own climax that came violently, Graham stalled inside her, panting into her neck, squeezing his eyes closed relishing the feel of her hot body surrounding him.

Quickly, Graham moved them from the stone wall back to the sarcophagus. He placed her down over the cold granite lid. Graham jumped up and moved over her. She rolled him onto his back, straddling over him. She released a gasp when he filled her once more. Opening her eyes, Buffy focused on his face as she began to slowly roll her hip creating a steady rhythm which naturally hastened with aggression. She took enjoyment of his strong body beneath her. His hands slid up between her lace covered breasts and around her neck before returning to their place at her hips. He moaned as her hand smoothed down his muscular chest to his abs. Graham clenched his fingers around her backside but did not challenge her for dominance.

His eyes opened to her beautiful face, taking in the small patch blood in the corner of her mouth. There was a bruise on her right cheekbone and on the right side of her jaw. His eyes travelled down her tight body noticing other bruises and red, irritated cuts that adorned her golden skin. He sat up suddenly and licked the lines of her collarbone to her neck. He bit down over the scared bite mark. Buffy's fingers gripped the back of his head and shifted him from her neck to meet her mouth again in a frenzied kiss. She buried her fingers into his hair, viciously scratching at his scalp.


	69. Chapter 69

**Restfield Cemetery **

**Mausoleum**

In the early hours of the morning, the moon still shined through the broken doorway. The sky was becoming brighter as the sun began to rise.

Torn, dirt and blood stained clothing laid scattered across the dirty stone ground in a careless fashion.

Buffy woke with a jolting start immediately feeling the effects from the previous hours. The aches of her battered body felt like a repeating stabbing into her body. She opened her eyes fully and looked down to the head of hair nestled between her love bitten breasts.

She combed her fingers through his dark hair a felt a bit disheartened, almost forgetting what it was like to feel the pressure of Graham's body against her. Her free hand softly slid over the tanned skin of his scratched up back.

Graham hadn't slept a wink. For hours all he did was stare at her bruised breast. Every now and then he'd taunt her dark pink nipple and listened to her breath change but never enough to wake from her sleep. He listened to her heart beat in a never ending slow rhythm.

"You felt somethin' last night," Graham muttered tearing his fascinated gaze from her breast. He tilted her chin up and eyed her. Despite the dirt marks and closed cuts that painted her body and the reddened bruise over her cheekbone and the right side of her jaw, she was still absolutely gorgeous. "You liked the pain… the hurt…" Graham turned his attention back to her breast and ran his fingers over skin with a ghost touch. "I liked it too. If feels less like abandonment when it hurts."

"Does that mean there's something wrong with us?" Buffy's breathless soft voice soothed his ears.

"There's always been somethin' wrong with us." Graham buried the side of his head further into her breasts.

The silence that loomed over them. Buffy felt the shift in his breath as it quickened and became more rigid. Then she felt hot salty tears hit her bare skin. Unable to hold back the emotions he had been fighting for months, Graham found himself no longer able to fight. His chin quivered as his tears came harder down his face. He hugged his arms around her tightly, as if she'd disappear if he let go of her. The feelings of mourning, anger, abandonment, confusion, abundant happiness and his love collided inside of him in an epic Roman battle.

Buffy's arms that were around him tightened, holding his shaking body as he sobbed. Seven months of pent up emotions poured out of him with a fury and he was unable to stop.

"Shh…" Buffy whispered as a tear slipped from her eye, "… I'm here… I'm not going anywhere, baby… I'm here…" his fingers dug into her flesh but Buffy did not buckle only whispering words of love and promise to him. "… I won't leave you again… I won't leave you again… I'm here…"

**Revello Drive Neighbourhood **

The morning sun slowly rose peeked inches up from the horizon. A mixture of effervescent colours of orange, red, and blues glistened in the dark blue sky.

Graham's arm lazily draped around Buffy's neck using her to keep himself steady as he limped against her. His hand was placed over hers that held the lapel of the oversized leather jacket that hung around her shoulders.

The neighbourhood was silent. It was few hours before the sunrise illuminated the morning sky. Buffy and Graham peeked through various windows of darkened homes knowing it would not be long until mother and fathers would wake for work and their children would go off to school.

As they neared the Summers residence, Buffy and Graham limped in pain up the grass and to the front door. Buffy found the hidden key under a rock and unlocked the front door. Buffy was the first to enter followed by Graham, who closed the door behind him.

Graham then helped Buffy out of the coat that was draped over her shoulders and hung it on a peg with a bunch of other coats. He followed her up the stairs and down the quiet hallway careful not to disturb the others in the house still sleeping.

Entering Buffy's bedroom, Graham closed the door behind him and turned to see her toss the dirt stained long sweater into the laundry. She then took off the ripped, dirty, and bloody pants leaving them pooled on the ground. She will decide what to do with them later.

She found a pair of pyjama pants and a new black camisole from a drawer.

As Buffy got into the bed, her eyes turned to Graham, watching as he slowly took off a bloodstained T-shirt. Buffy eyed the dark bruises over his body, hating the pain he must be in which was her caused by her. He dug his hand into the drawer for a new white T-shirt. He never bothering to change his jeans.

Graham laid over the blankets of the bed beside Buffy, who was underneath the blankets. He laid down on his side facing her. He released a breath taken by her natural beauty despite the bruises on her face and the exhaustion in her eyes. He cupped his hand around her cheek never breaking away from her eyes.

"I can't do this." He said suddenly listening to the air escape her lungs.

If felt like a lifetime until Graham spoke again. "I can't be with you if it takes beatin' the shit out each other to feel somethin'. We're better than that. We have so much more than that. I hate that it had gone that far… You were right, I haven't been there for you. I knew you were in pain—I saw it every day but I… It's one of the reasons I stayed away. I couldn't bare to see you, knowin' I had somethin' to do with it. Losin' you… it destroyed me."

Graham wiped the tear away that had fallen from the corner of her eye with the pad of his thumb.

"You gave me your heart and I stomped on it. There aren't any words that I can say to express how sorry I am for that. I failed you when you needed me most. I should've…" Graham swallowed and continued, "… I should've fought for us. 'Cause I love you—even when I'm bein' an asshole. I love you with all of my heart, Buffy." Graham dug his hand into the front of the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the glistening diamond ring. "I won't hurt you anymore, Buffy, I swear. I will spend the rest of my life beggin' for your forgiveness—"

"— Stop. I don't want your forgiveness or for you to list all the ways you'll make it up to me. That's not what I want... All I ever wanted from you was for you to let me love you."

"I will make you happy, Buffy. I will be the man you can count on. I will give you everythin' that you deserve. If you'll still have me… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Buffy silently stared at him and inched a bit closer to him millimeters from his nose. She reached out her hand and ran it over his bearded cheek and whispered softly, "I wanna spend the rest of _my _life with you."

Graham released the anxious breath he had been holding in and took her left hand that was under the pillow. He slipped on the ring onto the finger and shifted his gaze to her face. Slowly, the moved closer to her and closed the small space between them with a gentle kiss.

A familiar feeling washed over the Slayer as she kissed him. It was feeling she often got whenever she'd gaze into his light blue eyes. It was a major contrast to the aching depression she had been plagued with since returning from the grave. It was a feeling she had been yearning desperately for; Perfect peace.

He was her a reason to fight. He was her reason to keep living. She knew without a single doubt in her mind, Buffy wanted everything they had ever dreamt about together. She wanted the future they could have.


	70. Chapter 70

**Part 5**

**I'd Be Lost**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Waking when the morning sun rays hit his face, Graham ran a tired hand over his face and took a deep breath. He turned his head to see that Buffy was still sound asleep beside him. The cuts and bruises that had adorned her beautiful face had since disappeared unlike his wounds, which were still very much visible and very much aching.

Slowly, Graham grunted as he sat up on the bed and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair then over his thick beard covering most of his face.

Graham gradually got his feet and quietly walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom. The effects of last night had finally caught up with him and he ached.

* * *

In the bathroom, Graham turned away from the flushing toilet and went to the mirror and sink.

Standing at the sink, washing his hands under the water and looked up at himself in the mirror.

His eyes scrutinising narrowed over his unkempt image and his frown deepened.

Graham opened the various cabinets around the mirror and the drawers in front of him. He grabbed a pair of small thin metal clippers.

Pushing the drawer closed with his hip, Graham took a small bunch of his beard and began to snip at that bunch of hair, letting it fall into a towel spread across the sink.

* * *

Dawn bounced down the steps running her fingers through her long brown hair. She brought her hand to her mouth covering her yawn as she went into the living room. In the living room, Joyce stood at a desk against the wall, packing a tote bag of art gallery document folders and Giles locked his briefcase which was no doubt filled with boring ancient texts.

"Morning," Dawn said falling back on the couch.

"Oh, good morning, dear." Joyce smiled the quickly frowned, "Did you hear Buffy come in last night?"

Dawn shook her head flipping on the television to cartoons. "Uh… nope… But you know Buffy; Quiet as a mouse or something… She's probably still sleeping. And shocker, I haven't seen Graham either. Normally, you'd hear tools clanking and music blasting from the garage by now."

The room suddenly stilled at the sounds of clattering pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Dawn frowned standing from the couch and headed to the back hallway leading into the kitchen. She waved to Joyce and Giles to follow her.

With a heavy eye-roll, Giles reluctantly followed Joyce and Dawn feeling ridiculous. "Can I ask why we're sneaking about like children?"

"Because…" Dawn whispered and held a finger over her lips, silencing the older man. "Now, shh…"

"Ah, yes, that _must_ be the reason." Giles frowned.

Joyce looked back at him and ran her hand down his forearm with an amused smile.

"Whoa!" Dawn stopped abruptly with a gasp, standing at the edge of the doorway looking into the kitchen. She slowly turned away from the doorway and looked at her mother and Giles, "Graham is in there." She whispered with surprise.

"And?" Giles asked wanting this ridiculousness to end.

"_And,_ he's making _pancakes,_" Dawn said with wide eyes.

The older couple stared at the teen struggling to see the significance of Graham making pancakes.

Dawn sighed heavily and said, "The _funny shaped_ kind."

In the kitchen, Graham stood barefoot at the stove wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He flipped the _Mickey Mouse_ shaped pancakes with the spatula in his hand when another person entered the kitchen from the dining room entrance.

A pair of arms wrapped around Graham's waist from behind. He smirked feeling a pair of lips kiss the back his neck.

Buffy removed herself from around him and went to the cabinets above the coffee maker for two mugs. She placed the two mugs down on the counter and rolled the sweater sleeves up her arms as she continued to make the coffee.

Still hiding in the hallway, Dawn watched with fascination as Buffy fixed the coffees and placed one of the mugs in Graham's hand. Buffy leant against the counter watching Graham flip the pancakes and then stack them on a single plate. She smiled softly taking a few sips of her coffee and leant forward pressing her mouth to his bicep.

She placed the coffee mug down and slid her arms around Graham's waist. Gently, she laid her cheek against his back, mindful not to irritate the cuts and bruises that lied underneath the T-shirt. She knew it'll take a few days for him to heal. Buffy ran her fingers down the long line of his back.

"I woke up early so I could do all this and _surprise_ you in bed with my breakfast cookin' abilities," Graham mumbled.

"I'm well aware of your breakfast cooking abilities…" Buffy buried her face into his back.

Graham placed the final pancake on the plate and turned in her arms.

Buffy rested her chin in the centre of his chest looking up at him from under her lashes. "Besides… I couldn't wait. You were entirely _too_ far away."

Still holding the spatula in his hand, Graham pushed her long blonde hair from her face and bent down, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. "You're so impatient, Summers."

"Ya-huh," Buffy's smile widened against his mouth as her arms hooked around his neck.

Graham slid his tongue along her lips waiting for her to accept it. As always, Buffy granted him full access to her mouth. Graham's arms wrapped around her slim waist and hoisted her off of the ground and placed her on the counter island top. He tossed the spatula over his shoulder into the soapy water of the sink and stepped between Buffy's knees continuing to kiss her passionately.

Buffy's hands slid around his neck then along his rough bristled cheeks. She smiled into their kiss happily. Graham's hands covered over hers that were cupping his face and broke the kiss. He kissed the diamond engagement ring that sat on her finger of her left hand and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe you found it again," Buffy said looking down at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Took me a while..." Graham's voice trailed off not wanting to relive the memory of the incident. The ring incident was one of those times he wished he had the power to turn back time and erase ever doing. The look of devastation in Buffy's eyes was burned into his memory.

Graham kissed the tip of her nose deciding to only look down the road, never looking back.

Hidden in the hallway, Joyce touched Dawn's arm pulling her away from the romantic scene. Dawn followed her mother without a fight but the wild grin on her face could not be hidden. It was all Dawn wanted was for her sister, who had given so much of herself to the world. All Dawn wanted was for Buffy to be happy. _She needs happiness. Finally, Buffy's gotten what she really wanted. _Dawn smiled to herself.


	71. Chapter 71

**Night Before Halloween**

**Magic Box: Halloween 'Bone'-anza Sale! **

The night before Halloween, the magic shop was packed with magic enthusiasts. All of the Scoobie's with Joyce and Dawn included helped out for the day at the Magic Box. Everyone played along wearing costumes to celebrate the holiday.

Anya gracefully glided around the crowds on white roller-skates decked out in her _Charlie's Angel's _best with a red mini T-shirt, short shorts, and excessive feathered hair. "Everything on this table is half off!" She shouted to the customers as she zipped past. "Including the table!" Anya quickly added. As she passed another set of customers, she shouted, "Buy one eyeball and get the second one free!"

Giles stood behind the cash register wearing a Wizard's cloak while Joyce, beside him, wrapped the various objects in protective packaging. She wore a pair of cat ears on her head and sweetly smiled at the customers.

Dressed as a pirate, Xander crouched in the corner surrounded by children as he told them a creepy and ghostly tale about a pirate and his ghost ship sailing across the tepid seas to the edge of the world.

Placing items on the shelves, Willow sneered at all of the witches dressed as the stereotype until an adorable little girl wearing a witch's costume. A costume Willow had originally resented came up to her. Oz silently smiled and continued to place the items on shelves.

Downstairs in the basement of the magic shop, Buffy and Graham reemerged from under the stairs and behind stacks of shipment boxes. Buffy adjusted the spaghetti strap of her camisole while Graham buttoned the front of his jeans.

His arm snaked around her slim waist and started to kiss and nip at her earlobe.

"We need to stop," Buffy said with a smile clearly not meaning her words. She twisted in his arms, cupping her hands around his neck. "We're needed upstairs."

"They can wait," Graham said without picking up his head from her neck.

With a laugh, amused by his playfulness, Buffy let him press her against the wooden pillar. She grabbed his face and crushed her mouth against his in a hungry kiss.

"Guys, where's that Mandrake root?" Anya shouted from the top of the stairs.

Buffy groaned in the kiss, forcing herself to break away. "We'll find it!" She shouted back then turned her attention back to Graham, who's mouth nipped at her collarbone. "Baby, we've got to find that Mandrake root," Buffy said, running her hands over his broad shoulders.

Graham grumbled an inaudible response and did not stop kissing her skin.

"Buffy! We needed that Mandrake root twenty-five minutes ago!" Anya shouted.

Frustrated by the interruption, Graham finally broke away from Buffy and growled, "We'll find it!"

"Well, hurry it up! The money is leaving!" Anya shouted back then closed the basement door.

Buffy ran her hands over his shoulders and pecked his lips as she moved away from him to the shelves of jarred ingredients. "Found it," Buffy said, bending down to the bottom shelf to pick the correct jar.

Graham leant back against stacked boxes, tilting his head to the side getting a perfect view of her bottom. He wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothing, take her back under the stairs and have his way with her all over again. The people upstairs should've known, putting himself and his gorgeous fiancée together there was a very strong possibility that nothing was going to get done. _Fiancée…_ Graham repeated in his mind. _Sounds right. She's my fiancée… Hello, I'm Graham and this is my fiancée, Buffy… _Graham smiled to himself as his mind wandered off _Hello, I'm Graham and this is my wife, Buffy…_ Graham felt his heart pound in his chest.

Turning from the shelf, Buffy caught the faraway look in his eyes. She figured he was envisioning all of the dirty things they will do together and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon Casanova, let's get back upstairs before everyone has a _real_ fit."

With a childish groan, Graham begrudgingly followed her up the stairs and to the swarm of people.

**Closing Time**

Ushering the final customers out of the shop with a pleasant, but eager smile, Willow waved to them and closed the door twisting the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'. She fell back against the closed door exhausted.

Anya standing behind the cash register counting the money profits of the day grinned, "That was the _most incredible _thing I have _ever_ experienced!"

Xander coughed insulted.

"Oh, except for 'that'." Anya winked unsubtly to the innuendo. She looked at the group and said, "What you all did for me tonight… the astounding heaps of money you help me—" Giles coughed in his hand, "_— Us _acquire… all I can say is… I hope we make as much t_omorrow!_"

Sitting on the top step beside Xander, Buffy raised her head from the comfortable position of his shoulder and frowned with horror. "Tomorrow?"

Without saying a word, Xander patted his hand over the Slayer's knee with a smile deciding not to read too much into Anya's words.

Giles stood from the chair at the round table and went to the cleaning closet, "Brooms all around them, yes?"

"_Or_, I can just whip up a jaunty self-cleaning incantation." Willow brightly suggested.

"It'll be just like _Fantasia._" Oz kissed her knuckles and shook his head.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Yes, and we all know how splendidly that turned out for _Mickey Mouse_." Giles held out the broom and dustpan to Willow. "Sweep."

With a pout, Willow grumbled, "I think I'm a little more adept than a cartoon mouse."

"You have more fingers," Oz added.

Graham kicked open the basement door with his boot holding a stack of shipment boxes in his arms. "Move." He ordered Willow and Giles as he passed carrying the heavy boxes. With a thud, Graham dropped the stacked boxes onto the round table and sat down exhausted.

The sound of Buffy's laughter drew his attention from his exhaustion. Graham opened his eyes and turned his head to see Buffy laughing at whatever Xander had been telling her.

Joyce turned her eyes to Graham. He sat there in complete captivation by her daughter laughing. It made her heart leap with joy that her daughter and Graham had moved past whatever had been holding them back. _Only a truly strong couple with the foundation of love and respect can do that._ It gave her hope for her own relationship.

"Hey guys," Graham stood up from the chair gathering the rooms attention. "There's, uh, somethin' I—_we_ wanna tell you." He turned to Buffy holding out his hand.

"Now?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it has to be now." Graham wrapped his fingers around her hand and tugged her gently into his arms. "Put it on." He whispered into her ear watching her smile grow three sizes wider.

Buffy stuffed her hand into the front pocket of her pants in search of the hidden engagement diamond ring. She slipped the ring onto her finger and turned to her mother and best friends, "Graham and I are getting married!" She announced with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed with excitement and immediately went to Buffy's side, gazing down at the ring in awe.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Willow pushing between Xander and Oz to also see Buffy's ring.

Graham took a step back from Buffy as she was swarmed by the women and her mother. He felt Xander's hand on his shoulder giving him congratulations as well as Giles and Oz.

Joyce wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulders and kissed the side of her blonde head. "My baby girl is getting married." Joyce smiled down at her daughter with loving eyes. "I am so happy for you, honey. Let's see the ring." Joyce held up Buffy's left hand to show off the Edwardian diamond ring under the florescent light, giving it a shining sparkle. "Graham has excellent taste, sweetie."

"Yeah, he does," Buffy said in agreement sending a sultry wink in Graham's direction.

"Oooh, it's _very_ shiny." Anya examined as she turned her eyes to Buffy. "It must've cost a lot of _money._" She looked at Xander standing in the background with Graham and the other men. "_I _ want one."

Xander swallowed terrified by the idea of something of such commitment. "Um…"

Oz smirked and said, "I think this calls for a hootenanny."

**The Bronze**

The popular nightclub was packed with people celebrating the night before Halloween. The normally cool and industrial looking music club had been teepeed with toilet paper and decorated with the best ghouls money could buy.

The rocking alternative band is on stage as the costume wearing crowds milled around the stage dancing and jumping to the loud guitars and the lead singers yodelling hypnotic voice.

_"__I hope that you miss me,_

_Put me down on history,_

_I feel such a reject now,_

_Get yourself a life."_

Near the edge of the dance floor, Oz and Xander returned to the table with a try of separate drinks for the ladies. The other tray in Xander's hand had, three pitchers of beer, and multiple shots for each man, including Giles.

Dawn joined the women sipping on her non-alcoholic Shirley Temple drink. She leant against the tall table acting subtly cool pretending to listen to whatever was being said, but really she was looking far across the room a very cute boy in a Sunnydale High Letterman jacket.

Buffy threw her head back laughing at Willow's excitement at the prospect of being her best friends maid of honour. "You need to set a date!" Willow said with haste.

"Will, I've been engaged for a like… two minutes. I'm still processing." Buffy laid a hand on Willow's arm.

Willow started to frown, "Are you having second thoughts? No! You _can't _have second thoughts! You and Graham are perfect! You're like… like…" she searched her mind leaving the other women around her one edge to hear the answer, "… like… Lucy and Ricky!"

Buffy frowned, "I—I don't think Graham can play the bongos."

"Okay, then… Sonny and Cher." Willow said.

Looking at her friend strangely, Buffy shook her head, "I have _much _better hair."

"I've got one!" Anya said turning the attention to herself. "Richard Gere and that prostitute."

The table frowned unsure what to make of that comparison.

Buffy leant over to Willow and whispered, "To be honest, I'm not sure who in the relationship would be Richard Gere or the prostitute."

Willow snorted into laughter.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked at her mother, who wore a worried expression across her face. "Where's Dawn?" Joyce tried to search the crowds from where she stood.

"Oh, she's…" Buffy frowned noticing Dawn was not where she had last seen her. She turned and searched the crowd when she spotted the teen talking to the boy she's been eyeing across the club. "She's talking to a boy."

Joyce nodded with relief and sipped her Long Island ice tea.

The lights dimmed as one bright spotlight focused on the short haired petite singer standing at the microphone. She dug the tip of her combat boot into the invisible dirt while her hands held at her hips listening to the dreamlike guitar strum the intro of the song.

Graham slammed down the last empty shot glass with a chuckle then looked across the conjoined tall round tables at Buffy. He smirked watching her. Graham pushed himself from where he stood, moving around his friends and soon-to-be mother-in-law to stand behind Buffy. He pushed back her long hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Dance with me." He whispered into her ear.

With a slow half-smile, Buffy accepted his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor amongst the costume wearing crowd. They stood out since they were the only ones, besides the band to not be in costume.

Graham wrapped on arm around her waist pulling her close into his body while his other hand reached down to Buffy's side to take her hand. He held her hand against his chest, kissing her knuckles. Buffy's free hand slid up his arm, over his shoulder and cupped the back of his neck.

_"__It could happen here today,_

_It could happen here today._

_And I can't wait to see your face,_

_No, I can't wait to see your face."_

The dark haired woman sang into the microphone letting her thick Irish brogue seep into the words.

Buffy drew back her head looking up at Graham from under her long lashes. She couldn't wait to marry this man. It would be the most semi-normal thing that she never thought she'd ever get to do. It felt like so long ago when Buffy had initially pushed any thought of marriage or any sort of future outside of the world of demons from her mind. After the devastating breakup with Angel, she never vowed to never think that far ahead again. She had envisioned a future with Angel, she's come to realise would probably never happen. Angel had been right, sooner or later, Buffy would realise that in fact, she wanted all of those things she swore to him, she'd never want; including children. The prospect of having children someday in the future did not feel so abstract anymore. It was something that could really happen and she wanted it to.

_"__Can you hold on while I take hold of myself,_

_Can you hold on while I take hold of myself."_

Graham spun her around and around getting her to burst out into a girlish laughter. He pulled her back into his arms again and dipped his head down, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. There was a clawing need of desire to taste her lips.

The hands cupping the back of Graham's neck tenderly scratched up his skin and threaded through his short brown hair. She opened her mouth wider deepening the kiss, feeling his smile against hers.

_"__You're the little thing, my saving grace,_

_You're just a little thing, my saving grace."_

**_Song Used: "Loud and Clear" and "Saving Grace" by The Cranberries 1999_**


	72. Chapter 72

**Days Later**

**Night**

**Downtown Park **

Black boots walked slowly across the park grass in the dead of night. The demon's alien-like eyes searched the darkness for its next victim feeling its stomach violently growl.

The demon stopped moving for a moment hearing low voices coming from behind a group of trees. The demon's eyes followed the invisible trail to the voices and the scent of human blood.

* * *

Sitting on a swing set at what seemed like a dead night, Buffy sighed heavily kicking the patch of dirt under her boot. "When do you think it'll happen?" She mumbled turning her eyes to Graham beside her.

Graham lightly kicked his feet together swinging on the swing. At the sound of her voice, he stalled the swing and eyed her with confusion. "When will what happen?"

"Us… doing the wedding thing…" she said awkwardly.

"Tomorrow," Graham told her decidedly watching her immediate surprised reaction.

"What?" Her eyebrows were high up her forehead shocked by his certainty.

With a teasing smirk, Graham shook his head, "I'm kiddin'. I dunno… How about we get through at least _two_ months without one of us either dyin' or goin' through depression and then we'll talk and set a date. How does that sound to you?"

Buffy pushed the swing sideways towards him, draping her wrists on his shoulders and leant forward to kiss his lips. "That sounds good." She said against his mouth. "That sound _really _good."

Graham tugged the top of her winter hat from over her brows and brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Tussling crunching leaves then a demonic snarl broke the kiss apart. Irate by the interruption, Buffy and Graham turned their heads glaring at the rude demon.

"Ugh, hello? You're kind of interrupting something." Buffy scoffed with annoyance.

The demon sneered flashing jagged teeth.

Buffy and Graham stood from the swings and charged the demon with a force. Graham tackled the demon to the ground when he was kicked away. The demon jumped to his feet glaring at the Vampire Slayer. Buffy tilted her head to the side drawing the stake from her sleeve. She stood her ground ready for the demon's attack.

Buffy held gripped her fingers around the front of the demons black rags, struggling to push it away. She hadn't seen a long, needle-like skewer emerge from between the demon's knuckles. What appeared as black ink dripped from the tip of the skewer.

The demon stabbed its skewer into Buffy's shoulder. She yelped with pain and staggered back falling to the ground.

"_Buffy!"_ Making a quick decision, Graham let the demon escape as he sprinted to Buffy's side.

**Los Angeles, California **

**Asylum **

**Room 314**

Hospital Orderly's dressed in white scrubs flooded into the tiny room grappling down the petite blonde haired woman back down onto the bed.

"Buffy, stop fighting," One Orderly said as he readied a hypodermic needle in his hand waiting for the other Orderly's to finally steady the girl, strapping her limbs back down onto the bed. "You're going to hurt yourself. Calm down." The Orderly said with frightening ease.

Buffy's eyes snap open. She looks around wildly and confused at the men holding her down. She appeared washed out with exhaustion, dark rings under her eyes, her skin pasty, and her normal shampoo-commercial like hair fell flat on her head. Greasy strands of hair covered over her face.

"C'mon! Strap her down!" The Orderly struggling with her kicking leg said to his co-worker fixing the strap that would go around her ankle. "Got it!" The Orderly said finally scraping her down.

Buffy squeezed her eyes closed in pain as the hypodermic needle stuck her arm with unrelenting force.

**Sunnydale, California**

**Downtown Park **

"Whoa, whoa…" Graham said holding Buffy in his arms. He ran his hands over her face terrified that something was terribly wrong. She was mumbling things that were not coherent. It was then he noticed the rip in her jacket sleeve. "Okay, Buf, we gotta get out of here. C'mon, baby," Graham said holding an arm around Buffy as he helped them get to their feet again.

Buffy feel against him as her mind spun in her head. One minute she was with Graham in the park and the other, she found herself in a strange cold place with bland walls.

**Los Angeles, California **

**Asylum **

**Room 314**

"Graham…?" Buffy sat on the corner on the floor of the bland cold room with her knees tightly to her chest. She mumbled Graham's name over and over again and ran her fingers through her grease matted hair on the verge of tears missing the man she imagined in her mind.

"Graham's the boyfriend, right?"

Buffy's ears flinched hearing a familiar voice. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to see her mother and father and a man in a white coat she had never seen before standing in front of her.

"As of late, Graham is her 'fiancé'." The Doctor explained. "Buffy?"

"Mom…" Buffy squinted her eyes seeing her father, Hank crouch down to her eye level, "… Dad?"

"She's lucid." The Doctor said immediately taking out his clipboard and instructed for the parents to keep talking in hopes it would ground Buffy enough for a major breakthrough.

"Sweetheart," Hank began reaching out to cup a hand around Buffy's cheek, "we've missed you so much, Buffy. Can you hear me, baby girl?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed at him without really understanding exactly what was going on. She started to shake her head sensing something was _very_ wrong.

"Buffy," The Doctor began, "do you know where you are?" He asked.

Calming her jagged breathing, Buffy concentrated on the question and horsily whispered, "Sunnydale…"

The Doctor shook his head crouching down beside Hank and eyed Buffy with careful seriousness. "No, Buffy, you're not in Sunnydale. None of that is real. Buffy," her eyes went to the Doctor's face, "you are in a mental institution. You're very ill. You've been with us for six years now. Do you remember?" Buffy blinked her eyes reeling from the shock of the reality of the Doctor's words. "This is real."

**Sunnydale, California**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Opening her eyes again, Buffy felt the world spinning inside of her head. She recognised the objects in her bedroom but failed to understand exactly how she had gotten back here. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was sitting on swings with Graham and then a demon popped out from the bushes.

The images of being in a cold room of a mental hospital felt vividly real. Buffy struggled to focus on one single thought as her mind kept wandering back to an alternative reality.

"Hey baby," Graham said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. He pushed the loose strands of her blonde hair from her face and placed a hot mug of lemon tea, Joyce had brewed for her at the bedside table. "Your mom made you some tea."

"Thank you." She hoarsely whispered.

"The gang has been downstairs researchin' the demon from the park and they might've found a cure for those… headaches. Could you describe them for me so they can narrow a few possibilities?"

Buffy was quiet for a moment tapping into the memories of the visions floating in her mind. They felt so real; every voice, every touch, the coolness of the cinderblock room, to the tight leather straps the Orderly's strapped around her wrists and ankles, all of it felt completely real.

"I've been having these… flashes." Buffy slowly shifted her eyes to his face. "Hallucinations, I guess."

"How many?" Graham asked with concern.

"A few," Buffy said drawing her knees closer into her chest. "I think… when that demon stung me or something… it started to make me feel like I—No. Not like. I _was_ in an institution." Graham did not respond waiting for her to finish, sensing she had more to say. "There were doctors, nurses, other patients… All of them told me I was sick. Crazy, I guess. And that Sunnydale and… all of this… None of it was real. Just part of some delusion in my head."

"These hallucinations… do they hurt?" Graham asked.

Buffy quietly shook her head, "No, it… they just feel real. So real they make me feel so lost."

"It's not you. It was that demon's poison it—"

"— No, It's more…"

Graham slung his arm across her knees and searched for her eyes. "Buf, listen to me," she looked at him. "You're not in an institution, baby. You've never been in an institution."

"Yes, I have." Buffy suddenly admitted taking Graham by surprise. "Back when I saw my first vampire… I got so scared. I told my parents about it and they freaked out. Figured there was something seriously wrong with me. They sent me to a clinic."

Swallowing hard, Graham tried to wrap his mind around the outrageous piece of information he had never known before. "You never said anything…"

"I was only there for a couple of weeks. I stopped talking about it so they let me go. And eventually, my parents—Mom just… forgot." Buffy looked at him battling the tears clouding her vision. "What if I never left? What if I'm still in that clinic?"

"You're not. You'll never be again. This is real." Graham took her left hand, "This…" he ran the pad of his thumb over the diamond ring sitting on her ring finger, "… this is real." He brushed his lips over her knuckles and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You feel the warmth of my hand?" Buffy slowly nodded. "I'm real. You're real. _This _right here is real, Buffy." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Buffy buried her face into his neck forcefully convincing herself that Graham was right and this was real life and not something she made up.

"Graham?" Xander said standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Breaking his tight hugging hold from around her, Graham looked back over his shoulder at the shaggy haired man.

"Giles found the antidote to help Buffy and Willow's tracked down the demon with a locator spell. We gotta go, man."

Nodding his head, Graham looked back at Buffy, cupping his hands around her face. "I'll be back soon with a cure to help you. Until then, have that tea and rest."

Buffy nodded her head though entirely sure she believed in his optimism. Silently, she watched Graham stand from the bed and follow Xander out of the bedroom.

Sitting back against the backboard of the bed, Buffy solemn fell back into the thoughts of the asylum and found her mind drifting into that alternate reality.


	73. Chapter 73

**Los Angeles, California **

**Asylum **

**Room 314**

Sitting hunched into the corner of the cinderblock room, Buffy felt a soft hand drift down her shoulder to her hand wrapped around her knee.

Buffy lifted her wild and confused eyes to Joyce's face and felt she wanted to sob. "Mom… please, help me." Her voice was frail with childlike fear. "I wanna go home, with you and Dad."

Joyce nodded with perfect understand, "I know, honey. But you have to get better first."

"It's not going to be easy, Buffy." The Doctor came into view standing behind Joyce looking down at Buffy with a patronising air about him. "You have to take it one step at a time. You have to start ridding your mind of the things that support…" Buffy's confused mind shifted as she desperately tried to concentrate on the Doctor's voice. She twitched, startled by Joyce's fingers stroking her hair.

In Buffy's shifting mind, she can see herself get out of the bed and slowly walk down the hallway when Joyce stepped out of her bedroom with a look of concern. Her words were muffled in Buffy's ears. Buffy stared at her mother blankly then suddenly grabbed her by the arm and rammed her head into the doorframe knocking her out cold.

"Buffy, are you understanding me? Buffy?" The Doctor asked.

Coming in and out of realities, Buffy dragged Joyce down the stairs when she was met by Willow in the kitchen. Willow looked at her best friend with horror. Buffy grabbed Willow by the side of her head and knocked it onto the counter island top. Buffy stared at the bodies at her feet when the creeks of shoes turned her attention. Buffy walked out of the kitchen and to the foot of the stairs. "Dawn?" Buffy called up the stairs to the teenager.

"Buffy?" The sound of the Doctor's snapping fingers sounded like exploding bombs in Buffy's ears. Her wide green eyes focused on the Doctor's face when she heard him say, "I said, you delusions are safe holds for your mind like traps. Buffy, we have to break those down in order for you get better."

Buffy's mind shifted back to the hallucinations in her mind. She felt herself walk down the stairs just as the front door of the house opened. Graham and Xander dragged in the knocked out demon by its arms. Joyce came around the corner and asked, "Honey, you have to rest."

Buffy squeezed her eyes closed then opened them looking at her mother kneeling in front of her in the cinderblock room. "Honey," Joyce began. "You have to focus. It's the only way for you to get healthy again."

Her voice sounded like a million miles away that seemed on reverberate on an endless echo to a black hole abyss.

"You have to do whatever it takes to convince yourself that those _friends_ of yours that are in your mind are only tricks. They're not real."

Squeezing her eyes closed again and burying her head in her hands, Buffy felt herself falling from the steps and being caught by a pair of strong arms.

**Sunnydale, California**

**1630 Revello Drive**

"Whoa," Graham caught Buffy as she began to fall down the steps, straight into his arms. "I got you." He whispered helping her back onto her feet. "Hey, look at me."

Buffy lifted her head.

"You okay?" He asked cupping his hands around her face.

"Graham! Buffy!" Xander cried out from the basement where he had brought the unconscious demon.

Graham ran into the kitchen on full alert as Buffy struggled behind.

Standing at the top of the basement stairs, Graham looked down the darkened basement, "What's goin' on, Xand?"

"They're all unconscious." Xander standing at the bottom of the basement steps. "All of them; Willow, Dawn, Anya, Oz, Giles, Mrs Summers… they're all down here tied up." Xander turned his eyes to Buffy looking down over Graham's shoulder. "Buffy, did you have something to do with this?" He asked.

Just as Graham started to turn to her with a questioning gaze, Buffy's hands were at his back shoving him down the steps.

With a hard tumble, Graham rolled down the wooden stairs landing straight onto Xander, taking him down, too.

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs and calmly walked down. Her eyes were focused with determination as she began to rid of all of the 'tricks' holding her from getting healthy again.

**Los Angeles, California **

**Asylum **

**Room 314**

Forcing the delusions away, Buffy concentrated as best as she could when the Doctor whispered, "It's okay, Buffy. Don't stress yourself."

Struggling to keep breathing as she focused hard on the destruction of her mind tricks, Buffy placed herself back into the basement just as Graham was coming to. She glanced down at him as she crossed the soggy floor passing her mother, sister, and friends, who laid on their belly's with hands tied with rope behind their backs and mouths taped, she headed to the chained up captured demon.

"Buffy?" She heard Graham faint voice in her head but shook the realness of his voice from her mind.

"Honey," Joyce said to Buffy gently as she reached back for Hank's hand. "Take you time."

"Make it as easy for yourself as possible. There's nothing wrong with that." The Doctor encouragingly told her.

**Sunnydale, California**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Buffy walked to the restless demon and unfastened its restraints. The demon growled angrily as Buffy stepped aside watching it move towards her friends.

Standing on shaky legs, Graham ignored the severe dizziness from behind his eyes and readied himself for the demon's oncoming attack.

Cowering further and further away from the destructive scene she had created, Buffy snuck down under the stairs watching Graham fight off the demon, protecting everyone around him. Xander shook his head and got to his feet, jumping into action but found that this demon was very strong.

Buffy's breath hastened with terrified fear and found herself back in the asylum gritting her teeth together in pain. The reality she had created in her mind tore at her insides. But she knew that her 'delusions' needed to be destroyed. They needed to be annihilated in order for her to be healthy again.

"Buffy?" Buffy opened her eyes to see Joyce standing with Hank staring down at her. "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, it's not real, remember? You've got to keep concentrating, sweetie. I'm right here—"

The straining cry of her name tore Buffy from the asylum and back into the basement of the 'Sunnydale house'. Buffy turned her eyes to the ground to see Joyce calling out to her. "Buffy! Help us!" She begged.

**Los Angeles, California **

**Asylum **

**Room 314**

Banging the back of her head against the cinderblock wall, Buffy gritted her teeth in an internal battle with herself. "I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…" she mumbled to herself in delirium.

Hank crouched down to Buffy's eye level, grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Buffy, look at me." He said. "Baby girl, I believe in you. Your mother believes in you. You're a survivor, sweetheart. You've got what it—"

Buffy's heart leapt in her throat seeing in her mind, Graham being tossed away by the demon. The demon grabbed Graham again and pounded its fist into Graham's stomach with a supernatural force.

"Graham…" Buffy said faintly said his name. Her chest tightened, choking the air from her lungs.

"_Let him go!_" Willow's shouting voice rang in Buffy's ears. As the demon propelled Oz across the basement. She desperately tried to free her tied hands as she conjured up a spell in her mind.

"Willow!" Buffy hollered violently slamming her head back against the cinderblocks losing control.

Joyce reached out and grabbed Buffy by her shoulders trying to force the struggling woman to focus. "Be strong, honey. I know you're afraid. I know the world feels like a hard place sometimes, but you've got people that love you."

Suddenly, Buffy's jagged breaths eased as her wildly darting eyes landed on Joyce's face. In her mind, the image of herself sitting outside the _Expresso Pump_ on a regular Californian sunny day. Beside her was Graham. He turned his head to her and smiled then sipped the coffee in his hand and sat back in the chair. His eyes shifted back to watch the customers entering in and out of the coffee shop.

"… There's a world of strength in your heart, honey." Joyce's soft and determined voice drew Buffy from her wandering mind. Her attention went back to her mother and felt the panic and fear wash away the harder she listened to Joyce's words. "You just have to find it again. Believe in yourself."

All of the scattering thoughts jumping in Buffy's mind came to an abrupt halt. One by one they fell into place in one long cohesive pattern. It was like a lightbulb went off in her mind bringing her back to reality.

Buffy slowly nods her head and eyed her parents now standing side by side. Her pained expression softened to perfect tranquillity. "You're right…" Buffy finally said making a firm decision. "Thank you. Goodbye."

Hank shook his head and went to his knees with concern. He watched the life vanish from his daughter's eyes. He grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "Buffy? C'mon baby girl, you can't do this to us. Please…" Hank touched the side of her face heartbroken. "Buffy?"

**Sunnydale, California**

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Basement**

"Help! Somebody!" Dawn cried as the demon charged after her.

Buffy rose to her feet from under the stairs and went after the demon coming at her sister. "Let her go," Buffy said grabbing the demon by its shoulder whirling it around to face her. Buffy nailed the demon across the body with a huge punch. The demon flew back knocking into shelves.

The demon jumped to its feet and attacked the Slayer. Buffy swung her arms, landing crisp and powerful hits into the demon. The demon lunged at her with its long needle. Buffy caught the needle and snapped it across her knee. Buffy kicked the demon away from her.

Before the demon could fall to the ground, Buffy wrapped her around its face and twisted the head, snapping the demon's neck.

Buffy stared down to the demon lying dead at her feet as she regained her breath. Slowly, she turned back to her friends and swallowed taking each one of their faces in. They stared at her with anticipation unsure what will happen next. Buffy opened her mouth and faintly whispered, "I'm so… I'm so sorry." She felt the adrenaline from the fight fade from her body and she suddenly felt weak from the demon's poison.

Graham was the first to approach her. He cupped her cheek and silently nodded opening his arms out for her to step into. Buffy laid her head on his chest, holding her arms tightly around his waist.

Willow smiled softly looking at her best friend and said, "I'll get started on that antidote."

"Thank you," Buffy replied looking at her mother coming towards her. She stepped away from Graham and went into Joyce's comforting arms and breathed in her familiar scent.


	74. Chapter 74

**Two Months Later**

**Night**

**1630 Revello Drive**

Smiling softly, feeling utterly relaxed, Buffy closed her eyes loving the feeling of Graham's muscular arms tightly wrapped around her body. Her smile widened when Graham's lips nipped and kissed the back of her neck to the tip of her right shoulder. She moved her legs slightly, tangling them with his.

"Your feet are cold." She whispered, nestling herself in his arms.

Graham chuckled into her ear and continued to nip and kiss at her skin. "Is it just me or has the sex gotten even better since we've been engaged?"

"The sex has always been really, really good, but I don't know…" she looked back at him from over her shoulder. Buffy lifted her head up slightly kissing his mouth. "What are we going to do when we're married?" She felt giddy just saying the word, 'married'.

"What are we goin' to do about what?" He asked holding head up by his hand looking down at her as she rolled onto her back.

"When we're married… What are we going to do? Are we going to stay _here_ at the house or are we going to get our own place? If we stay here, I think we should do a bit of remodelling. I don't think the boy band posters are quite up your alley."

Pretending to be surprised by the thought of some interior decorating, Graham shook his head, "No, no, I like those posters." He told her pointedly. "This is the bedroom I've always pictured for myself and my _wife _to be sleepin' in… A room with ramen noodled haired lookin' boys starin' at me with their shiny white teeth, mesh tank tops and their best 'power' pose."

Buffy's smile widened and wrapped her wrists around his neck. Graham drew his head closer to her, hovering over her mouth as she enticed him. "I love you and your weirdness."

"There is nothin' weird about it, babe. If we're namin' weirdos, you should not be startin' with me." Graham eyed her knowingly.

Buffy thoughtfully scrunched the side of her hair in her hand veering the conversation into a different direction. "What would you think if I got a haircut?"

"What would you do?" He asked her curiously, though he didn't actually care what she would do with her hair, Graham knew she'd look beautiful.

"I don't know… a trim possibly. Or maybe something like…" Buffy waved her hand just above her shoulder and looked at Graham, "… here. Is it too short?"

"No," Graham dipped his head down kissing her lips.

"So you think it would be okay? Not too short?"

Graham shifted over her petite, yet very strong body and kissed his lips to her skin. He created an invisible path between her breasts, to her navel, to her pelvis. Graham lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders and found her centre.

Buffy continued to imagine her 'new' haircut. "I'm just afraid it'll look too… Sinead O'Connor…" she released a breath as her body felt an ease of pleasure shiver up her body.

Lifting his head from her centre, Graham frowned, "That's ridiculous." He slid his fingers inside of her watching her face shift with desire as a moan escaped from her lips. "If you wanna get a haircut, get the haircut. If you don't like it..." Graham shrugged, "... it'll grow back. You're gorgeous no matter what you do."

"Stop talking…" Buffy grabbed the back of his head and lowered him back down to her centre yearning for release. The vibration of his chuckle sent her into a spiraling shiver of pleasure. "Ugh… Graham…" Buffy's fingernails dug into his hair as she panted calming down.

Graham crawled back up her body and kissed her mouth. He moved off of her and laid at her side holding his head in his hand again. With his free hand, Graham ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Change will be good."

"You're too sweet—Stop it." She rolled to her side facing him. "When we're married, I hope you'll be able to tell me if those jeans aren't looking right or if—"

"Shh," Graham covered his hand over her mouth. "Get the haircut and when we're married, I'm goin' to tell you everyday that you're beautiful and that those jeans are sexy as hell on you."

Buffy leant forward brushing her lips against his and smiled. She recognised the desire in his blue eyes and captured his mouth into a much deeper kiss.

**Hudson Street**

**The Trio's Evil Lair**

"Jonathan!" Andrew whirled around from the tall shelf of strategically placed _Star Wars_ action figures to a shorter, dark haired man sitting behind him reading the latest _Spiderman_ comic magazine. "_How_ can I trust you not to touch my stuff if you're _always_ touching my stuff?"

"Well, if you _organised_ the Vader's correctly by according to the _correct_ episodes then I wouldn't have 'touched your stuff'."

Andrew childishly frowned folding his arms across his body. "That's an insult!"

"It's an insult that you got it wrong in the _first _place." Jonathan fired back.

Andrew crossed the short distance between him and Jonathan and kicked his chair then slapped the comic magazine from Jonathan's hand.

"Quit it!" Jonathan whined.

"_Hey!_" Warren spun in the large black leather chair from the conjoined monitors placed on a long wooden desk. He was a short tempered man, still quite unsure why he hung around with Andrew and Jonathan, they were clearly not on the same 'level' of supervillain as him. "When you girls are done touching each other, I'll have you know… It's finally done." He scooted to his left just a bit to reveal what he had been working on for the last ten hours. It was a gun-like contraption with a large diamond jewel sitting in a plastic box on top of the gun. Warren grinned proudly at his work.

"Kinda clunky looking," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed to lean across the back of Jonathan's chair. "I was picturing something cooler. More ILM, less Ed Wood."

Warren picked up the gun and swung it around, holding his finger over the trigger. "Wanna see cool? I'll show you cool." He fired the gun at Jonathan. An energy blast hit Johnathan's chair, seemingly vaporizing him. Warren flicked another switch and fired the weapon again, bringing Jonathan back.

Jonathan sat in the chair with clamped hands around the arms. "You penis!" He glared at Warren hatefully.

Warren chuckled, "Oh, cheer up, Frodo. Thanks to _my _brains and our mystical gem, we got ourselves an invisibility ray. And I'd say that makes up pretty much _unstoppable._"

**Main Street**

The Trio stood outside the Magic Box where they followed the Vampire Slayer to. They had been sitting outside for two hours until Buffy had finally emerged from the shop and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Come on," Warren whispered waving his hand for the others to follow him.

They tracked Buffy walking across the street and into a hair salon.

"Great… now we're _definitely_ going be late for the _Galactica _rerun marathon_._" Andrew pouted crossing his arms with disappointment.

**Two Hours Later**

"Uh… Slayer…" Warren said sitting up just as Buffy walked out of the hair salon with a new hairdo. She decided to go chop off her long locks to a dramatic, yet effortlessly chic shaggy bob.

Buffy glanced down at her watch around her wrist and twisted the diamond ring to sit upright on her finger, she started across the street, excited to show off her new haircut to Graham curious of his reaction. She'd figured he'd go crazy for it but a tiny bit of her twisted with nerves. Suddenly, Buffy felt an energy blast hitting her in the centre of her chest.

From behind the corner staring wide-eyed at the vanished Slayer, Andrew swallowed with terrified nerves knowing nothing good was going to happen now, he cringed. "Oopsy…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Magic Box**

The shop's doorbell chimed as it opened and closed, Anya turned to greet the new customers but frowned when she didn't see anyone. With a shrug, Anya turned back to the group sitting around the round table.

"Anya," Giles said lifting his head from the black number booklet set in front of him. "I've told you time and time again that the larger books need to go on the bottom shelf." He pointed at the large books placed in various areas across the bookcase.

"But the bigger books cost the most money," Anya began. "And I want people to see the _more money._" She justified with an easy smile.

Xander turned from the supply box opened at his feet and shook his head with a shrug, "She's got a point."

"_Thank you_, Xander." Giles rolled his eyes counting the hours until he got to leave and see his love. He had a wonderful evening planned for her. Giles decided he'd make her a meal in his apartment then finally tell her that he was head over heels for her. Since the beginning of his relationship with Joyce, Giles vowed to take this at a slow pace. They'd go through all of the steps despite wanting to just skip them all and go straight to the 'forever ending'. They mutually agreed to take things slow and build a foundation which had been inspired by Buffy and Graham.

"Isn't that what you want in a business… Money?"

Giles shook his head and turned to Buffy's voice when he frowned searching for her. "Buffy? Where the devil are you?"

"Right in front of you."

The group stared straight ahead searching for the Slayer but found absolutely nothing.

Xander jumped back startled when a book on the shelf dropped over his foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Xand," Buffy said as she moved around him and sat down at the table beside Giles. "Well, guys, I think it's safe to say that I am, Invisible girl."

Xander moved around to Buffy's voice and reached out his hand touching something firm but yet, incredibly soft.

"Uh, Xander…?" Buffy said carefully.

Xander yanked his hand away realising he was touching her breast and tried to smile but it fell from his lips. "Uh, sorry… Her clothes are… invisible too—Please don't tell Graham."

"Duly noted," Buffy nodded with agreement.

"Buffy, how did this happen?" Giles asked.

"Wait a sec," Xander grabbed his chin thoughtfully. "Have you been feeling… _ignored_ lately?"

An invisible hand tossed over the pages of one of Anya's fashion magazine's. "Uh, no, this isn't a Marcie deal. I don't know what happened. I was leaving Main Street after getting my haircut and was—"

"— You got a haircut?" Anya interrupted wanting to see the finished result.

"Oh yeah!"

"Really? How shorty?" Anya asked.

"About… here…" Buffy quickly realised no one could see her hand waving at her shoulder. "Well, if you could see my hand it's above my shoulders."

Anya held her hands together dreaming of the hairstyle and smiled, "Oh! That sounds adorable. I was thinking of getting about getting my cut. Maybe, layering it…"

"Can we get back to the freaking out about no-show Buffy?" Xander said bringing the women back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, lets." Giles agreed. "This is serious." He frowned with a heavy eye-roll finding Buffy, not at all concerned with her current situation. She held up two eyeballs and moved them side to side then crosseyed. "Buffy," he scolded.

"Sorry… sorry… I didn't see nothin'." She laughed at herself as she moved the eyeballs side to side. "See what I did there with the eyeballs?"

"My question is why would anyone make Buffy invisible." Xander looked at the Watcher. "Isn't an invisible Slayer more… uh, effective? But then again… I'm less with the 'why' and more with the 'how'."

Anya frowned looking at Xander. "Logically, we have to figure out the why in order to find out the how."

Slowly, the group's eyes turned to a floating skeleton head. "S'awright." Buffy said in her best 'la Sr Wence' imitation.

"Buffy, _please_ can you focus." Giles removed his glasses desperately wanting to rub his temples with frustration.

"_I am_. I'm just… finding this sort of fun."

"I'll go get Willow and Oz and we'll go snoop for clues that could lead us to what happened with Buffy.

Anya nodded, "They're at the Bronze. Oz has a band rehearsal."

"Yeah… good idea…" Buffy said as she moved closer and closer to the shop door.

"Are you going?" Giles asked.

"Um… yeah… I just wanna, uh, clear my head. You guys keep working on the whats and the hows." Buffy quickly escaped the Magic Box not wanting to be sucked into research mode. No, she had another idea of what she wanted to do with her newfound invisibleness and they were going to be very, very fun.

**1630 Revello Drive**

_"__You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',_

_I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',_

_Way down inside honey, you need it,_

_I'm gonna give you my love,_

_I'm gonna give you my love."_

The radio speakers were filled with the powerful high-pitched voice on full blast in the garage.

Graham's upper body draped inside the hood of the almost fully restored muscle car. He tweaked the wrench over a bolt when he felt a hand run over the front of his jeans, immediately grabbing his attention.

He stood up a bit straighter, closing his eyes as her hand grabbed him through his jeans. He released a moan and smiled knowing exactly who was doing this to him.

"I thought you were gettin' your haircut," Graham said.

"I did," Buffy whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe with her blunt teeth. "Then I missed you." She felt his cock harden under her hand, much to her delight.

Her free hand slid down the front of his chest to the button of his jeans. Never opening his eyes, he released as soft gasp as she had her way with him. Buffy unfastened the front of his jeans and dipped her hand inside, grabbing him.

"Buffy…" Graham moaned her name with desire and opened his eyes looking down. He suddenly became increasingly aware that something very strange was going on. His erected cock stood tall without her hand wrapped around it. But yet, he felt the long strokes of her hand pumping him. "Buffy? Uh, what the hell is goin' on?" His eyes darted around the garage with confusion.

"Do you really want me to explain or…" Graham felt her spinning him around to face her though he saw no one there. He opened his mouth to say something else he when gasped feeling her mouth around him. "… Would you rather me continue?" She asked.

"It—it can wait." Graham nodded his head with a gasp wanting her to desperately continue manipulating his body to oblivion.

_"__You've been coolin' baby, I've been droolin',_

_All the good times I've been misusin',_

_Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,_

_I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,_

_Gonna give you my love."_

Graham braced his hands behind him on the chrome edge of the car. He panted feeling the pressure build and build inside of him begging for release.

Then the feel of his 'almost release' was gone. Graham's eyes snapped open and stared at down to where he thought Buffy was kneeling. "What are you doin'?" He moved his eyes around trying to see her.

"Taking off my clothes." She told him.

He opened his mouth to respond when invisible Buffy jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Graham turned them, sitting her partially on the edge of the car he as slid into her. It was incredibly odd not to see her, but the heat she radiated felt very real.

Graham moved inside of her, feeling her cheek against his and listened to her perfect soft pants in his ear. Her hot breath sent a shiver down his neck and his pace quickened. He looked down between them finding it bizarre to see his cock, though it was deep inside of her. He watched as the veins of his member thickened as his climax approached.

"Hey there, Graham."

Graham's head shot up looking over the open hood, car roof to Xander and Oz standing at the opening the garage. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What'cha doing?" Xander asked tilting his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

As he and Oz approached the garage from the van parked at the kerb, they heard the sounds of squeaks from the car and heavy breathed moans coming from the garage. They stood at the entrance of the garage finding the Camaro shifting with a steady rhythm and it was quite odd.

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" Graham grasped the edge around Buffy. "I'm…" Graham stifled the groan forming in his chest as he pumped himself hard into her. The car shifted and it squeaked which masked Buffy's gasp. "… restoring a car. I, uh, have to make sure it's... sturdy."

"We're looking for Buffy," Oz said and eyed the shifting car.

"Haven't seen her," Graham said almost too quickly.

Xander turned his eyes to Graham and gave him a look saying, 'you're not fooling anyone'. "She's come down with a slight case of the invisibility."

Graham groaned, "_Oh_… that's—that's b—bad…" he struggled to keep composure as Buffy sucked the skin of his neck, muffling her moans of pleasure. Her fingernails scratched down the front of his chest.

"We'll keep you updated," Oz said shifting a glance to Xander to head out.

"Th—_thanks_." Graham's release finally came just as Xander and Oz started to walk away. He spilt his seed deep inside her womb catching his breath.

He listened to her giggles and looked down to where he thought she would be. "I feel like we weren't inconspicuous enough." She said kissing his rough bristled chin.

Graham chuckled and cupped his hands around her invisible neck expecting to feel her hair. "You _did_ get that haircut." Graham smiled.

"Yeah, I wasn't lying."

"It's short." He ran his hand through her hair trying to determine its length. "I like it."

"You can't even see it."

"I like it," Graham told her firmly dipping his head down hoping to catch her mouth.

**_Song Used: "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin 1969_**


	76. Chapter 76

**Noah's Arcade**

An interrupting phone call finally broke Buffy and Graham apart from their wild and passionate love making which made its way into the backseat of the Camaro.

They now found themselves standing inside an arcade in a stand-off with the invisible Trio while Graham and Willow were the only ones visible.

"Where are the bad guys?" Buffy asked standing beside Graham.

"All around you _Slayer_. So don't try anything." Warren said.

Willow shook her head with a heavy eye-roll and said, "He's bluffing, Buffy. There's only three of them, I think."

"More than enough to cause some _serious_ carnage, right, guys?" Warren faced his friends and sighed heavily as they battled for a turn at an arcade game. "_Guys!"_ Warren yelled at Jonathan and Andrew.

"Kick!" Jonathan said. "Use the kick!"

"I've already tried that!" Andrew whined. "He keeps blocking it with his drunken monkey fist."

"_Hey_!" Warren's frustration was evident in his voice. "The Slayer is here."

Buffy ran an invisible hand through her hair and said, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that _you're _the ones that did this to me."

"Why don't we continue this in a less crowded area like… over there." Warren said shifting towards a vacated spot in the arcade.

Graham listened closely to Warren's voice and threw out his fist making a direct contract with Warren's jaw.

"Attack them!" Warren squealed.

Jonathan and Warren came after Graham holding him down by his arms. Graham easily shook them off of his arms. He started for Willow as Buffy continued to fight off Warren and Jonathan now grasping her arms. Andrew's arms were wrapped around Buffy's waist.

Finally untied, Willow reached for the invisible ray gun and blasted it at the cries of pain and Buffy's clear irritation. Suddenly, the Trio and Buffy were visible again.

Buffy shoved off the men holding at her arms. Andrew withdrew himself from the Slayer and bit his bottom lip terrified of the blonde haired woman.

"You've got a rockin' bod," Andrew said hoping to be on Buffy's good graces.

Raising a highbrow, Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at the Trio only recognising one of them. "Jonathan? And who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Warren," Warren said glaring the Slayer down.

"And I'm Andrew. I summoned the flying monkey that attacked the high school." Andrew said as the rest of the room stared at him blankly still very until who he was. "Oh, during the play… you know?"

Willow stepped beside Buffy with an equally perplexed expression.

"Tucker's brother." Warren finally said.

Finally, the lightbulb when off and the girls slowly nodded their heads, "Oh…"

"And we are your arch nemeses," Warren said awkwardly.

Graham clicked the button of his cell phone and looked at the Trio. "The cops are comin'. So stay." He threatened the three nerdy men as he stood on the other side of Buffy.

"Or what?" Warren challenged seemingly unthreatened by the much taller and muscular man.

Graham lifted his head and let his blue eyes stone over. "Or…" he stepped forward looking down at Warren, "… I kick you nerdy ass to the next Star Trek convention in fuckin' Ohio."

"Wrong!" Andrew coughed turning Graham's attention. "It's just that the next Star Trek convention is in Las Vegas. Here's hoping to the summer of 2002." Andrew crossed his fingers wishfully hoping to attention the next convention.

Staring at the geeky man, Graham shook his head and said, "You know what? I'm just gonna kick your ass for the hell of it." Graham decided.

"You may have beaten us this time, Slayer. But next time… um… next time…" Warren's threatening voice fell as the words escaped him.

Jonathan stepped forward and added, "Maybe not."

The Trio threw down an exploding smoke bomb and they escaped the arcade to the nearest exit.

As the smoke cleared, Buffy, Willow, and Graham coughed to see the Trio huddled at a locked door. Standing on the other side of the locked door were police officers waiting for them.

Buffy shook her head catching Willow's wide grin. "Oh my god, Buffy!"

"I know, _these _are my arch nemeses." Buffy rolled her eyes watching the Trio be handcuffed.

"No, your hair," Willow smiled running her fingers through Buffy's blonde wavy short hair. "it's adorable."

Buffy blushed and then ran her own fingers through her hair. "Thanks." She faced Graham, who smiled down at her completely in love. "So, what do you think?"

Tilting his head to the side, Graham hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her into his chest when he whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later."


	77. Chapter 77

**Weeks Later**

**Afternoon**

**Park**

Tossed across the grass, Graham fell on his back with a thud. He gritted his teeth in pain and cursed the demon charging after him. Graham nailed a powerful kick into the demon's face, giving him enough time to get back onto his feet.

As soon as he did, the demon jumped on him bringing him back down to the ground again.

"_B__uff__—ee__!" _ Graham gasped trying to break from the demon's iron grip.

Oblivious to the fight happening in front of her, Buffy sat on the blanket spread where she and Graham had been enjoying a nice afternoon picnic together.

She looked up over the rim of the bridal gown magazine to Graham flailing underneath the demon's grip. "Babe, what would you say to a Springtime wedding?"

"_Now_… _is not… __the time_." Graham struggled to say eying the knife that was for the sandwiches beside Buffy. "_Knife!"_

Buffy continued, "You're right, a spring wedding would be nice. We could have the ceremony under the trees with a cool spring breeze tossing the leaves." She closed her eyes imagining the dream ceremony under a large tree and the bright sunshine over their heads.

"_Buffy a knife!"_ Graham called out to her once more now feeling dizzy in the head with the lack of oxygen flowing through his lungs.

Without turning her eyes from the magazine pages, Buffy picked up the knife beside her by its handle and hurled it across the grass, straight into the demons back with an effortless force.

The demon collapsed dead on over Graham. He shoved the corpse off of him and stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt off and went back to blanket spread.

"Now," Graham began sitting down beside her, "what were you sayin'?"

Buffy looked at him, "We need to set a date."

"And spring is when you wanna get married?"

Buffy shrugged doubting her idea when another one popped in her mind. "I don't know. Maybe in the fall…" Buffy wrapped her arm around his and rested her chin on his shoulder, "… That would be nice too—with the leaves changing colours." Her dreamy smile shifted into a slight frown, "Or maybe the summer is a better option. What do you think?" She flicked her eyes to his face.

"Whatever you want." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"That doesn't help." She removed herself from around him and continued to thumb through the magazine pages.

Another demon came out from the bushes with a growl. Graham jumped up to his feet and charged at the demon while Buffy sat on the blanket now frustrated by yet another interruption. It was getting harder and harder to plan this wedding with a number of interruptions that constantly tore them apart.

"Will you at least think about it?" Buffy asked never looking up from the pages of bridal gowns trying to choose a style she liked best.

**Night**

**1630 Revello Drive**

It was finally finished.

Graham sat in the driver's seat of his newly restored midnight blue, 1968 Camaro SS. There was only one thing left to do. Graham took the key in the inanition and turned it. His foot pumped on the gas pedal, waking the engine with a roar.

A proud smile crossed his face as he revved the engine addicted to the sounds of the classic American muscle car's purr.

"Looks good."

A voice said interrupting Graham's swift pat on the back moment. He turned his head to see a man he thought he'd never see again.

Riley Finn stood at the open window checking out the car's reupholstered leather interior. He moved around the car, checking out its clean shine of paint and chrome.

Graham got out of the car shocked to see his former college and military friend. He ran his eyes over Riley for a moment noticing a scar over his brow to underneath his eye on the left side of his face. Riley stood tall in full black ops military uniform which told Graham, this was not a social visit.

Riley seemed different to him and yet, exactly the same. He wondered if Riley found him different, 'cause he definitely felt different.

"Man, it's good to see you again," Riley said with a smile. "Did you buy this or…"

"I restored it," Graham replied still staring at Riley with disbelief. As much as he would like to catch up with Riley and try to mend their friendship after all this time, Graham needed to know why Riley had suddenly decided to drop in. "Why are you here?" He kicked himself for how terse that may have sounded.

"Something big has come up." Riley began. "We don't have much time." Riley's friendly smile faded slightly as he continued to explain, "I've been up forty-eight hours straight tracking something bad. And it's come to Sunnydale. I know I'm putting you on the spot after everything that's… happened… but I need the best. I need you and… Buffy." The breathless way Riley whispered Buffy's name did not escape Graham's notice.

Graham leant against the side of the car folding his arms across his chest. "What are you lookin' for?"

"A Suvolte Demon. Rare. Lethal. Nearly extinct, but not nearly enough. And it's close. Through we've been tear-assing through every jungle from Paraguay up, taking out nests. Every time we put one Suvolte down, a dozen takes its place. They're breeders. One turns into ten, ten become a hundred… this test out of hand and there's a war with humans. Human are gonna lose." Riley finished and waited for Graham's response.

Graham stood there silently with his arms crossed processing all of the information that had been just thrown at him. And then, out of the blue, Graham started to chuckle and stood straight from against the car, "You're still as dramatic as you were about that Toris Demon." Graham shook his head.

Riley's hands went to his hips is if he were insulted, "That thing was vomiting slime everywhere."

"Yeah, until Forrest blasted the rifle at its mouth solidifying that rancid shit up. And you thought that demon was gonna 'end the world' too."

Riley's smile widened as his memories of the good times with his best friends flashed in his mind. There wasn't a day that has gone by that he hadn't regretted cutting Graham off, but it was something he needed to do; at least momentarily. Stepping forward, Riley outstretched his hand for Graham to grasp then pulled Graham in for a one-armed hug.

"Hi there." A woman's voice broke the men's reunion apart. Graham turned his head to a beautiful raven-haired woman, also decked out in black ops military gear. She stood on the grass with a playful smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. She was a woman brimming with confidence. "What exactly are you doing with my husband?" She cocked an eyebrow waiting for Graham's reply.

Laughing, Riley went to his wife's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Graham meet Sam. Sam—Graham."

"So you're the best friend? It's a pleasure."

Graham tried to shake his surprise from his face. The last time he saw Riley, he had been pining in a jealous rampage for Buffy. _Bygones be bygones... I guess…_ Graham figured and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Sam accepted the handshake and surprised Graham by the firmness of her handshake. "So," Sam dropped Graham's hand and stood beside Riley, "I assume you've told him about the demon."

"I did."

"That's good. You're not that incompetent." She playfully teased her husband. "You found Graham so now all who we need find is the Vampire Slayer." Sam looked over at Graham. "Do you know of the Slayer? Riley says she lives around her and she's our only hope."

"Uh… yeah… I know Buffy." Graham eyed Riley finding it odd that he hadn't let his wife know Graham's exact relationship with the Vampire Slayer.

Sam clapped her leather gloved hands together with a smile, "Great! Do you know how we can contact her?"

"Uh, yeah," Graham stuffed the Camaro keys into his pocket and said, "follow me." He led the way up the porch steps and into the house.

Sam and Riley looked at Graham with surprise as they entered the homey looking house.

"Buf!" Graham called out to her from the bottom steps. The last he left her, she was taking a long hot and relaxing bath. After her long bath, they were finally going to sit down and pick out a wedding date to kick off the wedding planning.

"Graham?" Buffy's voice called out to him from the upstairs hallway.

Graham rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with this entire thing. He could feel Riley's glaring eyes at the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, can you come down here, please?"

A moment later, the clacks of heeled boots reverberated off of the walls and soon down the steps.

Still standing the foyer, Riley and Sam stood looking up the stairs anticipating the Vampire Slayer's appearance. First, they were greeted with a pair of stylish black leather heeled boots, then her dark blue denim jean-covered legs, then the trim of her flowing designer blouse, and finally her face. Her short blonde hair fell in perfect tussled waves framing her face.

Graham caught Riley's lusting eyes but again, he did not say a word.

She immediately noticed Graham's uneasy expression as she came into better view, Buffy quickly understood why. "Riley," she said with a pleasant smile.

"Hi Buffy," Riley said staring at her with awe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping down the last step.

"Demon."

Slowly, Buffy nodded her head as if that explained enough. "And you need our help."

"We do."

"I'm Sam." Sam held out her hand to the Slayer. "It's a true honour."

Returning the smile, Buffy took her hand and said, "Buffy." She wasn't entirely who this woman was but by the close proximity she stood beside Riley, Buffy got the feeling they were involved.

"I guess we should hunt for the demon," Graham suggested needing fresh air to breath again. He went to the coats hung on a peg near the door and opened a long black leather jacket for Buffy to step into. He turned again for another coat and punched his arms into the sleeves into a brown Jagd-Lodenjacke. "Cemetery is probably the place to start."

"I guess, we'll be looking at that calendar later," Buffy said with disappointment which gutted Graham. He knew how much she wanted to begin planning the wedding but every time they tried, something interrupted them.

"It's not goin' anywhere." He tried to make her feel better knowing it was useless.

With a release of a heavy sigh, not really wanting to express what she truly thought. Buffy led the small group out of the house.

"We'll drive," Riley suggested pressing the key button to the black military issued Hummer parked at the kerb in front of the house.

* * *

Inside the car heading to Restfield, Graham felt like this was the never-ending trip from Hell. He wanted out of this Hummer feeling suffocating under its one-sided sexual tension coming from the driver's seat.

"So tell us what's new!" Riley said over excited by catching up with his former crush and his best friend.

"I died," Buffy said with a shrug meeting Graham's half amused eyes.

He reached out of her hand and placed it on his lap turning his head out to the window.

"You died? _Wow_." Riley glanced up into the rearview mirror focused on Buffy and smiled with his eyes, "Well… welcome back."

Sam turned back in her chair looking at Buffy with an awe and fascination. "This is truly a big deal for me."

Buffy frowned unsure what she meant by that. "Um… thanks?"

"I've got to tell you, Buffy. I'm a little intimidated. I mean, we're patrolling with the real live Slayer…" Sam's eyes widened as if she was witnessing a folktale come to life. "… You're like… Santa Clause or Buddha or something."

Buffy frowned, "Fat and jolly?"

"Legendary." Graham turned his eyes to Buffy and smirked. Even in his all of his dread of being here, at least someone else besides him recognised Buffy's importance. "And it's not just the Slayer status I'm talking about. It's you."

_Whoa, what the hell does that mean?_ Graham's smirk fell from his face.

Riley asked, "How's the civilian life treating you, Graham?"

"It doesn't suck," Graham replied still unsure of the meaning behind Sam's words. _Where's a demon when you need one?_ Graham brooded and turned his head back to Buffy. She stared out of the window, he sensed her disappointment. This evening was supposed to be quiet and it was supposed to revolve around planning their wedding.

**Restfield Cemetery **

The group walked silently down the various paths searching for anything that could lead them to "the Doctor" that Riley had been describing on the trip to the cemetery.

Riley and Sam walked through the cemetery slightly crouched to the ground and extra sneaky holding out their gadget weapons ready to fire. Meanwhile, Buffy and Graham walked together with an ease of casual. Buffy's hand was wrapped around Graham's elbow and they were bored out of their minds.

Riley faced the couple behind them and grinned, "It's… nice to see that you're still together."

Graham knew he was forcing the words out unsure why he was so compelled to talk about it. He decided not to dwell on it only focusing on finding the demon so they could get the hell out of there.

"Demon." Graham nodded his head towards a nasty looking demon standing behind the Finn's.

"Mine!" Sam rushed the demon taking it down as she kicking the living crap out of it. Her fighting style was mixed with textbook martial-arts and a bit of natural resourceful talent.

Riley stepped beside Graham and Buffy grinning proudly at his wife.

"She's good," Graham said.

"Sam's a special one."

Buffy looked across Graham to Riley and asked, "So this whole husband-wife tag-team demon fighting things is normal for you two?"

"It's what brought us together. Almost like you two." Riley gestured between Graham and Buffy. "I almost feel sorry for the Suvolte," Riley said turning his attention back to the fight.

Sam was sent flying backwards in the air and landed hard on her back.

"You should get in there," Graham whispered into Buffy's ear.

"Alrighty," Buffy entered the fight with the Suvolte demon. The fight was unevenly matched, as the demon struggled to get a punch in with the powerful Slayer. Buffy wrapped her arm around the demon's throat and looked up at Riley. "Call this your wedding gift." She snapped the demon's neck and dropped it to the ground. Brushing her hands together, Buffy stepped beside Graham and said, "So, I guess, that's mission accomplished."

"She killed it," Riley said with disappointment.

"Oh honey, it's okay," Sam said placing the hand on Riley's shoulder.

Graham's frown deepened, "Okay? Wait a sec, you said you've been trackin' this thing for two days straight and—You wanted it dead, right?"

By the awkward pause, Graham wanted to slap his hand to his forehead suddenly ached with a migraine.

"Let me guess," Sam smirked eying Riley, "Captain Can-Do here forgot to mention this was a homing operation."

Graham tossed Riley a very unpleased look. _C'mon, dude._ He wanted to desperately yell.

"My bad. I should've explained." Riley sweetly apologised.

"That would have saved me some trouble," Buffy mumbled equally frustrated.

"We should probably split up and cover more ground," Graham suggested.

With agreement, Riley nodded his head and said, "That's a good idea. Me and you together and Buffy and Sam."

Both Buffy and Graham looked surprised at the suggestion, that was not at all what they had envisioned when Graham suggested to split up. They were going to kill two birds with one stone; track "the Doctor" and set a date.

"Well, this is just fuckin' perfect," Graham muttered under his breath following Riley in the opposite direction from where the women were headed.


	78. Chapter 78

**Two Hours Later**

**Restfield Cemetery **

There has never been a time Graham had wanted to not be somewhere so badly before. Sure, reuniting with his old friend was great. He missed Riley a lot. He really could've used him a few months ago when he had hit rock bottom.

Graham was happy that Riley seemed to really create a life for himself. He seemed happy with Sam. _Sam's good for Ry. _Graham decided. He always felt Riley needed a woman who'd challenge him. _Maybe Buffy could've been that woman…_ He hated having those sort of thoughts; the 'what if' kind. Graham reminded himself of the reality and that sort of eased him. But the way he saw Riley eying Buffy with a longing made his stomach churn. _That's my girl, man._ Graham felt himself get possessive.

"Sam's entire infirmary was slaughtered by…" Riley trailed off in thought, "… I'm not really sure by what. She never said. But then she quit the corps and joined the squad and on her first firefight, I met her. We nearly blew each other apart with heavy artillery!" Riley laughed at the memory.

Graham nodded his head pretending to really be paying attention when all he felt was guilt for having to put off another day of planning which he knew really disappointed Buffy. They've been trying to do this for weeks but not he could tell the interruptions were beginning to wear her patience.

Riley stopped suddenly shifting Graham's attention from his own thoughts. Graham faced Riley with a questioning gaze. "What's up?" He asked.

Riley looked up at Graham. His usual friendly smile had morphed to a straight line. His blue eyes were set on Graham's face. Graham knew there was something happening behind that kind face of his. "I was—I _am_ in love with Buffy," Riley admitted much to Graham's surprise. That was the very last thing Graham had expected Riley to say. _Okay, I knew Riley was attracted to her, sure. I knew he had a major school-boy crush on her. I also knew that Riley thought she was a major hottie—Who didn't? But in love with her? What the fuck, dude?_

"How could you be in love with someone you never really knew?" Graham heard himself say aloud kicking himself from his speechless state.

"She understood me."

Riley's reply only confused Graham more so. _How well did they know each other?_ Graham wondered. "That doesn't make any sense, Ry. You could barely say two sentences to the girl. How the hell could she have understood you, when you didn't say anythin'?" Graham found himself forcing the rising anger rumbling at the base of his chest back down. He expertly kept his tone even and his expression neutral.

Riley knew Graham could never understand his and Buffy's deep affections for one another. "It was never supposed to be you, man," Riley said shaking his head as if it were plainly obvious. "She and _I_ were the ones with the connection. But somehow… you got in the way. In a perfect world… it would've been you, Graham. I would be the one she was in love with."

Flabbergasted and retracing all of the words exchanged between them which could have brought them to this exact moment, Graham was at a complete loss. He lifted his head to Riley and started to chuckle unsure what else to do. "Shit, man, you're not over her at all." Graham's chuckle grew into hysterical laughter as he turned away from Riley then whirled back around. "Why the fuck would you marry some other chick if you were _clearly_ still _infatuated _with someone else?"

"I needed to move on from Buffy Summers."

"But you just said that you're in love with Buffy." Graham struggled to piece together Riley's logic.

Riley nodded his head.

Graham's brows raised high up his forehead with disbelief, "That's fucked up." He didn't care how harsh he sounded. "You were so desperate for someone to love, so you married the first chick that would make moon-eyes at you? Seriously?"

"I've always thought in time you two would just… drift apart and I'd—"

"— Swoop in?" Graham finished watching Riley's head nod. A wave of disgust churned in Graham's stomach. There was not an ounce of guilt in Riley's eyes. "You were just goin' to… lead some poor girl on until the one you _really_ wanted was available." Shaking his head with disdain, Graham looked at Riley, "You know how fucked up and _insane_ that is?—How fuckin' _desperate _you sound? I'm gonna let you in on somethin' Ry, it's never gonna happen. I'm never breakin' up with her 'cause well… we're gettin' married. And unlike your vow, the promises I'll say to her will actually mean somethin'. I'm not gonna toss her away as soon as Heidi Klum's available." Graham ran a hand through his short hair starting to walk away from Riley when he faced him again and said, "When this is all over, I want you gone. Stay away from me and stay away from my _fianceé."_

Riley tilted his head to the side somewhat shocked at Graham's blatant threat. There was a time, Graham would've never dared threaten him because he was the Commander. "Or what? You'll kick my ass?"

"Yes," Graham crisp and deceive, 'yes' was enough to send a shooting shiver down Riley's spine.

**Spike's Crypt**

The tracking devices left with Riley and Sam had led them to Spike's crypt which both Buffy and Graham had immediately recognised.

Graham was the first to enter the crypt. He looked around for something solid and somewhat heavy. He decided on a candle. He chucked it across the crypt hitting Spike's chest but the vampire had not budged from his sleeping state. Graham then hurled an empty glass whisky bottle at Spike's head.

Spike sat up with a jolt.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Graham said tossing Spike's his discarded jeans.

"Oy! Lay off, will you!" Spike growled cranky for the disturbance. He turned his eyes to Buffy and Graham and his frown deepened. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Buffy leant against the stone pillar irritated with this entire night and conversing with Spike was just the cherry on top. "We're looking for a dealer called, the Doctor. Heard of him?" Buffy asked.

"Do I know you?" Spike ignored the question and looked at Riley and Sam, who snooping around the crypt.

Impatiently, Graham grabbed Spike by his chin focusing the vampire's attention on him. "Focus." Graham patronisingly slapped Spike's cheek, "Have you heard of him?"

"Is he human?" Spike asked whipping his chin from Graham's grasp.

"His traffic isn't," Buffy replied feeling Riley's lingering eyes on her from across the crypt. She pushed herself from the pillar moving towards Graham in an attempt to hide from the sultry gaze.

Spike raised a high brow running his eyes over her attractive figure finding that the leather jacket she wore hugged all of her curves in the best possible ways. "I don't know…" he trailed off. Graham slapped Spike's face, veering his eyes from Buffy's breasts back to Graham's face. "Any more information is going to cost you."

Graham punched a hard fist into Spike's nose, happy he finally got to hit something tonight.

"_Ow!_ Bloody hell! Lay off the nose!" Spike held his hands around his bleeding nose.

After a moment of a glaring stare down. Graham stepped back with a widening smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Spike's frown deepened, "Are you stoned?"

"You're him." Graham pointed at Spike grinning with amusement. "You're the fuckin' Doctor."

Rolling her eyes without much surprise, Buffy looked at Spike with boredom. "Should've known you were somehow involved in this, Spike."

Riley stepped around Graham and looked down at the vampire. "Where are they, Doctor?"

Spike glowered with confusion, "Where are what?"

"The eggs." A woman Spike did not recognise said from the background.

"Eggs?" Spike turned his eyes to Buffy and Graham desperate for them to know he had no idea what they were talking about. "You're all off your nut. I honestly, don't know what any of you lot are talkin' about."

"We're going to tear the place apart until we find the nest," Riley said beginning to destructively toss the room.

Hot on Riley's heels, Spike waved his arms in anger, "Oh this is _unconstitutional! _There's nothing to see down there." Spike said as Riley and Sam disappeared into the manhole while Buffy and Graham leant against the sarcophagus frustrated and thoroughly annoyed. They should've gone to Spike from the get-go rather than chase false leads around a cemetery all night.

When Riley and Sam reemerged from the manhole, Riley shook his head. "You screwed up. You didn't keep 'em frozen, Doctor."

"Oh, bloody stop callin' me that, will you?" Spike spun around to Buffy needing her to believe him. "If I may: The thing of it is… I was holdin' these for a friend, who…"

"No more games, Spike." Buffy pushed herself from the sarcophagus. "Whatever this is operation is… it's finished."

From down below, slimy Suvolte demons cracked out of the eggs and roared awake.

The sounds of slimy movements of claws against the stone, eggs cracking open and demonic snarls, the group knew this meant trouble.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Graham rolled his neck, "Shit."

Suvolte demons burst up from the manhole and attacked the group. Buffy and Graham fought them off as Riley and Sam tried to throw the demons back into the manhole.

"We need to get out of here," Graham said and eyed the black grenade hanging off of Riley's utility belt. Graham reached over snatching the grenade and pulled the ring lever with his teeth before dropping the small bomb into the manhole. He quickly wrapped his arms around Buffy, taking her down to the ground covering her with his body, just as the grenade went off killing all of the hatched demons from down below.

* * *

The smoke and dust cleared.

Graham removed himself from his covering position over Buffy and checked her for injuries. He caught her green eyes and smirked then tucked back the wavy strands of her short hair behind her ear.

"We have the authorization to take the Doctor in," Riley said as the dust cloud settled at his boots.

Still peeved by the earlier conversation, Graham reluctantly looked up at his former friend and frowned. "We'll deal with him later."

"Are you sure," Sam asked completely oblivious to Riley's blatant deceit.

Unable to hide the guilt from his expression, Graham silently nodded his head feeling just terrible for the unsuspecting woman. _If she only knew…_ "Yeah, we're good." Graham turned his eyes back to Buffy ever more thankful to have a woman he loved entirely and who loved him in return.

Graham shifted his eyes back over to Riley as he wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulders. Without thought, Buffy pressed her side against his comforted by his close proximity. Riley's jaw tightened as he silently watched Graham brush his lips over the top of Buffy's hair with a dark smirk that said, it'll never be you.

**Restfield Cemetery**

Silently, Buffy and Graham walked side by side across the cemetery grounds heading towards the South gate which would lead them straight to the Summers house.

"We'll still have some time tonight to set a date if you want," Graham said breaking then the tension of thick silence between them.

Buffy released a breath feeling exhausted and frustrated. "I don't think so... all I want to do is go to sleep. I'm exhausted and the night is shot."

"Fine, then we'll do it tomorrow," Graham suggested trying his damnedest to not start an argument.

"That's not going to work either." She abruptly stopped mid-step.

Graham faced her holding his hands in his jacket pockets. "Why not tomorrow? What's wrong with tomorrow?"

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" She repeated the question as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "It'll be just like today. It's like this every day. There is always something standing in our way; some major apocalypse. There will never _be_ a time to pick out a date or plan a ceremony or have a dress fitting. It just _won't _happen. Because every day is like _this_. Every day there's a crisis."

It didn't take much thought for Graham to convince himself for what he would do next. He just knew it was the absolutely right thing to do. "C'mere," he suddenly grabbed her hand and tugged her along, ignoring her protests.

"Graham, what are you doing? Where are we going?" She asked him as he dragged her across the graveyard by her hand. He halted when he reached a tall sarcophagus.

Without a word of explanation, Graham faced her holding his hands at her hips and lifted her off the ground to sit on top the stone sarcophagus.

"You got a piece paper?" He asked.

Unable to wash the surprise from her face, Buffy slowly shook her head.

Graham checked the pockets of his Jagd-Lodenjacke until he felt the small crunch of thin paper. He took out a rather crumpled receipt from the auto store he had gone to a few days before. He lifted his head back up to Buffy and asked, "You gotta pen?"

Again, Buffy shook her head with an expression of utter confusion.

Graham opened the inside of his jacket spotting a pen and raised it up, "Found one."

Buffy stared at him mystified at what he was up to. She watched as hopped up onto the stone sarcophagus sitting beside her and flatted the receipt on his knee. He turned the receipt to its blank white side.

She watched as he scribbled something up at the top of the receipt then released a heavy breath, shifting his eyes to her face, "Okay," he began. "What do we want to promise each other?"

"Um…" Still quite unsure where he was going with this. "I don't understand."

Graham smirked, "What are our vows?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she eyed him. Buffy quickly swept through her brain for a response and said, "To love each other, even when we're angry and we can't stand each other."

Graham wrote down the first vow and mumbled, "To always love each… other… _even_ when we're angry... and… can't stand… one another." He tapped the ballpoint of the pen for a period and asked, "What else?"

"To… tell each other everything, even when it's hard. There should never be secrets between us."

Running his eyes over her for a moment, Graham nodded his head with a tugging smirk, "To communicate… No secrets."

"And…" Buffy thought quickly trying to form the best way of saying what she wanted to say. "If something were to happen to me… or to you… Neither of us should ever stop living."

Graham shifted his glance back down to the receipt when he wrote, "No… running…" Graham continued to scribble on the receipt, "These are our vows… Promised to each other on…" he glanced down at his watch then wrote, "… November… twentieth… two-thousand and two… Sign." Graham passed the receipt over to Buffy.

"This is our wedding? On the back of the auto store receipt?" She took the pen and receipt eying him for a moment.

"Only if you sign it." He said with a smirk and watched her sign her first and last name on the line.

Graham took back the pen and receipt, also signing his name across the makeshift line he created underneath their vows and beside Buffy's written name.

He turned his chin to her and smirked, "Married."

"Now what?"

"Now, to make it official… As soon as the sun rises we'll have to run to City Hall but until then, I'll just kiss my bride." Graham leant over pressing his mouth against her lips in a soft kiss. He loved the feeling of her smiling against his mouth. "Now, we're married."

"We're married." Buffy softly repeated holding the trim of his popped collar, drawing him closer to her. Her smile widened feeling a mixture of relief and giddy girlish happiness. She noticed the black sky slowly shifting in a dark shade of blue. Soon it would morning and soon City Hall will be open. She had no desire for sleep anymore, in fact, going back to the house was the last thing she wanted to do.

Graham felt the same. He grabbed her hand and hopped off the sarcophagus and helped Buffy back down. He hooked his arm around her neck, holding his new bride tightly to the side of his body. Buffy snuck her arm underneath the bottom of his jacket, laying the side of her face against his chest. She closed her eyes smiling to herself, feeling the pressure of his lips on the top of her head.

They began to walk in the opposite direction of the South gate heading nowhere in particular, just killing time until the sun rose.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Part 6**_

_**If Not For You**_

**Ten Months Later**

**Main Street**

**Bello Ristorante Italiano**

Holding the open the door for Buffy, letting her walk out of the luxurious restaurant first, Graham took a moment letting his eyes wander down her body, settling over her backside. She wore a simple, yet very sophisticated dark navy three-quarter-length A-line cocktail dress with a nude stiletto. The dress hugged all of her curves in the best ways possible. Her medium length hair fell around her face in soft eloquent waves.

Graham buttoned the top button of his tailored suit coat and followed Buffy to the car parked along the bustling Main Street.

She stopped, slightly turning to him holding out her hand for him to take. Happily, Graham accepted her hand and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips over the 14k white gold, French Pavé Diamond Eternity wedding band that sat on her left-hand ring finger.

Taking their time, the newly wedded couple were in no rush to back to the car. Graham shifted his eyes to Buffy watching her look up at the night sky with fascination. He followed her sights wondering what had her attention.

The black sky had a white-grey glow to it from the full moon and the bright stars creating a natural dim light.

Finally reaching the 1968 Camaro SS, Graham unlocked the passenger side door, letting her slide into the car first. He moved around the front of the muscle car and unlocked his door then got into the car himself.

He turned the ignition giving the car a moment to rumble. Graham reached out turning the volume of the radio down low then glanced out the left side mirror before pulling out onto the Main Street road.

* * *

The way back to the house was spent in a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to fill the air with words. The silence was perfectly fine and sometimes very much welcomed.

Graham wanted to do something nice for his love for no particular reason. He just wanted a night for her to get all dressed up and go out somewhere romantic. He wanted to give her a night away from demons and slaying. The summer had been relatively quiet. Most of it was centred around training Dawn a bit in the field before the new school year began. Word had gotten out that Sunnydale High School will be back in action this school year which weighed over Buffy. Internally, she knew nothing good was going to come about bringing back the high school, especially when it was rebuilt over the Hellmouth.

Buffy turned her chin to look at him and smiled softly memorising the lines of the side of his face. She reached out and gently ran the backs of her fingers along his bristled rough cheek then laced her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Do you know if Giles is comin' back from England tonight?" Graham asked breaking the silence.

Combing her fingers through his hair loving its softness, Buffy slightly shrugged and said, "I don't know. I think that's what Mom said. Maybe it was just sometime this week."

Graham pulled the Camaro into the driveway turning the key. He flicked his eyes back her face and smirked with a wink.

Buffy got out and moved around the car meeting Graham at the driver's side door. She dragged her fingers down the front of his chest, following the long line of the lapels of his blazer. "Tonight was perfect. Thank you."

Lifting his left hand which also adorned a mid-weight platinum wedding band around his ring finger, Graham cupped her cheek. She leant into his touch and released a deep relaxed breath. Arching his neck, Graham caught her mouth against his.

Despite the slow and lazy kiss they shared, an underlying passion and needing desire boiled between them. Graham yearned to pull her by the hand inside the house and go straight into the bedroom. During the wonderful evening out together, he imagined a thousand different ways he was going to take that formfitting cocktail dress off of her tanned body.

Buffy shared similar thoughts. More than anything, she wanted to rip the buttons of his light blue shirt, tearing it off of his muscular body.

Graham's arm wrapped around her shoulders as they began to walk up the pathway to the front door of the house.

Stepping up the porch steps, finally making it to the front door. Buffy turned in his arms, wrapping her wrists around his neck. Graham took a small step, pressing her back against the front door kissing her mouth fully. His tongue slipped between her lips and tenderly duelled with hers. Neither of them fought very hard for dominance only wanting to feel and taste each other.

Graham reached around her back to the doorknob and opened the front door backing Buffy inside. He closed the door behind him with his black dress shoe.

**Sometime Later**

**Bedroom**

Breaking the lazy kiss, Buffy sat between Graham's legs and laid back her head over his collarbone and nestled her face into his neck, breathing in his natural outdoorsy scent. She smiled feeling his lips brushing over her forehead.

Buffy opened her eyes when a sudden thought brought her out of the comfort of his tight arms around her. "What do you think it'll be like?"

Graham also opened his eyes lighting his head slightly, "From the way you describe it… I don't know."

"I thought I was long past it. I guess you never are. We'll never know what's coming next."

Carefully considering her words, Graham shrugged and kissed the side of her head, "There is only one way to find out what's comin' next."

"Ugh, I hate your logic." Buffy sighed with a heavy eye-roll.

"What, you thought it'll just suddenly resolve itself?" Graham asked.

Buffy shook her head wishing Graham had been there in person during its heydey rather than trying to understand it through witness accounts. "I never said that. I'm saying, Vampires, demons… they're nothing compared to what's coming next."

"Whatever it is… we'll be ready." Graham cupped his hand around her cheek turning her face to him. Buffy shifted her eyes to his and pushed all thoughts of the impending doom from her mind and lighted her head slightly, closing the small space between their mouths. Her hand gently slid up his muscular arm, tickling his skin and threaded her fingers through his short brown hair. She cupped her hand around the back of his head deepening their kiss.


	80. Chapter 80

**Frankfurt, Germany**

Walking quickly through narrow alleyways between the tall houses, a young woman with short, blue dyed hair moved with a purpose trying her damnedest to keep from stepping into the shadows swallowing her pathway whole. Staggered street lamps flickered barely illuminating the area.

She could feel her heart pounding her chest and air caught in her throat. The only sound echoing off of the brick walls was her footsteps.

A homeless man jumped from the shadows blocking her path. He ran his dark eyes over her and sipped the cheap bottle of booze in his hand. "Shh! Du musst ruhig sein… (_Shh! You have to be quiet...)_" the drunkard held his finger over his lips, "Es wird in den Tod fallen und schreien und Schrecken und Blutvergießen... _(It will come tumbling down in death and screaming and horror and bloodshed…)"_

The drunkard moved around her and kept walking humming to himself.

The woman looked over her shoulder watching him unable to shake the terrified feeling gripped around her bones.

As she looked forward, her heart jumped into her throat. Two robed figures stood in the darkness at the alleyway opening holding sharp daggers in their hands. The woman swallowed and took off in the opposite direction.

She took every zig-zag she could think of until finally, her grand escape came to a screeching halt. Her hands held the solid brick wall cutting off her escape. She looked up as her stomach flipped, the wall to too tall for her to jump over. She was trapped.

The running footsteps stopped.

The woman turned to see the two robed figures standing closely behind her. One of them smashed his hand against her face, driving her cheek into the brick wall while the other took the ceremonial dagger in his hand and gutted it into her stomach.

She released a breath unable to scream, unable to fight back. She turned her green eyes down to the dagger impaled in her stomach and gasped feeling the taste of copper forming her mouth.

The dagger was then ripped from her stomach and stabbed into her skin again and again and again without mercy.

She fell to the ground as the shadowed figures stepped away from her.

Her eyes were wide open and lifeless looking up to darkness. She opened her mouth and an incongruously deep voice emerged from her throat, "From beneath you, it devours…"

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Buffy's Bedroom**

Buffy's eyes flew open startled the vivid dream. Her chest heaved up and down reeling from the feeling of stabbing pain and terrified nausea.

She sat up in the bed with the sheets around her lap. Her hands ran through her hair trying to bring herself back to reality. For the last two months, she had been having more and more prophetic dreams like this one. Each time they were becoming more vivid and realistic. Where she was able to feel their deaths, choke on their fear, and smell the blood leaving their bodies.

Buffy turned her head to see Graham laying on his side looking up at her.

"Another dream?" He asked.

Nodding her head, Buffy pushed her hair from her face. "Yeah, there was screaming."

"That was you," Graham said reaching out for her hand in her lap. "What happened?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand.

"There was a girl… 'From beneath you, it devours.' That's all she could say. And then… There's more like her—Somewhere. Out there." Buffy moved her eyes to the window. "And they're all gonna die."

Graham sat up in the bed following Buffy's eyes out the window and released a breath. "This is too cryptic and too early for my brain." He said with a frown. "Giles will be back on Friday or somethin'… How about I put on some coffee and you tell me about these dreams."

"I don't know what's out there, Graham."

"Me neither, but before crossin' that bridge, I can't help you save the world without caffeine in the system. I've seen you go without coffee for a day and it wasn't pretty."

Buffy's shaken expression dropped. Her brows pinched together and her pout adorably puckered her lips. "But you always say I'm beautiful."

Graham reached to the floor for sweatpants and got out of the bed in search of a T-shirt. "Yeah, when you're high on the caffeine. I'm tellin' ya, babe, without your daily shot of espresso, you're a Banshee demon."

"I resent that," Buffy said also getting out of the bed and shrugged on the silk robe over her shoulders and tied the rope around her waist. Much to her amazement, Graham had eased her troubles without really trying. _We'll figure this out._ She told herself confident though she riddled with many unanswered questions that jabbed at her side.

**Morning **

Stepping out of the car, Xander and Anya walked up the pathway into the Summers house just as Dawn whizzed past them running into the kitchen where Joyce and Buffy stood.

Xander stepped into the kitchen doorway getting Buffy's attention rolled-up blueprints under his arm. She nodded and quickly finished making her coffee.

Anya slid onto the stool beside Dawn and smiled at Joyce, who sat a cup of coffee and toast in front of her.

Buffy followed Xander into the dining room watching him place the rolls down and open on up across the table. Buffy's eyes ran over Xander finding him handsome in his suit and tie. "You're unconscionably spiffy."

"Client meeting," Xander smirked placing heavy objects at each corner of the blueprint holding it flat on the table. "How are you?"

"Well, my sister's about to got the same school that tried to kill me for three years. The nearest private school is too far away nor can we change districts and I can't begin to prepare her for what could come out of there, so peachy with a side of keen, that would be me."

"Well, here's a little something for what ails you." Xander stood straight gesturing towards the blueprints. "I got two crews working on this diabolical yet lucrative new campus: finishing up the science building here," he placed his finger down over the blueprint. "And reinforcing the gym," Xander side his finger to the other side of the blueprint. "No pentagrams, no secret passageways… everything up to code and safe as houses. I've looked through all the plans, I've been on site after hours as you know with Graham and…"

"Nothing creepy?" Buffy shifted her eyes from the blueprints to Xander's face. "Strange? From beyond?"

"Well, there is one interesting detail. I managed to scare up the plans for the _old_ high school. You remember the very centre of Sunnydale's own Hellmouth"

"It was under the library."

Xander covered the new blueprint with the old layout and pointed the Hellmouth's new location. "And on the exact spot where the library was, we now have…"

"… The principal's office." Buffy finished with a heavy sigh.

Boots stomped down the stairs and turned into the dining room where Buffy and Xander stood. Their eyes turned from the blueprints to Graham's face. Unconsciously, Buffy ran her eyes over her husband finding him extra delicious this morning. Graham had joined Xander's construction crew in part to patrol the Sunnydale High School premises during the time Buffy could not. He's been working on the crew since the beginning of the construction with Xander, helping him architect a school that was very much unlike the last one.

Buffy liked the way his button-down shirt hung off of his muscular body, the way he cupped the sleeves up his tan arms, and how his blue jeans clung to his thighs. He wore a pair of worn-in brown work boots.

"Hey man," Xander said to Graham. "I was just filling Buffy in."

Graham nodded his head and stood behind Buffy, peering over her shoulder to the blueprints. "You told her about the principal?"

"Is he evil?" Buffy asked.

With a shrug, Graham said, "Or in a shitload of danger."

"The last two principals were eaten. Who'd even _apply_ for that gig?"

"I guess we'll see." Buffy picked up Graham's wrist looking down at his watch and called to Dawn from the kitchen. "Dawn, we gotta go."

Dawn walked out of the kitchen with Joyce following behind.

"Have a good day at school, honey." Joyce kissed Dawn's head and smiled at Graham and Buffy. "You too, have a good day at school." She teased.

**Sunnydale High School**

Climbing out of Graham's Camaro, he and Buffy met Xander and Dawn at the entrance of the school.

Students coming from the buses and Senior parking lot came flooding into the school moving around the small group. Teenage girls eyed the older men with lusty eyes as they passed. Xander couldn't help but wonder why the girls couldn't look at him like that when he was in high school. Graham did not notice the girls, his eyes were only on Buffy. He racked his brain for a way to ease her fears.

"I'm gonna have to take her to class. Have a look around." Buffy said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Graham asked.

Buffy shook her head, "No, I want you also looking around."

Graham nodded his head and reached for her hand giving it a small squeeze. "Okay. We'll be on site all day, so if you need me… Call."

"Thank you." Buffy stepped closer to him lifting her chin meeting his lips halfway.

"_Guys,_" Dawn whined embarrassed by her sister's and brother-in-law's affection display catching everyone passing them attention. "Please, don't start making out here."

"We won't." Graham said over Buffy's head then whispered for only Buffy to hear, "Meet me in the supply closet during lunch."

He applauded himself for getting her to laugh despite her apparent worry.

Graham and Xander walked off towards the construction site leaving Buffy and Dawn still by the entrance saying their final goodbyes which consisted of Buffy reminding Dawn of everything they've trained for during the summer.

"You think she's going to find something?" Xander asked.

Graham shrugged moving his eyes around the campus on high alert, "It's Buffy, she'll find somethin'—The perks of being the Slayer."

"Man, it's good to be back," Xander said with heavy sarcasm.

**Sometime Later**

**Sunnydale High School**

**Science Building Construction Site**

Standing under in the lower level, what-would-be classroom, Graham drilled bolts into metal beams framing a room. Since his arrival to the construction site, Graham had nixed the button-down shirt only wearing a sweat-stained T-shirt. Xander kept him in an area closest to the active campus just in case he needed to disappear to battle a Hell demon.

He felt a familiar tingle in his chest and turned from the loud drill to see Buffy standing behind him. "Hey," Graham said taking off the hard hat off his head and wiped the beads of sweat from his from his forehead with his forearm. "How's it lookin'? Does the place pass the Buffy Inspection?"

"It's great if you're a zombie-ghost-thing."

"School's back in session, huh? Is it as bad as you remember?"

Buffy shrugged, "I think I may have destroyed Dawn's social life in all of thirty seconds, but apart from that… it's pretty much the same."

"Bein' popular isn't all that great."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Weren't you the popular quarterback in high school?"

"Starting third basemen." Graham corrected. "That's why I said it isn't all that great. I have first-hand knowledge of popularity unlike you, Princess." He tossed her a teasing wink.

Buffy's face twisted with insult, "I'll have you know, I was _very_ popular at my high in LA—"

"— Then you burned it down. Not exactly cartwheelin' in school spirited."

"I was a head cheerleader."

Graham smirked running his hands down her back, settling over her hips, "See? We're perfect for each other. You're the ex-cheerleader turned freak and me, I'm the handsome jock everyone liked—A match made in high school heaven." He inched closer to her, "So... about this cheerleader outfit..."

Smiling at him, Buffy pushed all thoughts of the impending doom which was the high school and took a moment to relish the feel of Graham's mouth brushing over hers. His kiss tasted a bit salty from the sweat glistening his tanned skin.

"Tell me about the zombie-ghosts." He said taking a step back from her otherwise nothing will ever get done. "Were they zombies or ghosts?"

"I'm not sure. They're in the mirror, they disappeared, but they touched me. I think. Let's just start with 'dead' and 'pissed'."

"Were they after you personally?"

Buffy pursed her lips together and nodded, "They talked about protecting people. They told me to leave."

"But they didn't hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head crossing her arms over her chest then said, "It's not a coincidence, you know. The school being rebuilt. It means something… more."

"Like what?"

Buffy released a heavy breath unable to come up with a response though she knew it did mean something.


	81. Chapter 81

**Sunnydale High School**

**Hallway**

Sprinting down the empty hallway, Graham was more than happy the students were currently in class. He had received a 911 phone call from Buffy, who was trapped in the basement but she had a solution to end this battle with the zombie-ghosts that had been taunting her.

He turned the corner and glanced over his shoulder making sure the coast was clear before entering the girl's bathroom.

Graham stopped short looking down to the large hole in the middle of the tiled floor. _Fuck, I'm gonna be the one to fix this mess._ He cursed to himself purely hating these taunting zombie-ghosts.

He lifted his head searching for the talisman Buffy had mentioned. "If I were a talisman where would I be?" Graham mumbled to himself then spotted the twig figure in the corner under the sink across the hole on the other side of the bathroom.

"Of course it is," Graham grumbled moving carefully around the large hole reaching the talisman when the zombie-ghost girl appeared behind him. She screamed jumping onto his back.

"Motherfucker—" Graham cursed slammed his back against the wall trying to get the demon from his back.

He spun around to the girl and punched his fist into her face and dropped down grabbing the talisman.

"You can't help her." The dead girl said watching him stand onto his feet. "From beneath you… it devours."

"Fuck off." Graham snapped the twig talisman figure apart watching the zombie-ghost disappear.

**After School**

**1630 Revello Drive**

"Only you can go into a school from hell and come out with a job," Graham said as he followed both Buffy and Dawn into the house.

"It'll be perfect, 'cause then I'll be at the school full-time watching over the place when you can't," Buffy said as they went into the kitchen where Joyce prepped dinner.

"Buffy has a job?" Joyce asked picking up her head from the tossed salad.

Dawn nodded her head putting down her backpack, "Yep, you're looking at the new school counsellor." She rolled her eyes not at all pleased to have her sister in the same building but after today she knew having the Slayer around was important.

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey, but," Joyce frowned, "do they know you hadn't graduated college?"

"They know."

"And they still offered you a job helping children?" Joyce asked gesturing for them to bring the large bowl pasta and salad, dishes, silverware, a bottle of wine into the dining room.

"Dawn said there was a position open for the computer teacher who's on maternity leave," Buffy said. "That could be cool for Willow to do. It would be to have a lot of manpower in that place."

Buffy, Dawn, and Graham followed Joyce into the dining room taking their seats around the table continuing the conversation when the front door opened.

Their heads turned to Giles entering the house first. He gave them a small smile then opened the door wider for three young girls move into the house. They turned their heads to the family sitting in the dining room just about to have dinner.

"Nice place." An English girl, Annabelle said as she entered the house looking around with a judging eye.

"Giles?" Buffy said standing from her chair.

"Buffy… Joyce…" Giles said entering the dining room and pressed his lips against Joyce's hair. "Sorry but I'm afraid we have a slight apocalypse."

A brunette teen, Kennedy entered the dining room standing beside Giles. She appeared tough and wry as she ran her eyes over Buffy. "This is the Slayer?" She appeared to not be all that convinced of the supernatural superhero. "Hm." She raised a highbrow.

* * *

They moved the group into the living room. The three girls sat on the couch staring across the coffee table at Buffy.

Giles held his hands behind his back holding a very sombre expression across his face. He had been gone for two weeks after receiving a phone call from the Watcher's Council in England. He had been given a mission and that was to collect all of the Potential Slayers and bring them to the Vampire Slayer in Sunnydale.

"They are Potential Slayers. Waiting for one to be called." Giles began to explain. "There were much more like them, all over the world. Now there's only a handful—and they're all on their way to Sunnydale."

"The others were murdered?" Buffy asked reminding herself of her vivid dreams from the last few months. She turned her eyes to Graham, who already had very similar thoughts to hers.

"In cold blood. As well as their Watchers." Giles turned his eyes over Buffy and continued, "We all feared this day would come. When there'd be an attack, not just against an individual Slayer, but against the whole line… These Potential Slayers are being killed by what is called, the First. The First is the complete essence of Evil. It's the reason Evil exists."

"So what does it want?" Buffy asked.

Giles told her plainly, "To erase all the Slayer-in-training and their Watchers, along with their methods…"

"… And then Faith. Then me." Buffy ignored Joyce's fearful eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "And with all the potentials gone, and no way of making another… It's the end. There's no more Slayer. Ever."

"The First pre-dates any written history… And it rarely shows its true face. The only second of it I know of was in the library of the Council." Giles said.

Graham ran a hand over this bearded face looking at Giles, "What about the Council? What do they say about this?"

"Gone," Giles revealed. "Obliterated. They were in session… There was an explosion."

"Dawn, call Willow and the others please," Buffy said.

Without argument, Dawn stood from the chair and headed into the kitchen to call the Scoobie's for an emergency meeting.

"Annabelle," Giles said as the young teen stepped forward holding an arm full of books and papers. She placed them on the coffee table. "This is all that's left. The mystic secrets of The Watchers, and whatever I could find on the First. When I learned what was happening, I… stole these." Giles admitted catching Joyce's surprise.

"Then you blew up the council?" Buffy asked. "Couldn't you just have—I don't know—Double-O-Seven it?"

Giles rolled his eyes, "I didn't blow up the Council. It must've been an agent of the First and it was _after_ my little burglary session. The knowledge in these files had to be protected. There wasn't time for bureaucracy or debate, but the Council knows no other way."

"So? What do these records say about the First?" Graham asked reaching for a book.

"Very little," Giles admitted. "It can change form, but only appears in the guise of people who've passed away."

Graham shifted his eyes to Buffy, "I've got a feeling they'll be usin' you, babe."

A quiet Potential teen, Molly looked up with a frown staring at Buffy, "Why would the First use you?"

"I've died… a few times…" Buffy admitted turning the conversation quickly off of her becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the teenager's surprised gazes. "In all of my dreams… these girls were killed by men in robes."

"The Bringers," Giles replied.

"Those freaks in the black robes?" Kennedy eyed Giles curiously.

"Yeah," Molly began. "With the hoodies and the crazy alphabet eyes." She fell under Buffy's eyes somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't see. I just heard that—"

Annabelle glared at the teen beside her, "Shh. Molly, Mr Giles doesn't need us prattling on…"

Giles turned his weary attention from the girl and looked at his Slayer, "The First is unlike anything we've never faced before. There's Evil, and then there's the thing that made Evil. The source. It has eternities to act, endless resources. To defeat it… Honestly, I don't know…" Giles trailed off.

Joyce stood from the chair and announced, "I'll reheat dinner. You girls must be hungry." Joyce politely smiled and went into the kitchen needing a break to process.

Giles' frown deepened sensing Joyce's fear. He always hated being the bearer of bad news and even more so, he hurting his love. "If the Slayer line is eliminated, then the Hellmouth will have no guardian. The balance well is destroyed… It falls on you, Buffy. We'll do what we can—but only you have the strength to protect theses girls—and the World—against what's coming."

Buffy stared at the Watcher swallowing the information and feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Somehow it felt heavier than the weight from the last apocalypse. She got the distinct feeling that whatever was coming was going to be the hardest thing she's even come up against if it were possible.

**Bedroom**

Opening his eyes, Graham sensed Buffy's restlessness. He turned over to his other side and reached out his arm, wrapping it around Buffy's midsection. Scooting himself closer to her, Graham buried his nose into the back of his neck and kissed the small patch of skin behind her ear. "We'll figure it out." He whispered into her ear.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just now that we will."

Buffy took his hand that wrapped around her waist and brought it towards her face. She held onto his hand tightly into her chest. "The fate of the entire Slayer line is on me."

"I know," Graham muttered into her neck.

"These girls—these _innocent_ girls are counting on me."

"I know."

Buffy released a breath fighting the tears of the pressure she was now faced with from her spilling down her face. "I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

"I know."

Turning under his arm, Buffy rolled onto her other side, facing him. She could feel his hot breath hitting her face and the heat radiating off of his body which gave her a sense of comfort. "With this new Hell coming…" she lifted her eyes to his face, "How are we going to live like this?"

Graham softly pushed her hair around her face and cupped her cheek, "We'll defeat it. There is always a way." He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone staring into her green troubled eyes. He believed the words he said, and he'll spend these oncoming days of Hell on Earth convincing her what he says is true.


	82. Chapter 82

**Four Months Later**

**Main Street**

Over the last four months, the First has made itself extremely known to the Slayer. No matter what she did or tried to do, the First and its hellions seemed to always be two steps ahead.

It wasn't until recently Buffy had remembered her first encounter with the taunting Evil. She described the event which almost led Angel to commit suicide. She found a cavern where two Bringers chanted to the dark Evil. It was then the First showed its true face to her. Buffy had repressed the horrific memory from her mind. But she could remember the distinct feeling of absolute petrify.

Since then the cavern was long hidden under the layers and layers of earth and Buffy found herself searching for the place that gave her terror.

Walking down the quiet Main Street in the early hours of the morning, Buffy held onto Graham's hand needing his relying support. Outwardly, she gave the impression of no fuss but Graham knew her better than that. He knew she was frightened but forced on a brave face because she had to. She needed to be brave in order to save the world from crumbling to Evil.

The walk towards the old Christmas tree lot was left in a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to fill the crisp air with words. Despite her dreading fear, Buffy couldn't help up steal a few quick glances of her husband. She took a brief moment to admire his handsome features. His eyes were focused straight ahead, his lips were long and narrow across his face, a light bristled beard covered over his cheeks, chin, and upper lip.

Graham felt her lingering gaze and tore his eyes from their focus. With a small tugging smirk, Graham removed his hand that held hers and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Where are we goin' again? A Christmas tree lot?" Graham asked.

"Yes,"

Graham frowned, "And that's where this cavern is?"

"Under it," Buffy said none too confidently. "The cavern is under the tree lot. Those Bringer guys were doing some kind of ritual."

"I'll take your word on it." He said turning eyes back out in front of him when he noticed all of the Christmas decoration over the trimmings of buildings they passed. "You know, I didn't even realise it was December. Which is stupid 'cause we just celebrated our one-year last month." Graham shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "Since it's Christmas, what do you want?"

"World peace." Buffy's voice was filled with ironic sarcasm. She shrugged wrapping a hand around his elbow, "I don't know—Nothing… I don't want a thing."

Graham looked at her strangely surprised of her lack of ideas for presents. This was not the Buffy he knew. She was always filled with ideas of presents and overpriced things she looked at Graham to buy her. His brows pinched together and his eyes squinted at her. "I've got feelin' what you really want is goin' to burn a hole in my wallet."

She squeezed her hand that was around Graham's arm and smiled up at him, "You're probably right." Her attention turned when she spotted the abandoned Christmas tree lot. "Over here," she pulled on his hand directing him across the street.

"Just tell me… will this expensive present be shiny with glitter?" Graham dropped her hand as they searched the ground for the cavern opening.

Buffy tossed him a glance over her shoulder and smiled mischievously, "Only in the right light."

Shaking his head mentally preparing himself and his wallet for her Christmas present that she will no doubt remind him of. Graham stomped his boot over the patted down dirt. "What did you stay about the entrance bein' underground or somethin'?"

Buffy picked up her head to look at him as she moved over the loose clay dirt. "Uh, yeah, it's underground. I'm pretty sure the opening was around here somewhere but I'm not su—"

Graham whirled around to see Buffy was not behind him where she had been standing. A large broken boarded hole in the ground. His chest instantly tightened with worry as he ran across the abandoned Christmas tree lot, sliding onto his knees at the edge of the hole. He reached to the back of his belt for a travel flashlight and pointed it down into the dark hole. "Buf?"

"Found it!" She called up from the ground level of the cavern.

"Holy shit, Buf, are you okay?" Graham shouted down the hole aiming the flashlight into the darkness when he finally found her twenty feet down.

"Uh, yeah, peachy…" Buffy said brushing off the dirt from her jacket and jeans. "Except my knees bend backwards now."

Graham smirked, "That could be interesting." He told her suggestively earning an eye-roll from his wife.

"Stay up there! I'm gonna get it out." Buffy said.

"Hold on! Catch!" Graham dropped the flashlight down aiming for her hands. Unable to help her anymore until she called for it, Graham helplessly sat down on the dirt staring down at the hole anxiously waiting for her call. With a huff, Graham rested his arms on his knees than rubbed a hand over the back of his neck finished with this waiting game.

A demonic roar tore Graham from his drifting mind. He jumped into action and strung out a military issued retractable cable from his belt loop he always had on handy. He strung out enough cable to reach Buffy from below. "Buffy! Grab the cable!"

The demon slammed a powerful right hook across Buffy's face instantly bruising her cheekbone. Buffy kicked the demon away giving her enough time to notice the dangling grappler's hook connected to the cable waiting for her. She climbed up the side of the rocky wall and jumped off the wall catching the cable.

From above, Graham took his bets on the single tree on the vacant lot. He wrapped the cable around the trunk and gripped the cable with his hands. With all of his strength, Graham began to pull the cable, lifting cable from the hole when the cable buckled when the demon yanked on her ankle.

Graham gritted his teeth feeling the cable burn ripping at his hands.

The demon flashed its sharp fanged teeth ready to bite Buffy's leg when she finally kicked the demon off freeing her.

With one hand, Buffy dug her fingers into the clay dirt pulling herself not the surface. Graham ran from the tree grasped his hands around her upper arms helping her onto the surface.

Buffy fell into his arms trying to catch her breath. She winced at the demonic roars of furious anger. Graham's arms tightened around her body when he noticed the reddened bruises over her cheek and the cut just above her brow.

"I'm okay," Buffy said and hissed in pain when Graham grabbed her elbow to help her up.

Graham took her hand in one hand and with the other he lifted her jacket sleeve high enough to reveal a massive injury around her elbow. His light blue eyes went to her face then back down to the reddened and irritated injury that was quickly darkening. "C'mon, lets go back to the house and ice that. Take a large Advil and you'll be just fine."

Silently nodding, Buffy did not try to argue with him and accepted his hand on her lower back guiding her out of the Christmas tree lot. Buffy turned her eyes to his face and frowned hating the dreaded natural expression etched in his handsome features. She released a heavy breath wanting this night to end so she could just put up her feet and heal.

**1630 Revello Drive**

The walk to the house was a quiet one. In the distance behind the tax trees the sky turned into bright hue's of reds, yellows, and blues. Their eyes looked high up into the sky lost in their own minds wondering what sort of Hellish day the First had in store for them.

Buffy was the first to enter the house from the back door where they were immediately greeted by wide-eyed teenage girls anxious for the Vampire Slayer's return. "Whoa, British Invasion," Buffy said still taken back by the amount of girls filling her house day by day.

The Potential Slayers gathered around the counter island eating breakfast. Their expressions shifted with flirtatious smiles when Graham appeared behind Buffy closing the door behind him.

"We've been up for hours," Molly said stuffing her mouth with cereal.

"Four p.m. London time." Annabelle sipped the orange juice in her hand.

Graham moved around the girls and went to the freezer of the refrigerator searching for ice.

"You alright?" Kennedy asked looking over Buffy with a suspicious eye. "You look…" her voice trailed off as her eyes reached Buffy's nasty bruise.

Turning from the freezer door, Graham held up an unopened bag of frozen peas and placed it under Buffy's elbow. "In the freezer, there's three pints of double-chocolate-fudge-mint-chip but no ice." He rolled his eyes.

Buffy shrugged holding the frozen bag of peas against her elbow, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, good, you're back," Giles said entering the kitchen with Joyce following him from behind carrying two tea cups. "How was the patrol?" Giles asked stepping out of the way for Joyce to enter into the kitchen.

Joyce immediately noticed the bag of frozen peas against Buffy's elbow and felt her worry rise, "Buffy, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Buffy said removing the peas from her injury and placed them down all the while ignoring Graham's heavy eyes on her back. "Just got into a fight is all."

"Was it a demon?" Giles asked with intense interest.

Graham crossed his arms over his chest furious at himself for not getting a visual on the demon that attacked and injured his wife. "I didn't get a visual on the bastard."

Buffy faced him running a gentle hand down his bicep. "I'm fine." She reassured him but still, Graham stood angrily at himself hating the feeling of helplessness.

"It was a vampire." Buffy began. "Or at least I thought it was. It had the fangs, the blood and the fowl stench but…" her eyes went to the Watcher's face, "Giles, this demon was strong. Like _really_ strong."

"Hm," Giles disappeared back into the dinning room for a moment then returned to the kitchen holding an open book in his hand. "Yes, of course…"

Buffy huffed holding her hands at her hips. "_Giles."_

Giles picked up his head and for the first time, he noticed the Potentials eagerly waiting to hear about the demon. "Buffy, are you sure we shouldn't discuss this privately?"

Buffy frowned and eyed the young girls and with a shrug, she said, "No time to coddle them, Giles. Welcome to the War Room, guys."

The girls opened their notebooks and readied their pencils to transcribe whatever Giles and the Vampire Slayer had to say.

"What you may have fought was a vampire, called, Turok-Han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, Turok-Han is to vampires." Giles explained.

"These guys are old," Graham said leaning back against the counter island.

Giles nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, they're ancient, primordial, ferociously strong killing machines which live off blood, and are as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires, vampires fear. And up until five minutes ago, I thought they were a myth."

"Well, you were myth-taken." Buffy lamely joked earning one chuckle from the room. Her eyes glanced to Graham's face, catching his smile. Even with her terrible and tasteless jokes, he was always one to chuckle. It was a small gesture that always made her feel good.

"Did you slay it?" Annabelle carefully asked.

The small smile that danced across Buffy's mouth dropped with disappointment as she was dragged back into reality. "No, it's still out there… Somewhere."

"What does it want?" Molly asked suddenly terrified hear the Slayer's response.

Releasing a deep breath, Buffy said, "All of us dead."

This was nothing new, an Evil force or demon wanted her dead. It was a tale as old as time, but Buffy had an aching feeling that this Über vampire was going to be a throne in her side, possibly that cockroach that won't die. She could easily mask her fear with an expression of bravery but in honesty, she was petrified of the demon out there only blocked by the sun. And by the hard stare she felt from Graham, Buffy knew he knew her true feelings too.

She swallowed and said with a straight trace hiding any trace of fear from her eyes, "But for now it looks like sunlight's keeping this Übervamp away."

"A perfect time to catch up on a few Z's," Graham said.

Shaking her head, Buffy turned her tired eyes to his face, "No sleep today."

"Buffy—" Graham began but was immediately interrupted.

"— Can't. It comes with the gig. You know that. Besides, I don't think taking on pre-historic evil involves nap time." She shifted her attention from her displeased husband and looked at the girls, "Sorry, Potential guys. I know you came a long way and you want to get into this, but for now the best thing you can do is sit tight, wait it out. I'll go to work, find out what I can, be back before sunset."

* * *

Upstairs in the bedroom, Graham closed the door behind him standing with his back against the door watching Buffy move around the room changing her clothes into something chic and professional.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," Graham said never breaking his gaze from her face.

"I can't, Graham," Buffy said stepping into a pair of wide legged slacks then turned into the closet for a blouse. "I need to… keep going."

"That's fine but it doesn't mean you need to run yourself into the ground."

Buffy lifted her eyes to his face using her best resolve expression. Releasing a heavy breath, well aware of her stubbornness, Graham relented and asked, "Will you at least let me bandage your elbow?"

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed giving him silent permission to bandage her injury. Pleased she did not fight him on this, Graham moved across the room to the first aid kit that had been left from its last use and went back to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"Take off your sweater," Graham said preparing the bandages as Buffy removed the sweater from her body and looked at him waiting patiently.

"You don't need to worry about me, Graham. Besides, Willow will be there. She's filling in teaching that computers class." Her eyes were set on his face hating the stern pinch between his brows. "I'll be fine."

Slipping from his seat on the bed, Graham went to his knees facing her. Buffy flinched from the coolness of his fingers over her skin. He reached into the kit taking out an ointment and carefully dabbed a clothing over the injury then searched for gauze and tape.


	83. Chapter 83

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Basement**

Digging behind the boxes stacked in the corner of the basement, Graham pointed the flashlight in his hand searching for a black hard case.

"You know what would really be a time saver?" Buffy sighed heavily sitting on top of the washer machine with her knees crossing becoming more impatient by the passing minutes. "Going on patrol so I can slay that nasty Übervamp. But _no_, we're down here in the damp and freezing basement for god knows what reason." She spatted at him with sarcasm rolling her eyes.

Graham grumbled a response as he reached behind the boxes finding what he had been searching for. "Found it."

He set the case in front of them and unlocked entered a passcode into the number box hidden in the case. Buffy frowned watching the locks snap open. Her interest had been pulled in, curious to know what was inside the black box. She hopped off the washer machine and stood over Graham's shoulder.

Opening the box, Graham revealed a military issued blaster rifle. "I took a few of these from the Initiative before it was destroyed. Hid 'em back here for a rainy day." Graham stood holding the blaster rifle. "Today seems like a rainy day."

Buffy shrugged in agreement, "It is a Monday."

Graham giving her a sideways glance then locked and loaded the blaster rifle. "I see what you did there."

"I'm clever. Bet you didn't know I could be so clever." Despite the terror that was banging at her front door, she couldn't help but swoon with girlish flirtation as she batted her long lashes at her handsome husband.

"You are _extremely _clever," Graham smirked cupping her cheek and brushed his mouth over hers for a brief kiss.

"_Buffy!_"

Immediately jumping apart, Buffy and Graham took off, running up the basement steps until reaching the terrified and worried group in the living room.

"What? What is it?" Buffy darted her eyes around noting the Übervamp was not in the house and everyone looked reasonably safe.

"Annabelle split!" Molly said stood at the open front door facing the Slayer.

Buffy and Graham shared a weary glance both knowing the young teen was in detrimental danger.

Without pause, Buffy jumped into action giving out orders to the Scoobie's awaiting them. "Graham, you and I will head up towards Industrial Ave. Xander, Anya will go to the High School. Willow, Oz, go down Main Street and perhaps the docks too." Buffy faced Giles, "Stay with Mom, Dawn and the others. When Spike comes, tell him to go to the Bronze."

Graham followed Buffy out of the house carrying the rifle in his arms. He had a sinking feeling finding the girl is a lost hope.

**Industrial Ave**

The couple entered on the construction site finding it undoubtedly eery and silent. Buffy held up her hand, halting Graham instantly. She tossed him a glance mentally communicating for him to stay on guard. With her eyes, she directed him to check in the opposite direction from her.

With a short nod, Graham cocked the back the rifle's hammer aiming the barrel into the darkness.

Searching the premise alone, Buffy scanned the empty contraction site feeling another presence following her but she was unable to locate it. Her eyes fell on a black mass in the middle of the pavement. As she neared it the dark figure, it began to shape into a teenage girl. _Annabelle._ Buffy felt her heart sink with defeat. It was another life she failed to save.

A painful force suddenly threw her off of her feet when it hard kick pounded into her spine. Buffy landed on the concrete ground with a hard thud.

Immediately getting back up again, Buffy whirled her neck around to see the Über Vampire hovering over her. The vampire's sharp blackened bloody fangs gritted together. Drool slipped from the corners of its mouth as the vampire breathed in the intoxicating scent of the Vampire Slayer's blood.

Buffy got to her feet and began to throw a powerful attack that was effortlessly blocked. The Über Vampire roared sucker punching Buffy straight into her solar plexus. She sucked her lungs for air and fought the wave of nausea forming in her chest. The vampire picked her up by the back of her jacket and slammed her down to the ground.

Buffy gasped in pain hearing a rib crack. She scrambled back to her feet but the fast Über Vampire caught her throat. The demon's clawed hand clenched around her neck, picking her off the ground, dangling in the air fighting for breath. Needing a quick escape, Buffy spat blood into its face. With pleasure, the Über Vampire brushed the blood from its face and licked its finger giving her a demonic grin.

* * *

On the other side of the construction site, Graham frowned hearing the sounds of fighting and a loud crash. _Buffy._ Without a moments hesitation, Graham took off back to help her against the demon.

As he approached the fight, Graham watched in horror as the Über Vampire powerfully punched the Slayer over and over again. The side of her beautiful face was reddening with bruises and cuts. She struggled to stay on her feet, feeling tired and defeated. She threw a weak punch that was easily caught by the Über Vampire's clawed hand. The Über Vampire punched hard across Buffy's the face. She rockets straight back slamming into a half-built brick wall.

The brick wall crumbled over his wife, Graham shouted, "_Buffy!"_ With panic which gained the Über Vampire's attention. Charging after the human man, Graham aimed the blaster rifle at the vampire and fired multiple shots.

With each zapping shot, Graham moved closer and closer to the vampire getting angrier. With a howl, the Über Vampire ran back into the night needing to heel itself.

Graham ran to Buffy, sliding onto his knees. He put the rifle aside and began to dig her out from under the debris of bricks and concrete which buried her. Buffy is knocked out cold. The side of her beautiful face was beaten and bloodied. Graham pushed bloody hair strands from her face and grabbed her by her armpits pulling her from under the rubble. He fell back on his bum holding the beaten woman in his arms. Graham lowered his ear to her mouth waiting to feel her breath against his skin. Thankfully he felt her faint breath. "It's okay, I got you baby." Graham struggled to get back onto his feet still holding Buffy in his arms. Her head fell into the crook of his neck, staining his skin and shirt with blood. "You can't leave me again. Hold on." Graham turned his chin pressing his mouth against her forehead and ran back into the direction of the Summers' house.


	84. Chapter 84

**Sometime Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

**Bedroom**

Sitting in the corner chair of the bedroom, Buffy sat with her legs curled under herself. With every inch, she moved an aching pain shot through her entire body.

Her jaw was set in a tightly clenched position. Her eyes were wide, almost lifeless as they stared into nothingness feeling defeated.

Graham entered the bedroom holding a damp hot cloth and a first aid kit. He walked across the bedroom and crouched down in front of her. Placing the first aid kit at his side, Graham lifted the cloth in his hand and began to carefully dab away the dried blood from around the deep cut across her cheekbone and above her eye. The side of her face was reddened and bruised.

It wasn't until Graham's hand went over hers when her eyes shifted back to life. They landed on his face. Graham watched her eyes redden with unshed tears of failure and terrified fear.

The cloth softly rubbed the irritated skin around her swollen bottom lip. Despite the harsh injury to her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

With a feather like a touch, Graham brushed his fingers over her side feeling the crack in her rib. There was nothing he could do to help her with that injury.

"… Her ribs are smashed, she should be hospitalised immediately." The couple in the bedroom listened to the hushed conversation from down the stairs and in the dining room.

"But, Graham can help her, right Rupert?" Joyce asked. The worry was evident in her voice.

"Graham has that medical training from the military." Xander tried to reassure the elder Summers.

"But… could she die?" Joyce asked unsure if she could handle losing her daughter for the second time.

Giles sighed heavily unsure how to word his next response. "Despite Buffy's healing abilities, I believe so. I won't lie to you—not any of you, but I don't know what do in a situation like this because there has never been a situation like this… Buffy was our _only_ plan. We're back at square one."

Lifting his eyes from their conjoined hands, Graham moved his gaze around her face. Her eyes held a far off look in her eyes. A look he had only seen one time before.

"We'll get through this," Graham said holding onto her hand gaining her attention.

Her lips parted softly finding her voice, "I don't… I don't think we can." She finally managed to say hardly reaching above a whisper.

"You can't listen to 'em, Buffy."

"They're not wrong."

Surprised by her instant lack of faith in herself, Graham's brows pinched together unbelieving his own ears at her negative talk. "Am I hearin' you right? 'Cause it sounds like you're already raisin' the white flag? Nothin's happened yet, Buf. The war hasn't begun. There's still time—"

Shaking her head, Buffy knew better than to believe the 'good guys' were going to win this one. "There isn't any time." Her glazed over eyes slowly went to his face, "It's already begun and it's only going to get worse. More innocent people are going to die. And it will be because of me. Because _I'm _a failure as a Slayer." A long tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "I can't win. Not this time. Evil is too strong."

"Stop. Stop…" Graham cupped her face carefully between his hands, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "This talk isn't you. This is _not_ the _woman_ you are, Buffy." She looked at him unconvinced of his confidence in her. "You know what made me fall in love with you?"

Buffy raised a high brow waiting for him to continue.

"It wasn't your looks—well, kinda sorta…" he smirked then frowned when she hadn't laughed along with him as she normally would've done. Graham continued, "I fell in love with your spirit. You are the most thick headed, stubborn pain in my ass, and I can't get enough of you. You're a woman, who never gives up. When there's a crisis, you never freeze, you push forward. You get the rest of us to move forward, too. Because you been through worse—You _survived_ worse. You have power but you haven't even begun to tap into it—and I'm not just talkin' about the supernatural power."

Buffy's eyes rested on his face now listening to his words.

Graham's expression brightened with each word he whispered to her, meaning every syllable. "The Turok-Han is _just_ another vampire. Shove a stake in its heart and its dust. The First and the Bringers and all of that… they don't know who _you_ are. They don't know the kind of _Slayer you are_. But I do." Graham nodded his head with smirk dancing across his lips. "I've seen it. And all of our friends downstairs… they've seen it too. You're one hell of a woman, Buffy Summers. You're the _One,_ baby. We will all follow you, right to the end." Graham dropped his hand over hers and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Jump in the Hellmouth head first and let those fuckers choke on you."

The words slowly processed in her mind. Tears blurred her unmoving eyes as she darted her gaze around his face. Without thought, Buffy leant forward and brushed her mouth over his, in a gentle kiss silently professing her love.

Graham's eyes closed feeling her perfect, warm lips against his one. He wanted to freeze time just to relieve her sweet and tender kiss over and over again.

"Thank you," Buffy whispered, holding a hand against his cheek.

A faint smile tugged at his lips.

Her thumb slid down the sharp line of his jaw to the tip of his bristled chin. "I have something I need to say." She lifted her eyes to him blinded by his sheer confidence in her.

Graham smirked, "Go say it, baby."

Buffy nodded and slowly stood from the chair wincing in pain. With all of the strength, she could possibly muster and took the first few steps towards the partially opened bedroom door.

Graham faced his wife watching her as she slowly moved. He could hear his pounding heart in his ears and a surge of pride course through his veins. With every inch of his being, he believed the hellish Evil didn't have a single clue what they were up against. They didn't have a clue what power the Vampire Slayer possesses. But he knew.


	85. Chapter 85

**1630 Revello Drive**

Panicking fear lingered in the thick cool air around everyone gathered around the long dining room table. Giles led the conversation trying to decide ways Buffy could find the Turok-Han and slay it.

Standing in the background taking in the conversation, Graham did not wage his two sense into the deliberation. There was no room for him to speak regardless because everyone talked over one another. For twenty minutes, he listened quietly to the fears and harsh blame cast over the Vampire Slayer.

"So what you're saying is that you want Willow to make a blockade around the house?" Xander asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Buffy replied.

Kennedy turned her head to the Slayer ready to argue, "How will a blockade help us? You know what'll work? Weapons. We need weapons."

"And if _that _doesn't work?" A newly arrived Potential Slayer began to say, "What happens if that monster gets through?"

"Then we'll deal with it," Buffy said with a momentary pause.

Graham's eyes tossed from one face to another listening to their outcry.

As the voices grew overwhelmingly louder, all trying to talk over one another, suddenly, they had drowned out into silence. Graham's eyes landed on Buffy's face. Their eyes immediately locked.

_"__Graham," _Buffy said without moving her mouth. He felt her eyes bear into him with an intense focus. _"We're losing them. Can't let that happen. I've got an idea."_

_"'__Bout time,"_ Graham tossed her a cheeky smirk, wagging a brow.

Buffy pursed her lips holding back her forming smile reminding herself of the situation at hand. _"I'll grab Willow, Xander, and Giles. Follow me into the kitchen."_

She tossed her eyes to the redheaded witch than to Xander and finally Giles. Buffy quietly moved around the dining room table and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen with the counter island, Buffy turned from the sink facing the small group behind her, _"… I have to slay the Neander-vamp if I were going to need an army. But I need those girls to see me do it."_

Giles nodded, _"I agree. The girls need to see you slay the demon in order to gain their confidence to fight alongside you."_

The group looked around at each other when Willow then said to Buffy, _You wanna put on a show."_

Graham leant back against the kitchen door frame, folding his arms across his chest, _"If you want to put on a show… well, then, I got the perfect place…"_

**Industrial Ave**

**Construction Site**

"It's killing her!" A Potential Slayer shouted to the Scoobie's and Graham standing at the top of the scaffold staring down at the Vampire Slayer fighting the Über Vampire to the death.

Über Vampire fought with dominance, throwing powerful punches. Buffy swatted the attacks until a violent kicking her stomach sent her flying backwards into the scaffold.

Graham's jaw clenched his hands around the metal rail tightened. _She can do this. She can do this._ He repeatedly reminded himself. His body winced in agony with every punch the Turok-Han threw into his wife's body.

The crossbow Kennedy held dropped landing straight into Buffy's hands. Buffy immediately fired the weapon as the vampire as it rushed towards her.

The Über Vampire threw away the crossbow, unfazed by the arrow impaled in its chest and clenched its hand around Buffy's throat. Slowly, the Über Vampire lifted the Slayer from the ground exuding demonic power. With a growl he watched Buffy gasp for air and struggle for life.

In desperation, Buffy reached out the protruding arrow embedded into the vampire's chest and snapped its end plunging it into the Über Vampire's eye.

The Über Vampire howled in pain releasing its powerful hold on Buffy. Buffy fell to the ground but quickly regrouped standing onto her feet. She skillfully used the Über Vampire's pain to her advantage and summoned up all of her supernatural strength and attacked the vampire with bone-crushing kicks and punches.

The Über Vampire staggered back on its feet but was unable to gain the upper hand as the Slayer kept the fight in at her advantage. She kicked the Über Vampire into the gut and grabbed a spool of barbwires and wrapped the coil around the Über Vampire's neck pulling tight. The vampire struggled to free itself from its fatal position. With a final powerful pull, Buffy decapitated the Über Vampire into a cloud of dust.

Silence washed over the construction site. All standing at the scaffold staring down at the fight looked on at the Vampire Slayer with wonderment.

Buffy pulled herself up onto shaky feet. She held her hands out patted the Über Vampire's dust from her black leather coat. She raised her eyes to the scaffold and said, "Dust. Just like the rest of them." Buffy moved across the concrete ground looking specifically at the growing group of Potential Slayers. "I don't know what's coming next. But I do know… it's all gonna come down just like this. Hard. _Painful_…" her eyes fell on Graham's face. He stood to the side of the gang holding his arms across his chest. "… But in the end… It's gonna be _us._ If we all do our part… Believe it… We'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson."

The group began to climb down the scuffled to exit the construction site. Graham was the last to climb down the bars. His eyes fell on Buffy's face for a moment. He gave her a small smile and watched her walk on with Willow and Xander at her side.

**Two Hours Later**

**1630 Revello Drive**

As soon as they all entered the home, everyone dispersed into separate directions suddenly very exhausted from the night's events. They all said good night and headed for a much-needed rest.

All but two were still up in the household. Feeling the restless energy from the fight and overtired, Buffy stood at the sink washing the dirty dishes needing something—anything to do. She sighed heavily staring down at the faucet of flowing water a moment feeling Graham's presence behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and ran eyes over the flannel shirt buttoned down his body, hugging all of his muscles in the best possible ways. It had never occurred to her until just then how much energy and sheer effort to keep her mind focused on the mission and not distracted the handsome man standing in front of her.

Buffy felt a desperate need to talk to him whether it'd be about the Über Vampire or last night's Cubs game, Buffy didn't care. She just needed to talk to him and hear his deep velvet voice that always had a shivering effect on her.

Silently, Buffy nodded into the direction of the backyard. She opened the back door and stepped out. Graham wordlessly followed her outside into the darkness.

* * *

Graham stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly followed her down the steps and into the grass. He watched her cross the yard to the bushes for a moment then faced him holding her arms around herself.

"Last night… you gave me strength," Buffy said breaking the silence. "Today couldn't have happened without you. You were kind and tender… You are always so good to me."

Graham crossed the rest of the distance between them until he stood direction in front of her. "You don't need to be given strength, Buffy, you've always had it."

Nodding finding it pointless to add anything else, Buffy took a small step forward holding her hand against his cheek.

Recognising the stressed look in her eyes, Graham wrapped his hand around her elbow giving it a slight squeeze. "You can relax now. The vampire's dead. You can breathe a little."

"No, I can't," Buffy said dropping her hand from his cheek and sighed heavily. "Where there's one vampire, there are a thousand more. There's no time for me to breathe. This is war."

"Then," Graham began as he gently pushed her back against the tree trunk, "for a few hours... just breathe." He leant forward before she could reply and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

Without hesitation, Buffy opened her mouth wider giving him complete access to her mouth. His slipped his tongue into between her lips and massaged it softly against hers. His every sense swirled with technicolour tasting her mouth. It was full, wet, and held raw passion which matched his own.

Buffy's arms circled around his neck holding him close into her body. She more than anything wanted those few hours he offered her to relax and not think about anything else. She was determined to completely give into all of her desires.

Graham's hands slid down from her face and around her hips. He needed to feel her under his fingertips was desperate. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck. He ran his tongue over her hot skin enjoying her natural sweetness.

"Ugh…" Buffy breathlessly gasped, "… Graham…"

His mouth was over hers muffling her moans of desire as his long fingers snuck his hands up the flimsy material of her white shirt and touched the burning skin of her stomach.

Finally breaking free from his kiss, Buffy gasped for breath and held an arm around his neck which her hand pressed against his stubbled cheek, "… Inside…" she said, falling into the depths of his icy blue eyes.

They did not move an inch when Graham's mouth once again covered over hers. His ran his tongue across her lips and slipped it between her teeth.


End file.
